Mi vida sin ti
by Yamielikai
Summary: Kakashi tenía una hija adoptiva que regresa luego de 12 años poruqe desea conocer a Naruto pero el no puede estar con ella porque su corazon tiene miedo de lo que Kyuubi pueda provocar...espero les guste la historia amor, lemon,y mucho jutsu Pira en cap 7
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, si por alguna razón aparece algún personaje que no sea de ninguna serie, quiere decir que son creación propia. - _

Aquí estoy nuevamente, con otra historia extraña, nacida desde mis entrañas, ja, ja, XD… (Risa desquiciada de nuestra escritora)… gomen… necesitaba reírme…, bueno…, este fic va dedicado a mi hija adoptiva Angie (_¬¬ si se preguntan por qué adoptiva, es por un juego nacido en horas de ocio en la que los cursos menores de nuestro Liceo, pueden ser adoptados, creando un árbol genealógico, donde los patriarcas y matriarcas son los fundadores de la idea, familia conocida como "Mofelicar", si deseáis más información entrar a fotolog, __ - gracias por si las dudas entre family y mofelicar hay un "guión bajo")_ mi querida hija adoptiva tendrá participación activa de la historia y obvio que su escritora también, si quieren entrar en el fic, pueden dejar reviews con su nombre, datos y bando al cual quieran pertenecer… ¬¬ me siento como promotora de algún shampoo o algo por el estilo… , bueno… para no seguir dando la lata… aquí les dejo el capítulo 1 de este fic que es más un Prólogo de la historia en sí…

"_**Mi vida sin ti".**_

_**Prólogo…**_

Era de noche, sólo la luna era testigo de todas las cosas que ocurrían en estos lugares.

¿Qué lugares?, muchas personas siempre se preguntan lo mismo, sólo están conscientes de que el mundo en el cual están inmersos contiene una inconmensurable cantidad seres que conforman sus alrededores, seres que van desde los espíritus, demonios, ermitaños y seres provenientes de otros mundos.

La sociedad en la que se encontraban era bastante similar a una historia mítica, de aquellas que los ancianos contaban a sus nietos para asustarlos alrededor de la hoguera, sin embargo, todo era tan real como las aves, las nubes y la misma luna que presenciaba en este momento una pequeña batalla de aldeas.

Las armas usadas eran casi imperceptibles, desde agujas, shurikens, kunais; armas básicamente de ninjas.

Desde la batalla contra el demonio Zorro de Nueve colas, que no se libraba una guerra como la que se apreciaba. Árboles caían y casas también, los incendios opacaban el brillo de la luna, que lo único que podía hacer era observar como sus hijos de la noche se acaban entre sí, como los gritos de mujeres y niños rompían el silencio habitual de la penumbra y como riachuelos de color rubí regaban las tierras, manchando la natural belleza que ofrecía la madre Tierra.

-maldición… ¿qué podemos hacer contra esos ninjas?-preguntaba al aire un desesperado habitante de una de las aldeas en pugna, sus manos estaban llenas de raspones y sus ropas tenían manchas de sangre por todos lados.

-no te preocupes… los ninjas de aldea de la hoja vendrán ayudarnos

-eso espero cariño… no quiero que más miembros de nuestra familia mueran

-ten fe… ellos vendrán pronto y nos ayudarán a acabar con estos ninjas fugitivos-decía la mujer mientras limpiaba el rostro del bebé que traía envuelto en unas mantas.

-tienes razón… sólo debemos resistir hasta que ellos vengan

La gente de esta aldea tenía una alianza de protección con la Aldea de la Hoja, sin embargo, el mensajero encargado de pedir ayuda se retrasó al tener que enfrentar a un grupo de animales salvajes en el bosque de camino a la Torre de Lord Hokage; pero vale más tarde que nunca, el mensajero llegó a la Aldea escondida entre las hojas y entregó el mensaje a Lord Hokage, en cosa de segundos el líder de la Aldea de la Hoja mandó a sus mejores Jounins para que ayudaran a la aldea vecina y acabar definitivamente con la amenaza de estos ninjas fugitivos.

-¿tenemos algún tipo de información sobre estos ninjas?-preguntó un Jounin joven con expresión muy madura a Lord Hokage, quien esperando que su líder le respondiera una afirmativa, aseguraba la banda sobre su frente con el emblema de la hoja escrita en ella.

-sólo tenemos una-respondió Lord Hokage asustado ante lo que iba a decirles a sus ninjas.

-¿cuál sería Lord Hokage?, cualquier información que nos sirva para derrotarlos estará bien- exclamó un entusiasta Jounin, compañero del primero.

-en realidad es una advertencia

-¿advertencia?-repitieron al unísono los jóvenes.

-así es-guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de responder-estos ninjas tienen algo diferente a los miembros de las otras aldeas… en realidad no parecen ser… de este mundo-enfatizó las últimas palabras.

-¿de este mundo?-confundido-¿qué quiere decir con que en realidad no parecen ser de este mundo?

-si Lord Hokage… esto es demasiado rebuscado

-pues es la verdad- entonó gravedad al asunto- estos sujetos son dirigidos por un hombre que lanza esferas de Chakra

-¿esferas de chakra?

-pero Lord Hokage… eso es casi imposible, la cantidad de chakra requerido para lograr eso es demasiada, tendría que ser más…

-más poderoso que el Zorro de las Nueve Colas ¿es eso lo que quieres decir?-cuestionó duramente al Jounin.

-eh… si…

-pues es la verdad… deben ir y acabar con aquel sujeto

-pero…

-¡no se aceptan negativas!... si este hombre llega a la Aldea de la Hoja… de seguro moriremos todos

-¡si señor!-dijeron los Jounins antes de retirarse e ir a la batalla.

El camino hacia el lugar del desastre era largo, pero aún así debían ir, ya era por la firma de alianza con la Aldea vecina y la eliminación completa del enemigo que amenazaba con destruir las Aldeas que le aparecieran en su camino.

Las sombras de los guerreros que viajaban se hacían ver ante los ojos instintivos de los animales que no dudaban en esconderse y protegerse de los seres que invadían sus territorios. Poco a poco las sombras de la noche fueron disipadas por las fervientes llamaradas provenientes del poblado bajo ataque.

-no puede ser- dijo un joven jounin de cabellos platinados y rostro tapado dejando ver solo sus ojos.

-esto es impresionante-dijo su compañero mientras sacaba sigilosamente un kunai de su bolsillo.

-será mejor mantenerse en grupos… se nota demasiado la diferencia de poderes-frunció el ceño-debemos detener al causante de esto por el bien de nuestra aldea.

-adelante Kakashi…-sonrió- somos equipo… adelante amigo

-por supuesto…

Todos los Jounins enviados desde la Aldea de la Hoja entraron sigilosamente al poblado bajo ataque, intentando ayudar a aquellos que aún no podían escapar del causante de todo este daño. Lentamente y con la astucia de ratones, el grupo de ninjas entra en cada casa destrozada para verificar que no quedara ningún sobreviviente en peligro y gracias a esta táctica, muchos de los pobladores fueron salvados, recibiendo asistencia médica de aquellos Jounins con conocimiento médico.

Las llamas se extinguieron lentamente hasta devorar el poblado entero, desde el cielo parecía una fogata en medio del bosque, en la cual los ninjas intentaban apagar, consiguiéndolo dificultosamente cuando la llegada del Astro Rey se dio.

-muchas gracias jóvenes ninjas-agradecía la gente con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-no ha sido nada

-esto es extraño-el Jounin de cabellos platinos miraba alrededor.

-¿qué sucede Kakashi?

-luego de haber iniciado el fuego, el enemigo desapareció- cruzó sus brazos para pensar-esto es extraño… atacaron el pueblo, pero no mataron a nadie directamente…

-además que no robaron nada y los muertos son en mayoría ancianos y niños que no lograron escapar de los destrozos… tienes razón…

Luego de ayudar a los aldeanos lastimados a limpiar un poco el lugar, los Jounins regresaron a su aldea de origen. Regresaron con una cantidad increíble de dudas, dudas que nadie podría responder hasta luego de 12 años.

Kakashi fue el último en regresar a la Aldea por ayudar al líder de tal en poner en orden los acuerdos firmados con el Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja, esto le llevó hasta cerca de las 6 de la tarde, así que llegaría a casa cerca de las 7:30 de la tarde, justo a la hora de la cena.

-vaya… hasta que acabé aquí y podré regresar a casa a cenar-decía un Kakashi cansado y hambriento luego de tanto trabajar-entonces regresaré a casa-se pone en marcha.

Como todo un ninja de elite, el joven Kakashi, a penas convertido en Jounin, regresa a su Aldea cruzando el bosque que en comienzo había cruzado, pero esta ocasión algo lo detendría.

-oh cielos… mi estómago no deja de sonar-algo lo hizo detenerse de repente-¿qué sucede?- un llanto llegaba a los oídos del joven Jounin-¿ahora qué?-sin dudarlo va en dirección de la persona que lloraba-¿eh?... el llanto es de un niño…-incrementó la velocidad hasta encontrarse con el pequeño que lloraba-lo encontré-desciende del árbol en cual estaba y se arrodilla al lado del pequeño-¿qué haces aquí?-le sonrió

Kakashi tenía razón en algo, era el llanto de un niño, sin embargo se equivocó en decir que lo era, pues era una niña la que lloraba angustiosamente.

-¿eh?-la pequeña levanta sus llorosos ojos para ver al jounin de cabellera platinada.

-¿cómo te llamas?-le pregunta en tono curioso y tierno.

-me llamo… snif… Elisa…snif…-escondió sus ojos bajo sus manos- snif…

-vaya… así que Elisa… ¡eh! ... ¡eres una niña!

-ahá-asintió la pequeña

-¿qué haces aquí sola?... ¿dónde están tus padres?-le apartó las manos del rostro a la pequeña.

-¿padres?... papá murió…

-vaya yo lo sien…

-mamá lo mató anoche…

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron de sobremanera al escuchar aquello, ¿era cierto?, ¿su madre asesinó a su padre? La pequeña se lo dijo tan de repente que pareciese una mentira.

Intentando mantener su calma-¿y dónde está ella ahora?

-ella… ella…. Me dijo que regresaría… regresaría por mí-sus lágrimas corren por sus suaves mejillas-pero…snif… pero….snif….

-mh…. ¿qué edad tienes?

-snif… tengo 4 años…

-¿tu madre dijo a que hora regresaría?

La mirada de la pequeña se dirigió al suelo al instante que sus lágrimas tocaron la tierra seca y absorber tan salado líquido-mamá me odia… snif-más lágrimas tocan el suelo-ella quiere deshacerse de mí… ella no me quiere

-no es cierto… todas las madres quieren a sus hijos-le acaricia el cabello.

-a mí nadie me quiere…

-no digas eso… eres una niña muy linda… tienes un lindo cabello castaño oscuro rizado y uno ojos muy lindos --intentaba alentarla- eres muy linda para estar así de triste.

-mi madre no me quiere por eso…, mi padre me quería por lo que mi madre me odia

-¿qué quieres decir?... ¿tienes algo malo?... debe ser una tontería

-tú también me odiarás si te digo lo que es…-se seca las lágrimas restantes-todos me odian

-no puede ser algo tan malo como para odiar a una niña tan dulce como tú-le sonreía con dulzura.

-mira…-la pequeña castaña remueve sus ropas y saca de atrás una cola café-ella me odia por esto…

-eso es…-los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron de par en par, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese humanos con cola? Esto era algo que lo superaba, sin embargo la pequeña no lucía como un demonio o algo así, más bien lucía tierna y adorable-es… ¿una cola?

-mamá me odia por parecerme a papá…-gimotea-ella… odiaba a papá incluso antes de que naciera…-llora nuevamente- ella dijo que era un monstruo… pero… snif… yo no he hecho nada…. Nada… snif

Kakashi la toma en brazos y la levanta al aire-¿quieres venir conmigo?

Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron muy sorprendidos- ¿no me odias?... ¿no soy un monstruo?... yo no quiero que me odien…snif…

-yo vivo en la Aldea de la Hoja y soy un Jounin… ¿te gustaría ser Jounin algún día?-le sonrió muy animado

-¿yo?... ¡si!-respondió animosa

Kakashi se llevó a la pequeña a su Aldea, donde muchas cosas pasaron abriendo un abanico de interrogantes que no tendrían respuesta a después de 12 años…

CONTINUARÁ……

Ely: aquí termina mi prólogo… les digo que en el capítulo 1 la visión del narrador va a variar…

Kakashi: así es… pronto se verá el futuro de esto…

Ely: ¬¬ que dramático Kakashi-san

Kakashi: - gomen… pero hay que ponerle emoción…

Naruto: ¡¿y cuando aparecemos nosotros?!

Angie: ¬¬ es cierto madre… estoy esperando mi aparición…

Ely: calmados… que todos aparecen en el capítulo 1

Naruto: eso espero… por cierto… ¿de quién es la historia?

Sasuke: ¬¬ de Elisa tarado…

Naruto: ¡¡eso lo sé!!... yo digo por el protagonista de la historia

Ely: ah… pues es…. Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo… -

Naruto: o.O…

Sasuke: U.U tarado…

Sakura: espero dejen reviews y aprueben la historia…

Ely: ¬¬ ¿quién llamó a Sakura?

Angie: ¬¬ ni idea…

Naruto: eh?

Kakashi: es de mi grupo… tenía que venir…

Ely: ¬¬ mh… ok…

Angie: pues mandamos saludos a todos y por fa…. ¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!...

Ely: si… necesito críticas constructivas y no destructivas… onegai… - eso… gracias a todos…


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, si por alguna razón aparece algún personaje que no sea de ninguna serie, quiere decir que son creación propia. - _

Aquí les sigo… y sobreviviendo al preuniversitario, pero en fin… con seguridad seguiré mis actualizaciones y aquí el verdadero capítulo 1 de esta historia… intentaré hacerla no muy larga… pero siempre se me ocurren otras cosas y acabo por crear como 1.000 capítulos… bueno… intentaré que eso no pase con esta historia -, por cierto… algunas aclaraciones, el protagonista de la historia es Naruto Uzumaki, sin embargo la historia en sí será contada de acuerdo el punto de vista de los personajes para saber sus sentimientos verdaderos y pensamientos a fondo (al menos al principio y de cómo se conocieron todos -)… y otra cosa… los personajes creados tendrán contacto directo con algunos personajes y por favor no se acriminen conmigo por inventar una fantasía y por último los recuerdo estarán con letra cursiva… y como siempre los créditos al final del capítulo, saludos y si llegan RR, las respuestas a cada lectora… - gracias…

**Mi vida sin ti.**

**Capítulo Nº 1: "Regreso a casa"**

-Kakashi-

Vaya, dentro de poco serán los exámenes Chunin y mis chicos tendrán que presentarlo, espero les vaya bien. Todos han progresado mucho-tenemos que regresar a la Aldea para los exámenes-les dije con seriedad.

-¡¿de verdad?!-me pregunta Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Realmente él es el que más ha progresado de todos, aunque no se le quite con eso lo cabeza hueca y atarantado; pero sí, es uno de los mejores ninjas… eso me recuerda a Elisa ¿Cómo estará?, hace nueve años que dejó la Aldea de la Hoja.

Tres años después de haberla encontrado en el bosque cerca de aquella batalla, decidió irse para volverse fuerte, respecto a eso se parece mucho a Naruto, aunque ahora que lo pienso, ella también fue rechazada en nuestra Aldea después de aquel incidente y por poco y se suicida por ello, es una niña muy suave de corazón.

-¿en qué piensa Kakashi-sensei?-me pregunta Sakura sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-eh?...-le pregunto algo fuera del planeta, realmente la comparación entre Naruto y Elisa me llenó por dentro, él se parecía demasiado a ella y eso me hacía pensar que estaba de regreso conmigo.

-pues parece como si estuviera volando… luce muy distraído-me dice Sakura algo preocupada, realmente es una buena chica, así que sólo le acaricio la cabeza y con una sonrisa le respondo.

-estaba pensando en una chica… una niña que se parecía mucho a Naruto-lo dije para que los tres escucharan, esperaba que alguno de ellos se interesara en oír mi relato, me hacía falta recordarla, estaba preocupado por no saber donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué se parecía a mí?-dijo Naruto muy curioso.

-así es… se parece mucho a ti-dije muy tierno, algo extraño en mí desde que ella se fue.

-debió ser un enorme problema-Sasuke lucía muy colmado cuando dijo aquel comentario, al parecer aquella rivalidad con Naruto no cambiará nunca.

-¿cómo era ella?-interrogó Sakura con cara de "a ver Kakashi-sensei, quiero saber sobre su novia"

-para comenzar ella es mayor que ustedes por cuatro años, debería tener 16 años en este momento y no es ninguna novia… ¬¬ como Sakura piensa-Sakura estaba a punto de catalogarme como pedófilo, así que no tuve más remedio que aclarar de antemano la situación-ella es una niña que encontré abandonada en este mismo bosque… su madre la abandonó y huyó a quien sabe donde…-realmente no se sabe a donde se fue y no me interesó buscarla, Elisa estaría mejor en mis manos que en las de ella.

-¿y su padre?-cuestionó Sakura con tono de preocupación.

-lo asesinó la madre de la chica…-un silencio se notó, pude ver el rostro impactado de los chicos, era la misma expresión que puse aquella vez cuando me lo contó.

-entonces no tuvo padres-agregó Naruto como si se recordara a sí mismo que tampoco los tenía. Su rostro es muy parecido al de ella cuando recordaba que estaba sola y la habían abandonado porque la odiaban.

-¿por qué su madre la abandonó?-me reclamó Sakura con rostro preocupado.

-ella siempre me decía que su madre no la quería… que la odiaba por parecerse a su padre y varias veces le dijo que como era posible que ella haya engendrado un monstruo como ella-recordar aquellas palabras me dolían de verdad, el rostro de ella siempre se llenaba de lágrimas cuando recordaba levemente el rostro de su madre, aunque Naruto nunca conoció a ninguno de sus padres, tenía la esperanza de ser aceptado por el resto de los niños, pero Elisa tenía sus esperanzas perdidas desde el comienzo.

-¿monstruo?-cuestionó Naruto molesto por la actitud de la madre de la chica.

-¿por qué monstruo Kakashi-sensei?, no creo que una niña pueda ser tan fea como para catalogarla de monstruo-dijo Sakura intentando animar la situación.

-tienes razón… ella no era ninguna clase de monstruo, al contrario, era una niña muy linda y tierna… aunque si con un gran secreto que incluso ella desconocía-un secreto del cual la Aldea se enteró y por ende las gélidas miradas cayeron sobre ella.

-¿cómo es ella?-me pregunta Naruto intrigado por la apariencia de Elisa.

-bueno… no sé como estará ahora… pero su cabello era largo como el de Sakura y de color castaño oscuro casi negro, su piel era blanca y sus ojos castaños… en realidad no era nada del otro mundo en lo que a rasgos se refiere-dije bajando el perfil a su dulce belleza, realmente ella no era una niña modelo, ni mucho menos alguna miss universo, sin embargo algo había en su personalidad que la volvía linda al instante, algo que la hacía ser perdonada por muy estúpido que fuese su error, su recuerdo es mi valioso tesoro, mi niña es muy especial.

-¿qué la hacía diferente del resto?-preguntó Sasuke muy interesado en la particularidad de la chica, realmente me extrañó, Sasuke estaba interesado en ella, es algo inusual en él, pero bueno, supongo que tendrá sus razones.

-si… tienes razón… ella tiene una particularidad que la hace diferente y marginada de las demás personas…-característica que aún no comprendo de que clan o raza pertenece.

-marginada-susurra Naruto con algo de pena.

-¿qué tenía ella Kakashi-sensei?-intenta Sakura sonsacarme información.

-pues ella…. Mh… ella tenía cola-vi la cara de "eso es imposible" en los tres chicos, de todas maneras era algo obvio, ellos no me creerían si no lo vieran. Mis amigos tampoco lo creían hasta el día del incidente, en aquella noche de luna llena.

-pero Sensei… eso es biológicamente imposible-dijo Sakura con tono de bióloga.

-es cierto, aunque no me crean-les aseguré mis palabras.

-¿entonces es de algún tipo de aldea como la mía?-preguntó Sasuke. Siempre él y sus preguntas directas y precisas.

-por el momento ella es la única así… pero supongo que debe ser algún rasgo heredado como el Sharingan… algún tipo de habilidad especial debe ofrecerle aquella cola.

-pero…-cuenta con sus dedos-Sensei… usted dijo que ella ahora tendría 16 años ¿verdad?-dice Sakura.

-si-dije muy seguro de mis matemáticas.

-entonces si se fue hace 9 años… ella tenía 7 años… ¿no es así?-me mira inquisitivamente.

-así es… ella se fue muy joven… recuerdo que tuve una conversación con ella ese día-miré el cielo para revivir el momento en mi memoria.

_Era de noche, estábamos cenando cuando Elisa se puso de pie y con un fuego y madurez se atrevió a decirme lo que hace mucho tiempo quería soltar._

_-Kakashi… yo…_

_-¿qué pasa?-le dije preocupado. Se veía realmente angustiada y espero que al hablar conmigo pudiese alivianarle el peso que llevaba._

_-Kakashi… quiero ir de viaje… viajaré y encontraré a aquellos que son como yo-me dijo mirándome a los ojos._

_-¡¿qué?!... ¡¿estás loca?!... ¡¡tienes sólo 7 años!!_

_-lo sé… pero quiero ir y volverme fuerte…_

_-pero yo puedo entrenarte para que seas fuerte y puedas convertirte en Jounin-le dije intentando hacerla cambiar de opinión._

_-¡por eso mismo!... quiero irme y volver más fuerte… quiero convertirme en alguien digno de llamarte Sensei… quiero ser una discípula digna de ti Kakashi…-bajó la mirada._

_-¿acaso no querías conocer a Naruto?... él vive en esta Aldea… si te vas no tendrás oportunidad de verlo-quería que se quedara. Ella es alguien muy importante para mí y no quiero perder a nadie más._

_-cuando regrese estaré lista para conocerlo… ahora sólo deseo ser respetada por los demás… quiero que me vean como lo haces tú… para que así… para que así… Naruto pueda verme como su igual-levantó su mirada. Nunca vi tal fuego y determinación en sus ojos._

_-pero…_

_-por favor Kakashi…prometo regresar cuando esté lista_

_-mh…-no quería decirle que sí; pero tampoco podía decirle que no._

_-cuando regrese… ¿prometes que me entrenarás para ser una Jounin de elite como tú?_

_-eh?-mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella y al saber cuan era el afán de ser digna, a sus ojos, que no pude negarme-está bien… pero recuerda que te estaré esperando con un estricto plan de entrenamiento_

_-gracias… cuando regrese… ¿me presentarás al Zorro de las nueve colas?_

_-de acuerdo…cuando llegue ese día… te lo presentaré personalmente_

_Después de esta conversación, ella arregló sus cosas para partir a la mañana siguiente y desde aquel día, han pasado 9 años._

-… bueno… cuando ella tenía 7 años decidió irse de casa para entrenar… dijo que regresaría cuando estuviera lista-les dije, omitiendo los comentarios de Naruto y otras cosas.

-mh… ¿dónde cree que está en este momento?-me pregunta Sakura dándome apoyo indirectamente.

-mh… supongo que de regreso a la Aldea…-me río-aunque eso es lo que realmente me gustaría que sucediera.

-Naruto-

No sabía que Kakashi-sensei tuviera recuerdos así, siempre luce tan valiente, alegre; esa debe de ser su máscara para no demostrar lástima.

¿Quién será realmente esa chica?, no nos dijo ni su nombre, bueno, supongo que debe ser muy buena por como se expresa de ella. Me gustaría conocerla, además si se parece a mí debe de ser muy buena.

Eh?... Kakashi-sensei acaba de levantar la mirada al cielo. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿quién me llama?-dijo Kakashi-sensei al aire. Yo realmente no escuché nada, estaba demasiado ensimismado como para atender a mí alrededor.

-¡¿qué rayos?!-grité sorprendido cuando vi caer desde el cielo a los brazos de Kakashi-sensei una jovencita un poco más alta que yo.

-¡regresé!-dijo ella mientras abrazaba a mi sensei muy afectuosamente. La chica me dejó casi en shock, no vestía de manera convencional.

Era de cabellos castaño oscuro crespo y largo hasta la espalda, su piel era blanca y sus ojos castaños; vestía unos jeans rasgados a la cadera y sin pierna derecha, con un cinturón con pirámides metálicas; arriba llevaba una polera negra de manga corta y sobre ella una cortaviento de color celeste arremangada hasta los codos y en la espalda traía una espada. Amarrado a la cintura traía un pequeño bolso como los que uso para los shurikens, además de… ¡¡una cola!!

-¿quién eres?-le preguntó Kakashi-sensei sin soltarse del abrazo.

-¿ya te olvidaste de mí?-dijo la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

-mh…-mira la cola de la chica y al verla se sorprendió de sobremanera-eres… ¿Elisa?

-¡si!-se alegró de que Kakashi-sensei la recordara-regresé a casa… ¿recuerdas?-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿de verdad eres tú?-peguntaba confundido Kakashi-sensei a la chica.

-por supuesto-le respondió ella-regresé para que me entrenes como me prometiste… de veras… ahora estoy completamente lista-dijo muy alegre al mismo tiempo que meneaba su cola de lado a lado.

-si… de seguro eres tú… no has cambiado para nada esa personalidad hiperactiva-dijo Kakashi-sensei como cuando se refiere a mí.

-Kakashi…-dijo ella fingiendo molestia-¡te tengo noticias!-dijo repentinamente.

-supongo que después de 9 años tendrás algo que decirme ¿no?-la molestaba Kakashi-sensei. Al parecer estaba muy feliz con el regreso de esta chica.

-exacto…-dijo ella muy animosa- primera noticia… encontré a quienes son iguales a mí-hizo una pausa de 2 segundo antes de continuar-segundo… mi sensei es uno de ellos

-¿qué?-cuestionó mi sensei- ¿encontraste a más personas con cola?

-si -… y me explicaron todo sobre mí…bueno… tercero… soy experta en artes marciales…

-nosotros le llamamos taijutsu-le corrigió Kakashi-sensei.

-bueno… pues eso mismo… y lo otro… no sé si es bueno o malo…-duda de lo que sería su siguiente noticia.

Kakashi parecía listo para lo que sería su siguiente sorpresa-sólo dilo…-le dijo apresurando la situación.

-pues… de regreso aquí… una serie de circunstancias hizo que dentro de mí se sellara el espíritu del demonio gato de dos colas-sonrió con picardía, aunque eso no sirvió para la cara de "¡¿CÓMO ES QUE SUCEDIÓ ESO?!" que puso Kakashi-sensei al oír la noticia.

-pero no te preocupes-le dijo-tengo un pacto con el demonio… además me da ciertos beneficios cuando estoy en circunstancias extremas.

-que niña-dijo mi sensei con cara de hastiado, la misma que me hace a mí cuando hago alguna estupidez.

-eh?...-me miró primero y siguió su vista hasta ver a Sakura y Sasuke-¿quiénes son ellos?

-ah!... es cierto-dijo Kakashi muy relajado-el chico rubio ojiazul es el Zorro de nueve colas-lo dijo como si fuese cualquier cosa.

De seguro y esta niña se comportará como los demás, todos se alejaban de mí por este motivo, siempre he estado solo y no creo que ella sea la excepción. Oh no, me está mirando tan seriamente que no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso, sus ojos son tan transparentes.

No sé por qué, pero cuando se me acercó, yo retrocedí un paso. Sus ojos estaban sobre los míos y no veía variación ni de frialdad ni de calidez, eran completamente indiferentes, eso me dolía más que la frialdad. Que no te tomen en cuenta es más doloroso que ser odiado.

-eres…-empezó a hablarme-¿eres Naruto?-me dijo con un leve sonrojo. ¿Por qué se sonroja? No lo comprendo.

-si… yo… yo soy Naruto-le dije muy nervioso. No sabía lo que sucedería luego.

-¿de verdad?-dudó de mi palabra mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza.

-si… es… cierto-le dije en una especie de balbuceo

De un instante a otro, me di cuenta que la chica me abrazaba estrechamente, no sabía que demonios estaba pasando. Pestañeé seguidas veces como si eso me ayudara a entender el acto inesperado de esta chica.

Yo no sabía que hacer y ella solo reía mientras me abrazaba más fuerte, de seguro estaba colorado de pena, sentía como mis mejillas ardían y en especial cuando ella estrechó más el abrazo, oh cielos, sentí sus pechos tocar el mío.

-Naruto-decía mientras se separaba de mí-estoy realmente feliz

-¿feliz de conocer a este mocoso?¬¬-le dijo Sakura molesta a la chica.

-¿por qué no debería de estarlo?-le dijo con tono de inocencia, se me hacía dulce esta actitud en las chicas-he esperado casi toda mi vida para conocer al salvador de la Aldea de la Hoja

No pude evitar confundirme ¿Cómo me llamó?... ¿Él salvador de la Aldea de la Hoja?, esto es realmente increíble, nunca creí encontrar a alguien a quien le importase de verdad. Mi corazón empezó a latir a prisa, estaba nervioso, además que se notaba a leguas que aquella castaña entrenaba mucho su cuerpo, pues tenía un físico muy bien formado, no era una chica muy voluptuosa ni mucho menos plana; pero si tenía mucho más que Sakura y eso aparentemente a ella le molestaba, vi la mirada de Sakura fijarse en el pecho de la chica y no pude evitar imaginarla sólo con su sostén, oh cielos, me puse más rojo.

-¿por qué salvador de la Aldea?-dijo Sakura en tono de "¿quién se cree esta niña?"

-pues porque si es capaz de mantener un demonio en su cuerpo… seguir sonriendo y con una meta… es porque Naruto tiene un corazón muy fuerte e inocente… tiene demasiadas cualidades que sólo poseen las personas de alma blanca-dijo ella como si estuviera instruyendo a Sakura sobre mi esencia, pero su cátedra se cortó cuando fijó sus ojos sobre los de Sasuke, oh maldito Sasuke, de seguro ella caerá tras de él como las demás-tú…-se separó de mí y se acercó a Sasuke-me pareces conocido… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-soy Uchiha Sasuke-dijo él con su arrogante voz.

-¿Uchiha?... ¿Uchiha?...-dudó para sí como si en su memoria hubiese algún recuerdo de aquel nombre- espera…. ¡Uchiha!-se sorprendió-no puede ser…

-así es… él es el último sobreviviente de su clan-dijo Kakashi-sensei

-pero… es que…. Eh? ¿Último sobreviviente?-cuestionó la chica-pero…

-soy el último del clan Uchiha-dijo Sasuke con los ojos cerrados.

-mi… mi amiga… mi compañera de entrenamiento… Angie… ella es… una Uchiha-dijo entrecortadamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-le gritó Sasuke casi dejándonos a todos sordos.

-si… ella vino conmigo pero le dije que me adelantaría… debe de estar cerca de aquí-dijo muy tranquila-estaba en la Aldea cercana…

Y así…………

------------------------------------------

**Nota: desde aquí se comenzará a narrar en tercera persona, los recuerdos estarán en cursiva y los pensamientos en paréntesis.**

**Además que ahora está todo en presente, las cosas empiezan desde aquí. -**

------------------------------------------

Naruto miraba perplejo a la castaña, parecía confundido, algo le molestaba y no sabía que era.

-es en serio….-aseguró ella-Angie es una Uchiha y debe de estar por llegar…

-¿cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Naruto interesado en su cálculo temporal.

-pues porque puedo sentir su ki acercarse…-señala el cielo- y viene… eh!

La castaña se sobresaltó repentinamente y cambió instintivamente su dulce mirada a una muy aguda.

-¿pasa algo?-cuestiona Kakashi-sensei al ver el rostro serio de Elisa.

-algo se acerca…-dice muy directa-y no es algo normal-adelanta al grupo por 5 pasos- esta energía es como…. Mh…-mira el cielo-¡¿qué?!

Una esfera de energía se veía acercarse al grupo de chicos, aunque realmente iba dirigida a la castaña.

-¡no se muevan!-les dijo Elisa a los demás-¡este poder es demasiado débil!-da un enorme salto y de un manotazo desvía la esfera de energía-esto es muy fácil.

Todos estaban perplejos, no sabían que demonios estaba pasando y para Kakashi la situación no le era de diferente manera. ¿Desde cuando ella era tan fuerte?, su maestro debió ser muy bueno como para hacer que ella rechazara tal técnica de un solo manotazo.

-no se preocupen esa energía es demasiado débil como para dañarnos-dijo la castaña como si los demás supieran a lo que se atenían.

-¡ya sé porque pudiste derrotar a Alpha tan fácilmente!-se escuchó la voz de un chico el cual estaba… ¡¡flotando en el aire!!-realmente eres la discípula número uno de Gokuo ¿no?-dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡¿quién eres?!-cuestionó la castaña muy duramente-no tengo tiempo como para perderlo con otro engendro de Maki-le dijo despreciándolo.

-ese…. Ese…. O.O ¡¡ese chico está flotando!!-decía Sakura en estado catatónico

-O.O lo sé…. ¡¿cómo lo hace?!-decía Naruto ídem a Sakura.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?-Sakura esperó explicación de su sensei, pero esta no llegó.

-¿Sensei?-cuestionó Naruto.

-en realidad es primera vez que veo que se puede volar… no sé como desarrollar esa técnica…-mira a Elisa- (¿ella podrá realizarla también?)

-mh… mi nombre es Beta-dijo con seriedad mientras tocaba tierra firme.

-… ¿qué quieres?-siguió su interrogatorio la castaña.

-sabes que es lo que quiero-la miró con lascivia-aunque… también…

-¡¡no te daré la esfera del dragón!!-dijo Elisa sin comprender las primeras palabras de Beta, quien lo que realmente quería era follarse a su enemiga y de paso cumplir su misión.

-¿esfera del dragón?... ¿qué es eso Kakashi-sensei?-cuestionó nuevamente Sakura.

-no lo sé-dijo directamente su sensei-creo que ella ha estado en el otro lado del mundo-dijo Kakashi con asombro en sus ojos (N/A: - en realidad ojo… pues tiene casi toda la cara tapada).

-¿por qué Maki los envía hasta mí?-dice la castaña en lo que toma pose de pelea al estilo Dragon Ball Z-no lo comprendo… jamás podrá derrotarme y lo sabe… ¿por qué?-se confunde con los motivos de Maki.

-en realidad… Maki ha cambiado de objetivo-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-entonces… ¿qué haces aquí?

-deseo otra cosa-pasó su lengua por sobre sus labios-las vírgenes son mejores ¿sabías?-le lanzó una tentadora indirecta.

-o//O ¡¿VÍRGENES?!-gritó Sakura aterrada.

-¬¬ ¿por qué gritas Sakura-chan?-le pregunta Naruto como si Sakura hubiese hecho el ridículo, no fuese que no lo hubiera hecho; pero aún así lo hizo.

-pues… él dijo que le gustaban las vírgenes… TT0TT ¡¡y yo soy una!!-dijo la pelirrosa con pánico en sus ojos.

Beta había escuchado las palabras de Sakura y no dudó en responder, en especial porque la chica pelirrosa no era muy atractiva, a pesar de ser virgen como ella decía.

-¡¡no te preocupes!!-le gritó Beta a Sakura-¡¡sólo estoy interesado en niñas que valgan la pena!! (N/A: auchs… palo para Sakura)

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Sakura-pero… pero…. ¡¡tengo sólo 12 años!!... ¡¿CÓMO ESPERAS QUE ESTÉ COMPLETAMENTE DESARROLLADA?!-le grita dejando relucir su otro yo.

-¬¬ Sakura… ¿quieres que ese sujeto te quite la virginidad?-le dice Sasuke logrando hacer que Sakura entrara en razón.

-eh?... U//U tienes razón Sasuke-kun gomenasai-dice Sakura cohibida.

-maldición-dice Elisa con su ceño fruncido

-también eres sexy en esa pose ¿sabías?-le coqueteaba su enemigo.

-disculpa… ¡no me meto con androides!-se burla.

El rostro seductor de Beta se fue al momento que se le recalcó en su rostro que no era humano y sólo le gustaba la diversión.

-te quitaré tu inocencia a la fuerza-dijo en tono grave.

-vete al diablo-reclamó la castaña.

-lo haré yo primero-le respondió el androide.

Ambos chicos se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro comenzando un combate, del cual no era apto para ojos inexpertos.

-O.O ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!-gritó Sakura al no poder ver a los chicos.

-esto…-Sasuke se concentra y usa su Sharingan-no me lo perderé…

Kakashi levanta su banda y muestra su ojo Sharingan para lograr ver la batalla de su querida Elisa.

-wow…-decía Naruto mientras miraba el cielo siguiendo algo-ella es fabulosa-dijo emocionado

-eh?... eh?...-Sakura miraba a todos lados-ToT ¡no veo nada!

Tanto Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei tenían el Sharingan para poder observar el combate y Naruto por tener el demonio Zorro de las 9 Colas tenía sus sentidos más desarrollados que un humano cualquiera, o sea: Sakura.

-es difícil verla incluso aunque esté usando mi Sharingan-decía Sasuke moviendo los ojos a la velocidad en la cual se movía la chica.

-es cierto… ella se ha vuelto realmente rápida-decía Kakashi muy sorprendido y feliz por su querida niña.

-wow… también puede volar-agregó Naruto.

-¿qué?... ¿puedes verla Naruto?-dijo Sakura sorprendida por la habilidad del rubio.

-si… es muy rápida-dijo el kitsune concentrado en ver la batalla.

En el cielo. La batalla no era algo de lo cual preocuparse, golpes iban y venían; pero no eran algo de lo que Elisa no pudiese manejar.

-eres buena-halagó Beta a la castaña que evadía sus golpes.

-gracias-le dijo ella

-pero no lo suficiente-la golpeó en el rostro haciendo que fuera directo al suelo-no eres la gran cosa-sonrió de lado.

-¡¡ELISA!!-gritó Kakashi.

Pero, antes que tocara el suelo, la castaña se detiene usando la técnica de vuelo, creando un fuerte viento que levantó algo de tierra del suelo.

-¡¿ese es tu mejor golpe?!-se burló la castaña.

-¡¿qué?!-dice indignado Beta.

-entonces estás muerto…

La castaña aterriza en el la tierra y junta sus manos para crear una esfera de energía.

-¿una esfera de chakra?-cuestiona Kakashi al aire.

-ahora verás-dice la chica mientras apuntaba sus manos hacia Beta-¡¡DESAPARECE!!

De las manos de la castaña es lanzada una poderosísima esfera de energía que cubre a Beta por completo, destruyéndolo al instante en que lo toca. Ni fragmentos de metal quedaron, todo fue reducido a "nada" y la chica… ni siquiera sudó con aquello.

-uf… otro juguete aburrido-dijo la chica antes de voltear la mirada al grupo que estaba más que anonadado con el nivel de pelea de la chica.

-de verdad que entrenaste-le dijo Kakashi más que sorprendido (N/A: ¬¬ si es que podían estarlo más)

-pues sí… (No sabes donde entrené… ni siquiera lo debes imaginar)-dijo con una bella sonrisa.

-¿cómo aprendiste a volar?-le preguntó Naruto con un entusiasmo-¿es muy complicado?-se interesa en la chica.

-pues…-se sonroja y baja la mirada-es…es… muy fácil-le dijo tímidamente.

-eh?... (Esa actitud se parece a la de Hinata… ¿Qué estará haciendo ella en este momento?)-pensó Naruto al comparar los balbuceos de la castaña con la ojiblanca.

Desde el cielo otra persona hacía su aparición.

-¡¡Ely!!-gritaba desde el cielo-¡¿qué ocurrió?!-aterrizó detrás de la castaña.

-¿Angie?-se sorprendió Elisa-¿cómo me encontraste?

-pues… ¬¬ tremenda esfera de energía y que ki… pues… fíjate que no sé-se burla de la castaña.

-ja-ja-ríe con sarcasmo-que simpática.

-¿quién es ella?-cuestionó Kakashi.

-ah!... ella es Angie Uchiha-la presenta.

Angie era una chica morena de cabello largo negro y ojos carbón al igual que Sasuke y era un poco más alta que Elisa. Vestía unos pantalones cortos de jeans, que seguramente hizo cortando uno largo, traía zapatillas y calcetines negros; hacia arriba una polera manga tres cuartos de color azul marino con cuello estilo japonés.

Sasuke se acerca y encara a la nueva chica-¿eres realmente una Uchiha?-la mira inquisitivamente.

-claro que sí-dijo sin dudar la morena-¿por qué lo dudas?-lo miró confundida.

-hace ya varios años que acabaron con todos los miembros del clan Uchiha y yo soy el último de ellos-dijo Sasuke muy seguro de la realidad.

-pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo-dijo la morena-yo me fui de allí cuando sólo era una niña… no puedo estar relacionada con la matanza de nuestro clan-respondió firme-por cierto…-mira a Elisa-¿quién peleó contigo hace poco?

-otro androide de Maki llamado Beta-dijo superficialmente.

-estoy cansada que siempre nos sigan esos sujetos-dice hastiada-¿No crees que deberías ir con Gokuo-sensei y decirle que no puedes quedarte con la esfera del Dragón?

-¿qué son las esferas del Dragón?-pregunta Naruto con mucha curiosidad.

-pues… las esferas del dragón son así-la castaña saca una esfera naranja con 5 estrellas en ella de un naranja más oscuro-esta es una de ellas-se la muestra a Naruto.

-parece una esfera normal-dijo el rubio algo decepcionado.

-en realidad son siete las esferas y cada una tiene una estrella que indica su ubicación-hace una pausa-esta es la esfera de cinco estrellas-sonrió la castaña.

-¿qué se supone que hacen esas esferas?-cuestiona Sasuke muy serio.

-cumplen deseos-dice la castaña seriamente.

-¿deseos?-dice Sakura-¿es eso posible?

Sakura era la más incrédula de todos, cuestionaba cada comentario de la castaña y no importaba en lo más mínimo si llegase a caerle mal, pues para ella, Elisa ya no entraba en su lista de amigos.

-Kakashi… creo que deberían sacar a pasear a sus ninjas más seguido-dice la castaña-en el monte Paoz hay una increíble cantidad de cosas que sorprenderían a cualquiera.

-ni lo digas ¬¬ -dice Angie-gracias a que trajiste contigo un tigre colmillos de sable Milk nos castigó por una semana

-etto… U//U… lo lamento… pero estaba lastimado-dice en tono justificador.

-si claro ¬¬… ¡no era un lindo gatito!-le dice Angie.

-¿qué acaso los tigres no son parientes de los gatos?-le pregunta inocentemente.

-¿un tigre colmillos de sable?-se sorprende el rubio-¿no estaban extintos?-cuestiona la discusión de las chicas.

-eh?…si vas al Monte Paoz te encuentras con cada cosa-dice feliz la castaña.

-deberíamos apresurarnos para llegar a la Aldea de la Hoja-dice Kakashi muy relajado.

-si… hace ya tiempo que me suena el estómago-dice la castaña mientras se toma el estómago-¿todavía está esa tienda de Ramen?

-¡¿te gusta el Ramen?!-pregunta Naruto con estrellas en sus ojos.

-¡claro que sí!…es genial amo el Ramen-dice la chica con fuego en sus ojos.

-oh cielos…otro Naruto en el equipo-se adelantó Sasuke.

-ya Ely… vamos…deja de alabar el Ramen-Angie toma del brazo a la castaña y se adelantan hasta alcanzar a Sasuke.

Las cosas no podían ser más extrañas, primero, una chica con cola, segundo, la extraña aparición de un androide, tercero, las supuestas esferas del Dragón y por último otra sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha; las cosas no podían ser tan enredadas. ¿Qué habrá sucedido que Angie tuvo que irse del Clan cuando pequeña?, era lo que Sasuke se preguntaba mientras caminaba con las manos dentro sus bolsillos.

-mh… (Esto debe ser una broma… se supone que mi hermano acabó con todo el Clan Uchiha… ¿Cómo es posible que haya dejado a una chica con vida?...o puede que ella no haya conocido a mi hermano… maldición…son muchas dudas)-pensaba Sasuke con la cabeza gacha, mirando el piso y como sus pies avanzaban por inercia hacia su Aldea de procedencia.

Mientras que Sasuke se calentaba la cabeza pensando cosas que sólo podrían saber con solo una pregunta, la castaña conversaba con Kakashi, sobre todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar y otro tipo de peripecias.

-…así es Kakashi…mi maestro es muy fuerte -…él me enseñó todo lo que sé-decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-mh…te felicito…cumpliste tu promesa-le decía Kakashi mientras le acariciaba su cabeza-pero…tengo una duda-agregó luego de la caricia.

-¿qué duda?-preguntó Elisa.

-pues… ¿Tú maestro también lanza chakra por sus manos?-dijo muy confundido.

-pues sí…tiene unas técnicas increíbles… ¿por qué lo preguntas?-quedó confundida.

-mh…la noche anterior a nuestro encuentro en el bosque, una aldea fue atacada-dijo.

-mh…creo recordar algo-dijo la castaña-pero no estoy del todo segura-se toca la frente.

-¿qué quieres decir?…que yo recuerde tú estabas adentrada en el bosque a unos 10 kilómetros de la aldea atacada-dijo Kakashi sorprendido por la gran divagación de la chica.

-no sé… esos recuerdos están como sellados… pero recuerdo algo relacionado con el fuego…una casa se quemaba…-empezó a recordar-…y…un hombre…un hombre alto de cabello negro alborotado…-algo detuvo su recuerdo-¡ah!…-se toma su cabeza.

-¿estás bien?-Kakashi la toma de los hombros.

-¿estás bien?-se preocupó Naruto.

-yo…yo…no puedo recordar…-se hinca en la tierra.

-¿Ely que pasa?-decía Angie muy preocupada.

-olvida eso por favor-le decía Kakashi mientras la abrazaba-pero…nunca antes me dijiste aquellas cosas…al parecer recordaste más ¿no crees?-le acaricia el cabello.

-pues eso creo…pero…no sé… algo no está bien-decía la chica mientras se reincorporaba.

-bueno…sino puedes recordar no importa-le dijo Kakashi con voz consoladora.

-mh…pero sigo creyendo que algo ocurrió el día que mi madre me abandonó…pero no sé por qué no puedo recordarlo-se cuestionaba la chica.

-¬¬ ¿has pensado que sólo puede ser amnesia?-dijo Sakura con pesadez.

-mh…eso es casi imposible…sólo olvidé lo ocurrido aquella noche y todo lo relacionado con mi padre…todos los demás recuerdos están intactos…inclusive los de mi madre matando a mi padre-dijo la chica segura de su razonamiento.

-la amnesia es perdida de memoria…y esto ocurre en recuerdos al azar y generalmente son secciones completas de vida-agregó Sasuke en tono de Psicólogo.

-es extraño que sólo aquellos recuerdos te falten-dijo Kakashi-es como si alguien los haya sellado…

-puede ser-aseveró la castaña.

-¿qué tal tu hermana?-dijo Kakashi

-¿Arisa-oneechan?-cuestionó la chica.

-si… algo así como la venganza de tu hermana por algo…-decía Naruto con entusiasmo.

-mh… tal vez… ella tampoco me apreciaba…me tenía odio por alguna razón-recordaba el rostro de su hermana mayor, una chica alta, de tez blanca y ojos negro carbón al igual que su cabello, aunque de vez en cuando la recordaba con ojos rojos, no podía saber más allá de eso, pues ella dejó de aparecer en su vida luego que la abandonaran-no sé si estará con vida…es como…-baja la vista-como si todos me odiaran con tan sólo el hecho de haber nacido…-dijo con pena en su voz.

-eh…. (Ella es igual a mí…pero al parecer su vida ha sido más difícil que la mía)-pensaba Naruto que la miraba con sus ojos celestes muy entristecidos al verse reflejado en ella.

-bueno…dejemos de recordar cosas tristes del pasado-dijo Kakashi animando a los chicos.

-- si…vamos a la Aldea… hace tiempo que no la veo-dijo la castaña con alegría mientras movía su cola de lado a lado.

-¬¬ ¿podrías dejar de mover tu cola?… me mareas-decía Sakura molesta por alguna extraña razón, que era más que obvia.

-eh?… ¿Te molesta mi colita?-le preguntó inocentemente la chica aludida.

-pues… en realidad sí-dijo Sakura duramente.

-oh… U.U lo lamento-se coloca tras de Sakura- - así no tendrás que ver mi cola-le respondió con dulzura, ignorando por completo el odio de Sakura sobre ella.

-eh?… (¿Qué esta niña no sabe cuando la odian? ¬¬ grrr… me da rabia… ¿Cómo puede estar tan desarrollada una muchachita unos centímetros más alta que yo?…)-pensaba Sakura luego del acto infantil y simple de la castaña.

-mh… (¿Qué tiene Sakura en contra de Elisa?…no entiendo a las chicas)-pensaba Naruto mientras esperaba a la castaña para acompañarla-¿puedo caminar contigo?-le dijo.

-eh?…-se ruborizó-claro //… no hay problema-le dice con una tierna sonrisa.

-- que bueno

--… esto parece un sueño

-ah?

-al fin conozco al Zorro de las Nueve colas…siempre fue mi deseo conocerte-le dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-oh… gracias…pero-bajó la mirada-no entiendo por qué a mí…en la aldea nadie me mira con respeto…en realidad algunos ni siquiera me miran y los adultos clavan sus ojos fríos en mí como si fuese un demonio-sus ojos se opacaron paulatinamente.

-eso es porque los humanos temen a lo que no conocen…temen por su ignorancia, y sólo piensan en salvar sus vidas y en la de los seres queridos aunque tengan que matar a su vecino por ello-decía la castaña con tristeza en sus ojos-pero…sabes…-Naruto levantó su vista para verla-siempre hay alguien que es diferente…siempre hay alguien que está dispuesto a dañar y por ello alguien que está dispuesto a curar tus heridas…eso lo aprendí el día que Kakashi me encontró y no me rechazó-sus ojos brillaban de manera distinta-¿tienes a alguien así en la aldea?

-pues…mh…si…hay alguien que no me rechazó…que por muy estricto que fuese conmigo siempre lo hacía por mi bienestar…

-¿puedo saber quien es?

-eh?… es Iruka-sensei…él ha sido quien me cuidó con verdadero cariño…fue el único que se preocupó de verdad por mí-su voz se reanimó cuando recordó a Iruka-sensei.

-mh…me gustaría conocerlo

-te va a caer bien… de veras… -

-eso espero…si es como Kakashi todo saldrá bien…ellos ven más que los demás seres humanos-se toca su pecho-intentaron ver a través del cuerpo de un ser indigno.

En lo que aquí conversaban de sentimentalismos bien justificados, adelante del resto, Sasuke caminaba inmerso en sus pensamientos al lado de la chica que decía ser una Uchiha. ¿Será verdad que ella es de mi clan?, se cuestionaba repetidas veces el Uchiha, que al intentar darse una respuesta lógica, sólo conseguía crear un millar más.

-etto… disculpa-Angie entablaba conversación con Sasuke.

-eh?… ¿qué quieres?-le dijo duramente.

-quería preguntarte acerca de la matanza de nuestro clan…yo dejé de pertenecer al clan en el momento en que mi madre huyó conmigo-dijo la morena seriamente.

-¿tu madre huyó de la aldea?… ¿Por qué razón?-reaccionó Sasuke.

-yo era una bebé por ese entonces…así que mi madre me explicó las cosas un par de años más tarde…

-¿qué te dijo?

-bueno… mi madre huyó conmigo luego de ver a un sujeto…un hombre que amó y que la rechazó por decir amar a otra-contaba como si fuese una novela.

-al parecer es todo por problemas amorosos…-agregó Sasuke, para que la chica omitiera la historia personal de su madre.

-eso parecía al comienzo…pero las cosas cambiaron con el pasar de algunos años…

Unos pasos más atrás, una chica pelirrosa elevaba su nivel de furia al saber que tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban siendo acaparados por un par de chicas, que acababan de conocer y que de primera simpatizaron con los miembros del equipo siete.

-grrr… (¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!!... SHAAA… ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SASUKE HABLE MÁS CON ESA CHICA EN UN RATO DE LO QUE HA HABLADO CONMIGO EN UN MES DE MISIONES?!… ¡¡MALDICIÓN!!...)-la pelirrosa guardaba sus pensamientos vengativos de manera impresionante, tanto era lo que guardaba que era seguro que en algún momento de su vida le encontraran una úlcera y no una pequeña, una "enorme";pero bueno…desde aquí que tendrá que apañárselas como pueda.

Kakashi observaba a la pelirrosa de reojo-mh… (Oh Sakura…sino logra contener sus celos de seguro esto acabará mal…U.U muy mal)…

Luego de un viaje para la mayoría, ameno, al fin arriban a la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas.

-aquí estamos… ¿la recuerdas Elisa?-dijo Kakashi, esperando respuesta de la chica.

-mh…no ha cambiado nada…espero que al menos tengan tienda de discos… no alcancé a comprar el DVD de conciertos de Sonatarctica…

-¿no lo compraste?-le dice Angie sorprendida-pensé que lo habías comprado el día del concierto…

-en realidad compré el "Eclíptica", pero la versión original…en ese momento no tenía más dinero para comprar el DVD de conciertos…-le dice sonriente.

-¿y no las bajaste por Internet?

-en realidad me dio flojera XP…-dice la castaña con un leve sonrojo de pena-eran demasiadas canciones…me hubiese tomado todo un día…

-entonces buscaremos el CD aquí… si es que está ¬¬-duda de la modernidad de la aldea.

-en realidad hay una tienda nueva de CD's en la aldea…según el dueño siempre está al día con la música-dice Kakashi.

-¿Cómo sabe eso Sensei?-le pregunta Sakura.

-pues porque las novelas que leo las compro en la tienda de al lado //-responde Kakashi algo sonrojado. (N/A: o.O ¿se puede ver el sonrojo de Kakashi con su cara tan tapada?…¬¬ un misterio sin resolver)

-entonces… ¡¡A LA TIENDA DE DISCOS!!-dice la castaña animada al extremo.

Algo se acercaba a ellos de manera sigilosa; pero muy veloz y el aire empezó a tensarse con sólo la presencia acercarse de este "algo".

-algo se acerca-dice Kakashi serio.

-mh… esto es…-la castaña recuerda algo.

Una enorme sombra aparece de entre los árboles del bosque y salta ferozmente sobre Elisa, quien solamente pudo gritar por el susto y el enorme peso que había caído repentinamente sobre ella.

-¡¡ELISA!!-gritaron todos aterrados.

¿Qué demonios cayó sobre la castaña?, ¿Será algo peligroso?, ¿Un amigo?, ¿Un enemigo?… ¬¬… descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo -…

CONTINUARÁ…………

ELY: espero les haya gustado el capítulo uno de mi historia -…me emociono con estas cosas…

NARUTO: ¬¬ pero no te emociones demasiado…de veras…a veces escribes demasiado

ELY: ah…gomen por tener tanta "imaginación"-hace un arco iris con las palmas al momento de decir la palabra.

ANGIE: ¬¬ ya madre… parece que últimamente has visto demasiado Bob esponja…

ELY: U//U…gomen…pero es divertido //

SASUKE: ¬¬ que perdida de tiempo…

ELY: ¬¬ si tanto para ti es "esto" una pérdida de tiempo… ayuda a responder los RR…

SASUKE: ok…¬¬ que carácter…

ELY: ¬¬ ¿decías?

SASUKE// lo linda que eres…

ELY: mh… ok… mandamos saludos ah…Naruto onegai…

NARUTO: Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki, bueno, tú quieres entrar en mi historia…

ELY: no es tu historia es mía… pero es sobre ti… , ok… en realidad ahora, los personajes tienen la edad de cuando comienza en si la serie, pero luego del segundo examen se pasara el tiempo y los chiquillos crecerán hasta tener 17 años cada unos… lo que necesito saber de ti es si quieres ser buena o mala, como te quieres llamar y si quieres alguna pareja en especial - eso… y ojala sigas la historia… tengo varias ideas para esta…

SASUKE: ¬¬sin dejar de lado tus mezclas rarificas…

ELY: ¬¬ perdón……

SASUKE: nada… (mira hacia otro lado evitando a Ely)

NARUTO: ok… mi segundo saludo es para MYsweetAngel // gracias por querer nuestro fic… trabajo bien ¬¬ ¿cierto?…

ELY: mh… ok… pero bueno… me encanta responder RR aquí, es divertido…… y te agradecemos de todo corazón tus buenos comentarios arigatou……

NARUTO: y nuestro último saludo para Maruutsu… no muy buenas criticas…

ELY: realmente quiero decirte que si el fic no lo deseas leer, adelante, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, sin embargo… ToT no sé por qué salió todo subrayado… no sé que pasó, así no lo tengo en casa… y lo otro, trataré de mejorar mi forma de escribir, lo que sucede es que estoy a escribir obras de teatro para mi colegio, así que a veces se me traspapelan algunas cosas… y sobre este capítulo… ¬¬ es una mezcla rara… tuve una pelea con mi otro yo… así espero no se acriminen en este capi, los siguientes estarán bien … LO JURO

SASUKE: etto… mh… bueno adiós… tengo hambre… me quiero ir…


	3. Un pelirrojo muy particular

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, si por alguna razón aparece algún personaje que no sea de ninguna serie, quiere decir que son creación propia. - _

He aquí de regreso a mi trabajo… je, je, ¬¬…… bueno agradezco de antemano a los lectores, y los reviews ToT que hacen que este historia continúe… gracias, gracias…… - de veritas de veritas…

En esta ocasión no tengo que decir al comienzo de este nuevo capítulo, pero bueno… ve tú a saber que se me ocurra poner al final… y dejando de darles la lata… les va el capítulo number two.

**Mi vida sin ti.**

**Capítulo Nº 2: "Un pelirrojo muy particular".**

Algo se acercaba a toda velocidad, algo que llamó la inmediata atención de Kakashi y los muchachos.

Una enorme sombra se abalanzó sobre la castaña que solo pudo dar un enorme grito por la sorpresa.

-ah!!!!…-gritó espantada. ¿Qué cosa estaba sobre ella?

-¡¡Elisa!!…-gritaron todos al unísono.

El ser que estaba sobre la castaña era un enorme tigre colmillos de sable de pelaje anaranjado y patas enormes.

-ah!!!!……¡¡¡¡O.O!!!!…… ¡¡UN TIGRE MATARÁ A ELISA!!-gritaba Sakura espantada por la imagen que sus ojos veían.

Kakashi estaba paralizado, sin embargo algo lo descolocó mucho más. ¿Elisa se estaba riendo? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-eh?… ¿Elisa?-preguntó el rubio muy confundido.

-XD… ¡basta!… ¡onegai! XD-reía a carcajadas-por favor… XD-se sentó y salió del peso del enorme felino- ¿Qué haces aquí?…-le preguntó feliz al felino colmillos de sable.

-O.O etto…-Naruto estaba completamente confundido- ¿Qué significa esto?

-eh?…-Elisa lo miró mientras acariciaba al tigre-pues… es el tigre que salvé aquella vez en el monte Paoz… lo que no entiendo es como me siguió hasta aquí.

-O.O me sorprende que aún no te haya comido-dice el kitsune algo perturbado.

La castaña logró ponerse de pie, sin embargo el tigre le ronroneaba y acariciaba las piernas, tal como lo haría un pequeño gatito.

-¬¬ genial…-con todo sarcasmo-te trajiste un tigre a la Aldea de la Hoja-dijo Angie en tono hastiado.

-ay… que mala… si es un lindo tigrecito - -le responde la castaña con dulce voz.

- ¡debes estar bromeando!… ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traer un enorme tigre a la Aldea Konoha?! –la regañaba Sakura completamente histérica.

-pero si yo no lo traje… me siguió solito-le dijo con un leve puchero.

-ya… déjala, Sakura-dijo Kakashi.

-pero Kakashi-sensei…-le rezongaba Sakura.

-mientras no se coma a nadie de Konoha, todo estará bien…-dice Kakashi mientras sonreía tiernamente.

-¬¬ usted se toma todo muy a la ligera-lo mira Sakura inspirando madurez.

-¿lo crees// -Kakashi se reía.

-entonces… ¿quién me puede llevar a la tienda de Cd's de la Aldea?-decía la castaña mientras miraba a todos los presentes.

-mh… que te lleve Naruto…además debo ir a ver a Lord Hokage y avisar de nuestra llegada-Kakashi desaparece tras una nube de humo.

-vaya… o quiero aprender a hacer eso-decía Elisa con sus ojos brillantes de emoción.

-pero tú puedes volar-agregó Naruto.

-si…, pero no sé desaparecer -

-ya oh… entremos a la Aldea para que compres pronto tu dichoso CD…-dijo Angie algo apresurada con entrar.

-ok… ¬¬ que apresurada estamos-dijo Elisa.

-si, si…-la morena empuja a Elisa por la espalda para que dejara de hablar y entrara de una buena vez a la Aldea.

El tigre seguía a la castaña como si fuese su ama.

Sakura miraba al grupo entrar a la Aldea con un rostro de hastío total- … (MALDICIÓN… YA ME BASTABA CON NARUTO……AHORA TENGO QUE SOPORTAR A ESTE PAR DE MOCOSAS… AH!!!)……-Sakura quería desaparecer del mapa al par de chicas.

Al entrar a la aldea la gente comenzó a mirar a la castaña como lo hacía cuando ella era una niña.

-mh… algunas cosas jamás cambiarán…-dice con tristeza en sus palabras-al menos Kakashi me quiere -… y con eso me basta…-dice animándose a sí misma la sayana.

- ¿y qué hay de nosotros?…-pregunta Naruto con tono molesto.

-eh?…-Elisa se sorprende-…mh… pues…-piensa-… ustedes son mis amigos -

Al costado de una de las calles de Konoha, una puerta se abrió y muchos adolescentes salieron de allí, quedando con la mirada fija a Angie y Elisa.

-son… O.O… no puede ser…-decía uno.

-pero… ¿Cómo es que andan así como así?…-decía otro.

- ¿están seguros que son ellas?…-preguntaba otro algo confundido.

-estoy seguro… deben de ser ellas…-afirmó otro muchacho.

El grupo de chicos siguió con la mirada a Angie y Elisa, hasta que doblaron por una esquina, de camino a la tienda de discos.

-mh…-Sasuke sintió las miradas sobre sus espalda- ¿qué demonios?… muchos chicos nos están mirando…-avisó al grupo.

-eh?… ¿a nosotros?…-dijo Sakura- deben de estar mirándome…-dice con altanería.

Angie mira al enorme grupo de chicos y ahora chicas que venían siguiéndolos-mh… pues Ely… creo que deberíamos venir de incógnito para la otra…

-mh… pero no creí que aquí nos escucharan… de hecho… los discos salieron en la capital… me extraña que aquí también hayan llegado tan rápido…-dice la chica mostrando su razonamiento.

- ¿de qué están hablando?…-dice Sakura en voz entrometida.

- ¡aquí está la tienda de discos!…- -dice Naruto con optimismo.

-eh?…-Elisa miró al kitsune- ¿de veras?…o

A dos locales desde donde estaban parados, se encontraba la tienda de discos más famosa de toda Konoha.

-¡si!… al fin compraré mi DVD de conciertos de Sonatarctica… ToT seré feliz…-decía la castaña mientras movía su cola de alegría y entraba de una vez en la tienda- ¡disculpe!…-llama dentro del local.

Un joven voltea y educadamente atiende a la chica -¿si?… ¿qué se te ofrece? Eh?…O.O… etto…

- ¿tiene el DVD de conciertos de Sonatarctica?-le pregunta la castaña con inocencia.

Los demás esperaban a la chica en la entrada.

-espero tengan al CD… yo también quiero verlo-decía Angie algo impaciente.

El grupo de chicos que los seguía comenzó a aglomerarse en la entrada de la tienda de discos y formando un círculo alrededor de los muchachos.

-eh?…eh?…-Naruto miraba confundido a su alrededor- ¿cuándo llegó tanta gente?

-es verdad…-Sakura apoyó a Naruto- no me había dado cuenta…

- perdona…-una chica de unos 15 años se acercó al grupo.

- ¿qué quieres?… -pregunta Sakura directamente.

-etto… bueno… me llamo Mitsuki… y… bueno… ella…-señala a Angie-ella… ¿ella es Uchiha Angie?

Al escuchar su nombre la chica aludida mira a la tal Mitsuki-si lo soy…

Los ojos de Mitsuki se iluminaron de alegría, miró al resto y les gritó-¡chicos!… ¡¡Son ellas!!… ¡¡de verdad son ellas!!

Dentro de la tienda de discos, el vendedor aún no salía de su estado de shock.

- ¿se encuentra bien?…-pregunta la sayana preocupada al no recibir respuesta.

El vendedor se da la vuelta al mesón de atención y se pone de pie en frente de Elisa. Le toma las manos y con estrellas en los ojos al fin el vendedor reacciona- eres… eres… o ¿eres Hatake Elisa?…

-etto… mh… si…

-ah!!!!… ¡¡lo sabía!!…¡¡tengo todos tus discos!!… ¡¡soy tu fan!!… ¡¿me das tu autógrafo?!… por favor o…-gritaba emocionado el vendedor.

-eh?… etto… - claro…

Fuera de la tienda de discos.

-esto es demasiado… ¿qué rayos sucede aquí?… -Sasuke mira a Angie - ¿Quieres explicar todo este alboroto?…

Elisa sale al fin de la tienda de discos, con su DVD en las manos y una enorme sonrisa.

-lo tengo… - al fin tengo el DVD de Sonatarctica…-dice la castaña-¿eh?…-ve a medio mundo alrededor de ella y los muchachos.

-¡Ely!…-gritó Angie- ¿tienes un lápiz?

-eh?… ¿para qué lo quieres?

Mitsuki se acerca a Elisa- es… bueno… es para que me de su autógrafo… -

-ah… pues… el vendedor de la tienda tiene algunos… - también quiso mi autógrafo

-O.O ¿autógrafo?…-dijo el grupo 7 al unísono.

- ¿son alguna clase de estrellas?-dice Sakura molesta.

-quizás después te lo demostremos-le dice Elisa con una dulce sonrisa.

El tigre, amigo de Elisa, sale detrás de ella, espantando a todo el grupo de fans.

-uf… al menos tu mascota nos sirvió de algo ¬¬-dice Angie.

-etto… -U eso creo…

-mh…-Angie ve su reloj pulsera- Ely… es hora de ir a verlo

-eh?… ¿tan pronto?… U.U quería ver la Aldea…

-podrás hacerlo después de verlo…

- ¿A quién tienen que ir a ver?-pregunta Sasuke.

-A Lord Hokage…-responde Elisa antes de elevarse al cielo-nos vemos a la tarde…-se despide con la mano.

-vamos…-dice Angie.

Ambas chicas se fueron volando hacia la recepción de Lord Hokage.

El trío de chicos, quedó completamente descolocado al ver como las chicas, llegaron, entraron, crearon un desorden, asustaron y se marcharon como si nada.

-etto… O.O… ¿qué se supone que hagamos ahora?…-dice Sakura mirando a Sasuke de reojo.

-yo me largo…-Sasuke voltea y sigue su propio camino.

-eh?… Sasuke… espera…-le dice Sakura

-¿qué quieres Sakura?…-se detiene de improviso y le lanza la pregunta sin vacilar.

-bueno… ¿qué te parece si tú… y yo?… bueno… U//U… tu entiendes…-Sakura empieza a coquetear con Sasuke.

-mh… ¿por qué en vez de coquetear no te preocupas de mejorar tus habilidades?…

-eh?…

-estás peor que Naruto…-Sasuke se va.

-O.O…yo… peor… que…Naruto…

Sakura se sumió en sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de lo cuan inútil era. No había hecho nada productivo por su equipo en ninguna situación de peligro, a lo más, gritar, llorar por Sasuke y… pensar en Sasuke. (N/A: ¬¬ que cerebro Sakura… me sorprendes)

Sakura volteó para mirar a Naruto, pues se sintió rechazada por completo por Sasuke.

-eh?… si quieres Sakura… puedes salir conmigo-le dice Naruto con una hermosa sonrisa, sonrisa que creyó Sakura, era una burla.

-ò.ó olvídalo…

De repente, aparece una roca ¿cuadrada?

-eh?… -Naruto mira inquisitivamente la roca- mh…

El kitsune comienza a correr de un lado a otro, para darse cuenta que la roca cuadrada lo estaba siguiendo a todos lados. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda y media vuelta y en frente de la roca.

-mh… ¡¡eso debe ser una burla!!… es demasiado obvio…-dijo Naruto señalando la roca.

Mientras tanto en la oficina principal de Lord Hokage.

- ¿cuándo entraremos?… quiero seguir viendo la aldea…-dice Elisa aburrida de esperar a que se desocupara el Hokage de la Aldea de Konoha.

-sé paciente… debe de estar por acabar-dice Angie intentando animar a su amiga.

De repente las puertas de la oficina del Hokage se abren de par en par y todos los Jounins de la Aldea salen por allí y por obviedad se encuentran con Kakashi.

-eh?… ¿qué hacen aquí?… ¿no estaban con Naruto y los demás?-pregunta Kakashi al verlas al costado de la puerta por la cual él había salido.

-etto… venimos a ver a Lord Hokage… para… reportarnos-dice Elisa con nerviosismo.

- ¿quiénes son ellas Kakashi?…-le pregunta Kurenai.

-ah?… ellas son amigas de mis alumnos y…-toma a Elisa en brazos-ella…

-o//O… oye… ya no soy la niña pequeña de antes…-dice la castaña sonrojada.

-…ella es mi hija Elisa…-dice Kakashi con orgullo.

-O.O ¡¿tú hija?!…-Kurenai abre sus ojos de par en par por la sorpresa-pero… ¿no se suponía que eras soltero?…

-pues sí… -… ella es la pequeña que cuidé desde sus primeros años de vida-responde él.

-eh?…-Kurenai mira bien el rostro de las chicas-esperen… me parece haberlas visto antes…

- es probable-dice Angie- ¿Le gusta la música?

-si… ¿por qué la pregunta?…

-nosotras somos estrellas de rock del otro lado del mundo…-dice la sayana con confianza.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!… O.O ¡¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!…-le pregunta Kakashi de en verdad sorprendido.

-mh… se me había olvidado-sonríe la castaña.

-eh?… vamos Ely… debemos ver a Lord Hokage-dice Angie apresurando a su amiga.

-ok… --se safa del abrazo de Kakashi para entrar a la oficina del Hokage.

Kakashi y Kurenai no sabían que decir, estaban en estado de shock.

-O.O bueno… yo… de verdad no lo sabía…-agrega Kakashi

-O.O yo… mh… creo que iré a dejar las solicitudes del examen a mis alumnos-Kurenai se retira.

Dentro de la oficina de Lord Hokage.

Las chicas se pusieron frente al Hokage, un silencio sepulcral dominó un momento la situación, hasta que el Hokage rompió el silencio.

- ¿qué es lo quieren pedir?-dijo serio, pues suponía a la petición de las chicas.

-bueno… nosotras-Elisa empezó a hablar-queremos convertirnos en Kounoichis, y para eso debemos presentar el examen Chunin…

-eso es correcto jovencita…-toma aire y continúa-para eso ustedes deben estar preparadas en algún tipo de habilidad…

Angie interrumpe al Hokage-nosotras estamos entrenadas en taijutsu extremo… además de controlar algunas técnicas básicas de ninjutsu-dice seria la morena, intentando persuadir al Hokage.

El Hokage cierra sus ojos unos momentos, junta sus manos y las coloca sobre su frente para apoyar su cabeza en ella, entrando en pensamiento-bueno… yo ya sé lo que saben… pero los grupos están conformados de tres integrantes más un Jounin que las supervisa…

- ¿es obligatorio cumplir la regla del grupo de tres?-pregunta la sayana algo deprimida.

-pues sí…-continúa el Hokage- por eso…

- ¿qué hará?…-pregunta Angie.

El Hokage se pone de pie y se dirige a uno de los Jounin que cuidaban de él, le dijo algo en voz baja y luego el Jounin de marchó.

-pronto conocerán a su tercera integrante…-el Hokage regresa a su asiento-… pero respecto a su maestro…

-tiene que ser Kakashi…-dijo sin vacilar Elisa-él es el único que puede entrenarme…

-eh?…pero… Kakashi ya tiene asignado un equipo…

Tocan a la puerta de la oficina.

-señor… la chica ya está aquí…-dice el Jounin que hace poco había salido.

-está bien… dile que pase…

La puerta se abre y se logra ver a una chica del mismo porte de Elisa, cabello liso largo y castaño, piel blanca, ojos cafés claro; tenía buen físico, y vestía unos pantalones de tela estilo militar a la cadera y una polera de manga corta.

-- ¡hola chicas!…-dice con alegría la nueva.

-O.O ¿Vania?…-dice Elisa.

-O.O ¿qué haces aquí?…-agrega Angie.

-pues… - no me gustó la idea de separar el grupo musical, así que las seguí y llegué a la Aldea de Konoha - -dice Vania con entusiasmo.

- ¡genial!… ¡el grupo regresó!…-grita Elisa emocionada en lo que abrazaba a Vania.

-bueno… ella es la tercer miembro de su equipo… pero el problema ahora es otro-Hokage hace una pausa-… Kakashi ya tiene un grupo de estudiantes… no puedo aceptar que esté a cargo de 6 personas

-pero… -los ojos de la castaña empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas- ¡entrené toda mi infancia para regresar como digna discípula de Kakashi!… ¡¡no puedo aceptar a otro Jounin como maestro!!… ¡¡será Kakashi o…!!

- ¿o qué?…-preguntó el Hokage.

-o… -se pone seria- adiós a la Aldea de la Hoja…

- ¡¿ELY?!…-Angie se asusta, jamás su amiga había amenazado con destruir algo a cambio de un capricho ¿tanto deseaba estar al lado de Kakashi?

El Hokage empezó a reír.

-¿qué le causa gracias?-pregunta Vania.

-en realidad… yo ya sabía que ella reaccionaría así ante la negativa… así que sólo quería probarla -… en realidad aún no le he dicho nada a ningún Jounin… y el único que sabe tratarte es Kakashi, así que si él está dispuesto… no veo por qué no puedas estar con él…-dijo el Hokage contento.

- ¿de verdad?…-Elisa tenía un leve sonrojo de felicidad al saber que estaría al lado de su querido Kakashi.

-pero… nos faltan los protectores…-dice Angie.

-no se preocupen… mañana le diré a Kakashi que se los entregue, así que por ahora pueden irse… pero antes pasen con mi secretaria, para que llenen la hoja de registro-dice el Hokage feliz de tener a unas guerreras tan poderosas de su lado.

-oh si… - genial… estamos todas juntas…-dice Vania con alegría.

-esto es genial…-agrega la castaña-al fin el grupo reunido… espero podamos tocar de nuevo…-dice Elisa muy feliz y emocionada por un posible concierto en Konoha.

-eso depende del público…-dice Angie muy seria.

-bueno, bueno… será mejor que salgamos… me gustaría conocer la Aldea-dice Vania con alegría.

-de acuerdo… además…-la castaña se toma le estómago-tengo hambre… quiero ir a Ichiraku a comer… hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo su Ramen… -corre hacia la ventana-las veo después…-se va volando dejando a sus amigas solas.

-O.O etto… bueno yo…-dice Vania.

-O.O mh… ara… ¿te parece dar una vuelta por la Aldea?-dice Angie.

-no hay problema -

En ese momento, un grupo de chicos de la Aldea de la Arena, amenazaba a un pequeño.

-¡suéltalo!…-gritó Naruto sin conseguir que lo hiciera.

-vamos… a mi no me gustan los mocosos-decía el chico que tenía levantado del cuello al pequeño.

-¡deja a Konohamaru en paz!…-le gritaba Naruto.

-Naruto… será mejor que no te mezcles con ellos-decía Sakura asustada por la imponencia de los chicos extranjeros.

- (maldición debo hacer algo… no puedo dejar que algo le pase a Konohamaru)…-Naruto adelanta un paso y…

Una piedra golpea la mano del muchacho de la aldea de la Arena, dejando caer al pequeño.

- ¡¿pero qué?!…-miró al lugar de procedencia de la roca que lo golpeó.

Si, y allí estaba Sasuke Uchiha, sentado sobre un árbol y su habitual rostro de "yo soy el mejor"- ¡deja de molestarlo!…-dijo el Uchiha.

-ja…-rió sarcástico el chico de la Arena- no me digas… ¿acaso quieres pelear?…

-¡basta!…-otra voz se escuchó al lado de Sasuke.

- (¡¿qué diablos?!… -miró a su lado- ¿cuándo llegó allí?… no lo sentí para nada… debe tener una habilidad similar a la de Kakashi-sensei… maldición)

El chico que acaba de hablar estaba parado de cabeza sobre una rama de un árbol, de estatura aproximada a un metro sesenta, ojos color agua marina y cabello pelirrojo corto, bastante atractivo al ojo humano, sin embargo su mirada fría le daba un aire peligroso al chico.

-no venimos a pelear…-dice el pelirrojo.

Desde el cielo la voz de una chica se oía.

- ¡¡Naruto!!…-gritaba desde el cielo.

-eh?…eh?…-Naruto miró hacia el cielo- ¡Ely!…-sonrío al verla llegar.

La castaña venía volando, se detuvo a unos 15 metros de altura del lugar al cual se encontraban los muchachos y los chicos de la Arena para dejar de usar su técnica de vuelo y dejarse caer al suelo. La chica llegó al suelo como una pluma, nadie hubiese creído que saltó desde esa posición.

- - ¡regresé!…-dice la castaña con alegría en lo que movía su cola.

-eh?… vaya… otro fenómeno-dijo una chica rubia de la Arena.

-eh?… ¿fenómeno?… ¿te refieres a mí?-pregunta la castaña con inocencia.

- ¿pues a quién más?…-dijo con pesadez la rubia.

-mh… pues…-señala al pelirrojo- ¿qué tal él?… está colgando del árbol…

- (maldición… es igual de imprudente que Naruto…-pensaba Sasuke- este chico es capaz de matarnos a todos)…-Sasuke baja del árbol para quedar junto a sus amigos.

El chico pelirrojo baja del árbol con su rostro serio como era de costumbre.

-mh… ¿qué le pasa a ese chico?… es como sino tuviera emociones…-dice las castaña a voz alta.

El pelirrojo dejó caer su mirada sobre la castaña de la sayana, esperando con eso intimidarla, sin embargo no consiguió ningún efecto.

- ¡eres igual a Naruto!…-le regañaba Sakura a la sayana- ¡este chico es capaz de matarnos a todos nosotros!…

-eh?… pero si tiene un ki muy bajo… ¿cómo podría acabarnos?… debes estar bromeando…-dice la castaña con una sonrisa.

- y ¿qué dices tú? …-le preguntó el pelirrojo- tu nivel de chakra es muy inferior al mío… ¿acaso no lo sabías?…-le preguntó intentando humillar a la chica, pues no tenía deseo de pelear con nadie.

-mh… yo puedo controlar el nivel de chakra de mi cuerpo… incluso puedo desaparecerlo por completo, simulando la desaparición de mi existencia… esa regla no se hace válida en mí, ni en mis amigas…-dijo la chica muy seriamente.

- ¿amigas?…-dijo la rubia- ¿más fenómenos como tú?…

-eh?!…-la castaña siente una presencia- ¡al suelo!…-gritó al instante.

Los presentes se hicieron a un lado de la calle, dejando ver como unos 10 kunais eran arrojados a una velocidad impresionante, pero no tanto como la velocidad de la castaña, retrocediendo en volteretas a la velocidad con que los kunais eran arrojados hacia ella.

- ¡¿quién me los lanzó?!…-dice la castaña añadiendo seriedad su mirada, observando inquisitivamente cada sector de la calle-mh… ¡ahí estás!…

La castaña se lanza a una velocidad impresionante en contra de la nada, sin embargo, toma a alguien de los brazos acorralándola contra la muralla y al momento de lanzar un enorme puñetazo en contra del rostro de su atacante, esta lo desvía contra el muro de concreto, destruyéndolo por completo, transformándolo en polvo.

- pero… ¿Vania?… casi te destruyo el cráneo…-dice la sayana soltando a la chica.

Todos los presentes quedaron helados ante el poder del taijutsu extremo de la castaña, como en cosa de segundos había localizado al enemigo y la velocidad en la que reconoció a la persona, desviando el ataque.

- O.O… ella… ella…-Sakura no podía hablar.

- Vania… ¡siempre haces lo mismo!-la regaña la castaña.

- - pero es divertido desafiarte… además así aprendo algo más de tus habilidades…-le dice Vania animadamente.

- ¬¬ Baka… casi te mato…-le dijo la castaña algo enojada.

De repente el pelirrojo comenzó a reírse, dejando a todos en estado de shock.

-eh?… wow… se ríe… y yo creí que no tenía sentimientos…-dice Elisa feliz de ver la risa del pelirrojo.

-vaya… puedo saber tu nombre… me interesa-le pregunta Sasuke al pelirrojo.

- me llamo Gaara de la Arena… tú también me interesas… ¿cuál es tu nombre?…-le pregunta con seriedad.

- me llamo Sasuke Uchiha…-le sonrió de medio lado.

-mh…-el pelirrojo dejó su mirada sobre la castaña de la cola- ¿y el tuyo?

-eh?… me llamo Elisa Hatake… --le dijo animosamente- gusto en conocerte Gaara…

-O.O ¿gusto?…-dijo la rubia- después no te gustará para nada –voltea en ademán de marcharse.

- ¿y ese chico tan raro? –le preguntó Vania a Elisa

-mh… pues ni idea… supongo que viene a por los exámenes Chunin de este año…

- ¡oye!…-se oye la voz de Angie.

-eh?…-Elisa mira a la morena.

Angie traía a su tigre colmillos de sable agarrado de su pelaje y colgando- lo olvidaste en la torre de Lord Hokage…

-ah!… verdad… // lo dejé en el jardín…-ríe nerviosamente- ven aquí Kura…-le dice al tigre.

- ¿Kura?…-pregunta Sakura.

-si… se me ocurrió colocarle así…-acaricia el pelaje de su mascota.

-perdona…-habla Naruto- ¿quién es ella?...-señala a Vania.

-ah?… ella es Vania Kudou y es parte de mi equipo…-le sonríe.

- ¿equipo?…-cuestiona Sasuke- ¿presentarán el examen Chunin?

-si… - a eso venimos a hablar con el Hokage…-dice Elisa con felicidad.

- y… ¿quién será su Jounin a cargo?…-pregunta Sakura con esperanza de no verlas jamás.

- es Kakashi-sensei…-respondió Angie.

- O.O eh?!…-Sakura no entendía- pero… Kakashi-sensei nos tiene a nosotros… ¿por qué tomaría a otros alumnos?…

-el Hokage nos dio permiso de que Kakashi fuese nuestro maestro, ya que es el único en toda Konoha que sabe como tratar a Elisa ¬¬ -dice Angie culpando a Elisa de todo.

- je, je… -ríe nerviosamente la castaña.

- y… ¿qué sucede con sus protectores?…-preguntó Naruto algo confundido.

-dijo que Kakashi-sensei nos los daría más tarde-dijo Vania.

- ¿entonces nos quedamos sin maestro?…-dijo Sakura deprimida.

- ¡no es así!…-Kakashi aparece de cuclillas sobre un árbol.

-eh?…-todos miran hacia el árbol.

- - hola… -baja del árbol- lo que pasa es que ahora me haré cargo de seis alumnos… así los 6 entrarán al examen Chunin de este año con mi nombre como maestro Jounin-dice Kakashi con su habitual tono relajado.

- es genial… al fin estaré al lado de Kakashi…-dice emocionada Elisa.

-así es…-la alienta Kakashi- aquí les traigo sus protectores con el emblema de la aldea de la Hoja-les pasa los protectores a las chicas-… y ya inscribí a todos a los exámenes de este año… estos comenzarán dentro de tres días

- ¡genial!… esto es emocionante… de verdad…-dice el kitsune con emoción.

- a todo esto… ¿Ely, no ibas a comer a Ichiraku?-pregunta Angie.

-pues en realidad fui… pero estaba cerrado ToT… así que vine por Naruto, por si conocía algún otro lugar que la comida sea buena…-dijo la castaña.

-mh… pues no sé… mi lugar favorito es Ichiraku… pero no me he detenido a analizar las comidas de los demás restaurantes-dice Naruto pensativo.

-yo conozco un buen lugar donde podremos comer todos…-dice Kakashi- además hay música en vivo… allí van muchos adolescentes… dicen que la música es buena… aunque nunca he entrado… sería buena idea conocer-les dice su sensei con una sonrisa.

- ok… no veo problema-dice Sasuke- me agrego a la lista…-levanta la mano.

- bien… si Sasuke va, yo también voy…-dice Sakura (N/A… ¬¬ cualquier opinión Sakura)…

-pero… no creo que tenga tanto dinero…-dice Kakashi.

-- no se preocupen por eso… yo tengo la tarjeta de crédito que me dio Bulma… yo los invito a todos-dice la sayana con alegría.

- ¬¬ no te aproveches… que Bulma te paga después las cuentas-dice la morena con hastío.

-ah… pero si Bulma es multimillonaria… no le pasará nada por pagar unas cuentas demás-agregó la castaña.

-ya… dejen de discutir…-dice Vania- y vamos a comer que ya me dio hambre.

-ok… -dice la castaña.

Luego de un rato, todos llegan al restaurante recomendado por Kakashi.

El lugar era grande, con un escenario en frente. El local, a pesar de ser de día, tenía todo cerrado, oscureciendo la sala y así poder observar con claridad los efectos lumínicos de las bandas que se presentaban, alegrando un poco a los que comían allí.

-está bonito… ¡tiene escenario!-dice la sayana con estrellitas en los ojos.

-U.U ya empezó…-dice Angie cansada.

-busquemos una mesa-propone Kakashi.

-hace hambre… quiero ramen para comer - -dice Naruto con alegría.

-yo igual… me suena la tripita…// - dice la castaña con inocencia.

-ese escenario me trae recuerdos… ¿a ustedes no?-pregunta Vania.

-pues sí…-dice Angie- aunque no sé si podríamos tocar aquí…

Al fin se sientan y ordenan algo para comer.

Toda la comida fue muy amena y se quedaron conversando hasta llegado el atardecer, donde comenzó a llenarse de gente, adolescentes y fanáticos de la música en general.

Un presentador, al parecer un Chunin, se paró en el escenario con un micrófono, llamando la atención de todos los que comían en aquel lugar.

- ¡atención!… ¡atención por favor!…-decía el sujeto- mi nombre es Kyousuke y seré su presentador esta noche… decía con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro…-tomó una pausa para escuchar los aplausos- ahora los dejaré con una banda que ha tocado muchas veces en este mismo lugar… su nombre es… ¡¡Black Panter!!…-dijo con ánimos, llamando a los aplausos de los clientes.

- ¿qué tipo de banda será?-preguntó Elisa a Kakashi.

- es una banda muy antigua… creí que ya se había disuelto…-dice el peliplateado.

Unos adultos salieron a escena, comenzó la música.

-realmente no es mala… -dijo Angie

-pero no es para un público adolescente…-dijo Vania- mira a los jóvenes… están comenzando a aburrirse…

-mh… ¡entonces entremos en acción! - -dijo Elisa poniéndose de pie- ¡vamos chicas!… tengo las cápsulas con nuestros instrumentos…

- de acuerdo… esto será emocionante-dijo Angie.

- ¿qué harán?…-preguntó Naruto

-quédate y observa-la sayana le guiñó el ojo al kitsune provocando en este un dulce sonrojo.

- ¡¿a esto llaman música moderna?!…-gritó la castaña llamando la atención tanto de los músicos como de los clientes del local.

- ¡¿acaso ustedes saben hacerlo mejor?!…-les gritó molesto uno de los clientes del local.

- ¿lo dudas?…-lo enfrentó Elisa.

La castaña saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña cápsula, la presionó y apareció una guitarra eléctrica, luego sacó dos cápsulas más y se las entregó a Vania y Angie.

Elisa mira a Kakashi- ahora te demostraré por qué somos estrellas de rock al otro lado del mundo…-sube al escenario y Angie y Vania la siguen.

Las cápsulas siguientes se abrieron, apareciendo una batería y dos teclados más un sintetizador.

La sayana tomó el micrófono- … ¡¡ahora escucharán música a la altura de los adolescentes!!…- conecta su guitarra al parlante y comienza a tocar para afinarla- ¿listo chicas?…-les pregunta a las demás.

-¿cuál tocamos primero?-pregunta Vania preparada en el teclado.

-… "Numb"-dice la castaña.

-mh… estoy de acuerdo-dice Angie con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-ok…-la castaña se acerca al micrófono y le habla al público- entonces… ¡¡aquí les va "Black Star"!!… con ¡¡"Numb"!!…

Todos los adolescentes quedaron helados al reconocer el rostro de las chicas y al escuchar el nombre de la canción a tocar, cambiando a los segundos el silencio sepulcral a un grito de expectación.

La música comenzó con el teclado de Vania para luego entrar la guitarra eléctrica de Elisa y la batería de Angie.

**-****I'm tired of being what you want me to be, Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface, I don't know what you're expecting of me, Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**…-cantaba Elisa como voz principal de esta canción.

**-Caught in the undertow, Just caught in the undertow…**- dijo Angie como segunda voz.

**- Every step that I take is, Another mistake to you…**-siguió Elisa de nuevo.

**- Caught in the undertow, Just caught in the undertow…**-dijoAngie.

Los gritos facinados del público no podían creer que aquella banda estuviera tocando en Konoha.

**-****I've become so numb…-**dijo Elisa.

**-I can't feel you there…-**dijo Vania.

**-become so tired…-**dijo Elisa.

**- So much more aware****…**-dijo Vania.

**- I'm becoming this****…**-dijo Elisa.

**-All I want to do…**-dijo Vania.

**-****Is be more like me…**-Elisa.

**-****And be less like you…**-Vania.

**-****Can't you see that your smothering me, Holding too tightly, Afraid to lose control, 'Cause everything that you thought I would be, Has fallen apart, right in front of you.…**-cantó Elisa la segunta estrofa.

**- Caught in the undertow, Just caught in the undertow…**-dijoAngie.

**- Every step that I take is, Another mistake to you…**-siguió Elisa de nuevo.

**- Caught in the undertow, Just caught in the undertow…**-dijoAngie.

**-****And every second I waste, Is more than I can take...-** dice la sayana.

Los presentes que se sabían la letra la continuaban junto a las cantantes.

**-****I've become so numb…-**dijo Elisa.

**-I can't feel you there…-**dijo Vania.

**-become so tired…-**dijo Elisa.

**- So much more aware****…**-dijo Vania.

**- I'm becoming this****…**-dijo Elisa.

**-All I want to do…**-dijo Vania.

**-Is be more like me****…, And be less like you, And I know I may end up failing too, But I know you were just like me, With someone disappointed in you... I've become so numb…-**canta Elisa.

**-I can't feel you there…-**dijo Vania.

**-become so tired…-**dijo Elisa.

**- So much more aware****…**-dijo Vania.

**- I'm becoming this****…**-dijo Elisa.

**-All I want to do…**-dijo Vania.

**-****Is be more like me…**-Elisa.

**-And be less like you…**-Vania.

**-****I've become so numb…-**dijo Elisa.

**-I can't feel you there…-**dijo Vania.

**-I'm tired of being what you want me to be****…-**cantó Angie.

**-I've become so numb…**-cantó la sayana.

**-****I can't feel you there…-**Vania siguió.

**-****I'm tired of being what you want me to be…-**cantó Angie.

La canción terminó con enormes ovaciones de parte del público en general.

-O.O ¡ellas cantaban!…-Sakura no podíacreerlo.

- no pensé que fuese en serio…-dijo Kakashi orgulloso de su hija adoptiva.

- ¡¡son geniales!!…-gritó Naruto.

- primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo…-dijo Sasuke.

Desde el escenario Elisa hablaba al público.

-bueno… la que tocamos recién fue un cover de Linkin Park, uno de mis grupos favoritos… --le lanzaban piropos desde los asientos y los bares- // gracias por eso… ¿qué quieren que toquemos?…-pregunta al público.

-¡¡queremos "Rewrite"!!-gritó uno de los fans de las chicas.

-ok… ¡a pedido del público!… ¡¡Rewrite!!-anuncia la sayana.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en lo que fue para ponerse de acuerdo con sus amigas.

- ¿qué tipo de canción es Rewrite?…-preguntó Sakura.

-pues…

Comenzó un pequeño solo en guitarra eléctrica de Elisa, para luego entrar la batería y el teclado.

**-kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa…sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara…tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa… "songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo…-**sigue el solo de Elisa más la batería de Angie-**yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa… jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara… jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa…kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo…**

Sigue de inmediato el coro de la canción y todos los fanáticos cantaban en compañía de las muchachas.

-**keshite RIRAITO shite…kudaranai chou gensou… wasurarenu sonzai kan o, kishikaisei, RIRAITO shite… imi no nai mousou mo kimi o nasu dendouryoku zenshin zenrei o kure yo…**

Un solo de guitarra eléctrica y batería sigue, alternándose para luego seguir un solo en teclado entrando a otra estrofa.

-**mebaete ta kanjou kitte kuyan de… shosen tada bonyou shitte naite…kusatta kokoro o… usugitanai uso o…-**comienza de nuevo el coro por Elisa y seguido por los fans-** keshite RIRAITO shite… kudaranai chou gensou… wasurarenu sonzai kan o, kishikaisei RIRAITO shite… imi no nai mousou mo kimi o nasu dendouryoku zenshin zenrei o kure yo… wow…wow… yeah… yeah…-**siguió otro solo e guitarra eléctrica, para acabar la canción con el mismo ritmo con el que había comenzado más la fuerte ovación del público.

A fuera del local, caminando por simple coincidencia, aunque estas mismas no existan, el grupo del chico de la arena pasaba y sin quererlo escuchó el fuerte barullo provocado por los fanáticos, el público satisfecho y los instrumentos de las muchachas.

- ¿qué diablos es eso?…-pregunta una rubia.

- no lo sé… pero debe de ser una de esas bandas emergentes que llama mucha atención…-dice un chico con el rostro pintado.

El pelirrojo, sin escuchar nada de lo que sus compañeros decían entró al lugar y lo primero que llamó su atención fue la castaña que estaba sobre el escenario, tocando una guitarra eléctrica, bailando y cantando al público.

Desde el escenario, las muchachas ya estaban algo cansadas, pues empezaron a tocar de repente sin preparación y eso las cansó un poco.

-bueno chicos… si quieren tocamos en un rato… // la falta de ejercicio antes de cantar nos cansa bastante la voz…-el público sonrió ante las palabras sinceras de la chica- y… pues… que el DJ se haga cargo de lo que sigue por la noche…-se baja del escenario y camina hacia su mesa, en compañía del grupo 7 y su maestro Kakashi.

-uf… hace tiempo que no tocaba en vivo… - -dice la sayana antes de sentarse al lado de Kakashi.

- o ¡eres genial!… dattebayo…-dice Naruto.

-// gracias…-dice apenada la castaña.

-tal vez en un rato regresemos…-dice Vania- esto me hacía falta…

-ni lo digas… hace bastante que no tocaba las mejores canciones de nuestro disco tan seguido…-se quejó Angie.

-ah… no se quejen… el público pidió "Rewrite"… y esa canción es genial-dice Elisa contenta de haber cantado para Konoha.

El DJ comienza a colocar música de fiesta, comenzando con algo de salsa en versión remix, animando a las parejas a bailar en la pista principal del local.

-este lugar lo tiene todo…-dice Sakura sorprendida del local.

-no sabía que hubiese un lugar así en la Aldea-agrega Sasuke.

-oh… el DJ sabe lo que pone…-dice Elisa- me entraron ganas de bailar… ¿quién se anima?…-pregunta a la mesa-mh… ¬¬ no se desesperen por bailar…-mira al kitsune- ¿y tú Naruto?… ¿bailarías conmigo?

-eh? oO… ¿yo?… pero… es que… bueno… U//U…-empieza a balbucear.

-vamos… ¿si?…-lo mira con ojitos suplicantes.

-será mejor que le hagas caso… o te molestará hasta que aceptes…-le dijo Kakashi- era así desde pequeña…-

- eh!… o//O… mh… -la castaña se ruborizó ante las palabras de su sensei.

-ok… pero… yo no sé bailar bien…-dice Naruto.

-no importa… sólo recuerda seguir la música y soltarte-le toma la mano al kitsune y lo saca a la pista de baile, en compañía de otras personas del público.

En un rincón del local se encontraban los chicos de la Arena.

-vaya, vaya…-decía la rubia- así que la fenómeno sabe cantar…

El pelirrojo usó un jutsu y se transformó en un chico de su misma estatura, ojos azules cielo y cabello rubio casi albino corto, realmente muy apetecible para las chicas.

- ¿qué harás Gaara?…-le preguntó la rubia, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

El pelirrojo, ahora rubio, se acercó a una mesa y tomó asiento como si fuese cualquier persona que entraba y se servía algo de comer. Un mesero se le acercó y sólo ordenó un vaso de jugo de naranja.

En la pista de baile, la castaña le enseñaba al rubio a bailar y como sorpresa descubrieron que Naruto tenía habilidad para moverse a los ritmos musicales, así que aprendió rápido.

-vaya… tienes talento…-le dijo la sayana.

- // gracias… yo no sabía que podía… supongo que es gracias a la maestra…-se refirió a Elisa.

-o//O etto… gracias…-se ruborizó y sonrió.

Quien sabe por qué, pero Gaara, quien estaba sentado observando bailar a la castaña frunció el ceño molesto por ver como el kitsune lograba sacar un pícaro sonrojo de la chica.

En la mesa del grupo siete.

-quien pensaría que Naruto tiene ritmo-decía Sakura aburrida, nadie la sacaba a bailar y eso le molestaba- mh… Sasuke… ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?

-olvídalo… no me gusta bailar…-dijo cortantemente.

-XD… parece que tu suerte no es la mejor ¿verdad Sakura?…-le dice Kakashi.

- ah… este no es mi día…-Sakura se dejó caer sobre la mesa.

La música cambió por un merengue, cosa que Naruto no sabía como llevar.

En ese instante Gaara se puso de pie y se acercó a la pareja.

-eh?…-la castaña miró al rubio albino.

Gaara, con un tono de voz diferente se dirige a Naruto- ¿me dejarías bailar con la señorita?…

-eh?… claro… - ningún problema-le responde sonriente el zorrito- te espero en la mesa-le dice a Elisa.

-claro…-ve irse a su amigo.

El "rubio" tomó a la chica para bailar. Una mano en la cintura y otra entrelazada a su mano derecha.

Mientras bailaban el chico intentaba conversar con la castaña.

- ¿así que también cantas?…-le pregunta con asombro- debes tener muchos pretendientes ¿no es así?

- en realidad no… pero gracias por el cumplido… - -le sonríe dulcemente-pero… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?…

- dime… ¿qué deseas preguntar?…-se inquieta un poco, pero de manera casi imperceptible.

- ¿por qué te transformarte para acercarte a mí, joven Gaara?…-le preguntó entre inocente e inquisitiva.

- eh?!…-se asombró de verdad, ¿ella había visto a través de su jutsu?- ¿cómo lo supiste?

- - es fácil… -le dice en lo que quedan más juntos por el baile- pues… tu ki te delata… eres el único que tiene ese chakra con un tono de misterio… eres diferente al resto…-le dice con confianza.

-mh… realmente me interesas… en especial… tu cola…-le dice.

Al oír que se refería a su cola, la mirada de la castaña se entristeció, todo el mundo se fijaba en su cola, la buscaban sólo para saber si era o no real y al saber la verdad, todos retrocedían al temor que les ocasionaba. La relacionaban con un monstruo y eso le dolía en el fondo de su pecho.

-bueno… mi cola…-duda en decir la verdad.

-sé que es real…-le dice con seguridad- quiero saber el verdadero poder de tu cola… me interesas de verdad…

Los ojos de la castaña realmente se iluminaron al oír esas palabras. Él ya sabía que no era normal y aún así estaba interesado en ella, en su poder, en su persona.

Al sentir tal felicidad, abraza a Gaara de improviso por el cuello, llenando la mente del pelirrojo de confusión, pues por vez primera escuchó el latir de su corazón de manera tan potente. Las únicas veces que lo oía de esa manera, era cuando se excitaba al momento de matar a alguien, cosas en extremo diferentes a lo que acababa de hacer aquella chica, de cabellos oscuros y ojos castaños chocolate.

- gracias…-le susurró la chica- tarde o temprano verás el límite de mis poderes… te lo aseguro…-separó el abrazo y regresó a la mesa con sus amigos.

- (estoy seguro de eso… pero…)- Gaara se fue del lugar, regresando a la normalidad al momento de pasar la puerta de entrada del restaurante.

- ¿qué se suponía que hacías con esa chica Gaara?…-preguntó algo celosa la rubia.

-no te interesa…-comenzó a caminar- (pero… ¿qué hay en ella que me llama tanto la atención?… quiero saber todo sobre ella…)

CONTINUARÁ…………

ELY: ok… al fin acabé este capítulo… espero sea de su agrado

SASUKE: ¬¬ deja de hacerte sentir mejor… si esto es una pérdida de tiempo…

ELY: claro… todo porque no eres el protagonista de esta historia…

SASUKE: o.O… ¡¡eso no es cierto!!

ELY: ¬¬ ok… y las vacas vuelan…

GAARA: ¬¬ al menos salí en este capítulo… me aburría en casa…

NARUTO: ToT mentira… asesinó al perro del vecino…

GAARA: oO… eso no es verdad… sólo… sólo… ¬¬ le hice una linda casita de arena… no pensé que se ahogaría allí dentro

ELY: O.O ¡¿qué hiciste qué?!…-desmayo de la autora-

NARUTO: ¡¡Ely!! O.O… -va a ayudarla

GAARA: lo lamento… es mi naturaleza asesina… -se ríe maliciosamente idiota.

SASUKE: ¬¬ todo para llamar la atención de nuestra escritora…

GAARA: ¬//¬ cállate Uchiha… o mato a tu hámster…

SASUKE: ¡¡no te metas con Sukito!!…

ELY: -reacciona al escuchar el estúpido nombre del hámster de Sasuke- ¿cómo se llama?

SASUKE: ¬//¬ Sukito… ¡¡y no se rían!!

TODOS: XD…XD…XD…XD…

SASUKE: ¬//¬ por reírse… responderé sólo los reviews…

ELY: oh…. Que malo….

SASUKE: pues veamos……Sayui, agradecemos tus comentarios… ¬¬ y… si tal vez sería bueno ver a ese dobe con la sayana loca esa…

ELY: ¡¡¡¡¿CÓMO QUE SAYANA LOCA?!!!... ò.ó te las verás en la historia…

SASUKE: ¬¬ claro… eso quisieras….

ELY: ¬¬ ¿me estás retando?...

SASUKE: O.O eh?... yo….

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

ELY: disculpamos la interrupción…. Seguiré con los saludos y respuestas a nuestros queridos lectores….

En un rincón yace Sasuke todo amordazado y colgado del techo.

ELY: bueno…. Ejem… (Carraspea para arreglar su voz)….en realidad tenía pensado ser otra cosa de Naruto…. Pero tu idea no me desagrada en lo más mínimo…. Y gracias por lo de Dragon Ball… se me pareció buenoi y por eso lo incluí…XP….

NARUTO: oh… de veras…. Gracias amiga…… yo quiero mandar el siguiente saludo… si… si…. Ya?

ELY: ¬¬ mh… ok…. Adelante…

NARUTO: gracias… -… ok… pyocola024, gracias por querer ser parte del fic… nos faltan personajes malos…. Jaja… y bueno… respecto a tus preguntas… las edades… por le momento tengo mis doce añitos bien cumplidos…. Y necesitamos a los malos ¡¡ya!!... de veras… esto se pone cada vez mejor… necesitamos tu nombre… , edad, si quieres a alguno de mis compañeros… ¬¬ pero te aviso que estoy apartado… XD…. Así que eso… y como quieres ser… altura, color de pelo… ojos… ropa…. Y no te preocupes si al final los malos no serán tan malos…. O…. (Mira a Ely de reojo)…. Eso creo….bueno… adió querida amiga… y espero sigas con la lectura y dejes RR en el final del fic… que sin ellos…. ¡¡NO HAY HISTORIA!!

ELY: no amenaces… que eso solo lo hago… yo…. XD…XD…XD… ya. Besos y abrazos a todos… sigan leyendo…. Please…. Dejen comentarios….


	4. cap 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, si por alguna razón aparece algún personaje que no sea de ninguna serie, quiere decir que son creación propia. - _

Aquí el capítulo número tres, ojala y les esté gustando el fic, últimamente he tenido cada idea y tan poco tiempo para escribir, que tengo cuadernos llenos de fic a medias, para continuar; pero no se preocupen, este no lo dejaré, tengo una catarata de ideas, para este fic XD… por favor, dejen Reviews al final del capítulo, ellos me animan a seguir con la historia, onegai nee?

Como preguntaron la vez pasada, repito, que los personajes, por el momento tienen entre 13 y 14 años de edad, es prácticamente los primeros capítulos de la serie.

Aunque más adelante cambiaré toda la historia ¬¬… je, je.

Aquí les dejo de dar la lata y lean y dejen RR al final, que son mi devoción. -

**Mi vida sin ti.**

**Capítulo Nº 3: "Al fin llegas".**

El día del tan esperado examen Chunin al fin llegó.

Todos los aspirantes, estaban en la aldea de Konoha, de todas las aldeas vecinas y de la propia aldea de la Hoja.

En un departamento, una castaña con cola, en compañía de su equipo, se alistaban para presentarse temprano a rendir el primer examen, que sería en uno de los salones de la Academia de Ninjas.

- ¡bien!… al fin llegó el día…-grita Elisa llena de ánimo.

-esperemos no sea tan difícil-agrega Angie.

-no creo… somos las mejores… nada podrá con nosotras… ¿verdad Vania?-

-eh… pues… no sé… depende como sea el examen-dice Vania.

-¬¬ Gracias por el ánimo… me fascina-dice la castaña con sarcasmo-por cierto… ¡Kakashi-san!… -grita al interior de una pieza- ¿a qué hora nos íbamos a reunir con Naruto?-pregunta Elisa con intriga. Deseaba ver nuevamente a su querido kitsune.

Kakashi estaba dentro del baño tomando una ducha relajante-pues… a las 9 de la mañana…-dice con total pasividad.

-¿a las nueve?…-mira a Angie- ¿qué hora es?-

-van a ser las once y media…-ni se inmuta por la hora.

-¡¿LAS ONCE Y MEDIA?!…-grita sorprendidísima- ¡¡ESTAMOS MÁS QUE ATRASADOS!!…-

Kakashi sale de su habitación, completamente vestido y relajado, como si el tiempo no existiera.

-mh… -ojito feliz- estoy listo…-

- o ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE DEMORES TANTO?!-aletea como queriendo volar.

-calma Ely-chan… me perdí en el sendero de la vida-dice en un suspiro.

-¿perderse en la ducha?… ¿se puede?-pregunta Vania con algo de ironía.

-si te vas con la mente… pues si-agrega Angie-pero de todas formas, vamos… el examen comenzaba a las doce… y no creo que por ser nosotras no esperen… así que debemos darnos prisa-la morena abre la puerta del apartamento y sale, esperando al resto en el pasillo, al costado de la puerta de entrada.

-parece que lo de la seriedad viene por el clan Uchiha-agrega Kakashi-es igual a Sasuke… --ojito feliz de nuevo.

-debiera verla cuando se enfada por las locuras de Elisa…XD-dice Vania-la persigue y la persigue hasta regañarla y casi hacerla llorar… es divertido verlas pelear, son un chiste-se ríe recordando momentos del pasado.

-así que un chiste…-mira con dulzura a su niña.

Al fin salen del departamento para ir al puente. Lugar de reunión de Kakashi y su equipo.

-eh?… allí veo a Naruto-se alegra la sayana-¡¡Naru-chan!!…-le grita.

-eh?… ¡Ely! - -le sonríe.

-¡¿SON HORAS DE LLEGAR?!…-grita Sakura en estado Inner.

-pues… lo lamento… ToT pero Kakashi se relajó demasiado en la ducha… y nos atrasamos-dice Elisa con mucha pena.

-¬¬ en realidad se despertó tarde por estar coqueteando con Kurenai-san y luego se tomó unas dos horas de baño-dice Angie con completa seriedad y tranquilidad.

-¬¬ Gracias por divulgar la vida privada de las personas-la regaña Kakashi.

-pues de nada… cuando quiera - -

-es hora de irnos… el examen debe estar por comenzar-al fin habla el Uchiha.

-es cierto…-Vania toma el brazo de Elisa-debemos ir a la Academia…-

-vamos…-dice con total relajo.

-es igual de relajada de Kakashi-sensei-dice Sakura con molestia.

Ambos equipos llegan al lugar del primer examen.

-bueno chicos… hasta aquí los dejo-dice el peliplateado.

-¿por qué?…-pregunta Naruto.

-hasta aquí puedo dejarlos… más adelante empieza el examen, así que suerte a todos-dice con su ojito feliz.

-si… no te preocupes… estaremos bien-dice la sayana con firmeza.

-eso espero-le acaricia el cabello.

-cuida de Kura mientras estoy en el examen ¿si?-

-claro… estaré al pendiente… te lo traeré cuando acabe el primer examen-dice Kakashi antes de marcharse.

-es hora de entrar…-dice Sasuke mientras abría la puerta.

- llegó el momento… ¡de veras!-dice el kitsune con ánimo a flor de piel.

Los seis aspirantes entran al lugar y ven una gran cantidad de alumnos que darían el examen.

-wow… son muchos…-dijo Sakura.

-¡pero si queremos pasar!…-gritaba una chica.

-no… demuestra que mereces entrar al salón…-le respondió el chico.

-pero si estamos inscritos para el examen… tienes que dejarnos pasar-seguía discutiendo la chica.

-por favor Ten-ten… no sigas discutiendo con ese chico-agregó un muchacho con un apretado traje de color verde.

-eh?… es ese muchacho…-dijo Sakura sorprendida al reconocer al chico de verde.

-¿quién?… ¿lo conoces?-preguntó la sayana.

-es ese cejotas de ayer…-dice el rubio mientras pasaba sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-es del equipo de Gai-sensei…-agregó el Uchiha con algo de rabia en sus ojos.

-tiene un ki bastante alto…-dijo Angie-no es un chico común… lo entrenaron bien-mira inquisitivamente al chico.

-¿y cómo se llama?…-cuestiona la Kudou.

-Rock Lee…-dijo Sakura- es muy fuerte…-

-eh?… ¡¡Sakura!!…-Lee se acerca a ella.

-eh?… no… espera…-le hace la cruz con sus manos.

-¡¡Hatake Elisa!!… ¡¡Hatake Elisa!!-un Jounin apareció en el lugar.

-eh?… ¿Qué pasa?… yo soy-

-el Hokage te llama…-dice el joven-dijo que era importante… es necesario que me sigas-toma a la chica de la muñeca y la saca del lugar para llevarla al despacho del Hokage.

-eh… ¿Para qué la querrá el anciano?-dijo Naruto mirando el lugar donde había estado parada la muchacha.

-mientras llegue para el examen…-dice Angie- no importa a donde haya ido…-

-¿nos van a dejar pasar?…-pregunta Ten-ten de nueva cuenta.

-lucha contra nosotros y veremos…-dijo el chico que impedía la pasada.

-pero… ¿Por qué desean pasar?…-dijo Sakura.

-eh?… ¿a ti que te pasa?… ¿no sabes que el examen es aquí?-dijo un chico de cabellera negra y ojos blancos de color perla.

-pues yo sabía que el examen era en el tercer piso-agregó.

- ¿No ves el letrero de tercer piso niñita?-le pregunta con indignación.

-si… pero estamos en el segundo piso… lo que ves es un genjutsu… el examen es en el piso superior-dijo con altanería.

-XD… así que sabías…-rió el chico que impedía el paso-eres muy inteligente… si, es verdad… es una ilusión…-el letrero regresó a la normalidad.

-por supuesto… Sakura es la más inteligente de todas-elogió Sasuke a su compañera-ya nos habíamos dado cuenta…-

-mh… ¿y quién eres tú?-preguntó el ojiblanco.

-es de buena educación dar uno su nombre antes de preguntar el de otro…-retó Sasuke.

-¿qué dices?…-el ojiblanco se molestó.

-cálmate Neji-le dijo Lee.

-mi nombre es Neji Hyuuga… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-se calmó un poco.

-él es Sasuke Uchiha-presentó Lee-… el que se salvó de su clan-agregó.

-vaya, vaya… un Uchiha-se burló el chico-espero que seas tan bueno como se dice sobre tu clan…o es que el clan Hyuuga es mejor que ustedes-esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado antes de marcharse en compañía de su equipo.

El Uchiha empuñó sus manos, furioso por la gran muestra de burla por parte de aquel chico.

-Sasuke…-murmuró Sakura.

-será mejor que vayamos al tercer piso-dijo Vania, intentando alivianar la densa aura que se había formado luego que el chico se fuera.

-si… tenemos que esperar a Elisa…-dice Angie con hastío antes de empezar a caminar hacia el lugar del examen.

-se parece a Sasuke…-dice el Kitsune- ¿será el apellido Uchiha el que los vuelve tan amargados?-

-pues no sé…ella siempre ha sido así…-dice Vania sin prestarle importancia a la actitud de su compañera de equipo.

En el despacho del Hokage, Elisa esperaba de pie en medio del salón, a lo que serían las palabras del líder de la Aldea de la Hoja.

-¿para qué me llamó?-Elisa abrió la conversación.

-verás…-respiró profundo- gracias a que el examen Chunin se realizará en Konoha, tenemos muchos visitantes de todas las aldeas vecinas…-

-eso lo sé… vi a muchas personas en las calles y que decir de la cantidad de aspirantes, quedé sorprendida - -dijo la chica con confianza.

-por esa razón te mandé a llamar…-mira los ojos de la chica, que en aquel momento mostraban confusión-quiero aprovechar la visita de los extranjeros…-aclaró.

-eh?… ¿Y qué se supone que hago yo metida en ese asunto?…-la castaña no entendía el verdadero fin de aquella conversación.

-sé perfectamente que eres una cantante famosa en compañía de tu equipo…-se pone de pie y mira por la ventana-…y quiero pedirte, que des un concierto en la aldea-volteó para ver el rostro de la chica.

-un…un…un… O.O ¡¿un concierto en Konoha?!…-la chica no daba crédito a lo que el Hokage le estaba pidiendo.

Mientras tanto, en el salón del tercer piso de la Academia de ninjas.

Todos los aspirantes estaban reunidos, inclusive los 9 novatos, más la nueva adquisición de la Aldea, que era aquel equipo de chicas al mando de Kakashi-sensei.

-así que los nueve novatos estamos reunidos-dijo un chico con un perro.

-¡¡pues sí!!… ¡¡dattebayo!!… -dice el kitsune con ánimos-¡¡llegó el momento del examen!!-

-¬¬ ¿por qué eres tan escandaloso?-le regaña Sakura mientras lo agarra por el cuello de su chaqueta.

- ¬¬ deberías quedarte con Naruto… haces bonita pareja-le dice una rubia de cabellera larga- y así me dejas a Sasuke XP-

-¡¡OLVÍDALO INO-CERDA!!… ¡¡JAMÁS RENUNCIARÍA A SASUKE!!-le gritó con toda su furia.

-no deberías enfadarte… que tu frente se hace más grande-le responde con calma.

-claro… estás celosa, porque soy parte del equipo de Sasuke… ¬¬ no como tú… que pena me das-se ríe de ella.

-¬¬ otra escandalosa…-dice Angie-…no puedo creer que existan tantas chicas de la misma calaña-

- U calma Angie… no te enfades, si aún son un par de niñas…-dice Vania tratando de calmar la poca paciencia que parecía tener la Uchiha.

Por otro lado, una chica, de cabellera negra con reflejos azules, piel blanca y ojos blancos como perlas, intentaba entablar conversación con un rubio hiperactivo.

-eh…Naruto-kun… watashi… urechii…-tartamudeaba la chica.

-eh?… Hinata-chan… doushite?-le pregunta con curiosidad, provocando un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-ore… estoy feliz… que… nos volvamos… a ver-dice mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- eh… - claro…-dice Naruto con ánimos.

Un chico de cabellos plateados y lentes se acerca al grupo de novatos.

-hola…-saluda- deberían bajar un poco el volumen de su conversación… no a todos les gusta el alboroto-dice señalando al resto de los aspirantes, que miraban con ganas de asesinar a alguno de los novatos.

-eh?…U –Sakura ríe nerviosamente-lo lamento…-se disculpa.

- ¿Quién eres?…-le pregunta Sasuke.

-me llamo Kabuto…--se presenta- también soy de la hoja-señala su protector.

-- un gusto… soy Haruno Sakura-hace una leve reverencia por cortesía.

Mientras tanto en el despacho del Hokage.

-claro… no habrá ningún problema…-dice la sayana- debo decirle a las muchachas antes de todo-

-lo sé… pero antes… te tengo una condición-agrega el Hokage.

-eh?… ¿Qué cosa?-cuestiona la chica con intriga.

-quiero que toque tu grupo completo…incluyendo aquellos muchachos-dice el Hokage.

-eh?…pero… para eso… debería llamarlos y mandarlos a buscar-

-si… pero como vas a rendir el examen Chunin, será la primera parte de tu examen-dice.

-¿A qué se refiere?…no le estoy entendiendo-dice muy enredada al respecto.

-el primer examen comienza en 5 minutos… y dura cerca de dos horas y media, si llegas con tus otros compañeros 20 minutos antes del examen te dejaré rendirlo y te daré un puntaje extra por misión…-toma aire-…si llegas en el lapso de tiempo… -saca algo de un cajón-entrégale esto al Jounin a cargo del examen-le pasa una carta.

-pero… O.O…pero…-la chica quedó en estado de shock.

-debes ir ya… o perderás tiempo de tu examen…-le sonríe y toma asiento para regresar a sus asuntos de la Aldea.

La castaña eleva su ki al máximo y sale volando por la ventana del despacho del Hokage, para ir en busca de sus otros integrantes.

-maldición… ese viejo…-maldice mientras volaba- ¡¡POR LA MIERDA!!…-vuela más rápido.

En el salón del examen, todos estaban sentados, rindiendo el examen escrito a excepción de Vania y Angie, que por no estar su equipo completo, las dejaron a la espera de su compañera apoyadas en la muralla.

-voy a matar a Elisa…-decía Angie-la voy a matar…la voy a matar…la voy a matar-repetía con odio en sus palabras.

- U por favor… si Ely tendrá que llegar tarde o temprano…-decía Vania con calma-…pero… sino llega antes que el examen acabe… ¡¡YO TAMBIÉN ACABARÉ CON ELLA!!…-gritó llamando la atención de todos los que concentrados respondían su examen.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado con Elisa?…-murmuró Naruto.

- ¿E-Elisa?…-cuestionó Hinata, quien le tocó al lado de Naruto.

-si… es la chica que falta del equipo de ellas… es una chica muy linda… -baja la vista- y sufrió lo mismo que yo… por parte de la Aldea-

-Naruto-kun…-Hinata lo mira con tristeza-pero… sabes… si dices que… que ella es linda… entonces… debe de…ser muy fuerte… y valiente…-dice con su habitual tartamudeo.

-mh… bueno si… es extremadamente fuerte…-dice recordando la batalla de Elisa contra aquel androide-… si lo es…-sonríe- aunque creo que tu también eres linda…-la mira con sonrisa zorruna-… me gusta la gente como tú…-le dice con inocencia.

-eh?…-Hinata regresó la mirada a su examen, mientras un enorme sonrojo recorría sus mejillas-yo… mh… arigatou…-murmuró.

Las manecillas del reloj seguían avanzando y Elisa no llegaba. La paciencia de la Uchiha se estaba agotando, si es que tuvo paciencia desde el comienzo; pero al fin al y al cabo, lo poco que tenía ya estaba a su límite.

Vania miraba el techo, intentando concentrarse en algún punto de la nada y dejar pasar algo de tiempo, en el que no se desesperara por pensar en la ausencia de su amiga.

Sólo quedaba media hora antes que el examen acabase y sólo quince minutos para que se diera la última pregunta de tal.

-definitivamente haré jirones de Elisa…-dijo Angie más que furiosa.

De repente, un grito por la ventana distrajo a todos, pues era la castaña que entraba volando a toda prisa, deteniéndose de golpe en el aire, levantando una leve brisa en medio del salón.

-¡¡llegué!!…-respira alterada.

-¡¿ESTAS SON HORAS DE LLEGAR A TU PRIMER EXAMEN?!…-le gritó la Uchiha.

-eh?…yo… lo…-respira cansada- lamento… no fue mi intención-toma una bocanada de aire y se repone- no fue mi culpa llegar a esta hora-

Angie, desde el fondo del salón se lanza a la castaña atacándola con rapidez, pero ninguno de sus golpes dio en el blanco, pues Elisa los esquivaba todos, con saltos, defensas, bloqueos y volteretas hacia atrás.

-pero…Angie…-decía la castaña mientras esquivaba los golpes-espera…deja que te cuente…ah!-esquiva un puñetazo.

-será mejor que tengas una buena excusa…-golpea con fuerza- no te perdonaré por esto…-

-pero…Angie… ToT que no fue mi culpa-salta hacia atrás-… es del Hokage…-dice.

-no vengas con mentiras… estoy cansada de tus culpas…-la ataca con más rapidez, dejando a los demás aspirantes con la boca abierta.

-ah…-agarra el puño de Angie-¿cansada?… -se enfada- claro… ahora te enfadas porque te conseguí un concierto en Konoha…-la suelta.

-eh?…-se sorprende- ¿un concierto?… ¿Qué quieres decir?-se detuvo en el acto.

Por la ventana entra un par de chicos, uno de cabellos negros picudos y ojos negros y el otro de cabellos violetas y ojos azules.

-¿aquí tocaremos?-dijo el de cabellos violetas.

-mh… aunque era mejor la capital del oeste… ¿No crees Trunks?-dijo el pelinegro.

-pues… no me quejo-dijo el otro.

-eh?… ¿Goten…Trunks?- dijo la Uchiha.

-pues si… por ellos fue mi atraso-dijo la sayana mientras mecía su cola de lado a lado.

- ¡¿Y TENIAS QUE IR A BUSCARLOS JUSTO EN ESTE MOMENTO?!-le gritó Angie, logrando que la castaña se cayera al piso con ojos de pokemon aturdido.

- o… etto… siiiii…-dijo la castaña tratando de levantarse nuevamente- fue la misión de Lord Hokage…-si llegaba con ellos 20 minutos antes que acabase el examen, nos dejaría rendirlo más un pequeño puntaje extra…-se logró poner de pie.

-ah… pero…-Vania al habla- ¿Dónde estaban que te demoraste tanto?-

-Trunks estaba en la compañía… y Goten ¬¬ mh… con Pars-dijo la chica con mirada pícara al pelinegro.

El profesor a cargo del examen se acercó a la chica con aire imponente.

-¿rendirás el examen?-dijo con fuerte voz.

-¡claro que si!…-dijo con reto en sus ojos- no gasté tanto ki para nada…-saca la carta que le dio el Hokage- esto es para usted… lo manda el Hokage-

-a ver…-toma el papel y lo lee- eh?!…-abre sus ojos por la sorpresa- de acuerdo… vayan a sus asientos…-les dice al grupo de chicas.

-¿Dónde me siento?…-pregunta la castaña.

-al lado de aquel chico de la arena…-señala a un pelirrojo de ojos agua marina.

-eh?… - de acuerdo…-camina hacia su banco.

-¿y qué hacemos nosotros mientras tanto?-cuestiona Trunks.

-U.U –suspira agotada- espérennos fuera del salón… o vayan al despacho de Hokage-sama…o… mh… hagan lo que se les de la gana… ¬¬ mientras no se vayan de la aldea… o me encargaré que no vean otro día-los amenaza con su cola excitada por la idea de luchar contra sus compañeros de banda.

-O.O etto… U claro…vamos Goten… vamos a comer a algún sitio-se lleva a Goten a rastras.

El trío de chicas tomó asiento en sus lugares designados para dar comienzo al examen escrito.

La castaña se sienta al lado de Gaara, quedando en medio de él y otro aspirante.

-veamos… -ve el examen- O.O ¡¿QUÉ?!…-grita sorprendida- ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!-

-¿Problemas con tu examen?-se burla el Jounin a cargo del examen.

-¿está bromeando?…-la chica parecía no comprender el sarcasmo de su tutor- este examen está hecho para cálculo de cuarto año de arquitectura…-

-¿temes resolverlo?-le pregunta el Jounin.

-pues no… - está tirado… pensé que sería alguna prueba más difícil-sonrió con inocencia.

-¡¿ESTÁS BROMEANDO?!…¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR QUE EL EXAMEN ESTÁ TIRADO?!- le grita Sakura en estado Inner.

-eh?…pues es la verdad… son problemas básicos de trigonometría aplicada, son sencillamente fórmulas matemáticas, no tienen ninguna ciencia-le responde con total pasividad.

-además de extra-poderosa, tienes un gran cerebro…-dice una rubia- de veras que eres un fenómeno-

-¬¬ Tú me llevas llamando fenómeno desde que me viste… y aún no sé tu nombre-le dice con tono medianamente molesto.

-me llamo Temari y soy la hermana de Gaara-le dice mientras posaba su mejilla sobre su mano.

- ¿hermana de Gaara?…-mira al pelirrojo quien le asiente casi imperceptible.

- ¿podrías dejar de hablar y concentrarte en tu examen?-le dijo Angie.

-¬¬ ¿por qué tan amargada?-

-¬¬ es mi asunto… no el tuyo-se concentra de nuevo.

-mh… de acuerdo…que carácter-se concentra en su examen-(veamos… mh ejercicio número uno…mh…)-responde con calma-(ok… ahora el dos…)-lo resuelve como sumar dos más dos-(y…este…yap… era… mh)…-murmura- ¿cómo era la fórmula de este?-

El pelirrojo, toma la cola de la chica y la hala de manera suave, llamando su atención.

-eh?-mira a Gaara de medio lado. El chico le señaló su cola con la mirada.- mh…-mira su cola, y ve que el chakra de Gaara creaba unas letras con arena- ("mira-mi-examen"…)-abre sus ojos por la sorpresa y levanta la vista para ver los ojos agua marina del chico, quien le asiente- (¿quiere que vea su examen?…)-mira de reojo el problema en el cual no recordaba la fórmula-¡ah!… arigatou-susurró con una dulce sonrisa.

La mano de Gaara seguía teniendo la cola de la chica agarrada.

La castaña enrolló su cola en la mano y muñeca del chico, en forma de agradecimiento al decirle la fórmula correcta para la resolución del problema.

-(entonces… esto)…ah!-soltó un leve gemido.

La mano del pelirrojo acariciaba la base de la cola de la chica, dándole leves jalones, donde allí, fue donde logró sacarle un leve gemido.

La chica miró sonrojada al chico de la arena y le negó con la cabeza; pero en el rostro del chico se formuló una sonrisa de medio lado, dándole otro jalón, sacando otro leve gemidito de la garganta de la chica.

-(pero… ToT que me deje mi colita… aquí no es un buen lugar para hacer eso)-pensaba la chica mientras bajaba su mano derecha, (N/A: gracias dios que era zurda), y toma la de Gaara, para sacarla de su cola; pero el chico la tomó y la entrelazó, creando una notable cara de duda y confusión en la castaña ¿Qué quería aquel chico con ella? Eso no lograba entenderlo.

Nunca alguien le había tomado la mano de tal manera. ¿Qué le sucedía con ese chico¿Por qué no podía soltarle la mano? Esto no podía suceder, Elisa quería a Naruto, de verdad que lo quería y estaba segura de ello, sus bellos cabellos rubios, sus ojos celestes como el cielo puro, su sonrisa casta y esa enorme sensación de querer abrazarlo cada vez que lo tenía frente a sus ojos, entonces ¿Por qué aquel chico le hizo pensar en sus sentimientos hacia Naruto¿Estaba burlándose de ella? Todo muy confuso; pero algo le decía que aquella mano le ofrecía seguridad, aunque de una manera bastante extraña.

La chica se concentró de nueva cuenta en el examen, terminando con todas las preguntas.

-eh?…-la chica se sorprendió- ¿qué sucede con la última pregunta?-llamó la atención del Jounin.

-se las daré en los últimos 15 minutos del examen-

-ah…pues… ni modo…-dejó el lápiz sobre el examen.

-¿acabaste?-le cuestionó Gaara en su tono bajo de voz.

-- si… -le muestra una sonrisa dulce.

Por otra parte del salón.

-(maldición… debo hacer algo… si copio de seguro se acaban mis oportunidades)-pensaba Naruto, completamente estresado con todo lo del examen.

-eh… Naruto-kun…-le susurró Hinata-…Na-Naruto-kun…-

-eh?… -mira a la Hyuuga.

- no…no tienes… no has escrito nada… en…tu examen-le dice con timidez.

-eh?… bueno… -no sabía que responder.

-yo…yo… tengo las…respuestas… puedes…puedes… copiar de mi examen… si quieres-le dice con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-eh?… -sus ojos se iluminaron- ¿de verdad?-

-claro…-corre su examen para que Naruto lo pudiera ver- toma… puedes… puedes copiar-le dijo.

-…eh?…pero-duda por unos instantes- (¬¬ no será alguna trampa… pero… no… Hinata no es así)… pero… ¿Por qué quieres que copie de tu examen?-le pregunta directamente.

-eh?…bueno…yo…verás…yo…yo quiero… quiero que…-muerde su labio inferior- mh…yo quiero… -empuña sus manos- yo… quiero que pasemos el examen juntos… porque quiero… quiero que…que lo hagamos juntos… -enrojece.

-¿juntos?…-

-…quiero…que los…9 novatos estemos hasta el final… por eso…por eso… quiero que… quiero que pases…el examen…-mira su banco con dulzura, una mirada que quisiera regalársela a Naruto; pero su timidez le impide hacerlo directamente.

Unos asientos más atrás, la sayana seguía confundida, pues la mano del pelirrojo seguía tomando la suya.

Por mera casualidad levanta la vista y ve la cabellera rubia de Naruto, que conversaba con una chica de cabellos cortos.

-(eh?… ella… ¿Quién es ella?…)-mira a Hinata y ve el sonrojo que se le provocaba al ver el rostro de Naruto- (ella… ella)…-aprieta con algo más de fuerza la mano de Gaara, que al notar el cambio, voltea levemente a ver el rostro de la chica.

-(¿qué le sucede?)-

La sayana tenía una mirada de tristeza hacia el frente.

-(a ella… ¿a ella le gustará Naruto?…)-meneó su cabeza levemente hacia el lado derecho- (… ¿será buena para Naruto?… ¿será la correcta?…no quiero que sufra más en su vida, no quiero que vuelva a sentirse solo…no quiero que lo desprecien más…no quiero)…-su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y sus ojos empezaron a nublarse por la aglomeración de lágrimas que luchaban por no caer.

La hora decisiva llegó y el Jounin a cargo del examen empezó por un discurso, del cual, ni Gaara ni Elisa pusieron atención.

Él estaba preocupado por la tristeza repentina de la chica a quien le había tomado de la mano y la otra, preocupada del bienestar sentimental de Naruto, recordándole claramente su infancia en Konoha, igual o peor a la del kitsune.

Sus sentimientos se mezclaban y no sabía con claridad si las ganas de llorar eran porque una chica le podría quitar a Naruto o porque no quería que nadie más le hiciera daño a tan bello ángel de ojos color cielo.

Varios aspirantes se marcharon del salón; pero aún así no pudo poner atención a las palabras del Jounin, ni siquiera al grito de determinación que lanzó Naruto, donde arriesgaba el todo por el todo.

Unos segundos pasaron antes que el Jounin anunciara el final del examen y que todos los que estaban en el salón habían aprobado el examen.

Un jalón por parte de la mano de Gaara la hizo girarse y ver el rostro del chico; pero al verlo, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

La mano libre del pelirrojo subió al rostro de la chica y secó sus lágrimas-¿Qué te sucede?-le preguntó mostrándole una de sus lágrimas.

-eh?… -ve su lágrima-¡ah!…-se seca los ojos con sus manos-yo… bueno… lo lamento… me metí en mis pensamientos-

El pelirrojo acercó su mano humedecida a su boca y lamió la lágrima de la chica.

-eh?…-se sorprendió-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le cuestionó la sayana.

-mh… no lo sé…-se pone de pie y sale del salón en compañía de sus hermanos.

-que chico más raro…- se mira su mano derecha- pero… ¿Qué fue esa sensación?…-

-- ¡¡hola!!-

-eh?…-levanta la mirada- hola Naru-chan…-

-¿de veras tocarás un concierto en Konoha?-le pregunta con un sonrojo de emoción.

-eh?… si… ¿Ya les dieron la fecha?-

-eh?… hace poco la dijo el sensei… ¿No lo escuchaste?-preguntó muy confundido.

-la verdad… es que estaba con la mente en otro lado… no puse atención… ni siquiera a la última pregunta del examen-suspira agotada-¿eh?… ¿Quién es la chica que te acompaña?-

-ah!… // gomen… ella es Hyuuga Hinata-la presenta.

-eh?… umh… konnichiwa… Hyuuga Hinata desu-dice con timidez.

-eh?… AH!!- abraza a Hinata de improviso- o ¡¡que chica más kawaii!!…-

Hinata estaba completamente descolocada por la acción de la chica; pero a pesar de ser una extraña, sintió que aquellos brazos le daban calor y fortaleza, una sensación muy peculiar para alguien a quien se acaba de conocer.

Naruto miraba la situación con una sonrisa zorruna y un adorable sonrojo de felicidad.

-¿Les parece que vayamos fuera del salón?-dijo la sayana luego de soltar a la Hyuuga.

-eh…si…-responde la chica tímidamente.

-ah… 0 si es tan adorable…-la abraza de nuevo.

-¿Qué hay de tus amigas?-le pregunta el kitsune.

-eh?… pues ya se fueron… deben de estar hablando con los muchachos- dice con algo de tristeza en sus palabras- pero la verdad… no quiero ver a ninguno de ellos en este momento-

-(¿Qué le sucederá?…)-pensaba Hinata, quien miraba con ternura a la chica de la cola, quien parecía ser una buena persona, además quería a Naruto y eso le alegraba mucho.

El trío sale del salón y comienza una caminata en silencio, por alguna razón, ni siquiera Naruto deseaba romper el silencio, que parecía entristecer más a Elisa, pues suspiraba constantemente con un semblante bastante extraño.

Llegan a un parque y toman asiento bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles del lugar.

-realmente la aldea no ha cambiado nada-dijo la castaña con pena-…todo igual a como lo dejé…-

-¿Qué te pasa?… -se preocupa el kitsune- estás extraña… no estás alegre como los días anteriores-

-yo…-baja la vista- no sé que sucede… conmigo- una brisa mese los cabellos de los tres, mientras guardaban silencio, esperando a que algo lo rompiera-… siempre creí que…que…-calla.

Los ojos azules de Naruto tomaron un brillo de tristeza- ¿Qué pasa?… ¿Te pasó algo malo?…-se acerca como un niño buscando respuesta.

-a mí no…-dice con la voz a medio quebrar- tengo miedo…miedo… -se abraza a sí misma -…no quiero más sufrimiento… no quiero más lágrimas-esconde su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-¿de…de quién?-Hinata entra a la conversación.

-de…de…-levanta su llorosa vista hasta dar con la celeste del kitsune- de Naruto…-pestañea y las lágrimas corren- no quiero que te lastimen de nuevo…no más… no quiero ver más lágrimas derramadas…-lo abraza y empieza a sollozar en el cuello del rubio-no más… snif… Naruto… no quiero…-

El rubio no entendía las palabras de la chica; pero si comprendió instantáneamente que él le era de real importancia, que si le quería y quería su felicidad. Al fin alguien que se preocupara por él, alguien que llorara por él cuando él lo hacía a escondidas.

Sus manos rodearon la espalda de la castaña para reconfortarla.

- E-Ely-san… no te sientas así…-Hinata le acarició sus cabellos aún estando abrazada al rubio-… ya nadie… le hará más daño… yo no dañaría a Naruto-kun…-la castaña levanta su vista y ve la sincera mirada de Hinata-… Naruto-kun… es un chico… muy dulce… y…y… valiente… yo…yo también quiero la… felicidad de Naruto-kun-le dice secando las lágrimas de la chica.

-eh?… (¿La felicidad de Naruto?…pero… yo… ella tiene razón)… arigatou…Hinata-chan-se separa de los brazos de Naruto- …perdona por llorar así…-se seca el resto de las lágrimas-…tienes una persona que te quiere mucho…-mira a Hinata.

-lo sé… - -dice Naruto- ella es una persona muy especial… ¡de veras! Hinata-chan es sincera y dulce… me gusta la gente como ella-mira a Hinata y esta enrojece y mira el césped.

-eso me deja más tranquila…-la sayana regresa a su ánimo de siempre-bien… ¡fuera penas y bienvenida las buenas energías para el concierto de hoy en la noche!-eleva el puño a la altura de su rostro-¡oh si!… ¡¡vamos por Konoha!!-

Hinata soltó una risa adorable.

-¡ey!…-gritaban desde un árbol- ¡¡Elisa, Naruto!!-era Vania- ¡¡Kakashi nos busca!!-

-ok… vamos-Naruto se va con Vania.

-eh?… de acuerdo…-mira a Hinata- de verdad me alegra que aquí halla gente como tú… a Naruto le falta de esas personas… por favor no cambies y mantente cerca de él-le dice provocando un rubor en las mejillas de la Hyuuga- adiós… más bien, hasta la noche- sigue a Naruto que ya se había ido.

-eh?…si… adiós…-dice Hinata-… Naruto-kun tenía razón…ella es muy linda-sonríe y va de regreso a su equipo ninja.

En el puente de reunión del equipo 7.

-¬¬ era hora que llegaran… ¿Dónde se fueron luego del examen?-preguntó Sakura de brazos cruzados y molesta por los atrasos de todo el mundo.

-Sakura-chan…U le presenté a Hinata-chan a Ely…-sonríe zorrunamente.

-Vania dijo que Kakashi-san nos llamaba…-

-si… dijo que lo esperáramos aquí…aunque para variar llegará tarde-dijo Sasuke en su tono de "yo-soy-mejor-que-tú".

-¿Por qué no vas por él Ely?-le dijo Vania.

-eh?… pero… mh… ¿Y si está en algún lugar en especial?…o… ¿con alguien en especial?-

-… o ¿Haciendo algo especial?-agrega Angie- ¬¬ o… haciendo algo especial con alguien en especial…-

Todos se miraron entre sí y pestañearon al imaginarse a Kakashi haciendo algo "especial" con alguien "especial". Entiéndase Kurenai-sensei. (N/A XD)

-o//O oh cielos… o ¡¡no iré por Kakashi-san!!-dijo la castaña negando frenéticamente.

-¬¬ ¿Por qué no irás por mí?-Kakashi apareció de la nada en compañía de Goten y Trunks, además de Kura-…aquí traje a Kura… como te lo prometí-

El tigre corre y se lanza a abrazar a la castaña, quien lo recibe con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿así que le pusiste Kura?-pregunta el ojiazul.

-- si… pensé que sonaría bonito en él…-acaricia el lomo de su tigre.

Goten empezó a reírse.

Trunks lo mira de reojo-¬¬ ¿de qué te ríes?-

-es que me acordé de la cara de mamá cuando vio a Ely-chan llegar con el tigre a cuestas…XD… y además queriendo pasar desapercibida XD…-se mata de la risa.

-ToT ¿por qué se ríen de mí?… que crueles-

-admítelo Ely… XD esa cara fue la mejor de todas…-Vania apoya a Goten.

-que malos…-se agacha y abraza a Kura- ¿cierto Kura?… ellos se burlan de mí… son muy crueles-le suena el estómago- o//O etto… mh…-

Kakashi, junto a su ojito feliz se ríe y camina hacia la chica- los años no te cambian ¿verdad?…-le acaricia la cabeza- - vamos a comer…-

-¡¡SII!!… ¡¡comida!!…-grita la chica llena de felicidad.

-¡¡a Ichiraku!!…¡¡dattebayo!!… -grita el Kitsune con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡¡oh si!!… ¡¡a por Ramen!! –apoya la sayana al kitsune.

El grupo completo siguió al Jounin, quien al parecer tendría que pagar la enorme cuenta que saldría de aquella salida a comer.

Una brisa, algo peculiar elevó los cabellos de todos al instante que algunas de las hojas de los árboles eran empujadas por el viento hacia el río, cayendo, creando ondas en el agua.

-eh?…-la castaña mira a sus espaldas- (¿Qué fue esa sensación?…)

-¡¡date prisa sino quieres que Naruto se coma todo el puesto de Ramen!!-le dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz.

-eh?… ¡¡no!!… ¡¡yo también quiero!!-corre para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Aunque fue por sólo unos segundos, sí, esa sensación fue real.

La sombra de una chica de aproximadamente 25 años se encontraba posada en la rama de un árbol, observando al parecer, desde mucho, a la chica de la cola y al portador del Kyuubi, su técnica para ocultarse era tan perfecta, que ni siquiera Kakashi se percató de la presencia de aquella extraña.

-… dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver las caras…-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de brincar y desaparecer por completo del lugar.

CONTINUARÁ……

ELY: hola a todos mis apreciados lectores…

SASUKE: ¬¬ eres una patera… si igual tu fic da pena

ELY: O.O… malo… ToT… lloraré… mentira… bueno… ¬¬ si igual estás celoso por no ser el protagonista

SASUKE: ¬//¬ me molestarás con eso hasta el final del fic??

ELY: mh.……………… si…

NARUTO: U pero… ejem… ¡¡pasemos a los saludos Dattebayo!!

ELY: ok… eso es eficiencia… ¬¬ no como otros… (Mirada tétrica a Sasuke)…

SASUKE: O.O… mh… ¬¬ ok…

NARUTO: primer saludo… LaEriel 16 gracias por tus comentarios… y lo que respecta a tu papel en el fic… ya está listo…

ELY: y tendrás tu colita de lobo… … solo se me hace una duda……………… ¿Cómo te quieres llamar?… ¿Igual que en tu fic?… que por cierto esta bueno…

NARUTO: lo leimos en un noche… oh yeah!!... y el siguiente saludo es para Aryuri Lestat que hace tiemp que no se veia... pero más vale que nunca...

ELY: y eso… sería… hasta el proximo capitulo… que ojala sea antes de un mes… auque ya está terminado… si… tal vez durante la proxima semana ¬¬ eso espero…

NARUTO: bye…


	5. El regreso de los ojos rojos

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, si por alguna razón aparece algún personaje que no sea de ninguna serie, quiere decir que son creación propia. - _

Aquí el capítulo número 4.

En este saldrán varias canciones, algunas conocidas, otras no; pero espero sean de su agrado, además que aquí se vendrá el primer quiebre mental… adivinen XD… ja, ja… bueno, en fin, al final les dejaré los nombres de las canciones y sus respectivos intérpretes por si las quieren… y dejo avisado que las cosas raras empiezan pronto y quizás la posible destrucción de Konoha… oh si… algo malo le pasará a la Aldea XD… pero nadie querido morirá… ¬¬ aunque… bueno… díganme al final a quien les parece que mate… para ponerle algo de drama… estoy indecisa… ToT necesito ayuda… y que mejor que la de los propios lectores… el nombre que se repita más veces…será el que se muera… así que déjenme un RR con su opinión… tengo pensado que algo malo le pase a Gaara; pero no estoy del todo segura…ô.ó así que necesito de vuestra ayuda help me…XD… de antemano arigatou… y aquí el capítulo 4.

**Mi vida sin ti.**

**Capítulo nº 4: "El regreso de los ojos rojos".**

Todos estaban en Ichiraku…

-O.O ¿esto es real?…-

-O.O no lo sé Sakura…-

-O.O pero… ¿es posible que exista gente que coma más que Naruto, Sasuke?-

-O.O…mh… lo estoy viendo, y aún así no lo creo…-

Naruto ya se había llenado con el plato número 15; pero Goten, Trunks y Elisa, seguían comiendo, sobrepasando ya, el plato número 30.

El bolsillo de Kakashi comenzaba a doler y mucho.

-O.O creo que fue mala idea en invitarlos a todos…-se lamentaba el peliplateado.

- ¡¡otro plato!! - -gritó la castaña-¡¡vamos por el especial del día!!-

- ya comiste mucho Ely… y creo que Kakashi-san se está arrepintiendo de haberlos invitado…¬¬-le regaña Angie.

-ah… que mala… además si a Kakashi le falta dinero… le paso mi tarjeta…--

-no se preocupe Kakashi-san…-decía Trunks- yo pago la cuenta… -- siguió comiendo.

Luego de unas cuantas horas, los chicos se habían llenado por completo y caminaban al despacho de Hokage-sama, para la hora oficial de apertura del concierto.

-pensé que este lugar sería algo más moderno- Goten miraba a todos lados, viendo la vestimenta y artefactos que usaba la gente-se parece bastante al Monte Paoz-

-si… pero aquí no hay dinosaurios…-agrega la sayana.

- ¡¿dinosaurios?!- dijeron el equipo siete al unísono mientras se miraban entre sí.

- ¿y qué cosas hay?…-mira el pelinegro a los ojos de la chica.

-mh… pues… demonios… guerreros del nivel de los saiyayins…espíritus… en realidad más cosas místicas y esotéricas que en la capital…-dice con normalidad, como si aquellas cosas fuesen pan de cada día.

-ah… (Esta niña es rara… será mi prima… pero que es extraña…)-la mira con algo de temor.

- llegamos a la torre del Hokage-sama-dice Kakashi casi en un suspiro.

- se me es más fácil entrar por la ventana…-dice la sayana elevándose hasta el último piso de la torre.

Kakashi se rasca la cabeza- ay… esta niña no cambia… -mira al equipo 7- nosotros iremos como los mortales… vamos-entra por la puerta principal.

En el último piso de la torre.

-¡¡Hokage-sama!!-gritó desde la ventana, llamando la atención del anciano.

-eh?… así que llegaste a tiempo…-abre la ventana y entra la sayana, sus primos y su equipo- ¿este es tu grupo completo?- mira a los muchachos.

El quinteto entra y toma posiciones en frente de la mesa del despacho del Hokage.

-así es… ellos son los chicos del grupo-la castaña mira a sus primos- ellos son mis primos… él es Trunks-señala al de cabellos violeta-…y él es Goten…-señala al pelinegro- ellos tocarán conmigo y mis amigas en la noche…- sonríe satisfactoriamente.

-muy bien… te felicito…cumpliste con tu misión en el tiempo designado…tienes talento para ser una kounoichi…-dice el anciano con una sonrisa y sus manos cruzadas-… además quería felicitarte a ti y a tus compañeras… el examen escrito que rindieron fue excelente…- dejó su sonrisa a cambio de un rostro serio- eso era para empezar…- se reclina en su asiento, mientras ve las miradas de los chicos expectantes a sus palabras- quería que vinieran, para que me dijeran lo que necesitan para el concierto de esta noche-

- ¿bromea?… -dice el de ojos azules- en lo que va de un escenario… tardaríamos al menos un día entero en instalarlo…-dice casi en desesperación.

-no te preocupes… que el escenario ya está listo- responde el Hokage.

- ¿en dónde será?…-pregunta la Uchiha.

-será en el establecimiento principal de Konoha… el escenario está instalado… y también los asientos para el público-

- ¿Y la iluminación?…-pregunta el pelinegro.

- Iruka-sensei se encarga de eso…-

- eh… ¿el audio?…-pregunta Vania.

-sólo deben ir a dar la prueba de tal…-

- ¿y los instrumentos?…-pregunta la sayana.

- sólo deben pedirlos a la tienda principal de Konoha… se les entregará lo que necesiten…-suspira- todos los detalles están listos… sólo necesito saber la hora de comienzo y las canciones que tocarán…-

El quinteto estaba pasmado al saber que en sólo un día, el Hokage ya tenga todo listo y preparado.

-eh?… ¿Qué hay de las entradas?…-pregunta el ojiazul.

-comenzaron a venderse desde el fin de semana-dice el Hokage- ustedes solo deben de concentrarse en dar un buen show para la noche…- junta sus manos y las coloca sobre el escritorio.

Kakashi y el equipo siete entraba recién al despacho del Hokage.

-perdone la demora-se disculpa el Jounin.

-no tienes por qué Kakashi…-le perdona el Hokage- te llamé porque quiero que seas parte del grupo de los chicos por esta ocasión…-

-¡¿Qué yo qué?! O.O- Kakashi casi se colapsa por la petición del Hokage- pero…pero…pero… Hokage-sama… yo no podría…-

-sé perfectamente que cantas…así que quiero que seas una de las voces de fondo de los muchachos-

Todos estaban estáticos, el equipo 7 no lo creía y el grupo musical helado al saber que otro entrará al grupo sin su consentimiento.

-Kakashi-sensei… ¿canta?-le preguntó Sakura, sacando a todos de su silencio.

-- recuerdo que Kakashi me cantaba de vez en cuando para hacerme dormir- dijo la sayana con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

- pero Lord Hokage… yo no puedo cantar con todo Konoha presente… además ToT de verdad que no quiero-

- eres el único que sabe tratar a esta muchacha-señala a la sayana- así que confío en ti…-

-pero…pero…-intentó detener al Hokage.

-¬¬ Lo lamento Kakashi-sensei…pero tendrás que cantar…-le dijo el kitsune- lo grabaré en video y lo subiré a Internet… XD-

-oh… diablos…-Kakashi se rasca la parte trasera de su cabeza en ademán de hastío.

-entonces… nosotros prepararemos el listado de canciones para la noche…-dice Vania tomando la mano de Elisa para sacarla del lugar-… vamos Ely… tenemos que ir por los instrumentos…-

-eh?…pero…si los tengo en las cápsulas… sólo nos falta el bajo, que tiene que pedirlo Goten y la otra guitarra de Trunks y estamos dados…-sonríe radiantemente.

-ah!… por cierto…-

-¿Qué sucede Lord Hokage?-pregunta Sakura.

-… quiero que las canciones me las digan ahora…-

-pero… nosotros… bueno-la sayana balbuceaba- es que… en realidad nuestros conciertos son casi improvisados… llevamos una lista con unas 5 canciones y lo demás o lo pide el público o lo tocamos porque nos gusta ¿no es cierto muchachos?-mira a su grupo, quien asiente.

-de acuerdo… entonces díganme esas 5 canciones en este momento…-el Hokage toma un papel y un lápiz, dispuesto a anotar lo que los jóvenes le dijeran.

-mh… pues… ¿qué canción Trunks?-

-eh?… mh…-piensa- podemos comenzar con el instrumental electrónico de I will y luego la canción en sí…-dice el ojiazul con algo de duda.

-ok… entonces…-Angie se adelanta al Hokage- estas serán las primeras canciones… anote… "I will instrumental electrónico", "I will versión normal", "Crawling", "Pushing in my away", "UNDO", "Kesenai Tsumi", "All the things she said", "Don't say you love me" y las demás las veremos en el escenario…-camina hacia la puerta- vamos… tenemos que hacer la prueba de audio-

-O.O vaya Angie… ¿tenías las canciones escogidas?-pregunta el pelinegro.

-pues sí… desde el momento que Ely me dijo lo del concierto…comencé a pensar en ellas, así que por ahora… nos pondremos a practicar esas… lo que pida el público lo pedirá después… así que vamos- abre la puerta del despacho del Hokage y seguida de todo el grupo salen de allí para ir al lugar del concierto.

En el despacho, sólo queda el equipo 7 y Kakashi-sensei al frente del Hokage.

El anciano suspira llamando la atención del Jounin, se pone de pie y rodea la mesa- esto ayudará a la economía de la aldea…-se alegra- sin embargo…-agrega seriedad a sus palabras, preocupando a todos los presentes.

-¿ocurre algo malo viejo?-Naruto le pregunta al instante que vio aquella chispa de preocupación en las palabras del Hokage- me está preocupando…-

-mh… bien Naruto… al parecer has mejorado tu percepción…-suspira nuevamente- si… ocurre algo de verdad grave…esa es la verdadera razón por la cual quiero que Kakashi esté cerca de Elisa…-mira al Jounin con seriedad.

-¿qué quiere decir con eso?-cuestiona el Jounin preocupado por un leve presentimiento que nació al momento de saber sobre el problema.

-uno de los Jounins me avisó que Arisa entró al examen Chunin…-

-¿Arisa?… ¿Quién es Arisa Kakashi-sensei?-le pregunta Sakura.

-Arisa es la hermana mayor de Elisa… la chica que desapareció y abandonó a su familia y jamás apareció…hasta ahora…pero…-mira de vuelta al Hokage- eso no es algo tan grave ¿o si?-

-sólo hace unas horas… me informaron que Arisa tuvo que ver en la masacre del clan Uchiha…-mira a Sasuke.

-¿qué?… pero…¡¡eso es imposible!!… ¡¡el único que destruyó a mi clan fue Itachi!!… ¡¿Cómo es posible que aquella chica haya tenido que ver con eso?!…-Sasuke se enfada de sobremanera. Era de esperarse, en la muerte de los de su clan, él vio claramente a Itachi, en ningún momento vio la figura de alguna chica o de alguien más involucrado en todo aquello.

-Sasuke…-murmura Sakura sorprendida de la manera de actuar de su compañero.

-no sabemos como ocurrió…pero Arisa estuvo involucrada, quizás no directamente, pero si lo estuvo de alguna otra forma-dijo el Hokage, dando credibilidad a sus palabras.

- eh?… espere un momento Lord Hokage- Sakura llama su atención- si Arisa estuvo presentando el examen chunin ¿Por qué Elisa no la reconoció?… se supone que es su hermana… debe de tener aunque sea un mínimo recuerdo de ella ¿no?…-

-Arisa estaba usando un jutsu de transformación… nadie pudo reconocerla… pero tampoco podemos negarle la participación…-dijo el Hokage en un suspiro.

-¿por qué?…-preguntó confundido el kitsune.

-ella entró con su nombre real… no nos dimos cuenta antes por motivos de alcance de nombres… pero un pequeño incidente de hace unas horas…nos alertó-dijo el Hokage con lamentación.

-¿Qué tipo de suceso?-pregunta el peliplateado con un leve sentimiento de impotencia en sus ojos y tiemble de puños.

-hace unas horas… uno de los Jounin de la aldea fue herido de gravedad-regresa a su asiento- y uno de sus compañeros recibió el mensaje de la muchacha… dijo que me avisaran de su estancia en la aldea y que ya había rendido el primer examen…-se reclina en su asiento.

-pero… tenemos que avisarle a Ely-dijo Naruto con la intención de salir corriendo hacia la castaña en ese preciso momento.

-no podemos… -dijo al instante el Hokage- tenemos la aldea bajo amenaza… -mira a Kakashi con frialdad- la misma de la de aquella vez… es probable que en esta ocasión no podamos detenerla y sea el final de Konoha-

El trío de pequeños no podía evitar temblar al pensar que el fin de Konoha se encontraba en las manos de una joven, que para mal de Sasuke, tuvo que ver con la destrucción de su Clan y de una u otra forma con su hermano Itachi.

Kakashi no quería que la situación de unos años atrás se repitiera, no podría soportar ver nuevamente las lágrimas correr por el rostro de su pequeña niña, ni mucho menos en pensar en el fin de la aldea que tantas veces había defendido durante su adolescencia y en los últimos eventos.

-por esta razón es por la que te llamé… estoy consciente que sólo tú sabes como tratar con Elisa… además que confió en las habilidades del equipo siete…para la protección de las personas que asistirán al concierto…- toma aire para reponerse- no sabemos cual es la verdadera apariencia de la joven, así que a cualquier movimiento extraño, deben de avisar a los Jounins de guardias…por lo demás pueden disfrutar del concierto como los demás…-

-no se preocupe… nosotros protegeremos a la aldea…-dice Naruto llenando a los demás de esperanza- pase lo que pase… no permitiremos que el concierto de esta noche se arruine por una loca maniaca¡¡de veras!!…-

-si…bien dicho Naruto…-dice Sakura con una sonrisa- defenderemos la aldea a toda costa… (SHA… SOMOS LOS MEJORES… o )-

Sasuke seguía en sus pensamientos, aún no encontraba una respuesta lógica a la aparición de Arisa y la del ataque de Itachi a su clan.

Muchas dudas se hacían presentes a su joven mente, mientras caminaba tras sus amigos, luego de haber hablado con el Hokage, recuerdos de su infancia pasaban como una película a sus ojos, buscando en alguna parte algo que le sirviera de pista para encontrar la concordancia de Arisa e Itachi; pero nada, nada más había en sus recuerdos.

- (no puede ser verdad… no logro comprenderlo… ¿Qué relación tienen Itachi y Arisa?… maldición… esto es más que una simple venganza… debo saber la verdad antes de cometer un error… debo saber quien es el verdadero asesino de mi clan)-empuña sus manos con fuerza-(debo saberlo)-

-bueno muchachos- la voz de Kakashi saca a Sasuke de sus cavilaciones- tenemos una gran misión… espero que nuestro ninja cabeza hueca esté contento-mira a Naruto.

-eh?… ¡¿Cómo que cabeza hueca?!…-se molesta y mira para otro lado con las mejillas infladas.

- U… de acuerdo Naruto…-le dice Kakashi con su ojito feliz- ¿estás feliz de tener otra misión de verdad?-

-¡pues claro!… dattebayo… esto es genial… al fin tenemos misiones de verdad-dice el rubio con fuego en sus ojos.

-esto es más que una misión… -Sasuke empuña sus manos- no podemos dejar que Arisa destruya Konoha… no permitiré que más personas mueran-

Con la mentalidad de guerreros, el equipo siete pasó todo el día en compañía del grupo de Black Star, pendientes más del ensayo de sonido que de lo que realmente iban a ver.

La hora del tan esperado concierto llegó, la gente, tanto de la aldea como de las aldeas vecinas entraba al estadio y todos los aspirantes que habían pasado el primer examen, tenían asientos preferenciales de primera fila, en frente de los cantantes, con entrada completamente gratuita por haberse, "ganado" la entrada con la aprobación del dichoso examen.

La gente entraba y tomaba asiento.

Eran aproximadamente las 9 de la noche, las estrellas iluminaban la noche y la luna menguante daba un aire místico al lugar.

El escenario era enorme y la completa oscuridad no permitía ver nada, a excepción de algunos cables de audio que salían del escenario cayendo al suelo, enredándose con otros para acabar ocultos tras bambalinas.

- Na-Naruto-kun… ¿adónde vamos?- Naruto la halaba de la muñeca.

-no te preocupes Hinata-chan… tengo los mejores asientos para el concierto…de veras… -…vamos…-la hala y la lleva hasta la primera fila- me los dio Ely-chan… dijo que era para ambos-la lleva a la mitad de la primera fila.

-pero… Naruto-kun… yo…-sonríe dulcemente al saberse apreciada por la chica de la cola.

-Ely-chan dijo que le caías muy bien… que ya te consideraba una amiga… así que quiso que te trajera hasta aquí…para que la vieras tocar con su banda-le dice el kitsune luego de haber llegado al asiento.

-mh… yo…yo también pienso que Elisa-san es simpática y tierna… espero que seamos verdaderas amigas…-sonríe amigablemente.

-claro que lo serán ¡dattebayo!…-grita Naruto justo en el momento que las luces de colores comenzaron a encenderse- ¡va a empezar!-

Una voz conocida se oyó en el altoparlante.

-¡¡ahora!!…¡¡lamentamos la espera; pero aquí está…!!-hace una pausa dramática- …¡¡Black Star!!-grita y todo el estadio dio ovaciones por la tan esperada banda.

-esa…esa voz… ¿es de Kakashi-sensei?-pregunta la Hyuuga.

-si…-sonríe a modo de zorro- el Hokage le pidió que fuera partícipe del concierto…-

-wow… debe…debe de sentirse… nervioso ¿no?-

-en realidad Kakashi-sensei no quería participar… pero luego tuvo que aceptar…-dijo con una sonrisa de burla a su maestro.

Paulatinamente se comenzó a escuchar el sintetizador y el teclado de Vania; sin embargo la oscuridad gobernaba en el escenario, aún no se lograba distinguir a nadie.

La música electrónica sonaba coordinadamente con las luces de color, en lo que iluminaban al público, subían al cielo para perderse en el firmamento nocturno y luego bajar, llegando a los ojos de las personas, que bailaban y lanzaban ovaciones por la música.

El sólo electrónico duró cerca de 4 minutos con treinta, para de repente parar todos los audios, encendiendo todas las luces del escenario, mostrando a la banda instalada.

Angie, detrás de su batería, con unos jeans rasgados, el cabello tomado en una cola y una polera de color negro, Vania a cargo del sintetizador y el teclado, con unos jeans cortos de color negro, el cabello suelto y una blusa de color rojo, cerca del público en el lado derecho del escenario, Elisa con su guitarra eléctrica, el cabello corto, tomado en forma de plumero, de manera bastante desordenada, sus ojos delineados con negro y unos lentes de marco azul oscuro metálico, una polera apretada y unos jeans azules rasgados en las rodillas y las infaltables zapatillas azul marino; en el centro estaba Trunks, de cabello rubio picudo y ojos agua marina, pantalones de tela negra rasgados en la rodilla izquierda y una polera negra ajustada, demarcando su excelente físico, con otra guitarra eléctrica en mano y al otro extremo del escenario, estaba Goten, también de cabello rubio y ojos agua marina, una pañoleta azul atada al cuello, una polera blanca de manga larga y unos jeans negros y en sus manos el infaltable bajo del grupo.

Definitivamente la sayana con anteojos fue reconocida por todos, era la faceta en el escenario de ella.

La sayana tomó el micrófono y comenzó la letra original de "I will".

-_sotto mezameru…_-comenzó la canción la chica, seguida de un leve solo de piano de Vania-_hakanai omoi…zutto…_-otro leve solo de piano- _donna toki demo negau yo… Anata ni todoku you ni to…_-otro de piano-_ato sukoshi to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute, itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no…aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni… tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo…moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara…toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai…bukiyou dakara kizutsuku koto mo aru to wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai…-_la música empieza a ser más movida y las ovaciones del público iban en aumento-_…anata no koto wo… omou, sore dake de namida ga… ima afuredashite kuru yo…hakanai omoi…zutto…donna toki demo negau yo…anata ni todoku you ni to…_-suena un instrumental leve de sintetizador antes de continuar con la letra-_…tsuyogaru koto dake…shiri-sugite-ita watashi dakedo ano toki kara…mayoi wa kieta yo…misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute matte-iru watashi wa yamete chansu wo tsukamu yo…_-aumenta nuevamente la velocidad de la música-_…anata no koto mo…omou, sore dake de…kokoro ga…tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo, hakanai omoi zutto…donna toki demo negau yo…anata ni todoku you ni to…_-suena un solo de piano y sintetizador en versión lenta para luego retomar el ritmo del coro-_…anata no koto mo… omou…sore dake de…namida ga ima…afuredashite kuru yo tookute koe ga…_-eleva la voz-_todokanai dakedo itsuka wa…kanarazu todoku you ni…shinjite, la, la, la, la… shinjite, la, la, la, la… shinjite, la, la, la, la…_-acaba la canción.

El público gritó emocionado al ver, ya a la banda cantar la primera canción de la noche.

-esto es genial… ¡dattebayo!…-gritó Naruto realmente excitado por la música.

-wow… no…no sabía que Ely-san cantara tan bien…-dijo la Hyuuga muy sorprendida.

Las voces de los chicos del grupo llamó la atención de todo el público presente.

-¡¡buenas noches Konoha!!…-gritó Trunks, siendo ovacionado en mayoría por las chicas del público; que no eran pocas.

-ahora… chicos… ¿qué les parece oír algo de rock?-pregunta Goten con semblante desafiante.

El público gritó al unísono un "SÍ".

-ok… O.O me quedó claro… nos salió animoso Konoha-dijo la sayana.

-entonces… ¡¡vamos con Crawling!!-gritó Trunks- y por supuesto… interpretada por mi…-dijo mirando a la sayana de reojo.

-¬¬ mh… ok… pero después verás como canto la que sigue…-dijo y varios del público soltaron una risa.

Sólo unos segundos bastaron para que se arreglaran los acordes y comenzar fuerte con el coro de la canción, y como se dijo, Trunks tomó el micrófono como voz principal.

-_crawling in my skin…these wounds they will not heal…fear is how I fall… confusing what is real…_-lapso de tranquilidad-_ there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface…consuming, confusing… this lack of self-control I fear is never ending controlling, I can't seem… -_

Continúa Goten- _to find myself again…my walls are closing in…-_

Segunda voz Angie- _without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take…-_

Sigue Goten-_…I've felt this way before…so insecure…-_

Se repite el coro cantado por Trunks-_ crawling in my skin…these wounds they will not heal…fear is how I fall… confusing what is real…-_

Goten toma nuevamente el micrófono- _discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me…distracting, reacting…against my will I stand beside my own reflection…It's haunting how I can't seem… to find myself again…my walls are closing in…-_

Segunda voz Angie- _without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take…-_

Sigue Goten-_…I've felt this way before…so insecure…-_

Se repite el coro cantado por Trunks-_ crawling in my skin…these wounds they will not heal…fear is how I fall… confusing what is real… crawling in my skin…these wounds they will not heal…fear is how I fall… confusing, confusing what is real…-_

Continuó hasta el final en una mezcla vocal del coro y la primera frase de la canción, acabando con un rasgueo de la guitarra eléctrica de Elisa y la batería de Angie.

Los jóvenes gritaban hasta quedar sin voz, aunque ya coreaban las letras desde el comienzo.

-wow… esto se está calentando…-dijo Vania- me encantan las personas así…-

-ni que lo digas… tocar en Konoha fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado…-dijo Angie.

-¡ahora!… ¬¬ para demostrar que también canto lo mismo que Trunks… -dice la sayana mirando a su primo- tocaremos "Pushing my away"-el público aprobó la canción con un enorme grito de euforia- ok… vamos chicos…-empieza el teclado de Vania y luego, casi al instante entra la batería y las guitarras eléctricas más el bajo de Goten- _I've lied… to you… the same way that I always do…This is…the last time…-_

Mientras el concierto continúa, Kakashi con ayuda de Iruka, observaban alguna anomalía del público, sin embargo, la presencia de Arisa no se hacía presente y esto preocupaba más, que el hecho de saberse tanto poder destructivo en ella.

-vaya Kakashi-san… tu niña canta fabuloso…-lo halaga con una sonrisa- de verdad que te admiro…-

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-criaste a una niña tu sólo…cuando a penas eras un adolescente… eres sorprendente- mira al público de nueva cuenta.

-gracias; pero… en realidad no hice mucho… -mira a Elisa cantar- ella siempre ha tenido esa personalidad que la hace adorable…- -levanta su protector para utilizar el sharingan-… no podremos verla con los ojos normales… al parecer Arisa-san tiene una habilidad que desconocemos completamente…-

-es cierto… pero aún así… no podemos dejar que nos intimide… iré a revisar el lado sur del estadio-desaparece de lado de Kakashi.

-usaré todas mis habilidades para encontrarla…-murmura para sí mismo.

En el escenario, la canción había acabado y ya comenzaban otra.

Esta, entraba en conjunto con el teclado y sintetizador, más las guitarras eléctricas, pues el teclado, simulaba, de manera óptima, el sonido digital de una guitarra eléctrica.

-¡¡Hunting high and low!!…-gritó la sayana.

Luego del grito, entró por completo la batería y los demás instrumentos, dejando bien en claro, que habían salido del rock, para caer en power metal.

La castaña toma el micrófono, en lo que toca hábilmente la guitarra eléctrica- _I feel the wind in my hair… and it's whispering tellings me things… of the storm that is gathering near… full of power I'm spreading my wings… -_aumenta el volumen de voz-_Now I'm leaving my worries behind… Feel the freedom of body and mind… I have started my journey I'm drifting away with the wind I go…-_se detiene por menos de un segundo para decir el coro-_… ¡¿Cómo dice?!… I am hunting high and low…diving from the sky above looking for, more and more, once again… ¡vamos Konoha!… I'm hunting high and low…sometimes I may win sometimes I'll lose It's just a game that I play…-_ suena un instrumental de cambio de estrofa, de puro sintetizador y teclado-_…after the storm there's a calm through the clouds shines a rain of the sun… I am carried from all of my harm there is no-one that I can't out run…-_se da hincapié a una nueva coreada-_ now I'm leaving my worries behind…feel the freedom of body and mind…I have started my journey…I'm drifting away with the wind I fly… -_empieza de nuevo el coro-_… ¿Cómo dice?_-calla.

El público cantó el coro al unísono-_I am hunting high and low…-_

_-…diving from the sky above looking for, more and more, once again… ¡otra vez!-_gritó emocionada.

-_… I'm hunting high and low…-_

-_… sometimes I may win sometimes I'll lose It's just a game that I play-_

Vino un completo instrumental de la guitarra de Elisa, la batería y el teclado.

-¡vamos Konoha con el coro!-

-_ I am hunting high and low…-_

_-…diving from the sky above looking for, more and more, once again…-_

-_… I'm hunting high and low…-_

-_… sometimes I may win sometimes I'll lose It's just a game that I play-_

Se finalizó repitiendo el coro dos veces más, acabando por un solo de batería de Angie.

En el público, las personas cercanas a las chicas, jamás creyeron que controlarían al público de tal manera: siendo ellos mismos.

-son geniales…-decía la pelirrosada con los ojos iluminados por la emoción- ¿no lo crees Sasuke-kun?-

-pues sí… realmente me sorprenden… además de saber taijutsu extremo, cantan… son realmente fabulosos…-mira el escenario con seriedad.

-por cierto Sasuke-kun…-

-¿Qué quieres Sakura-chan?-

-bueno…yo…-duda por unos instantes- ¿qué harás cuando veas a Arisa-san?-

-eh!…-se sorprendió, no esperó una pregunta así de parte de Sakura- pues… -empuña sus manos- tengo muchas preguntas y quiero que me las responda… debo saber la verdad…la verdadera razón de la muerte de mi clan y la causa que conecta a Arisa-san con Itachi…-dice con voz baja y dura.

En otro lado del público, cerca del equipo siete, un trío de hermanos disfrutaba de la música.

-así que realmente canta… ese fenómeno-

-¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarla así Temari?-

-no lo sé… se me hace divertida la chica…-dice la rubia con una sonrisa de simpatía.

Cerca de allí.

-¡¡genial!!… ¿no lo crees Hinata-chan?-

-si… Elisa-san…es buena… -…canta maravillosamente…-dice con admiración y un adorable sonrojo.

El concierto continuó con la canción "Feuer Frei", en voz de Trunks.

Era impresionante como el público se sabía todas las canciones, tanto de ellos como los covers que mezclaban de vez en cuando, calentando a cada segundo a la audiencia. Los aspirantes jóvenes cantaban y botaban todo el stress de hace unas horas, en gritos, ovaciones, bailes y coreadas generales de la banda.

- ok chicos…-habló la sayana- vamos a bajarle un poco a las revoluciones… porque quiero cantar una canción…XD valga la redundancia…XD-ríe de sus palabras-… que es más lenta… a mí me gusta mucho…-

- ¿"Tsuki no kaasu"? –pregunta Vania.

-si -… esa misma…-mira al público- ¿les parece?…- les sonríe y el público no pudo evitar decir que sí al unísono.

-arigatou mina-san… bueno…-suspira- aquí comenzamos…_tsuki no kaasu…tsumetai yume no naka de…_- suena un leve solo de guitarra eléctrica y batería-_…kotoba no nai sekai de… bokura wa ai wo kataru… itsuka kimi ni todoku made…-_guitarra eléctrica-_kizu darake no kainade…daki yoseta kuchibiru no…haritsumeta negai tokashitakute…nee…aishiatta kako no utsukushisa suteraseba…ashita motto kirei na yaoru e yukeru kara…-_comienza el coro-_ tsuki no kaasu…tsumetai yume no naka kara…kimi mo …tooku tsuresaritakute…_-aumenta la voz-_ dokomade yukeru…ai wo shinjite ii basho made…_-segunda estrofa-_ itami wo mada shiranai kodomo dake no yarikata de kimi wa kimi wo tozashiteru…-_guitarra eléctrica-_ mimimoto de sasayai ta hajimete no ai no kotoba massugu na hitomi madowasetai…-_aumento de voz-_ nee…kimi wo dakishimete… atatamerareru naraba…donna batsu mo tsumi mo ima wa kowakunai…-_coro de nuevo-_ tsuki no kaasu…tsumetai yume kara samete…kimi to tadayoi tsunagiatte… dokomade yukou…ai no shijima wo…te ni suru made…_-empieza un leve coro de fondo, seguido de un solo de guitarra eléctrica de Elisa-_ nee…aishiatta kako no… utsukushisa suteraseba…ashita motto kirei na yoru e yukeru kara…_-a capela- _tsuki no…kaasu… tsumetai yume no naka kara…kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute _–empieza la música de nuevo-_…dokomade yukeru …ai wo shinjite ii basho made…_-guitarra-_dokomade yukeru… ai wo shinjite ii basho made… yoru no mukou futari dake de…_-termina la canción con una ovación del público para la chica.

Las sonrisas de satisfacción de toda la banda parecían iluminar más que las luces del escenario, eran tan frescas y castas, que parecían casi celestiales…

Sin embargo, la sombra de una joven, caminaba entre el público eufórico, a paso lento, observando desde lejos, con unos bien ocultos ojos rojos, a la castaña de la cola, que en esos momentos se quitaba los anteojos que comenzaban a empañarse por el calor corporal del concierto y tomaba su polera para quitársela a los ojos de unas muy ardientes miradas masculinas de la audiencia, mostrando dos sostenes, uno negro debajo y encima uno deportivo de color rojo rubí.

La chica se detuvo al quedar en frente de su objetivo, pero a una muy buena distancia, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa maliciosa antes de levantar sus brazos para cruzarlos en una pose de descanso.

En primera fila, los hermanos de la arena, se seguían sorprendiendo por la manera de ser de tan peculiar banda.

-wow… ese fenómeno se gasta un buen cuerpo…-dice la rubia con algo de envidia. Aunque ella también tenía mucho que lucir, le daba algo de envidia la manera tan normal con la que la sayana mostraba su cuerpo, luciendo siempre esa inocente mirada y casi infantil personalidad.

-que no te de envidia Temari… tú también tienes mucho que mostrar…-

-¬//¬ mh… arigatou…-

De repente, el pelirrojo del equipo se puso de pie, llamando la atención de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué te pasa Gaara?…-le pregunta el chico de cara pintada.

-nada que pueda interesarles…-dijo sin vacilar antes de caminar fuera de los asientos y perderse entre la gente eufórica.

-realmente que Gaara está extraño…-dice la rubia mirando el camino tomado por su otro hermano.

-mh… algo debe de sucederle…-

De nueva cuenta Trunks toma el micrófono y junto a su guitarra eléctrica inician "UNDO".

-_tooku, tooku…omoi hatenaku…futari ga mujaki ni waratteta…ano koro ni modoreru nara…-_ el estadio siguió el ritmo de la canción con sus palmas-_ konagona ni kudaketa…glass-zaiku no you na…omoide no kakera wo atsumeteru…daiji na mono wa itsudatte… nakushite kara kizuku yo…kimi ga inai sekai wa…maru de jigsaw puzzle…eien ni kaketa mama mikansei…dare ni mo kimi no kawari nante… nareru hazu wa nai kara…_-

Trunks siguió con la canción, que era seguida en cada segundo por el eufórico público de Konoha.

La sayana tocaba su guitarra eléctrica como sombra de la de Trunks, pero siempre con el entusiasmo como si fuera su propia guitarra la principal.

La extraña presencia de la joven de ojos rojos levantó la mirada por completo a la castaña y tronó sus dedos una sola vez, siempre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-veremos como solucionas esto… querida hermana…-

La sayana seguía tocando la guitarra.

Un choque mental le hizo retroceder.

- (¿qué?… ¿qué sucede?…)-levanta la mirada al horizonte- (eh?!)…-se horroriza helándose su sangre en el acto, sus pupilas se contrajeron y sus manos comenzaron a temblar- (eso…eso…eso no puede ser…no puede ser real)-retrocedió hasta quedarse en la parte más oscura del escenario, se quitó la guitarra del hombro y corrió tras bambalinas, abrazándose a sí misma, pálida, temblando por completo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas- (no…no…no…no puede)-se repetía mentalmente.

En la carrera, Elisa choca con Iruka, quien la ve llorar e intenta detenerla, sin embargo la chica lo hace a un lado y en cosa de segundos se encierra en el baño.

- pero… ¿qué le sucedió?… llamaré a Kakashi-san- desaparece del lugar.

Dentro del baño, la chica seguía abrazándose y temblando-no…no…no…no puede ser real…- apoyó su espalda en la puerta y se deslizó hasta caer en el frío suelo del baño-no puede… yo…yo… Kakashi… ¿Dónde estás?…Kakashi-las lágrimas y los sollozos no fueron retenidos, haciendo eco en el enorme vacío del lugar.

La música seguía en el escenario, los muchachos se habían percatado a la perfección de la extraña reacción de su otra guitarrista; pero prefirieron continuar para que el público no se diera cuenta de aquella ausencia.

Caminando en modo de vigilancia, estaba Kakashi, al costado del público, regresando tras bambalinas, cuando ve que un alterado Iruka corre hacia él.

-¡¡Kakashi-san!!-gritó para llamar su atención.

-eh?… ¿Qué pasa Iruka-kun?… ¿no deberías estar tras el escenario?-pregunta algo confundido.

-allí estaba… pero… Elisa salió corriendo del escenario y se encerró en el baño… estaba pálida y con lágrimas en los ojos-

-¡¿Qué?!…-sin dudar corre de regreso a su punto inicial de vigilancia- (no puede ser… ¿qué podrá haberle ocurrido?… a menos que…)-corre más rápido.

Los sollozos de la chica se lograban escuchar con claridad del otro lado de la puerta del baño.

Alguien toca la puerta; pero la chica no responde y sigue llorando desconsoladamente.

Una voz masculina, ya reconocida por la chica, empezó a hablarle desde el otro lado de la puerta- no llores… las lágrimas son una muestra de debilidad…-

La chica levantó la mirada al frente al reconocer la voz; pero a la vez se molestó- ¡¡no tienes idea de lo que es la debilidad o la fuerza!!…-le gritó entre sollozos- ¡¡no sabes lo que he tenido que vivir!!… ¡¡no tienes idea de nada!!…¡¡no creas que me conoces!!…-

El chico al otro lado se recarga en el muro, a un lado de la puerta- es verdad… no te conozco como quisiera… pero estoy seguro que las lágrimas en ti no van…-

A toda prisa llega Kakashi al lugar y lo primero que ve es a Gaara de la arena recargado en el muro a un costado de la puerta del baño. El pelirrojo levanta su fría mirada y ve la expresión de preocupación en el peliplateado.

- ¿Elisa está dentro aún?-le preguntó.

-no pude hacer que dejara de llorar…-

-¡¡Elisa!!…-gritó Kakashi acercándose a la puerta del baño- ¿qué sucedió?…-

La puerta del baño se abre y de un abrazo, la castaña se aferra a Kakashi, llorando con más fuerza que la de antes.

-¡¡Kakashi!!…¡¡Kakashi!!…-gritaba entre sollozos-…watashi…-

-¿qué pasó?…-le acaricia sus cabellos en lo que la abrazaba con más fuerza- ¿por qué lloras?…-

-un recuerdo…-dice la chica tan rápido como su llanto se lo permitía-…uno terrible…snif…uno de muerte…lágrimas…snif… gente…snif…muerta-llora desconsoladamente en el pecho de su sensei.

-¿qué?… pero… ¿cómo?… ¿de qué?…-dice algo confundido el peliplateado.

-uno… de aquella noche… aquella vez…-llora en el pecho de su querido sensei-… el incendio… la gente…snif… el fuego…snif…la sangre… snif… -detiene sus palabras para suspirar por busca de aire para seguir con sus lagrimas.

- ¿Qué gente?…-le cuestiona el pelirrojo.

-la gente… la gente… snif… muerta… snif… -sus manos comenzaron a temblar, en lo que escondía su rostro en el pecho de Kakashi.

- ¿sufres por ellos o por algo más?…-el pelirrojo sabía perfectamente que preguntar y eso llamó mucho la atención de Kakashi, pues parecía que Gaara sabía más de lo sucedido que cualquiera que haya estado en aquellos años.

-…era…era…-la chica no podía hablar fluidamente- un demonio… un demonio de ojos rojos… -se alejó de Kakashi para verlo a los ojos (N/A: ojo U)- era… era…la chica… la chica… -temblaba de terror- la chica… -

-¿de quién hablas?… ¿Qué chica?…-Kakashi la toma por los hombros.

-la que atacó la aldea… aquella aldea… -

-¿Konoha?-pregunta Kakashi.

-¡no!… la otra… -

De repente la banda completa aparece tras bambalinas, muy preocupada por la reacción de la chica.

-¡¿Qué pasó Elisa?!…-le pregunta Trunks muy preocupado.

-es…que… yo…-toma la mano de Kakashi de manera muy temblorosa.

Kakashi la aprieta con fuerza y responde por la chica- sólo… que uno de sus recuerdos sellados floreció en el escenario…-

-¿recuerdos sellados?-Goten no entendía y los demás tampoco.

-¿Qué quiere decir con "recuerdos sellados"?-le pregunta el chico de la Arena.

-pues… -mira a una aún asustada Elisa- Elisa no tiene recuerdos de su infancia en compañía de sus padres… siempre que intenta recordar…algo se lo detiene… no sabemos a que se debe; pero un tipo de jutsu especial fue utilizado en su mente… bloqueando todos los recuerdos de aquel tiempo…es lo único que sabemos al respecto- dice con tanta seriedad, que llegaba a asustar- (aunque… es posible… que aquella persona sea Arisa…)-piensa mirando de reojo a la castaña.

Llega Iruka en compañía de Naruto y Hinata, que habían notado el extraño comportamiento de la chica en el escenario.

-¡¡Ely-chan!!…-gritó Naruto preocupado.

- eh?… ¿Naru-chan?…-murmuró la castaña al ver a su querido rubio.

Naruto corre y se acerca a la chica con sus ojos celestes llenos de preocupación, seguido por Hinata en el mismo estado que el kitsune.

-parece que Naruto se preocupa por ti…-le dijo Kakashi soltando la mano de la castaña.

-yo…yo…-baja la mirada al piso- (le preocupo a Naruto… al lindo kitsune…)- se muerde el labio inferior y empuña fuertemente sus manos.

-Ely…-dijo Angie con seriedad- ¿acaso no escribiste "Rakuen" pensando en superar todo tu pasado?-todas las miradas de los presentes cayó sobre la morena.

-eh?!…-la sayana levantó sus ojos vidriosos por el llanto, encarando a la Uchiha- ¿Ra-Rakuen?…-la mira con nostalgia.

-así es… tú misma me dijiste que esa canción querías que la escuchara Kakashi… ¿o no?-

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del momento, la mirada de la sayana regresó al suelo, apretando con más fuerza sus puños, siendo observada expectante por todos los presentes.

Se podía escuchar los gritos eufóricos del público, esperando con poca paciencia al grupo, que había pedido algo de tiempo de descanso.

- es difícil dominar la mente…-dice al fin la sayana- no sé que secretos se guardan en ella… y temo por lo que pueda suceder cuando se revelen…-levanta la vista con decisión- pero… tienes razón… no dejaré que eso ocurra más… lo pasado es pasado y no permitiré que domine mi presente…-mira a Gaara- perdóname… pero… tienes razón… las lágrimas no van conmigo…-le sonríe con ternura, provocando un pequeño espasmo de nerviosismo en el pelirrojo.

-hasta que regresa la chica molestosa de siempre…-dice Angie con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¡¿qué?!… ¿tan molestosa soy?-pregunta con un infantil puchero.

-oh si… la Ely de siempre regresó- agregó Trunks con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-que bueno… -dice el kitsune- hoy has estado de verdad extraña…-le dice con un suspiro.

-eh?… Hinata-chan… ¿también…también te preocupaste por mí?-dice la sayana con sorpresa.

-eh…pues… si… yo…me preocupé… al saber…que…que estabas llorando…-tartamudeó con sinceridad.

-ah…-abraza a la Hyuuga- o … eres tan kawaii…Hinata-chan… arigatou…-le dice la sayana con su ánimo de siempre-… de verdad que quiero ser tu amiga…-

-mh…arigatou-dice Hinata con un sonrojo de vergüenza.

-¬¬ suelta a esa pobre niña que la asfixias…-le dice Vania.

-eh?… U//U gomen…-la suelta- pero es que… Hinata-chan es tan linda…-

-bien… acabó el descanso…-dice Goten- es hora de por la segunda vuelta… ¡¡a calentar a la audiencia!!-

-¡bien dicho!…-lo apoya la castaña- ¡¡a por los instrumentos!!-

En cosa de minutos, regresan al escenario, completos y renovados.

-¡disculpen la espera!-dice la castaña del teclado- ¡¡hemos regresado por más!!-

-bien dicho Vania…-la apoya Elisa- ahora… querido público…quiero que escuchen una canción… que está dedicada a las personas que aprecio… entiéndase, mi banda, Kakashi-sensei Hinata-chan y el equipo siete, en especial a cierto rubio hiperactivo… -saluda a Naruto-… bien… -

Las personas cerca de Naruto, lo miraron con ojos de "¿cómo rayos la conoces tanto?", "te envidio" o "te mataré por conocerla" y otras cosas por el estilo, sin embargo, al rubio, no le interesó en lo más mínimo lo que pensaran los demás, sólo miró al frente, con los ojos iluminados de emoción.

-bien chicos… esta canción se llama "Rakuen"…-comienza la música y con ella la letra- _tratemos de aceptar y entender…que las heridas no… se borran…cuanto tiempo más… continuaran… no las queremos más… podemos añorar… el día en que… no haya nunca más… conflictos…los soldados que…heridos son…recuerdan el calor… que de sus madres ya no tienen hoy… en esta desolación de este mundo sin fin… vamos trazando nuestro propio mapa…secando lágrimas ya… continuaremos juntos por el… camino… vamos levántate ya… y mira a tu alrededor… el despertar de los dormidos leones…y así… el mañana poder vivir-_ pequeño instrumental de cambio de estrofa- _tratemos de llevar…muy dentro…un fragmento de amor… de amor… que sintamos que… odiamos… a nada llevará…es algo que ya no queremos más… en este momento ya… rumbo tendré que seguir… a un paraíso que habremos de mirar… tan lejos como esté…continuaremos juntos por el… camino… no mires hacia atrás…sólo al frente avanzar…hasta que se marchite tu cuerpo al andar…y así el futuro…poder vivir…_-instrumental de piano de Vania, seguido uno de la guitarra eléctrica de Elisa acompañada por la batería de Angie y el bajo de Goten-_ recuerdan el calor… que de sus madres ya no tienen hoy… en esta desolación… de este mundo sin fin…un paraíso ya habremos de mirar…tan lejos como esté…continuaremos… juntos por el… camino… no mires hacia atrás …sólo al frente avanzar, hasta que se marchite tu cuerpo al andar…y así el futuro…poder vivir…_-sigue un instrumental de piano hasta el final.

Los gritos de los fans se podían escuchar hasta la entrada de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

La chica de los ojos rojos, se mordió el labio inferior, al ver que su plan no resultó tanto como quería, sin embargo, le entregó mucha información de la manera de pensar de su hermana menor y le dio la base de sus ataques.

-mh… superaste uno ¿verdad?… pero no siempre será…así…-sonríe antes de desaparecer por completo del lugar, pasando desapercibida hasta para los jounins de elite que allí se encontraban.

El concierto acabó rodeando las 2 de la madrugada, dejando a casi la mayoría con ganas de más.

El horario del segundo examen se había dado y sería a las cinco de la tarde, así que los aspirantes regresaron directo a sus alojamientos para descansar para otra prueba decisiva en sus objetivos de convertirse en ninjas de elite.

En la tarde se sabría en que consistiría el examen.

La hora se acercaba.

CONTINUARÁ…

ELY// … oh si… se acabó el capi cuatro…. Ja, ja, ja, ja…

SASUKE: ¬¬ me alegro…

ELY: ¬¬ grrr… que malo… si sé que te picas porque no apareciste tanto como querías…

SASUKE: o//O… /o/ … ¡¡eso no es cierto!!… ¬//¬ sólo… mh…

NARUTO: ¬¬ oh si… Sasuke está celoso… XD

SASUKE: ¬¬ cállate dobe…

NARUTO¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES DOBE?!

SASUKE: pues a ti… dobe…

ELY: hay Dios santo… (Mira el cielo con resignación)… dame fuerzas para acabar este fic sin daños sicológicos…

KAKASHI:… bueno, bueno… tienes una promesa del primer párrafo del fic ¿o no?

ELY: eh?… ¿Cuál?… perdí la memoria…

KAKASHI: ¬¬ mh…

ELY¡¡es culpa de Arisa!!… estoy segura… o …

KAKASHI: ¬¬ mh….

ELY: ok… sólo bromeaba… U… les daré a mis queridos lectores los nombres de las letras y sus respectivos vocalistas o al menos la manera por la cual pueden encontrarlas en la red…

KAKASHI: al menos recordaste eso… pues vaya…

ELY: ok… la canción "I will" o "My will"… es el primer ending de Inuyasha, "Crawling" y "Pushing in my away" son de Linkin Park, uno de mis grupos favoritos… -…

SASUKE: ¬¬ a nadie le interesa lo que te gusta…

ELY: ¬¬ cállate amargado…

SASUKE: o.O…

ELY: -… pues sigo… "UNDO" es el tercer opening de Full Metal Alchemist…, "Kesenai Tsumi" es uno de los endings de Full Metal… "All the thing she said" es de las TATU… "Don't say you love me" de M2M, "Hunting high and low" de Stratovarius…, "Feuer Frei" de Rammstein, "Tsuki no kaasu" opening de Loveless y por último "Rakuen" de Jessica Toledo… y esas serían las canciones nombradas en este capítulo…y quizás próximamente aparezcan más… pues tengo algo planeado especial para con ellas… …jeje

SASUKE: pasa a los saludos... me desesperas...

ELY: ok... ¬¬ que carácter...

LaEriel 16: pues estoy de acuerdo en mantener tu nombre... tu aparición está ya planeada... y será de una manera muy interesante... jeje a´sí que espero tengas paciencia porque aún faltas cabos que atar antes de tu aparición... y respecto a eso... ¿te apatece quedarte con Kakashi-lindo-kawaii-sexy-sabroso-adorable-sensei?

Aryuri Lestat: nee-chan... que wena onda... me has posteado harto... lloraré de emoción ToT... ya lloré... ejem.. si cumpliré mi palabras Caro-Avatar... jeje...

keri01: gracias por decir que te gusta mi mezcla rara... la verdad es que practicamente nací con dragon ball así que no puedo evitar decir que Gokuo es mi papá... por eso lo metí... además como eso de Naruto y su Kyuuby... pues... se me ocurrió y nació esta historia loca XD espero sigas leyendo... gracias

Y eso son los saludos... gracias por pasar por aquí a leer... son mi vida... sin ustedes me deprimo

besos... la Autora..o sea yo... Yamielikai y toda la banda XD


	6. Mis animales favoritos

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, si por alguna razón aparece algún personaje que no sea de ninguna serie, quiere decir que son creación propia. - y no me demanden… no tengo donde caerme muerta… ¬¬ aunque si… pero está reservado…XD_

Aquí el capítulo cinco… no sé me ocurre decir al comienzo XD pero en fin… le mando saludos a mi prima… o ¡¡si!!… encontré a mi prima perdida… ¿Cierto Cristina?… bueno en fin… te digo que pronto harás tu aparición… XD no te diré cuando… puede ser aquí, en el siguiente o el siguiente o el siguiente o el siguiente o el siguiente…XD, XD, XD también se le conoce como Gaara Uchiha, creo que escribe fics aquí… U haciendo propaganda a otra escritoras… XD… besos querida prima… y respecto a las que queréis entrar al fic ya están listos sus papeles y nombres XP… U así se podrán reconocer y dar ideas para la historia… que de repente se me paraliza la neurona creativa XD… es cierto… y me quedo horas mirando la pantalla de Word y no sale nada… sólo la hoja en blanco…XD estilo el aro cuando el chico ve le video… XD… eso… besos y gracias por seguir la historia… los comentarios generales y contestación de RR al final del capítulo gracias… ¬¬ me salió como la Barbie guía… XP… gomen, pero el fin de semana pasado vi Toy Story 2 con mi hermana pequeña… XD…ya… dejo de dar la lata… al fic…U…

**Mi vida sin ti.**

**Capítulo nº 5: "Mis animales favoritos"**

El sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo y alumbraba con euforia las cabezas de todos los aspirantes que lograron pasar la primera parte del examen Chunin. A todo el grupo de chicos que se encontraba en la entrada a un extraño bosque, del cual era cabecera su nueva sensor llamada Anko.

-bien gusanos… aquí es donde rendirán la segunda parte del examen- mira a todos los aspirantes con una mirada de superioridad.

Detrás de Anko, una enorme víbora se come a un ave de un solo bocado, llamando la atención de algunos de los aspirantes, específicamente a alguno de los novatos, pues como lo eran, jamás se habían encontrado en una situación así, claro está, exceptuando a algunos candidatos.

-¿Qué lugar es este?-cuestionó Sakura con un pequeño semblante de asco.

-este es una de las zonas de entrenamiento-hace una pausa y frunce el ceño- es llamada el Bosque de la Muerte-algunos aspirantes se intimidaron.

Naruto miró a la sensor con ojos dudosos-¡¿eh?!…- algo había tras él- ¿qué demonios?-una roca cuadrada estaba a su espalda-(esto es ridículo…)-mira la "roca" de reojo. Da dos pasos y la roca lo sigue, todos los presentes lo miraban como bicho raro-(mh…)-se detiene. La roca también. Empieza a correr, derecho, de vuelta, regreso, da vuelta se detiene de improviso y señala a la roca- ¡¡esto debe ser una broma!!…-toma aire- ¡¡es el peor disfraz de la historia!!

La voz de un pequeño se oyó de la roca-eres muy bueno jefe… otra vez descubriste nuestro disfraz- una explosión es provocada por la roca, pero el exceso de pólvora provoca que los pequeños que la realizan comiencen a toser.

-ah…-el semblante de Naruto se ve algo hastiado- eres tú Konohamaru…-coloca sus brazos tras su nuca-no tengo tiempo para jugar a los ninjas… estoy a punto de entrar a la segunda fase del examen Chunin-cierra sus ojos en modo zorruno on y carga la cabeza hacia un costado.

-no hemos venido a jugar… estamos de misión, para el periódico de la academia-dice con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!-se acerca Anko al grupo.

-eh?…-la sayana se acerca al grupo- Konohamaru está de misión… ¿verdad?…-lo mira con una sonrisa, provocando en el pequeño un tierno sonrojo.

-¿de misión?…-mira al trío- ¡explíquense!… no tenemos tiempo para niñerías-dice mientras posa sus manos en su cintura.

Naruto baja sus manos de su nuca y habla por todos-Konohamaru dice que viene por el periódico escolar-lo señala con inocencia.

-¿El periódico escolar?-se sorprende- ah!… es cierto-se ríe- Hokage-sama me había informado algo de esto…-eleva el tono de voz para que todos los presentes escuchasen sus palabras-¡¡el periódico de la Academia ha venido a realizar una entrevista, así que sean amables con los reporteros!!… ¡¡serán sólo 10 minutos!!-camina hacia una caseta al lado de una de las entradas al bosque de la muerte.

-¿entrevista?-cuestiona la sayana al pequeño.

-así es… eh?… ¿qué no tenías el cabello largo?-le dice con extrañeza.

-ah… es que me lo corté para el concierto de anoche U-se rasca la cabeza.

-yo también quería preguntarte eso…-le dijo Naruto-pero… creo que te quedaba mejor el cabello largo…-dijo con una sonrisa.

-gracias… pero para las batallas… y mi nivel de poder… el cabello largo no me mejora en estética y comodidad-

-¡es verdad!-dice Trunks que aparece detrás de la sayana de improviso.

-AH!!! O.o… ¿de dónde saliste?-se asusta la chica.

-estaban detrás de ti desde hace mucho…-le dijo la Uchiha.

-¬¬ ¿y por qué no me avisaste Angie?-la mira con ojos rasgados.

-porque no me pediste que lo hiciera…XP-

-¬¬ mh… amigas…-bufó- a todo esto… ¿qué hacen aquí?…pensé que se habían marchado hace mucho-mira a sus primos sorprendida.

-en realidad veníamos a despedirnos y a desearte suerte en tu examen-le dice Goten.

La castaña se emociona y pone ojitos de cachorro mojado- ¿de veras?… ¿de verdad me están deseando suerte?-se acerca a sus primos.

-pues claro…-Trunks sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza-después de todo eres nuestra prima perdida que encontramos por casualidad… y que nos gusta molestar-se ríe-además de ser la mejor amiga de Cristina…-suspira- te tengo que soportar igual-la castaña queda en estado de "plop".

-que malo… -hace pucheros- yo que creí que de verdad te importaba… mal primo…-

-XD…XD…-se ríe a carcajadas- si sabes que es broma… te esperamos en casa después de los exámenes-se eleva al cielo.

Goten hace lo mismo- a papá le gustará verte y entrenar contigo en el templo sagrado-

-después de todo eres la única que gusta de pelear con él-dice Trunks con una gotita en la sien.

La sayana se eleva para quedar en medio de sus primos- que malos… es que ya nadie de ustedes entrena… supongo que el tío Vegeta debe de estar en la misma situación que Gokuo-sensei ¿no?-los mira con algo de pena.

-en realidad… ahora estoy a cargo de la compañía y no tengo tiempo para entrenar-dice Trunks intentando excusarse con su prima.

-y yo… en realidad ya no me interesa entrenar…-sonríe con una gotita en la sien.

-mh… bueno… denle mis saludos a todos… y dile a Cristina que venga a Konoha… sé que se aburre en la ciudad… en especial cuando de ayudar a Buda se trata ¬¬…mh… bueno en fin… pueden venir de vacaciones…-sonríe alegremente, sin embargo no notó que sus primos se ponían uno a su lado derecho y otro a su izquierdo- eh?… -mira alternadamente a cada uno- ¿qué pasa?…-los mira nuevamente, pero de improviso ambos le dan un beso en la mejilla- o////////O… AHHH!!!!!-se sonroja al extremo.

Los chicos la dejan y retroceden- eso fue un regalo de nuestra parte…-le dice Trunks- adiós- ambos se transforman en súper saiyayín y se van volando como quien se los llevó el diablo, dejando a una rabiosa Elisa en el aire, que luego de verlos lejos, descendió a tierra al ver la gran mayoría de los ojos de los aspirantes que miraban desde abajo, prácticamente aprovechando la buena vista que lucía la chica desde las alturas.

Elisa aterriza y lo primero que ve son los ojos de Vania que venían hacia ella- ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE VENIR A PRESENTAR EL EXAMEN CON FALDA?!-le grita dejándola casi sorda.

- o… ah…-quedó como pokemon aturdido- pero… si debajo estoy con hotpants… no se me ve nada que no deba-regresa a la normalidad.

-PERO ESO NO LES PARECIÓ A TODOS LOS CHICOS QUE CASI ENTRABAN EN HEMORRAGIA NASAL AL VERTE DESDE ARRIBA-volvió a gritar como histérica.

-si… deberías tener más cuidado con esas cosas-le dijo Sakura con aires de superioridad.

-pero… es que… en realidad… -la chica deseaba explicarse- en realidad me interesa lo más mínimo que otros me vean… después de todo en una batalla tu enemigo no va a esperar a que te vistas para luego matarte…-dijo con voz seria, callando a Sakura, pues en parte tenía razón¿quién iba a ser tan considerado como para dejar que te vistieras si siendo ninja, hasta algunos restos de ropa pueden ser un arma?

-ah todo esto…-Sasuke al habla- ¿por qué el color de sus cabellos cambió drásticamente?-de verdad que eso le llamaba mucho la atención.

-pues… mh…-Elisa hizo pose de pensador-… - es un secreto-Sasuke abrió sus ojos como platos en estado de shock-pero…mh… si aparecen enemigos de verdad poderosos… tal vez te pueda enseñar la razón-

-¿enemigos poderosos?-Sasuke estaba más intrigado.

Una nube de humo llamó la atención de varios aspirantes.

-hola chicos-si, era Kakashi.

-¿qué haces aquí papá?-le dijo la sayana. Anko se asombra a extremo.

-¡¿TE DIJO PAPÁ?!-casi se abalanza contra Kakashi.

-eh… pues si…U… ella es mi hija adoptiva-mira a Elisa de nueva cuenta- nuevamente olvidaste a Kura en la casa-el tigre salta sobre Elisa para lamerla de alegría- estaba desesperado en casa… así que te lo traje-saca su libro y se pone a leer.

Anko estaba en estado catatónico al ver como el tigre era tan manso en las manos de esa pequeña-(esto debe ser una locura… parece un gatito… ni siquiera luce un animal de ataque)-

La entrevista por parte de los reporteros acabó de buena manera, dando paso al examen en sí.

-bien chicos… es hora de comenzar la segunda fase del examen Chunin-dijo Anko con fuerza en la voz.

-¿en qué consiste el examen?-preguntó Angie, con la frialdad característica de los Uchiha.

-pongan atención que sólo lo diré una vez y listo…-sacó un pergamino de su chaqueta, donde mostraba un plano del Bosque de la muerte-como ven en este plano… hay una torre en medio del bosque, alrededor del bosque se encuentran puertas que serán abiertas al momento de comenzar el examen…-toma aire- cada puerta se localiza a 10 kilómetros de la torre central-

-¿y a qué va todo eso?-cuestionó Sasuke.

-pues…-guarda el pergamino y saca dos más- la base del examen será una batalla a cualquier precio por estos dos pergaminos…-los muestra- el pergamino del cielo y el pergamino de la tierra…-

-wow… entonces… eso quiere decir-dice Vania, siendo interrumpida por Sakura.

-…que obligatoriamente la mitad de los equipos presentes no aprobarán el examen-

-¿Cuánto es el tiempo límite?-la sayana levanta la mano para llamar la atención de la sensor.

-el límite son de 5 días dentro… cuando tengan ambos pergaminos deben ir directo a la torre central-toma aire-…si no logran conseguir los pergaminos en el tiempo límite serán descalificados, sino llegan los tres miembros del equipo, serán descalificados y si alguno de los miembros no llega en condiciones, serán descalificados…además de tener terminantemente prohibido leer el contenido de los pergaminos-

Kabuto da dos pasos al frente- en resumen… podemos controlar la cantidad aspirantes que aprueben el examen-

-¿qué quieres decir con eso Kabuto?-le preguntó Sakura.

-pues… además de los ninjas que estén dentro…también hay criaturas salvajes, plantas venenosas, plantas carnívoras, animales come-hombres… y otros tipos extraños de animales-

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?!-gritó sorprendida la sayana. Anko la miró con ojos maliciosos.

-¿algún problema con los animales?-

-KYA…… ¡¡esto es genial!! ToT… ¡¡será como estar de regreso al Monte Paoz!!-lloraba de felicidad-¡¡bien!!… ¡¡veré que tipo de animales hay!!-

-¡¡espera!!-Anko intentó detenerla.

Demasiado tarde, la sayana había usado su técnica de vuelo y entrado al bosque de la muerte en compañía de su tigre.

-¡¿esa chica está loca?!-gritó Neji alterado mientras miraba a las compañeras de equipo de Elisa-¡¿ustedes no harán nada para sacarla de ahí?!

-pues…-Angie miró a Vania.

-ella sabe cuidarse sola…-respondió Vania dejando a todos los presentes con la mandíbula desencajada.

-pero… ¿y si le pasa algo?-preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-AHHH!!!!-un grito se oyó desde dentro del bosque.

-¡¡Elisa!!-gritó Naruto preocupado.

-¡¡¡¡QUE ANIMAL MÁS MONO!!!- salió volando con un tremendo oso a cuestas- ¡¡mira Vania!!- aterriza con el oso.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Vania alterada- ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SACAR UN OSO DE TRES METROS DE ALTO DEL BOSQUE?!-le gritó en modo histeria.

-pero… no es un oso-dijo la chica con un puchero.

-¿entonces que es? ¬¬-dijo Sakura con aire de burla.

- es la especie única del Oso-zorro-sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal- ¿cierto señor oso?-el oso gigante le sonrió y luego abrazó con fuerza.

-Elisa-le llamó Kakashi.

-¿si?-

-ve a regresar ese pobre animal a su casa-seguía leyendo el libro como si nada.

-nah… bueno-mira al oso- papá quiere que lo regrese a casa…-se eleva y toma al oso para adentrarse al bosque.

Anko estaba completamente descolocada, que niña más extraña era la que tenía en frente.

-bueno-carraspea su voz para retomar la explicación del examen- entonces tendrán…-

-¡¡¡UN LOBO DE LAS SOMBRAS!!!-gritó desde el fondo del bosque.

Caída animé generalizada.

La castaña venía corriendo con una sonrisa mientras que una manada de Lobos de dos metros de altura le venía siguiendo-¡¡miren!!… ¡¡encontré los Lobos de las Sombras!!-saltó la barda de metal al igual que el líder de los lobos-Anko-sensei… ¿no creen que son lindos?-acariciaba el lomo del lobo.

La cara de Anko era un poema.

-(esto…esto…esto…esto…)-el modo Inner de Sakura se apoderó de sí- ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SAQUES CADA COSA DE ESE HORRIPILANTE BOSQUE?!!… SHAAA… NO ENTIENDO COMO LOS MALDITOS ANIMALES NO TE HACEN NADA… ERES UNA MALDITA FENÓMENO- se agarró la cabeza en modo de desesperación.

-pero…-las palabras de Sakura de verdad le afectaron-… ellos no son malos… ellos atacan cuando se sienten amenazados y cuando sienten oscuridad en los corazones de la gente…-murmura con tristeza.

Sasuke se aproxima a la sayana- por esa razón se te es fácil hacerte con ellos ¿no?-la mira fijo.

-no lo sé…-confundió a Sasuke.

-desde que era una niña que los animales se hacen fácilmente con ella-dice Kakashi acercándose a la sayana para acariciarle el cabello- digamos que es uno de sus dones… al igual que las técnicas heredadas por tu clan… es una de las capacidades especiales que tiene ella-sonríe con su ojito feliz.

El lobo acaricia el rostro de la castaña, para aullar y luego voltear para regresar al bosque.

-adiós señor lobo-se despide la chica con la mano.

Digamos que todo regresó a la normalidad luego que el Lobo se fuera.

Anko siguió con la explicación y de la cantidad de cosas terribles del bosque.

-como pudieron ver…-señaló a Elisa con la mirada- hay una enorme cantidad de seres viviendo dentro del bosque… y a menos que tengan la misma capacidad que ella… no saldrá fácilmente de ellos-se cruza de brazos.

El kitsune levantó una ceja y luego comenzó a remedar al sensor-… no saldrán fácilmente de ellos…bah!… por favor-gritó señalando a Anko- ¡¡yo puedo con lo que sea!!-

-¿de verdad?-

En cosa de segundos, Anko le lanzó un kunai al rostro de Naruto, rasguñándole la mejilla, pero al mismo tiempo, Elisa se interpuso entre ella y el rubio, pasándole una espada por el cuello.

Los ojos de la chica dejaron de verse inocentes- vuelve a tocar un solo cabello de Naruto… y le juro que arriesgaré mi oportunidad de ser Jounin con tal de matarla-

-vaya… así que no eres sólo una fenómeno… tienes el nivel de uno de los mejores…-Anko baja la mirada para luego elevarla con una sonrisa- bien… me gustaría en el futuro pelear contra ti…-

-sería un placer…-

Naruto estaba helado, estaba en medio de dos súper poderosas chicas. Y lo otro que le extrañaba era que Elisa dijera esas cosas con tal de defenderlo. Tenía muchas dudas en ese momento, pero no era capaz de hacerlas.

Elisa lanzó la espada al aire, se meneó a un costado y esta se enfundó sola.

Pero otro ninja apareció detrás de Anko, uno con una enorme lengua que le ofrecía el kunai.

-parece que tenemos otro gusano entre estos aspirantes-dijo mirando de reojo al ninja.

-sólo estaba devolviéndote tu kunai…-se lo pasa con la lengua.

-gracias ninja de la hierba, pero preferiría que tuvieras esa distancia de mí a menos que quisieses entablar batalla conmigo…-tomó su kunai.

Naruto volteó levemente para ver el rostro del ninja de la hierba. Una chica de cabellos largos lisos negros, una enorme lengua y unos ojos muy extraños, más bien como poseídos por algún extraño poder-(vaya… ¿podré hacer lo mismo con mi lengua)… eh?- regresó su mirada al rostro de Elisa que no dejaba de mirarlo con algo de preocupación en ellos-(¿por qué ella dijo esas palabras?… acaso… ¿Kakashi-sensei tenía razón desde el comienzo?…)-

-¡¡bien!!…-gritó Anko- necesito que llenen este formulario antes de rendir el examen…-saca una resma de papeles.

-¿para qué sería eso?- preguntó Temari.

-esto es una hoja de consentimiento… necesito que pongan su nombre y lo firmen luego de leerlo… esto es por si mueren en el examen- se ríe a carcajada limpia- sino fuera así… de seguro sería mi responsabilidad…-deja de reírse y mira a Naruto- toma gusano… pasa esto-

Naruto toma las hojas y las pasa a los otros aspirantes.

-cuando hayan leído y firmado eso por los tres integrantes del equipo, vayan allá…-señala una caseta- allí se les entregará el pergamino y se le señalará la puerta por la cual deben de entrar…¡¡eso es todo gusanos!!-deja a los aspirantes solos.

El grupo de aspirantes se disolvió. Cada cual se fue a donde sea para leer en paz la hoja de consentimiento y luego firmarla.

El trío de chicas seguía reunido.

-bien… ¿qué haremos?-preguntó Vania con un lápiz en la mano.

-¿cómo que qué haremos?… es obvio que vamos a participar-dijo la sayana llena de energía.

-de acuerdo… pero… ¬¬-mira a la sayana- ¿no crees que entrar a un examen de sobrevivencia con esas ropas no llamarás mucho la atención?-le dijo Angie.

-pero…-la castaña traía una polera de manga corta bajo una playera sin mangas de color negro. Para abajo traía una falda que tapaba justo los glúteos, de color rojo, bajo ellas unos hotpants de color negro y en los pies su querido par de zapatillas azul marino- me veo bien ¿no?-dijo con un puchero.

-te ves linda-le dijo Kakashi- pero no es lo adecuado para entrar al examen de sobrevivencia…-le acaricia el cabello.

-pero… ¿por qué?… es cómodo-dijo con inocencia.

-si… pero…-suspira- digamos que muestras demasiado… y en vez de derrotar a tu enemigo por la fuerza… será por pérdida de sangre-sonríe.

-ah… entonces… ¿qué me pongo?-les preguntó al resto.

-te veías bien con la ropa que usaste para el concierto-Naruto apareció detrás de la sayana.

-ah!… gracias //… pero lo mandé a lavar anoche… como estaba todo sudado-se rasca la cabeza.

Angie bufó y se acercó a su amiga- ¿trajiste el reloj que te obsequió Bulma?-

-si… lo tengo en mi bolsillo…-lo saca- pero… no creo que haya algo menos provocador-se coloca el reloj en la muñeca.

-veamos… de seguro Bulma debió colocar algo medianamente normal-

-ok…-

La chica presiona un botón al costado del reloj y su ropa se desvaneció y apareció otra al instante. Un traje mucho más sexy que el de antes. Un kimono rojo que tapaba sólo los pechos y con dos franjas, una hacia delante y otra hacia atrás.

-ven…-da una vuelta. Kakashi y Naruto se taparon la nariz para impedir que sangrara- aunque… este es muy bonito-sonríe.

-ese traje me parece familiar-dijo Vania recordando algo de antes.

-si… lo que pasa es que Bulma me introdujo en la memoria los trajes de algunas guerreras de los juegos de play station…-se rió.

-ah!… entonces ese traje es de…-

-si… es de Mai Murakami…-presiona otro botón-…veamos que más hay-

Ahora aparece la vestimenta de Felicia (N/A: que para quien no la conozca es una chica gata de un juego de arcade ), que era mucho más insinuante, con a penas unas franjas de color blanco que tapaban las partes de la chica, unos guantes de gato y zapatos de gato y unas orejas también en blanco.

Naruto estalló, entiéndase hemorragia nasal al extremo.

Kakashi alcanzó a voltear para no verla-pues… Ely tu puedes-desaparece en una nube de humo mientras se tapaba la nariz.

-que malo… mi papá se fue así como así-se mira- soy una gatita…-mueve las manos como un gato.

-Ely…-la llamó Vania.

-¿qué?-

-deja de hacer eso-

-¿por qué?-

-por eso…-señala a Naruto que estaba más rojo que semáforo y un hilo de sangre caer por su nariz.

-está bien…veré el siguiente-presiona el botón-veamos…-

Aparece un leotardo de color azul eléctrico con unas bucaneras del mismo color y la cara tapada, estilo Kakashi.

-este es el traje de Kitana…-se da una vuelta- no me gusta…-cambia.

Sasuke se acerca a paso lento hasta las chicas-¿qué tanto pierden el tiempo?-

-etto…-Naruto estaba en pre colapso-pues… Elisa se estaba cambiando de ropa-la señala, quien ahora traía un traje estilo árabe, pero en las caderas sólo traía el caderín con las monedas y arriba un sostén del mismo material.

-O.O…-Sasuke se contuvo.

-diablos…-dice la sayana presionando nuevamente el botón-…mh…-ahora vestía el traje de la Maga Oscura (N/A: es de Yu-Gi-Oh! U)

-estabas mejor como venías…-le dice Angie.

-mh… el último intento-presiona el botón por última vez y aparece un traje de escolar. Marinerita, de color azul. Falda al mismo nivel que la traía, pero esta vez con sólo las bragas bajo y arriba una chaquetita corta estilo marinero de color azul y una rosa roja en medio. Dio una vuelta y los chicos le vieron todo lo que jamás creerían ver.

Sasuke se tapa la nariz disimuladamente y Naruto tenía la mandíbula desencajada y un rubor en su cara en general.

-ok… me rindo-desconecta el reloj y regresa a como estaba en un principio- está bien como estoy ahora… estoy cómoda y con falda tengo mayor movilidad en las piernas-lanza una patada dejándola en el aire, formando un ángulo de 180º con la pierna que la sostenía en el suelo. Así es, ambas a la misma altura.

-será mejor ir por el pergamino-dijo Angie adelantándose al resto.

-ok… vamos Ely…-le dice Vania a la sayana.

-eh?…si… sólo esperen un momento…-se acerca a Naruto- necesito pedirte un favor…-lo toma de las manos.

-o//o… eh?… ¿a mí?…-se pone nervioso.

-ven…-lo lleva cerca de un árbol algo apartado del resto de sus amigos- lo que te voy a pedir es algo muy importante- su rostro se tornó serio.

-dime… haré lo que esté en mis límites por ayudar- también se pone serio.

-verás…-cierra sus ojos por unos momentos para concentrarse en las palabras que quería utilizar. Era algo complicado, pero era necesario que él se lo prometiera- lo que quiero pedirte… es un favor muy importante para mí…-Naruto la miraba con curiosidad y completa disposición- escucha… quiero que me prometas… que pase, lo que me pase… intentarás que entre en razón…-la cara de Naruto quedó estática. No había comprendido el mensaje.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?-enarcó una ceja.

-sólo quiero que me prometas… que si algo llegase a pasarme y perdiera la razón… tú harías lo posible por regresármela… ¿de acuerdo?-le toma las manos y las junta- prométemelo… por favor-sus ojos brillaban.

-…mh… lo haré…-asiente con seguridad- si algo llegase a pasarte, haré lo posible por regresarte a la normalidad-dice.

-no…sólo que me harás entrar en razón… no que me regreses a la normalidad… la única forma es que entre en razón-

-¿qué diferencia existe entre lo que te dije y lo que quieres que te prometa?-la mira con curiosidad.

-por ahora no puedo contártelo… es demasiado pronto, pero sólo quiero que a pesar de la forma en la que diga Kakashi que pueda regresar… te opondrás y sólo me intentarás regresar la razón con palabras y argumentos fuertes. Por favor-acabó de decir con tono muy suplicante.

-está bien… te lo prometo…-sonrió con ternura.

-gracias…-lo abraza. El rostro de Naruto quedó en el cuello de la chica, ella era sólo un poco más alta que él, aproximadamente de la altura de Sasuke.

-sabes…-la chica se aleja al oír las palabras del rubio- quiero preguntarte algo…-baja la mirada.

-dime ¿Qué sucede?-lo suelta.

-¿por…por qué me protegiste de esa manera cuando Anko me lanzó el kunai?-la miró directo a los ojos.

-pues…-sonríe dulcemente- creo que ya te dije una vez que eras importante para mí… ¿no?-Naruto asiente.

-pero aún así no lo entiendo… sabes que dentro de mí vive un demonio… y aún así…aún así- baja la mirada al suelo y aprieta sus puños con fuerza- no lo comprendo… todos en la aldea me ven fríamente, incluso algunos que no saben que es lo que tengo dentro… ¿por qué?-la chica empieza a entristecerse- ¿por qué alguien que sabe lo que soy dice apreciarme tanto?-la chica toma el rostro del rubio con ambas manos para que la viera a los ojos.

-comenzaré de lo más general…-le sonríe- primero… porque me gustan los chicos…-Naruto rió con ese comentario, pues le resultaba algo obvio- segundo… me encantan los animales… lo digo por el zorro que llevas dentro, tercero…me gusta la gente que no se oculta con mentiras, cuarto, tú corazón es puro e inocente- le acaricia la mejilla- quinto, sin el protector de Konoha sobre tu frente te hace ver como un ángel, esos cabellos rubios como el oro y esos ojos que reflejan el cielo en su pureza-Naruto la escuchaba con atención y asombro. No podía creer que alguien y menos una chica, le estuviera diciendo que era como un ángel y una cantidad de cualidades increíbles- sigo bajando por tu rostro- le acaricia el perfil con la yema del dedo índice-…me fascina el perfil que posees- acaricia los labios del rubio-… y esa boca que me pide a gritos que le robe un beso…-Naruto se sonrojó.

-vaya… no pensé que me dirías eso…-sonrió con ternura.

-lo siento…-se cohíbe-…pero…es que… cuando se trata de ti… suelo pensar más de la cuenta-

-pero… con eso quieres decir… ¿qué te gusto?-la miró con confusión y algo de nerviosismo.

-mh… yo diría que es más que gustar…-le acaricia los flecos rubios que caían sobre el protector de la aldea de la hoja- quiero saber más de ti… y ser la persona que esté más cerca de ti… -le acaricia la mejilla- me gustaría convertirme en alguien valioso para ti…- toma aire-bueno… ¿existe en este momento alguien valioso para ti?-dejó de acariciar su mejilla.

-bueno… además de Iruka-sensei…-

-tal vez alguien de tu equipo… ¿mi padre?-sonríe.

-Kakashi-sensei la lleva… es genial y con su ojo Sharingan…-

-mh… ¿Sasuke-kun?-

-lo odio…-

-mh… ¬¬ no mientas… yo creo que lo ves de diferente manera-Naruto se sorprendió al saberse descubierto.

-bueno… tal vez…-mira a Sasuke de reojo- digamos que es el niñito arrogante y pedante que me dan ganas de enfrentar…-piensa- quizás sea una de mis razones para volverme fuerte…-

-- lo ves… y…-se entristece un poco- ¿qué hay de Sakura-san?-

-eh?…-su corazón brincó- pues… ella me gusta… pero…-Elisa levanta la mirada para chocarla con la celeste.

-pero…-

-en realidad a ella le gusta Sasuke…-toma aire- aunque ahora no sé bien…-la chica se confundió.

-¿por qué dudas?-

-porque… porque existe otra chica que me acaba de decir que me quiere hasta poder perder la posibilidad de convertirse en Jounin… no sé… pero…-la castaña se sintió feliz por unos momentos- …creo que lo que sentía no era de verdad… o si… no lo sé- mira los ojos de la chica- por ahora… somos amigos… cuando de verdad sepa que es lo que me pasa…-toma la mano de la chica- serás la primera en saberlo…-

-…aunque no sea bueno para mí- Naruto se sorprendió- no te estoy pidiendo que te conviertas desde este momento en mi pareja…-Naruto se sonrojó por la forma directa de decir aquello-…sólo quiero que por lo menos me aceptes en tu corazón como alguien importante para ti… quizás no la más importante… pero si alguien en la cual recurras en los momentos que te sientas mal… yo por mi parte… soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par y se aguaron un poco.

-pues…-baja la cabeza con una sonrisa de completa felicidad, pero con unas lágrimas impresionantes-…con lo que me acabas de decir…puede que ya seas de importancia para mi dattebayo…sólo falta que me lo demuestres literalmente- se rió por el sarcasmo utilizado en la última frase.

-no te preocupes… puede que en algún momento tenga que demostrártelo y te aseguro que no dudaré en sacrificarme-le acaricia el cabello.

-gracias…-sus hombros tiemblan por las lágrimas que salían- de verdad que agradezco tu cariño dattebayo… y mucho-

-el cariño no se agradece… se recibe y se cultiva…-abraza al rubio para que los demás no vieran las lágrimas que botaban sus ojos.

Un poco alejado de allí, el grupo 7 y el grupo de chicas observaba la situación desde lejos.

-¿qué le sucede a ese dobe?-dice el Uchiha metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

-quien sabe-dice Angie.

-mh… ¿por qué esa chica lo abraza tanto?… ni que Naruto fuera una especie de modelo o algo así…-dice Sakura- no atrae a nadie… es un molestoso, hiperactivo, cabeza hueca-se cruza de brazos.

-a mí me parece que hay cosas de importancia de las cuales están hablando-dijo Vania muy seria.

-¿importancia?… ¿cómo qué?-dijo Sakura.

-pues… no-baja la cabeza- eso sólo le concierne a Ely y Naruto… no puedo hablarlo si ellos no quieren que los demás lo sepan-mira al resto con seriedad.

-miren-dice la ojiverde- ya regresan…y…O.O se están riendo…-se asombra.

Naruto regresa y levanta la mano para saludar- hola…-sonríe con una pureza comparable sólo con los ángeles.

-¿qué tanto hablaban?-Sakura.

-pues…-Naruto se ríe mientras miraba entre sonrojado, nervioso y feliz y activo a la castaña.

La chica le sonríe con una ternura que llenó el corazón del kitsune-agradezco que te preocupes Sakura…-le dijo- pero hay cosas que no se pueden compartir con gente ajena a la realidad-

-¿ajena a la realidad o.o?-quedó estática.

-se me hace aburrido esperar tanto…-la sayana saca un mp3, desenreda los audífonos y se coloca uno de ellos- escuchemos que bizarreces tiene mi mp3-lo enciende.

-¬¬ ¿otra vez con esa cosa?-Angie.

- ¬¬ ¿qué tiene de malo?-

-mh… pues… ¬¬ mientras no te pongas a baliar como la vez anterior… no hay ningún problema-

-ah… que mala… pero si bailo bien ¿no?-

-si… pero cantas y bailas simultáneamente…¬¬ y la última vez lo hiciste adrede en público-la sayana se rió mostrando sus dientes- me dio vergüenza ajena ¬//¬-

-¬¬ ¿de veras?…-la mira con una sonrisa cómplice.

-eh?… o.o… no me digas que…-Angie comprendió la mirada cómplice.

-oh si…-toma el cambio de canción del mp3- ¿qué canción te gusta más?-

-U.U oh… santo cielo…-Vania bufó hastiada- otra vez empezará este par-

- ¿qué cosa específicamente va a empezar?-le preguntó Sakura, poniendo todos los presentes atención a sus palabras.

-pues…-mira el cielo-la última vez… Elisa se puso a cantar y bailar en la calle… sólo para molestar a Angie-se ríe nerviosa- a ella le molesta de veras que hagan el ridículo junto con ella…-

-¿y qué hay de ti?-le preguntó Naruto.

-yo…-se ríe- me uno a Elisa…la otra vez nos dieron dinero por el show callejero-se ríe nerviosamente más una gotita en la sien.

Un poco más atrás…

-vamos Angie… ¿qué canción te canto?-se burla.

-¬¬ ninguna-

-nah… vamos…ah!… ya sé- sube el volumen de su mp3 casi al máximo, hasta que se escuchara el murmullo de la música en el aire-_quiero mover el bote… quiero mover el bote… le gusta… mueve…_-se pone a bailar-_quiero mover el bote…quiero mover el bote… le gusta mueve…-_

-noooo O//O… ¡¡TODO MENOS ESO!!-gritó Angie con cara de humillación total.

En el otro lado…

-ven…¬¬-les dice Vania- ya comenzaron-

La castaña se pone a bailar zamba, casi como los brasileños, enervando a Angie de manera impresionante. Su venita crecía y crecía, intentando mantener la calma, pero…

-¡¡DEJA DE CANTAR Y BAILAR ESA ESTUPIDEZ!!-estalló.

-¬¬ que mala…-cambia la canción- esta entonces_…sonó, sonó, sonó… me llaman del bar de Moe, en ese buen lugar… me gusta beber alcohol_-ahora como el baile de Tarapatío- _cuando bebo cerveza no entiendo…porque todo da vueltas y vueltas…_-acaba la canción. (N/A: XD… oh si… amo esa canción… a quien le gusten Los Simpson la habrá reconocido)

-NOOOO…-corre tras la castaña quien seguía cantando bizarreces- DEJA DE HACER ESO QUE ME DA VERGÜENZA AJENA ToT-

-_puerco araña…puerco araña… al mal ataca con su telaraña-_corre mientras se ríe de la cara de pena de Angie-_ puerco araña, puerco araña… hace lo que hace un puerco araña…cuidado… es un puerco araña_- por dentro la sayana estaba que estallaba de risa.

-DETÉN ESA ESTUPIDEZ-saca su espada y comienza a atacar a su compañera de equipo.

La sayana esquivaba todos los ataques y seguía cantando y bailando como si nada.

Mientras que los otros.

-O.O… ¿de verdad ella es mayor que nosotros?-dijo Sakura más que sorprendida.

-O.O…pues… eso creo-dijo Sasuke ídem a Sakura.

-…U.U así es ella… todo un plato-sonríe.

De regreso….

-entonces…-busca otra canción mientras esquivaba los ataques de Angie- _Hakuna Matata… una forma de ser… Hakuna Matata… nada que… temer_-sigue su baile a las risas de uno que otro aspirante que las veía-_ sin preocuparse… es como hay que vivir… a vivir así… lo que aprendí… Hakuna Matata_…ok veamos otra-Angie rechina sus dientes de vergüenza-…mh…no esta no…-pasa a la otra- ¿y esta?_…mira lo que se avecina a la vuelta de la esquina…viene Diego rumbeando… con la luna en las pupilas y su traje aguamarina…va después de contrabando…_-baila de acuerdo a la coreografía-_ y lo demás… no va un alma…y se mete a la secaña poseído por el ritmo ragadanga… y el Dj que lo conoce toca lindo de las doce para Diego la canción más deseada…y la baila y la goza y la canta… Asereje… ja de je… deje tu dejebere sebi no uba majabi an de bugi de budi di pi… no es cosa de brujería que lo encuentre todo el día…_-Angie la miraba entre odio y vergüenza, ocultando esta última con la rabia que le daba quedar en ridículo frente a tantas personas.

-de veras que a Angie le da vergüenza-dice Naruto con una gotita en la sien.

-ni lo digas… esas canciones son antiquísimas… a mí también me daría vergüenza-dice Sakura con los ojos como platos.

La castaña sin querer se metió en medio de muchos aspirantes y entre ellos el trío de chicos de la Arena, los Sabaku.

- oh no…-dice Sasuke.

-¿qué sucede Sasuke-kun?-Sakura.

-Elisa está yendo en dirección a esos chicos de la arena-la mira con algo de nerviosismo.

Allá…

-…_every time I love you… itsudemo want you…aitai omoi ga…every time miss you… mitsukete kiss you…tsunoru yoru ha tsurai…kakikesu tameno dance to dance…_-ahora bailaba como hiphopera, casi a llegar a break dance. (N/A: U ¿así se escribe?)

-DEJA DE HACER ESO… ToT…ELY… onegai… ToT… me da vergüenza…-estaba que lloraba.

-XD…pero no tiene nada de malo…-mira de reojo a Gaara, que tenía los ojos puestos en ella- ¿no es así joven Gaara?-Temari y Kankuro se alteraron al ver que la chica iniciaba conversación con su hermano.

Para extrañeza de sus hermanos, Gaara sonrió de medio lado, cerró sus ojos, cruzó sus brazos y bajó la cabeza, como intentando ocultar un atisbo de risa.

Angie aprovechó ese instante para atacar a su compañera con la espada. Se inclinó y cortó el aire frente a ella-¿eh?…-su amiga no estaba. Siente un peso en el filo de la espada- o.o Ely…-la castaña estaba de pie sobre el filo de la espada, de brazos cruzados mirando el cielo con el ceño fruncido.

-es de cobardes atacar por la espalda-dijo la sayana sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

La morena gruñó por dentro, pero aún así no llamó la atención de Elisa que seguía mirando el cielo con esa extraña mirada.

-pues para un ninja…-la chica la hizo callar.

-no lo digo por ti…-se bajó del filo de la espada.

-¿entonces?-

-mira detrás de ti-le señaló el cielo.

Angie voltea lentamente, completamente confusa de las palabras de su amiga, sin embargo, al voltearse, su semblante cambió de duda a uno de ira.

-esos desgraciados…-la morena rechina sus dientes.

-lo sé… esos bastardos no tienen ki…-emprende vuelo a toda velocidad.

-me estoy hartando de ellos-va por Vania.

La sayana se acercó a unos misiles que venían directo hacia los aspirantes. Puso un pie en uno y los demás los atrapó metiéndolos entre sus brazos; pero la velocidad con la que venían le hizo caer a tierra para poder detenerlos.

Todos quedaron asombrados por las extrañas capacidades que tenía la chica, no obstante estaban contentos que estas oportunidades se les aparecieran, pues era posible que encontraran algún punto débil en cada una de las técnicas que mostraba al resto.

-¿de dónde salió eso?-preguntó sorprendido Kankuro.

-son esos tipos nuevamente-dijo la chica regresando con sus amigos.

Allí…

-¿qué significan esos misiles?-preguntó Sakura algo asustada.

-es de esos androides…-dijo Angie.

-O.O ¿todavía sigue ese científico pervertido detrás de Elisa?-dijo Vania entre sorprendida, asqueada y confundida.

-pues…si-dijo la sayana-esos desgraciados no me dejan en paz… me estoy hartando… y…-suelta un quejido de rabia-…todo es por culpa de la señora Milk…-llamó la atención del trío de Genins.

-¿fue por ese papel verdad?-cuestionó Vania.

-si… esa es la razón de todos los problemas sentimentales de esta…-señala Angie con el pulgar, como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¬¬ Gracias por lo de "esta"… también te quiero-se cruza de brazos.

Nuevamente Anko se acerca el grupito- ¡¿qué significó eso de hace poco?!-miró a la sayana.

-pues… digamos que tendremos que retrasar un poco el segundo examen…-dijo con un leve tono de gracia.

-¡¿qué?!…-se sulfura-eso no se hará…-se cruzó de brazos- denme una razón convincente para hacer aquello-mira al grupo desafiante.

Una leve ventisca hizo de alerta a las chicas para saber que los androides habían llegado.

-por ellos…-dijo Vania con seriedad en su voz. Anko miró a sus espaldas y abrió enorme sus ojos por ver lo que veía.

Eran dos muchachos, el primero medía como dos metros y algo, extremadamente musculoso, tez blanca y cabello rubio al corte militar, sus ojos no se veían pues traía lentes oscuros. Vestía una sudadera de color negro y unos pantalones militares más unos bototos punta de acero. El segundo era un chico que representaba más o menos 23 años, de aproximadamente un metro con setenta, su cuerpo no lucía tan musculoso como el de su compañero, sin embargo eso no dejaba a la idea de lo poderoso que era. Sus ojos eran azules como los de Naruto, casi celestes, sus cabellos eran rojos como el fuego con las puntas anaranjadas, el estilo era como el de Goten. Vestía una polera blanca de manga larga remangada a los codos, bajo una negra de manga corta con el símbolo de "UC" (N/A: no es la Universidad Católica XD… soy Colocolina de corazón XD) en el lado izquierdo del pecho, justo donde queda el corazón; llevaba blue jeans azules rasgados en los muslos y rodillas, sostenido por una correa de cuero negra con pirámides metálicas y encima otro cinturón igual, pero suelto, a lo ula-ula (N/A: XD…parecido a Kane Blue River de Lost Universe), y calzaba unas zapatillas converse de color azul marino.

Este último habló- vaya, vaya… hasta que nos vemos otra vez ¿no?-llamó la atención de la sayana, pues conocía a la perfección aquel tono de voz.

-eres…eres…-volteó casi en cámara lenta- eres…Kuroro-san…-lo miró con algo de temor mezclado con asco.

-me halaga que me recuerdes…-rió sarcásticamente.

-¿qué demonios haces aquí?-retó la chica con el tono de voz.

-mh…-el chico detiene su risa para acercarse un poco a la chica- ¿por qué traes la apariencia de una niña de quince años?-la sayana chasqueó antes de bajar la mirada al suelo con una sonrisa de superioridad, al puro estilo Sasuke- que yo recuerde eras más alta y con un poco más de busto ¿no?-se cruzó de brazos.

-pues…-levantó la mirada desafiante- es una técnica para no desperdiciar chakra… mi querido Kuroro-respondió con el mismo sarcasmo inicial del tipo.

-¿conoces a este tipo?-le preguntó Angie.

-si…lo conocí por casualidad…mientras me dirigía al templo sagrado de Kami-sama-dio unos pasos al frente en símbolo de protección para con los chicos-es el hijo de Maki… él es la causa por la que Maki me quiere-toma pose de pelea.

-pero… ¿quién es Maki?-preguntó Naruto con sus ojos en modo zorruno on.

-es el científico que construye esos androides tan sofisticados-dijo Angie mientras desenfundaba su espada.

-no te metas Angie-le dijo la sayana-esta batalla no te concierne… este sujeto tiene cuentas pendientes conmigo-frunce el ceño.

El tipo grandullón de atrás se acercó y se paró detrás de Kuroro- ella es ¿verdad mi señor?-la señaló.

-así es… Omega 19… ella es la que tanto habla mi padre-sonrió de medio lado antes de pasar la lengua, deliciosamente sobre sus labios.

-así que ella es la única chica que heredó la sangre Saiyayín… la única perra que heredó la asquerosa sangre de esos putos monos…-sonrió con malicia.

La sangre de Elisa empezó a hervir- ¿cómo me llamaste?… maldita tostadora de rebaja-se enderezó.

-te llamé… P-E-R-R-A…-se cruzó de brazos- maldita basura extraterrestre… debería matarte tal como ocurrió con todos los saiyayins de tu planeta-

Todos los amigos de la castaña la miraron extrañados. ¿Era una extraterrestre?

La sayana frunció el ceño mostrando toda su ira, en realidad parte de ella, pues era mitad y mitad, aunque se sentía más parte de la raza saiyayín que de la humana. Bajó la mirada al suelo y presionó sus puños con tal fuerza que hizo temblar sus hombros.

Todos los candidatos estaban más que atentos a las reacciones de la castaña y el resto de los recién llegados.

Kuroro caminó a paso lento y se acercó hasta quedar a unos quince centímetros de distancia de la chica- no me gusta tu apariencia…-frunció el ceño- muéstrate como realmente eres-la chica no respondió, ni menos se dignó a mirarle- como quieras… desharé tu técnica-

-¿técnica?-dijo Sakura sorprendida al extremo.

Kuroro tomó la mano derecha de la chica y a una velocidad impresionante realizó un jutsu con la mano opuesta, deshaciendo la técnica de la chica.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó a más no poder Naruto, que estaba más que sorprendido.

-pero…pero…-Sakura estaba casi en colapso, había visto muchas cosas extrañas en su vida para ser tan joven.

La verdadera apariencia de la sayana quizás no era diferente en sí, pero muy notoria. Creció de casi un metro cincuenta a uno con cincuenta y seis, su cabello creció también, haciéndoselo llevar casi a como lo traía antes de cortárselo, su figura se estilizó, y se hizo notar en su busto, pues el que tenía era el de una a penas en desarrollo y con el que apareció, era ya el de una chica de cómo 22 años o un poco más, la falda ya a penas le tapaba lo que ya, a penas le tapaba.

-lo ves… así luces más atractiva…-le dijo Kuroro con un leve tono de lascivia.

-así que esa basura sayana se las trae ¿no?-dijo Omega 19 en lo que cruzaba sus brazos.

-aléjate…-murmuró la sayana con ira en su tono de voz.

-mh…-el pelirrojo metió las manos en sus bolsillos y retrocedió para mirar al grupo de chicos con el cual se juntaba- así que estos son tus amigos…-los mira con desprecio-grandioso… otro bastardo Uchiha…-Sasuke le interrumpió.

-¡¿qué dijiste?!-se adelantó por la ira.

-oh si… es uno de ellos…-mira a Sakura- -¿y esta pelo de chicle?-

-no te metas con ellos…-le amenazó la sayana.

-¿qué quieres de ella?-le cuestionó Angie muy molesta por el desprecio a su apellido.

-¿Qué qué quiero de ella?…-bufó- pues… la quiero a ella…-elevó la mirada con superioridad.

-olvídalo… jamás me tendrás…-la sayana levantó la vista para mostrar unos ojos muy enojados, pero con un atisbo de emoción ellos.

-claro…-voltea hacia su amigo- olvidé que la única persona por la que vives es un mocoso con un demonio ¿no?-dijo mirando de reojo a la castaña.

-cállate…-su ira de hacía palpable.

-…un maldito mocoso…-repitió en un resoplido-…sabes perfectamente que conozco tus razones… ¿no?-volteó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver de lleno la reacción de la sayana.

-¡¡cállate!!-gritó ya fuera de sus casillas.

-Ely…-le llamó Naruto- ¿qué quiere decir con razones? …¿acaso? -por unos instantes sintió una angustia oprimir su pecho- ¿acaso me proteges por alguna razón por conveniencia?-sus ojos se llenaron de una nube opaca, llena de tristeza.

-¡¡que no te engañe su manera de hablar!!-le dijo la chica a Naruto, mirando con más que furia al tal Kuroro.

-así que ese es el mocoso…-lo mira con odio- todo es tu culpa…-Naruto hipó por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras-…por tu culpa… ella dedicó una existencia a entrenar para ser digna de ti- caminó hacia el rubio-…su vida…dedicó su vida para ser importante para un mocoso como tú…-Elisa se adelantó a Naruto para protegerlo de cualquier intento de ataque de ese sujeto-…mh…-frunce más el ceño- y además te protege con su vida… ja-rió con sarcasmo-…no mereces que ella te proteja así…-

-¿acaso tú sí?-le cuestionó la chica.

- eso depende de cómo te transforme mi padre… ¿no?-sonrió de medio lado.

-¿transforme?-Vania estaba confundida.

-¡¡Kura!!-llamó Elisa a su tigre, que de inmediato se colocó a su lado, cambiando su semblante dócil por uno sumamente salvaje para con Kuroro.

Anko se acercó al chico- ¿qué demonios quieres aquí?…por sino lo sabes estamos en medio de un examen… te pido de buena manera que te retires y dejes de atrasar todo esto-Kuroro la miraba sin expresión alguna.

-¿quién eres?-le preguntó.

Anko se enfureció-¡¿QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO MALDITO GUSANO?!-se abalanza hacia el chico con varios kunais, sin embargo…

-¿qué?…-murmuró la sensor.

Omega 19 se transportó a una velocidad sorprendente y con una mano atrapó a la sensor, salvando por completo a su amo.

-gracias Omega 19…pero ya tenía preparado un contraataque-en su mano izquierda se formaba una pequeña, pero poderosa esfera de energía.

-no es necesario joven Kuroro-san… no desperdicie su energía en una cualquiera-suelta a Anko.

-que demonios… ese sujeto es demasiado fuerte-se sobó su muñeca, que estaba dislocada.

-él no es un humano-le dijo Angie- es un androide de clase A… es superior a cualquier robot creado… tiene libre albedrío…aunque también otro tipo de sello de obediencia a su creador-

-¿androide?…-

La sayana se acerca a Naruto, que ahora le llegaba a la altura de sus pechos, volteó el rostro para verlo sin dejar de perder su guardia contra esos sujetos- Naruto…-le llamó.

-eh?…-levanta la vista para observarla.

-recuerda lo que te dije…-el rubio tragó saliva-pase lo que pase te protegeré… aunque mi vida esté en juego…-vuelve a mirar al pelirrojo.

-de acuerdo…como sea… ¡Elisa!-llamó el pelirrojo- te traje un obsequio…-saca un mini disc de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿crees que soy estúpida?… es obvio que esa cosa tiene algo-frunció el ceño.

-mh…como quieras…-se lo lanzó y la castaña lo agarró en el aire-pero de todas formas te lo dejo… además…-mira a su androide- quiero ver cuanto has mejorado…-vuela y se sienta sobre una roca.

-Kura… en tu nivel actual no podrás siquiera morder a Omega…-el tigre le escuchaba con atención- romperé el primer sello…-

Sasuke fue el único que le llamó la atención de eso del "sello"-¿qué quieres decir con eso?-

La chica le sonrió de medio lado y en un movimiento completamente fuera de serie y algo fuera de la vista del hombre, realiza una cantidad de sellos con sus manos, acabando por formar un triángulo con sus manos-¡¡libero el primer sello del Tiger Darkness!!…-

Kura comenzó a brillar al instante que crecía, llegando a medir casi metro sesenta parado en sus cuatro patas. Su pelaje cambió de color naranja a uno negro, la melena de la cabeza era de color rojo sangre y los pelos de las patas eran llamaradas que flameaban igual que su cola.

De un rugido, el tigre de Elisa se lanza contra Omega.

Todos los aspirantes a Chunin estaban reunidos, creando el espacio en la tierra como un pequeño campo de batalla.

La Hyuuga estaba nerviosa, pues ver como ese sujeto amenazaba a su amiga y a Naruto le asustó un poco-espero que Ely-chan se encuentre bien-habló por lo bajo.

-¿bromeas?…-se alteró Kiba- esa chica es ultra poderosa…cuando ese otro tipo le reinvirtió el jutsu su chakra creció de sobremanera…-Akamaru ladró apoyando a su amo.

-es verdad… los insectos se escapan hacia el bosque…-Shino muestra de reojo a un grupo de cucarachas que escapaba hacia el bosque de la muerte-…se llevará a cabo una enorme batalla…-regresa su mirada al androide que era atacado ferozmente por el tigre de la sayana.

-y…y…no-nosotros estamos en medio ¿verdad?-preguntó Hinata con temor.

-al parecer sí…-dijo Kiba.

Se podía oír el grito de Elisa para con los aspirantes-¡¡aléjense lo más posible de aquí!!…-tomó más aire- ¡¡se librará una verdadera batalla!!-gritó, más para aquellos que la conocían que para los demás chicos.

Anko se acercó a la sayana- esto tendrás que reportárselo al Hokage…-le dijo con algo de molestia.

-lo sé…-mira la mano lastimada de la sensor-su mano…-le dijo.

-eh?…-se la mira- si… ese tipo me la dislocó-

-ok…-saca algo de su porta shuriken- coma esto…le curará en el instante-le pasó una semilla.

-¿qué es esto?-la toma.

-una semilla del ermitaño… son del templo del Maestro Karín-le sonríe con la misma sonrisa llena de inocencia que muestra en su forma de quinceañera.

-te puedo preguntar algo…-Sasuke al habla.

-dime…-lo mira con curiosidad.

-¿esta es tu verdadera apariencia?…-le preguntó con duda.

-así es…-suspira-lamentablemente…-

-¿por qué lo lamentas?…-le pregunta Sakura.

-porque esta apariencia la tengo por entrenar tantas veces dentro de la habitación del tiempo en el templo sagrado de Kami-sama…-miró a otro lado, evitando los ojos celestes de Naruto.

-¿qué tiene de malo tener un cuerpo poderoso?-le preguntó Sasuke con algo de envidia.

-en realidad… la edad que debería tener es la que represento con mi jutsu… ahora supero por mucho la edad de Naruto…-presionó sus puños con fuerza.

-las tres estamos en la misma situación…-dijo Vania, dejando en claro a los tres sobre su actual situación.

-¡¡eso no es importante dattebayo!!-gritó Naruto sacando a Elisa de sus pensamientos pesimistas.

-pero…-

-¡¡no tiene nada que ver la edad que tengas!!…-dijo con entusiasmo-¡¡si es así entraré en ese tal lugar para igualarte!!-le gritó, dejándole en claro que no le importaba lo demás.

La chica soltó una sonrisa-gracias…-le sonríe con ternura- ok… ¡¡Kura!!-el tigre retrocedió para escuchar a su ama- ¡¡tienes permiso de comerte a esa chatarra!!-Kura rugió a modo de respuesta y al instante se lanzó sobre Omega, sin embargo…

CONTINUARÁ………

ELY: hola a todos mis queridos lectores...

SASUKE: ¬¬ a quien le importan los saludos...

ELY: ¬¬ por eso que nadie te soporta...

SASUKE: ¬¬ igual soy popular...

ELY: mh... bueno... vamos a los saludos que para eso estamos...

Aryuri Lestat: oh si mi nee-chan... serás la sucesora de Aang... la linda perrito de cinco colas... XD besos y gracias por pasarte a leer...

LaEriel 16: pronto saldrás... de verás... tengo una trama espectacxular más adelante... XD... y de veras que Kakashito-guachón-rico-sexy-amoroso-sensei será vuestro...XD

ELY: besos a todos y gracias por pasarse a leer...


	7. 6 El barro es bueno para la piel

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, si por alguna razón aparece algún personaje que no sea de ninguna serie, quiere decir que son creación propia. - y no me demanden… no tengo donde caerme muerta… ¬¬ aunque si… pero está reservado…XD_

Soy feliz…… al parecer la historia está siendo aceptada, me siento realmente agradecida al respecto….agradezco a todas aquellas bellas personas que me dejan sus RR y me hacen inmensamente feliz….

Dejo de dar la lata y vamos con el capi de esta ocasión.

**Mi vida sin ti.**

**Capítulo nº 6: "El barro es bueno para la piel"**

_La chica soltó una sonrisa-gracias…-le sonríe con ternura- ok… ¡¡Kura!!-el tigre retrocedió para escuchar a su ama- ¡¡tienes permiso de comerte a esa chatarra!!-Kura rugió a modo de respuesta y al instante se lanzó sobre Omega, sin embargo…_

Omega19 puso su brazo mecanoide y agarró a Kura por su propio mordisco, luego abrió un pequeño lanza misiles con su mano libre, disparándole directamente a Kura, mandándolo a volar como sino fuese nada.

-de nada te servirá que mandes a tu mascota a luchar con Omega…-le dijo Kuroro que yacía cruzado de brazos mientras descansaba sentado sobre una roca-tiene un sello especial que impide que las criaturas mágicas…en realidad…-suelta una risa-es un sello contra animales salvajes…no podrás acabarlo con ¿cómo se llamaba?…ah si…Kura-se burla, provocando en la sayana un atisbo de ira.

-de acuerdo…¡¡Kura!!-lo llama y este viene al instante-esta batalla será de los humanos…-lo acaricia y este regresa a su forma normal-veamos si puedes contra mí…-avanza para entrar al campo de batalla.

-Elisa…-le llamó Angie- ten cuidado… este androide te tiene en su base de datos…-sonríe con superioridad-pero… no conoce a Angela…-la sayana le regresa la sonrisa.

-de acuerdo… es buena idea…-dice Elisa.

-¿quién es Angela?-pregunta Sakura.

-es la fusión de Elisa y Angie-dice Vania-la mezcla perfecta entre la raza saiyayín y el clan Uchiha… no sabemos por qué…pero su fusión la convierte en una sayana y una Uchiha a su cabalidad…perfecta en ambas…es la fusión más extraña que se ha presenciado-dice sorprendida.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiona Sasuke, muy intrigado por saber sobre su clan.

-es como si la sangre saiyayín y Uchiha fuera una sola… puede hacer las técnicas de ambas partes en su totalidad y sin errores-

-el…el ¿el sharingan también?-los ojos se Sasuke mostraban abiertamente su sorpresa.

-así es…el sharingan también y por alguna razón…se perfecciona al fusionarse-

Angie deshace su jutsu, revelando a una chica de la actual edad de Elisa, una morena de la misma estatura de la sayana, cabello negro, liso y largo hasta la cintura, un busto mucho más grande que el de Elisa, sus ojos se enfriaron notablemente, pero negros como el carbón, exactamente iguales a los de Sasuke.

-vamos…de seguro no tendremos necesidad de forzar nuestras fuerzas para con una chatarra como esa-

-eso es seguro…-sonrió la sayana.

Ambas chicas se alinearon, dejando una distancia entre ellas de dos metros aproximados. Levantaron sus brazos con las manos empuñadas hacia fuera y en una pose muy, que muy, mucho, bastante, ridícula, con sus tobillos casi juntos dieron tres pasos hacia el centro, mientras elevaban sus manos hacia el centro, al dar los pasos, levantaron sus rodillas a la altura de la cintura, formando un ángulo recto con la pierna que sostenía el cuerpo en el piso. De un movimiento brusco pasaron sus brazos hacia fuera y de un grito "Fusión", juntaron sus dedos índices.

-O.O ¿qué diablos es eso?-Sakura estaba más que avergonzada, los pasos eran ridículos.

Una enorme luz resplandeció con las chicas y al cabo de segundos, apareció solo una muchacha, de cabellos negros lisos hasta la cintura, piel blanca. El rostro era el de Elisa, pero con los ojos de Angie en modo sharingan, mas exactamente el mangekyou sharingan. El cuerpo era básicamente el de Angie, pero con la cola sayana de Elisa.

-ella…ella…-Naruto no podía hablar por la sorpresa.

Pero lo que realmente llamó la sorpresa, fue que al momento de hablar, se oían ambas voces al unísono.

-¿estás listo maldita chatarra de rebaja?-dijo la chica en fusión-soy Angela…y prepárate porque esta será tu última batalla-sonrió al estilo Uchiha.

Kuroro no daba crédito a lo que veía, Elisa había logrado aprender la fusión y más encima realizarla junto a una Uchiha, no podía creerlo y menos los demás aspirantes, que no sabían si ese trío de chicas nuevas eran humanas, demonios, de algún clan oculto o extraterrestres.

-esto será emocionante…-Angela pasó la lengua sobre sus labios mientras tomaba pose de pelea.

Entre el grupo de aspirantes, Rock Lee lucía muy emocionado al poder presenciar una batalla de tan alto nivel.

-esto es genial… se ve a leguas que ella tiene una enorme flama de la juventud…-levanta el pulgar más un link en sus dientes.

-bromeas Lee…ella nos supera en chakra por mucho… y ni siquiera a comenzado a luchar-dice Neji muy serio, mirando a la chica, más bien a la fusión.

-esto debe ser una broma…-dice Kiba algo perturbado-dicen que se fusionaron para no desperdiciar energía… estas chicas son de otro mundo-

Por otro lado, Kuroro fruncía su ceño de manera ascendente, aumentando paulatinamente su molestia. Empuñaba fuertemente las manos hasta hacer crujir sus huesos-¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS APRENDISTE A REALIZAR LA FUSIÓN?!-le gritó muy enojado.

-mh…-la chica lo miró con una sonrisa estilo pepsodent- ¿olvidaste que nuestro maestro aprendió la fusión en el otro mundo?-

-¿qué?-se tragó su ira.

-Gokuo-sensei nos enseñó la técnica, él hasta el momento ha sido el único guerrero saiyayín que se ha fusionado y ha creado un ser capaz de destruir el universo…-sonríe al estilo Uchiha-…y se fusionó con otro saiyayín de raza pura-Kuroro la mira con ganas de asesinarla- ¿qué pasa? … no me mires así…te ves mal-activa su sharingan-¿o prefieres que te acabe en este momento?…-

-¡tu oponente soy yo!…-gritó Omega-¡deja en paz al amo Kuroro!-

-ja…-rió Angela con superioridad-déjate de bromas…eres solo una simple chatarra ambulante…vamos… se te hace así…-Omega empieza a sulfurarse-claro… de seguro no tienes los suficientes cojones para enfrentarte a mí… ¿verdad?-pone sus manos en su cintura, provocando al androide.

-¡¡déjate de provocar a Omega y acaba con él de una vez!!-le gritó Vania molesta-¡¡sabes que la fusión tiene un tiempo límite!!…¡¡deja de jugar!!-

La chica, bastante hastiada, se limpia el oído con el meñique y hace como que no escucha a Vania.

-¡¡maldición!!…¡¡deja de hacer como que no escuchas!!-le reclamó.

-¡¡ya!!-le responde-¡¡ya te oí!!…que carácter…-mira al androide-¿listo pedazo de chatarra?-

-cuando quieras-se prepara para luchar.

Ambos tomaron pose de pelea.

Todos esperaban expectantes a la que la batalla diera inicio, nadie hablaba, sólo se oía el soplar del viento que mecía algunas hojas de los árboles, inclusive Anko esperaba con ansias que la pelea comenzara.

Una hoja cayó de un árbol, caía lentamente, cuando tocó tierra, ambos luchadores se abalanzaron contra el otro, chocando con sus codos, levantando una ráfaga de viento provocada por el chocar de sus chakras.

-¿ese es tu mejor golpe?-le dice Angela-eres una máquina patética-

Sin remordimiento ni piedad, la chica comienza a golpear a Omega a una velocidad que los ojos no podían ver, lanzándolo por los aires, para luego elevarse y golpearlo para que se estrellara contra las rocas, estrellándose de lleno.

La chica desciende del cielo y lanza una esfera de energía directo al lugar donde Omega se había estrellado. Las rocas se destruyeron por completo, creando un cráter gigantesco.

-¡¡wow!!…-gritó Naruto emocionado-¡¡es genial!!-

-no puedo…-llama la atención del grupo-no puedo ver los movimientos completos con mi sharingan…-

-¿qué?…-Sakura no lo creía. Se supone que el sharingan podía verlo todo, sin embargo, la velocidad de la que eran dueñas ese par de chicas, superó por mucho la habilidad del sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

Omega de un salto sale del cráter, sin un rasguño, sólo sus ropas estaban rasgadas en la parte del pecho y las rodillas-ese golpe estuvo cerca…-dijo limpiándose el polvo que tenía encima-te subestimé…-se saca los anteojos negros.

-¿qué?-Angela se sorprendió-no es posible…-mira a Kuroro con sorpresa.

-pues sí…-dice con una sonrisa de medio lado-los ojos de Omega son una fusión del sharingan y el ryuugan…- mira a su guardián-por el momento…él es la mejor creación de mi padre-

-ok…-sonríe-esto dejó de ser un juego…-

La chica eleva su ki, creando a su alrededor un aura fluyente de color celeste. Juntó sus manos y comenzó a marcar sellos muy rápidamente. Al terminar elevó su mano derecha al cielo con uno de los sellos en ella y dejó la otra frente a su rostro.

Comenzó a temblar y llamaradas empezaron a rodear a Angela. Llamaradas que poco a poco se fueron disipando y transformándose en esferas de energía roja en la palma de sus manos.

La chica corrió a toda velocidad hacia el androide, con las esferas en las palmas.

El choque fue directo, las esferas de energía se introdujeron en el cuerpo metálico de Omega, dejando a los espectadores con una duda gigantesca.

La energía utilizada en el ataque no le hizo daño alguno al cuerpo del androide, sin embargo, esta entró al interior del ser.

-¿qué?… no pasó nada…-dijo Sakura esperando que el ataque fuese algo más fantástico.

Sasuke tenía el sharingan activado y veía la batalla casi con la boca abierta-no es así Sakura…el ataque es de efecto retardado…-Sakura volteó su mirada hacia el Uchiha.

-¿qué¿Qué?… ¿Qué es eso de efecto retardado?-habla el kitsune.

-el ataque de Angela se introdujo al cuerpo de esa máquina……comienza a destruirlo desde dentro, es un ataque más eficaz de lo que creen-seguía observando la pelea.

Angela dio un salto hacia atrás con voltereta incluida.

Omega19 se miraba las manos esperando ver el resultado del ataque, pero no sentía nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿qué fueron todas esas luces?…-mira a Angela-¿las sacaste de tu árbol de navidad?-rió de medio lado.

-no te confíes… todo tiene su propósito-sonrió con superioridad y algo de coquetería.

El androide corrió hasta llegar donde Angela, pero algo detuvo su andar, sus sensores de movimiento no reaccionaban.

-lo ves…ahora…-levanto la pierna para dar una patada, pero en ese preciso instante la fusión se acaba, mostrando a ambas chicas en la misma posición, pierna arriba golpeando cada una un hombro del androide.

-demonios…-rezonga Vania-¡¡les dije que no jugaran con ese sujeto!!-

Angie y Elisa se miran y como si se leyeran la mente empiezan a golpear al mecanoide de una manera tan coordinada que dejan a más de uno con la boca abierta.

-(wow… son como Naruto y Sasuke…)-pensaba Sakura-(no tienen necesidad de hablar… con sólo verse saben que es lo que deben hacer)-

Ambas chicas retroceden, juntan sus cuerpos, estiran sus manos y de ellas sale una enorme esfera de energía que llega directo al androide, deshaciéndolo al instante.

-otro estorbo…-dijo Angie separándose de Elisa.

-oh si… otro punto más para el equipo de Angie y Elisa…-grita la sayana muy contenta.

-ok…te subestimé nuevamente…-dice Kuroro-sin embargo…-levanta su mano amenazando al equipo 7 con disparar alguna clase de esfera de energía-¿qué sucedería si en vez de acabar con ese zorro acabo con el menor de los Uchiha?-amenaza a Sasuke creando una pequeña, pero poderosísima esfera de energía.

-¿qué?…-la sayana se sorprende-no serías capaz…-frunció el ceño molesta y confundida.

Kuroro esboza una sonrisa maliciosa y levanta más la mano con la esfera de energía en ella, apuntándola directo a Sasuke, que no podía mover ni un solo músculo por el miedo que llegaba a él, una sensación que jamás había sentido a tal grado.

-(oh no…)-pensaba Sasuke-(debo moverme…)-mira sus piernas-(vamos…pierna muévete… vamos Sasuke tienes que moverte o te matará)…-pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sólo podía mirar los ojos amenazantes de Kuroro sobre los suyos.

-¡¡detente!!-le gritó Elisa.

Demasiado tarde, Kuroro lanza la esfera en contra de Sasuke, una esfera de energía muy concentrada.

-(maldición…no puedo morir de esta manera)…-cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-AHHH!!!!!-

Un enorme grito sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos. Elisa se abalanzó sobre él para protegerlo, recibiendo todo el ataque de lleno en la espalda, quemándole la piel y las prendas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!…-Sasuke no se lo creía-¿por…por qué?-murmuró.

La chica estaba sobre él, lastimada, pero con total consciencia-porque… porque… en realidad no lo sé…pero…pero creo que siento algo familiar en ti-sonrió con ternura-bien…esto llegó demasiado lejos-se pone de pie mostrando a todos que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

-E…Elisa…-murmuró Naruto-¿te encuentras bien?-se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo.

-no te preocupes…estoy bien-le acaricio la cabeza sin dejar de mirar con ira a Kuroro.

El chico bufó y metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos-genial…ahora proteges a una rata Uchiha-se cruza de brazos.

-¿rata?…-Angie estaba entrando en cólera-¿por qué no lo matas ahora?-le dice a Elisa.

-ella no está lista aún para matarme…-les dice con altanería.

-eh?… ¿por qué no?… ¿tan fuerte es este sujeto?-Sakura mira a Vania esperando respuesta.

-no lo sé… la única que conoce a Kuroro es Ely-la mira-explícanos… ¿por qué no puedes matarlo?-

Elisa realiza el sello de su jutsu y toma la apariencia de quinceañera que llevaba desde el inicio-porque aún existe un lazo entre ambos…-

-exacto… creo que esos años valieron la pena ¿no?-se acerca a la sayana con confianza.

-olvídalo… todo fue una mentira… una estúpida farsa creada por Maki para obtener poder ¿no es así?…-lo mira con odio y asco.

-mh………pues sí-sonríe el desgraciado.

-eres un maldito bastardo que me traicionó…-empuña sus manos.

-por favor…-ríe burlescamente-…sabes a la perfección que esa traición se adelantó por mi padre… yo pensaba arrebatarte algo más antes de largarme…-pasó su lengua por sobre sus labios.

-eh?…entonces lo que el maestro Karín me dijo luego de eso era cierto-se sorprendió.

-¿qué te dijo ese Gato?-enfrió su semblante.

-que sólo ibas tras de mi por grado tres…-le miró con repulsión.

-eh?… ¿grado tres?-pregunta Sakura-¿qué significa eso?-

-por sexo…-dijo Angie.

-O.O ¿qué?…-Sakura quedó de piedra.

-vaya… así que esa sabandija vio a través de las urnas del tiempo…bueno…-carga su peso en la pierna derecha-al menos eso me da un objetivo por conseguir ¿no crees?…-caminó con ojos llenos de lascivia hacia la castaña pero…

Una pequeña tormenta de arena se creó, apareciendo Gaara entre Elisa y Kuroro. Sus ojos lucían sedientos de sangre y eso asustaba de sobremanera a sus hermanos.

-Gaara…diablos…esto se tornará una matanza-dijo Kankuro.

-pero a mí no me importaría que acabara con esa mono-dijo Temari con algo de gracia.

Gaara se cruzó de brazos mirando desafiante a Kuroro-lárgate…-le dijo fríamente-no eres rival para mí…-

-joven Gaara…-se sorprendió Elisa.

Kuroro soltó una risa-vaya, vaya… otro demonio en tierra…se está poniendo de moda ofrecer tu cuerpo como contenedor de bestias… ¿Qué piensas Elisa?-la mira con burla.

-lárgate…-le respondió-o pasaré por alto lo poco que queda de sentimientos hacia ti… y cavaré tu tumba aquí mismo-

-ok…me iré… pero antes…quiero decirte algo en privado-señala la roca que hace poco ocupaba como asiento, una roca de casi 2 metros de diámetro y 3 de alto.

-¿qué quieres?…-

-es algo que te interesará…-

-está bien…-lo sigue.

Todos quedan helados, había muchos cabos sueltos y muy pocas piezas para armar.

-¿qué quieres decirme?…habla luego…estoy en medio de un examen-se cruza de brazos.

-en realidad…-se acerca y le susurra sugestivamente al oído-…tu hermanita está aquí…y te busca para volver a realizar lo que años atrás hizo…-retrocede y ve como los brazos de la chica caen por la sorpresa y como sus ojos se abren de par en par, recordando por mera casualidad ese color rojo que le daba algo de pánico-sólo era eso… que te vaya bien…-le besa la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se elevó en el cielo para desaparecer.

Luego que Kuroro se fuera, el grupo completo se acercó a la chica, tanto para verle la herida en su espalda como para saber que era lo que ese desgraciado le había dicho.

Anko se acercó a ella y la tomó del hombro, pero no reaccionaba, su mirada estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-oye… ¿estás bien?…-la zarandea, pero nada.

-Ely…-la llama Vania, pero no recibe respuesta alguna.

Sasuke se acerca y le toma el rostro para ver su semblante, pero este mostraba unos ojos perdidos en el pavor-¿qué le habrá dicho ese sujeto?-

-A…Arisa-murmuró y todos la escuchaban con expectación-Arisa-onee-chan está aquí…-dijo finalmente y unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-eh?…-Naruto le secó las lágrimas-no llores por favor…-le dijo.

-es que…-un golpe interno chocó en la mente de la sayana-ah!…-se tomó la cabeza y se agachó-¿por qué?… ¿por qué?…-murmuraba.

-¿quién es esa tal Arisa?-preguntó Anko, que se sentía algo fuera de lugar.

-es…es la hermana mayor de Elisa…-dijo Sakura, recordando las palabras que el Hokage les había dicho en la torre de su despacho.

El rubio se agachó junto con ella-¿qué pasa?…-le preguntó apartando las manos de la cabeza de la chica.

-¿por qué?… ¿por qué no recuerdo nada además de esos aterradores ojos rojos?-dijo finalmente, sintiéndose mejor poniéndose de pie-ese maldito…-golpeó la enorme roca a su lado con la mano, trizándola en un inicio, para acabar hecha trizas al costado de todos sus amigos que pensaron instantáneamente en jamás hacerla enojar-ok…-mira al resto-¿qué sucede?-

-¿te sientes mejor?-le pregunta Naruto aún muy preocupado.

-pues…si –le sonríe-no te preocupes… supongo que ya pasó una parte de mis problemas…¬¬ y no precisamente buscados por mí… pero en fin… sigamos con el examen-

-¿cómo está tu herida?-Sasuke al habla.

-estoy bien…algo adolorida…pero bien…nada grave-voltea mostrando su espalda toda rasmillada y algo quemada por la esfera de energía recibida-ser descendiente saiyayín me da más fortaleza física que los simples humanos…-menea su cola en símbolo de alegría.

-ok…-Anko regresa al mando-¡¡todos a sus puertas!!-gritó y todos los aspirantes le hicieron caso, pues ya vieron algo de las capacidades de su sensor, sin olvidar claro a las nuevas chicas que eran más fuertes que dicho sensor.

-¿seguro que estás bien?-Naruto estaba realmente preocupado.

-de verdad…-le sonríe-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!-grita. Sasuke le había tocado la herida con la palma de la mano.

-mh… ¬¬ no estás bien-le dijo el Uchiha.

-etto… U… sólo me duele un poquito-se rasca la cabeza.

-mh… deberías curarte eso primero…-Naruto le pone la mano en la espalda quemada.

-AHH!! O.o…-se sobresalta-tienes las manos heladas…-

-y tu piel está muy caliente…-dice el kitsune mientras extendía sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica.

-ay…pero…-empieza a calmarse- se siente rico…n.n…-toma la otra mano del rubio y la mete bajo su polera y llevarla a su espalda herida-así será más fácil- el rubio se sonrojó pero hizo caso a las palabras de la sayana.

-mh… ¬¬ ¿por qué no te comes una semilla del ermitaño?-Angie la miraba con ojos inquisidores.

-no quiero malgastarlas…el maestro Karín no me dio muchas…y no recuerdo donde puse la otra bolsa-

-yo tengo algunas…-le muestra otra bolsita.

-eh?… pensé que las habías usado en el entrenamiento en el templo sagrado…ay… un poco más arriba-Naruto corrió las manos al lugar dicho.

-en esa ocasión me curó Kami-sama…así que no las ocupé-saca una de la bolsita-toma… y deja al pobre Naruto tranquilo…-le pasa la semilla.

-ò.ó oh… que mala…-mira al rubito- ya puedes sacar tus manos…-

-claro…-las quita.

-¿qué son esas semillas?-Sasuke estaba interesado.

-pues… son semillas del templo sagrado de Kami-sama… que curan todas tus heridas físicas en cosa de segundos-se come la semilla y al tragarla, su espalda sanó al instante-lo ven…-ambos chicos la miraban asombrados.

-vamos…Naruto, Sasuke-kun…-Sakura los llama-debemos ir a nuestra puerta-

-si…enseguida vamos Sakura-chan…-Naruto le responde-nos vemos luego -

-claro…-se despide levantando la mano.

Sasuke hace ademán de despedida y sigue a su equipo hasta la entrada que les correspondía.

Todos los equipos se alinearon en frente de sus respectivas puertas y al mando de Anko, estas fueron abiertas, dando comienzo a la segunda etapa del examen chunin de ese año.

El equipo de chicas corría a toda velocidad, saltando árboles y arbustos, recorriendo rápidamente el bosque de la muerte.

-¿cómo conseguiremos el pergamino que nos falta?-preguntó Vania.

-mh… pues…-la sayana mira a Angie.

-…¬¬ ¿qué me ves?…-

- U pensé que tendrías algún plan…-

-¬¬…mh…-guardó silencio.

Se detienen en un lago.

-¿qué podemos hacer?…-

-mh… que Ely de una idea…hace bastante que se las da de vaga-dice Angie mirando con algo de burla a su compañera.

-¿cómo que de vaga?…-se molesta falsamente y sus amigas rieron.

-ok… basta de risas…-dijo Vania-debemos pensar en como obtener aquel pergamino…-

-mh… ¿qué se puede hacer?…-pone pose de pensadora y mira el lago intentando que este le regalara alguna idea.

-al menos son cinco días…-dice Vania con tono alegre.

-si, pero eso no quiere decir que esperemos hasta el último día para obtener el pergamino-dice Angie colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-…pero… ¿y si esperamos a la noche?…-dice la sayana mirando el lago.

-¿la noche?…-Vania mira a Angie algo confundida-¿por qué esperar tanto?-

-quizás… si tendemos alguna trampa…-dice con una sonrisa.

-mh… ¬¬ parece que ver tanta televisión y leer tantos mangas te sirvió de algo…-la morena le pica el brazo izquierdo con su dedo índice.

-ejem…-carraspea mientras se sonroja-bueno…ok… entonces lo que haremos será…-

La chica les cuenta su plan, que sería aplicado cuando las estrellas cubrieran el cielo nocturno, esperando el momento justo para comenzar la primera fase de su plan, que de acuerdo a las circunstancias en las cuales se encontraban, podría funcionar de buenas a primeras, sólo existía un problema… ¿Quién sería la carnada?

-y… yo no quiero…-dice al instante la Kudou.

-pero… alguien tiene que sacrificarse por el equipo-dice la sayana intentando convencerla.

-bueno…-Angie mira hacia el cielo-yo no puedo…con mi sharingan les daré las posiciones…-

-mh… ¬¬…maldición…ya se escaqueó-dice la castaña moviendo su cola algo molesta.

-entonces a la suerte…-dice Vania-al piedra, papel y tijeras…-

-mh…su…supongo-

-ok…piedra…-

-papel…-

-…y tijeras…-

-O.O…demonios…-

-XD…jajaja… oh sí… Vania gana nuevamente…y Elisa de carnada…-

-¬¬ no es justo siempre soy carnada…-

-es que siempre pierdes contra Vania…XD-Angie se burla increíblemente de su amiga.

-¬//¬ diantres…-baja la cabeza resignada, así era la suerte y al parecer jamás estaría con ella cada vez que se enfrentara a Vania en lo que concierne a piedra, papel y tijeras-entonces…-

-¿ya te resignaste?…¬¬-Vania la molesta ahora.

-¬//¬ cállate…ejem-tose para aclarar su voz-comencemos con la fase uno del plan…-

-ok… si encuentro a varios cerca… te avisaré aumentando mi ki…-

-pero no lo hagas demasiado… podrías forzar tu sharingan…y ya sabes que ocurrió cuando lo hiciste…-le recuerda Elisa.

-nos vemos aquí mismo a la noche…-Vania marca el lugar con un kunai en el suelo.

-ok…-

-¬¬ trata de no llegar tarde…por favor-Angie mira a la sayana de reojo.

-está bien… haré lo posible…U (supongo que en eso no tuve necesidad de ser hija biológica de Kakashi-oto-san)…-

En segundos las tres shinobis desaparecen del sitio, realizando la fase uno de su plan por conseguir el pergamino faltante que las conduciría de seguro a las finales del examen y al fin ser reconocidas por Konoha y toda la elite shinobi de las regiones vecinas.

Continuará…………

Ely: como sólo mi nee-chan me mandó RR... pues sólo la saludo a ella. XD

eso sería...

esperen al capi que sigue... que apareces Pira-sama con tu colita de lobo.


	8. Labios de un zorrito

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, si por alguna razón aparece algún personaje que no sea de ninguna serie, quiere decir que son creación propia. - y no me demanden… no tengo donde caerme muerta… ¬¬ aunque si… pero está reservado…XD_

Aquí les sigo viviendo……y me disculpo si es que a veces me tardo un poco en actualizar, pero sabrán que no tengo Internet en mi casita…ToT así que debo ir a algún cyber de por aquí cerca…junto los vueltos de la semana para ir a subir mis capítulos y leer RR que son mi fascinación, al igual que responderlos XD……bueno y dedico este capítulo a mi querida hija adoptiva **Angie**…y…y…eso :S…XD será… al capítulo ok.

**Mi vida sin ti.**

**Capítulo nº 7: "Labios de un zorrito"**

Ya era de noche y con ello comenzaba la fase dos del plan de las chicas.

La luna menguante iluminaba el cielo en compañía de sus estrellas y formaba contrastes azulados en el lago, reflejando el brillo del satélite como una luz a medio encender.

Una chica se bañaba allí.

Una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros, crespos, piel blanca y brillantes ojos castaños se bañaba en medio del lago bajo el brillo de la luna. Se salpicaba agua en su cuerpo y la dejaba correr sensualmente por él.

En un árbol cerca de allí, un joven de la aldea de la hoja se cuarteaba a la chica. Sus ojos brillaban lujuriosos y sus mejillas se enrojecían al imaginar a tal chica sometida, sumisa y gritando su nombre bajo su cuerpo.

-(wow……y pensar que ya era linda de día…)-se movió unos milímetros-me gustaría tenerla detrás de mí y escuchar mi nombre en sus labios…-traga saliva-(mientras lo hacemos como dos desesperados)

-Yurai-kun…-le susurraron al oído y este volteó al instante-hola…-

-o///O…eh?…-retrocedió por la sorpresa-pero…tú…-la chica que se bañaba en el lago estaba detrás de él, desnuda, solamente el largo cabello hacia el frente cubriéndole más que eróticamente sus pechos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, lo observaba levemente sonrojada.

-¿sucede algo?-le preguntó en el tono más inocente conocido. Gateó hasta quedar sobre el chico, que solamente se dejaba hacer-la luna es bella ¿no es así?-le acarició el rostro.

-eh…hai…-dijo nervioso y ya algo excitado.

-es perfecta para jugar…-le quita la polera que traía-…ambos…solos…-sus ojos tomaron un brillo casi ambarino, que hipnotizó un poco al muchacho-(veamos… sus puntos están en su pecho……esto será fácil)-sonrió dulcemente, caldeando el aire del chico.

-pero…yo…-

-¿yo qué?…-empezó a besar el cuello del chico y a bajar lentamente por su pecho, donde puso su mano derecha sobre el corazón, para luego colocar tres dedos alrededor de tal, lo mismo hizo con la otra mano, pero unos dos centímetros sobre el ombligo-sabes…-se levantó sin quitar las manos de los lugares señalados-…no eres mi tipo-usó chakra en sus manos y presionó los puntos. El chico se desmayó al instante-uf…-suspiró la castaña-¡¡ya salgan!!-gritó.

-buen trabajo Ely -le elogió Vania.

-¬¬ Si claro… dame mi ropa-

-Ely…-le llamó Angie.

-una araña en tu pelo…-le señaló su cabeza en lo que Vania le entregaba su ropa.

-oO ¡¿DÓNDE?!-por el espanto se cayó del árbol directo a un charco de barro, ensuciando de paso su ropa y quedar toda sucia, parecía chocolito- o ¡¡ANGIEEEE!!-le dijo desde el suelo.

-lo siento…-se ríe-me equivoqué…era una hoja del árbol-se burla.

Luego que la castaña se vistiera, con la misma ropa toda embarrada.

-ToT Angie mala……estoy toda llena de barro por tu culpa…-caían cascadas de lágrimas por sus ojos.

-XD mi venganza por lo de la música…-

-¬¬ mh…mala amiga…yo que te canto y así me pagas…-

- U…bueno chicas dejemos los juegos de lado…-sus amigas la miraron.

-está bien…-Angie se acerca al chico para revisarlo-lo ven…lo sabía…este chico tiene el pergamino que nos falta-se los muestra a las demás.

-genial…-dijo la Kudou- ahora solo debemos ir a la torre en el centro y pasar allí los días que nos quedan-sonrió inocentemente.

-es verdad…-dijo la Uchiha

-entonces a la carga -dijo la sayana- ojala y tengan una ducha allí que sea…-se miraba el cuerpo y ropa sucia.

-mh……aunque podríamos pasar la noche aquí… así mañana partir de día…-dijo la Uchiha-por los alrededores aún hay ninjas…de hecho están más alertas de noche que de día…así que si nos vamos en la mañana, de seguro llegaremos más rápido al centro del bosque-se cruzó de brazos, esperando el asentir de sus compañeras de equipo.

-de acuerdo… (Es mejor que arriesgarme a ver la luna)-aceptó la propuesta de Angie-¡Kura!…-llamó a su tigre. Este viene sin chistar y se sienta en frente de su ama, esperando con ansias su petición-quiero que vigiles los movimientos de chakras a dos kilómetros a la redonda……utilizando tu Ryuugan… ¿de acuerdo?-el tigre cerró los ojos tiernamente para luego asentir-gracias… así podremos descansar sin preocuparnos del enemigo-

-que bueno que te quedaste con ese tigre-le dijo Vania-aunque tuvieras que pasar por alto las órdenes y escándalos de la señora Milk-rió al recordar el rostro enfadado de la esposa de su sensei.

-¬¬ ni que lo digas… me dejó durmiendo fuera de casa por una semana-un aura depresiva rodeó a la castaña.

-bueno…U-dijo Angie-olvidemos cosas del pasado y será mejor que durmamos…nos levantaremos temprano-mira a Elisa- ¿quedó claro?-

-eh?…o.o ¿y por qué solo me lo dices a mí?-puso carita de cachorro mojado.

-¬¬ ¿será porque no despiertas hasta después de las doce del día?-

- U… ¡oh si!, mañana nos vamos temprano-pasó de la morena.

El trío de chicas dormía como si nada, siendo cuidadas a toda hora por Kura, el bello tigre de la sayana.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy ajeno a todo sobre el examen Chunin, un lugar, donde la luna era el principal astro de observación y fascinación, una chica, de aproximadamente 21 años, altura que bordeaba el metro sesenta y cinco, cabellos castaños oscuro, ondulados, tomados en dos trenzas que caían ligeramente por ambos lados de la espalda y un flequillo crespo que rodeaba su rostro haciéndola ver más joven y no muy amenazante, sin embargo, unos agudos ojos color ceniza reflejaban que era una chica de temer. Su piel era blanca, casi como la nieve agraciando su ya bien dotado cuerpo. Vestía unos pantalones de tela negros, ni muy apretados ni muy sueltos, arriba traía un top de color blanco de doble tirante, unos sobre sus hombros que sujetaban la prenda y otro par que caía por tales, afirmados por broches dorados a los costados de los pechos, no obstante, era dueña de un par de orejas y cola de lobo grises, tan grises como la más bella plata, que se meneaba constantemente, dejando ver que en su punta un color azul metálico adornaba tal hermoso pelaje.

La chica observaba la luna, encantándose y deleitándose con su fascinante brillo.

-esta noche la luna está bella…aunque no esté llena…está de buen humor-decía al aire en casi un susurro.

Unos pasos se escucharon tras la chica, unos firmes pasos, pertenecientes a un chico lobo, pero de menor edad a la de ella-Pira-sama…-llamó.

-eh?…-volteó el rostro al muchacho-¿qué ocurre Satoshi-kun?-le miró por completo.

-los demonios vecinos desean tener una junta con los líderes de cada raza de demonios…-se inclina a ella.

-¿qué les ocurre?… ¿por qué desean una reunión en un momento como este?-frunce el ceño.

-¿perdón?… ¿qué quiere decir con eso Pira-sama?-se sorprendió el chico.

-la luna está demasiado bella……eso……para nosotros es un buen presagio…-calló por unos segundos para observar de reojo el astro nocturno y volver la mirada al muchacho de cabello grafito-…pero el aire me dice que la luna está contenta por otras razones…… y que lo que los otros líderes han avistado es sólo lo que la naturaleza puede afirmarles…-se cruzó de brazos seria- hay más de fondo-frunce el ceño.

-cree…-traga saliva- ¿cree que tal vez vengan por las estrellas negras?-se pone de pie con algo de preocupación.

-no estoy segura……pero aquella chica nos dejó bien en claro que las siete reunidas significa la destrucción del planeta…-camina pasando de Satoshi- iré a ver que dicen los ancianos de nuestro clan…-desaparece en cosa de segundos.

En el bosque de la muerte, amanecía.

Los rayos de luz se colaban de entre las copas de los árboles, dándoles de lleno en el rostro del equipo especial de chicas de Konoha.

-eh?…-se quejó una entre sueños-no…aún tengo sueñito…-se volteó y se tapó la cara con la chaqueta que llevaba.

-¬¬ mh…-Angie llevaba despierta cerca de 10 minutos-vamos…arriba…-zarandeó a Vania-…arriba…debemos ir a la torre central…-Vania comenzó a abrir sus ojos con pereza.

-eh?… -se restriega los ojos-¿qué hora es?-

-las seis de la mañana…-se levanta para estirarse-despierta a Elisa…-

-ok…-se acerca a la castaña-Ely…-le susurró Vania, dándole leves zarandeos-vamos… despierta…-la chica gimió y volteó- X Ely… despierta…-se formaba una venita en su frente.

-…no……no más pie de limón…-habló entre sueños.

-O.O ¿pie de limón?…-Vania endereza a la sayana, la toma de ambos hombros y…-ELY…DESPIERTA DE UNA CONDENADA VEZZZ-gritó como desquiciada mientras zarandeaba a la chica hasta que despertó con ojitos en forma de espiral.

- o ya… desperté…o-se tambaleaba como si tuviera pies de lana.

- que bien…-sonrió tiernamente antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia donde estaba Angie-ahora si…es hora de irnos -

Unos minutos más para que Elisa se repusiera del despertador "animal" que era Vania, para comenzar a saltar entre los árboles con dirección a la torre central.

Estuvieron así varias horas, hasta que……

-eh?…-la sayana se detuvo.

-¿qué pasa Ely?-le preguntó Angie.

-adelántense… voy a otro lado primero…-

-¿dónde?-preguntó Vania con rostro curioso.

-sólo espérenme en la torre……les juro que voy después……y sino…me llamas por celular -se va del grupo de sus amigas, dejando un breve lapso de silencio por la ida tan repentina.

-¿vamos a dejar que se marche?-dijo Vania esperando respuesta de Angie.

-si…vamos…ella es fuerte, si aparece algún enemigo en su camino no tendrá problemas con él…-suspira-además Kura está junto a ella…vamos-

-si…-

Ambas chicas se van con dirección a la torre, en cambio, por otro lado, la sayana saltaba de rama en rama a una velocidad impresionante, al igual que su tigre, que la acompañaba hasta el baño. (N/A: XD)

Una luz se dejó ver repentinamente y de un salto llegó a un pequeño espacio liso de tierra, la sorpresa era que allí se encontraba el equipo de Naruto, Sakura toda golpeada, casi sin poder moverse y su cabello macheteado, a su lado se encontraba Sasuke, sentado en el suelo, respirando alterado, muy débil, al parecer había usado mucho chakra y algo alejado de ellos, estaba Naruto desmayado, pero sin ninguna herida importante. En frente de ella, estaba el chico de verde, Rock Lee, siendo cargado por su compañera Ten-ten, también, todo molido y más alrededor Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Neji Hyuuga, que no tenían presencia de heridas profundas.

-¿qué ocurrió aquí?-llamó la atención de todos los presentes, mientras se acercaba a Sakura y Sasuke, que parecían los más damnificados.

-solo…-Sakura levantó su rostro hacia el de la sayana y en un tono de voz muy bajo le explicó-…unos ninjas del sonido nos atacaron……pero……-miró a Sasuke que se agarraba el cuello con un semblante de dolor reprimido.

-¿qué te sucedió Sasuke?-se arrodilló la chica para verle mejor, este sólo desvió la mirada- eh?…-ve por casualidad la marca en su cuello-…acaso…-levantó su mirada hacia el rostro del moreno-… ¿Orochimaru te maldijo?-Sasuke le miró de inmediato, la sorpresa que se había llevado por parte de esa chica fue enorme, pero su orgullo de Uchiha solo mostró un diez o quizás menos por ciento de sorpresa.

-¿cómo…cómo sabes eso?-preguntó el chico algo adolorido.

-te lo digo de inmediato…-se pone de pie-tu amigo Lee está muy mal…-se acerca al chico alumno de Gai-sensei.

-eh?…-la chica de los moños se alerta al ver a la chica acercarse- ¿qué haces?-

-Lee necesita ayuda…está bastante golpeado…-le toma el rostro-¿estás bien?-le preguntó con delicadeza.

-si…-murmuró en un resoplido.

-abriré tus puntos curativos…-juntó sus manos para reunir chakra en sus manos.

-¿qué es eso de los puntos curativos?-preguntó la chica que sostenía a Lee por el brazo.

-no te preocupes……es una técnica que abre los puntos astrales de las personas y permite que las heridas físicas se curen al instante…-sus ojos se tornaron de color ámbar-veamos…… tus puntos son…-se concentra- ah!…vaya…son los puntos de tipo intensificador…-en un audaz movimiento, la chica entierra el dedo índice y el del medio de la mano derecha alrededor del corazón de Lee y el pulgar en la boca de su estómago, mientras que la otra mano se dirigió hacia la ingle del chico, allí puso el pulgar y los demás dedos los colocó en línea recta hacia abajo.

-¿qué técnica es esa?-cuestionó el Hyuuga con asombro.

La sayana envió una leve onda de chakra a estos puntos, sólo para estimularlos. Al sacar sus manos del cuerpo del chico, este empezó a sanar como por arte de magia.

-eh?!…-Lee se miraba por todos lados, se movía y brincaba como sino tuviera ni una sola herida-wow…eres genial Elisa-san…-le sonrió con felicidad y un tierno sonrojo.

- no es nada…-se rascó la cabeza. Sus ojos regresaron a ser castaños.

El ojiblanco se acercó a la chica-¿cómo sabes donde se encuentran esos puntos?… son difíciles de ver hasta para mi Byakugan…-se paró al lado de la chica.

-sólo envío un poco de mi aura a mis ojos de manera directa…-regresa donde Sakura y Sasuke-…al parecer ustedes están peor que los demás…-

-ahora responde… ¿qué sabes de Orochimaru?-le preguntó Sasuke de muy mala manera.

-no mucho…sólo que es uno de los sannin legendarios, se acuesta con quien sea para obtener o entregar poder…-busca algo en su porta shuriken-…le encanta lanzar maldiciones para obtener lo que desea…-saca una semilla del ermitaño y se la entrega a Sakura-cómela…te recuperará…-regresa la mirada a Sasuke-y…pues…que es un maldito bastardo obsesionado con el poder y las serpientes…-

Sakura se come la semilla y de un segundo a otro se recuperó por completo.

-wow… estas cosas ¿qué son?…-miró a la castaña.

-son semillas del templo sagrado de Kami-sama…-le sonrió.

-O.O ¿Kami-sama?-quedó casi de piedra.

-veamos Sasuke…-sus ojos se tornan ámbar nuevamente-…wow… tienes un punto curativo extra… igual que Angie y yo…-sonríe-aunque…tu nivel de chakra está muy bajo…-rodea a Sakura y se arrodilla frente a Sasuke-te daré un poco del mío…-se acerca al chico, reúne su energía en sus manos y esta vez coloca la mano izquierda en la clavícula del moreno, marcando tres puntos, uno justo en el hueso y dos más formando los vértices de un triángulo equilátero y la otra mano se fue a su ingle, un poco más cerca de su entrepierna, colocando dos dedos alrededor del que se encontraba en la ingle y el tercer punto se encontraba en la frente del muchacho, así que acercó su frente hasta quedar con la de él. Sasuke se ruborizó por unos segundos al tener a la chica en un radio en el que apenas dejaba que se acercaran sus enemigos.

-(esta chica…)-dejó sus ojos a medio cerrar-(tiene…un olor familiar… ¿por qué será?…)-le mira las facciones casi de reojo-(me recuerda……a……a……mamá)-cerró los ojos por completo.

-ò.ó ¡¡oye!!…-reclamaban Sakura e Ino al unísono, a pesar que estaba algo alejada de ellos.

El cuerpo del Uchiha empezó a resplandecer levemente por el traspaso de energía y la activación de sus puntos astrales. Con lentitud, la chica empezó a separarse de Sasuke y con un suspiro de ambos, abren sus ojos.

-¿cómo te sientes?-le miró con un deje de preocupación.

-mejor…gracias…-se pone de pie.

-¿dónde está Naruto?…-miró a los chicos.

-desmayado por allá…-le señaló Sakura.

-ok…-la chica camina hasta llegar donde el rubio-…pero… ¿qué te pasó?…-susurra más para ella que para que los demás le oyeran. Le levanta levemente la chaqueta con la polera incluida y con sus ojos con aura le observa el lugar del sello-…esto…-se sorprende-el sello ha sido modificado…-gruñe por lo bajo-ese desgraciado de Orochimaru…-le acaricia los rubios flequillos que caían sobre el protector-tienes que descansar…-le sonríe con dulzura.

-¿no vas a despertarlo?-le cuestionó Shikamaru.

-no es necesario…-

-tsk… que problemático…-se cruzó de brazos.

La chica se pone de pie y mira a los tres equipos allí reunidos-¿qué les parece pasar la noche en mi casa?-la cara de todos era un poema.

-O.O ¿cómo que tu casa?… yo aquí solo veo troncos, ramas… tierra…-dijo Ten-ten más que sorprendida.

-eh?… ¿en Konoha no tiene cápsulas?-todos negaron.

-oh…bueno…será…-saca su estuche de cápsula y escoge una en especial-…ahora verán en lo que trabaja mi tía Bulma…-presiona la cápsula y luego la lanza.

Sólo un Boom se oyó y una cortina de polvo.

- esta es mi casa…-la señaló.

Cuando el polvo se desvaneció, se dejó a la vista una casa enorme, de dos pisos, pero en forma de cúpula con el nombre de Capsule Corp. sobre la puerta de entrada.

El rostro de todos se deformó por la sorpresa.

-vamos…-la chica saca una tarjeta de su bolsillo, la pasa por una rendija al lado de la puerta y esta se abrió. Volteó y miró al resto-…vamos …-regresó y tomó a Naruto en sus brazos y entró al lugar. Los demás se miraron entre ellos y decidieron seguir a la chica.

-¿estará bien hacer esto?…-dijo Neji con el ceño fruncido-ella también debe de estar en busca de los pergaminos… puede que sea una trampa…-se cruzó de brazos.

-no lo creo Neji…-dijo Lee-ella nos acaba de ayudar ¿o no?-

-si lo hubiera querido nos habría quitado el pergamino en el momento en el cual llegó…-dijo Sasuke mucho más repuesto.

La sayana dejó a Naruto recostado en el sofá del salón y luego regresó a ver al resto- ¿pasa algo?…-presiona un panel de control al lado de la puerta de entrada-…Isis…-habló a la casa.

-**buenas tardes Elisa-san…**- habló la voz computarizada de una chica.

-desactiva el modo XENON…actualiza datos…activa el modo manual exceptuando puertas de habitaciones, alarmas y seguros…-deja las zapatillas en el recibidor- activa modo furtivo externo…-entró de lleno a la casa dejando a todo un grupo con cara de "¿qué dijo?"

**-contraseña de voz confirmada…actualizando datos……ordenes aplicadas… ¿desea otra operación?-**habló nuevamente la computadora.

-nada…permanece en modo "sleep"-miró a los chicos-¿no van a entrar?…-

-etto… por cierto…-la señala Sakura- ¿por qué estás toda llena de barro?-

-es que…-un aura depresiva rodeó a la sayana-Angie se vengó de lo de hace poco…-se recupera-bueno…entren en lo que enciendo el calefactor para ducharme…-se va a la cocina.

-pues de acuerdo…-dice Ino-necesito una ducha…-sonríe.

-ok…entremos-apoyó Sakura.

Ambas chicas colocaron un pie en la casa y se fueron de boca al suelo.

Todos las quedaron mirando raro, no…muy raro.

-¿qué están haciendo?-preguntó Shikamaru en su tono pasota.

-es que…-decía Ino con la voz como quebrada-no…no…puedo ponerme de pie…-

Sasuke se adelantó para ayudar a Sakura, sin embargo…

-¡¿qué demonios?!…-se mantenía en pie con mucho esfuerzo-¿qué tiene esta casa?…-

-eh?…-Neji entra y cae de rodillas al piso-pero…aquí la…gravedad…está aumentada…-se pone de pie con mucha dificultad.

La sayana sale de la cocina y ve el pequeño show que hacían sus amigos en la entrada- ¿qué están haciendo?-

Sasuke miró con esfuerzo a la chica-¿qué…qué tiene esta casa?-

-eh?…-se confundió- ah!!… lo olvidé… que la gravedad está aumentada en 20 veces-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron todos al unísono.

-esperen…la desactivo de inmediato…-corre hasta un mueble y de allí saca un pequeño panel de control-veamos…-coloca el panel de control sobre una placa metálica-ok… desactivar aumento de gravedad…-la gravedad desapareció paulatinamente-realmente lo lamento…pero como estoy acostumbrada a ella que no me percaté del cambio-los chicos la miraron con una enorme gota tras la cabeza.

Luego del pequeño incidente gravitatorio, todos entraron definitivamente a la casa. Se podía observar un sofá de cuatro cuerpos en frente de una enorme televisión pantalla plasma conectada a un home Theather, todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Al lado derecho de esta, se encontraba un comedor para seis personas con mesa de vidrio, que detrás de ella estaba la entrada a la cocina, en medio del comedor y el salón, estaba una escalera que daba al segundo piso.

Elisa regresó y volvió a tomar a Naruto en brazos para llevarlo al segundo piso.

-¿dónde lo llevas?…-le preguntó Sakura.

-a mi habitación…aquí abajo no es buen lugar para que descanse……con tanta gente rodeándolo de seguro despertaría al instante…-le sonrió y subió las escaleras.

En el segundo piso se encontraban cuatro puertas, una de Vania, Angie y la última de Elisa y la cuarta era el baño.

La sayana entró a su pieza y recostó al rubio en su cama, le quitó sus sandalias ninja, la chaqueta, la bandana de Konoha y luego lo tapó con el cobertor.

-espero que lo que te haya hecho esa culebra no te haya afectado…-le acaricia la mejilla antes de salir y regresar con los demás al piso de abajo.

Neji, Shikamaru y Sasuke estaban sentados en el sofá, callados y de brazos cruzados.

Chouji miraba de reojo la cocina, con esperanzas que la sayana le diera algo de comer y las chicas se sentaron en el comedor a esperar la llegada de la dueña de casa, por otro lado, Lee miraba una biblioteca llena de mangas, revistas de animación y videos caseros, que se encontraba al lado del televisor.

-wow…que cantidad revistas…-saca un manga- eh?… ¿Gantz?…-lo guarda en la repisa y saca otro- ¿DN Angel?…-saca otro- ¿Yu-yu Hakusho?-lo ojea- esto es interesante…-se lo lleva, se sienta al lado de Neji y comienza su lectura.

-Lee… no saques las cosas sin permiso-le regañó Ten-ten.

-nah… no te preocupes…-le dice la sayana moviendo su mano a modo de abanico-…ese manga me lo he leído como cincuenta veces… es muy bueno y bastante relacionado con los demonios y las siete puertas del infierno……ok…-toma aire-voy a darme una ducha…así que están en su casa…en el refrigerador hay de todo si es que desean comer algo…-señala un mueble-allí tiene películas, conciertos… y debajo del home Theather está la play station si quieren jugar…eso…los veo en como veinte minutos…-entra al baño del primer piso.

-que chica…-dijo Ino.

-ni que lo digas…-habla Sakura-me recuerda algo a Naruto…-

-eh?…-

-es igual de infantil e inocente que él…-se ríe al recordarlo-pero fuerte…-

Al cabo de quince minutos, Lee se había leído seis mangas de Yu-yu Hakusho completos y seguía leyendo; Chouji se estaba comiendo su quinto sándwich de jamón-queso y los demás se turnaban para jugar en el play station.

-¡¿qué?!…-se asombró Sakura- maldición… Sasuke es muy bueno…ToT no puedo ganar…-

Jugaban el The King of Fighter y al parecer Sasuke era campeón invicto del juego, ni Neji lograba ganarle. (N/A: todo es cuestión de apellido… ser bueno en todo XD)

Diez minutos más y ahora Sasuke descansaba en el sofá, conversando con Neji y Lee se seguía comiendo la historia del manga.

La puerta del baño se abrió y de allí salió muy alegre la castaña, con una toalla amarrada al cuerpo y la otra sobre su cabeza, masajeando su cabello mojado.

-me encanta el agua…-pasó por el salón y los ojos de todos los muchachos la siguieron hasta perderse en el segundo piso.

-O//O… (Wow… esa chibi toalla dejaba bastante a la imaginación)-pensaba Sasuke ocultando lo más posible su sonrojo, al igual que Neji y Lee, que la miraron pasar por completo.

En el segundo piso.

Elisa se vestía en su habitación, aprovechando que el kitsune dormía tranquilamente, se quitó la toalla y empezó a colocarse la ropa interior.

Abrió el closet y sacó de allí unos jeans negros, rasgados en la parte de los muslos y una polera blanca ceñida al cuerpo con el dibujo de un círculo de transmutación en negro, en manga corta.

-uh… (¿Dónde estoy?)-el rubio empezaba despertar-(mh…)-volteó levemente la mirada y encontró a una Elisa a medio vestir-(¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAGO AQUÍ?!)…-volteó al instante el rostro y cerró los ojos nuevamente-(¿por qué estoy aquí y ella está vistiéndose al lado mío?… diantres dattebayo…)-

La sayana se acercó a la orilla de la cama de Naruto, se hincó y apoyó sus brazos en ella, observando al rubio descansar con tranquilidad. Una sonrisa muy tierna se formó en sus labios, estiró su mano y acarició le frente del chico con la yema de los dedos, corriendo unos cabellos rubios de allí con mucha suavidad y luego dejar deslizarla por la mejilla del chico-…uf…-un suspiro se escapó de sus labios- ¿sabes?…el haberte conocido en persona fue lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir en la vida…-le hablaba, pensando que el rubio seguía bajo el manto de Morfeo- en un principio pensé que podrías ser frío como un témpano de hilo…-sonrió por lo bajo-algo así como Sasuke… pero me alegra saber que a pesar de todo no te dejaste llevar por las sombras…-

-(pero… ella…yo……ahhh!!!! Dattebayo… ¿qué se supone que deba hacer en este momento?)-el rubio se moría de ganas por abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con los de Elisa, pero algo le decía que esperara.

-soy tan feliz…-dijo acercándose al rostro del rubio-…espero……que no me odies por esto…-

-(¿odiar?… ¿por qué?)-

La chica acercó su rostro al del rubio y besó dulcemente sus labios, dejando a un Naruto en shock interno.

-(AHHH!!!!!!……O////O……¡¡ME ESTÁ BESANDO!!……)-abre a medias los ojos para ver que los de ella estaban cerrados, pero a pesar de eso, unas lágrimas se escapaban de ellos-(pero……llora por mí…… yo…yo……se siente bien)-no hizo nada por dejar de ser besado, sólo hasta que ella cortara la dulce caricia.

-creo……que este será el primer y único beso que de……-regresa a su postura hincada en el suelo-…aunque me rechaces…… soy la que te protegerá con su vida, aunque mi vida se desperdicie… no quiero que sufras ni llores más…-se pone de pie y sale de la habitación tomando sus lentes y un pequeño bolsito de cosméticos.

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, el rubio se sentó lentamente y tocó sus labios por instinto- yo……-miraba la puerta por donde seguramente había salido la sayana-…creo que ya sé lo que quiero…-se bajó de la cama.

Continuará…………………..

ELY: aqui de nuevo... al fiun subo este capitulo... XD

SASUKE: estaba bueno ya.. ¬¬

ELY: que te pasa?... amargado...en fin...le mando saludos a todos...y de verdad agradesco por pasar y leer esto... me hacen muy feliz... en especial cuando me dejan RR...

NARUTO: a los saludos dattebayo!!!!

SASUKE: O.O ¿de dónde salió?

ELY: ni idea O.O

NARUTO: Aryuri Lestat... la nee-chan de mi autora... saludos a ella que dejo un bello RR que nos alegró a todos... eso... y esperamos más a la próxima... 


	9. Sentimientos ocultos

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, si por alguna razón aparece algún personaje que no sea de ninguna serie, quiere decir que son creación propia. - y no me demanden… no tengo donde caerme muerta… ¬¬ aunque si… pero está reservado…XD_

Al fin salió este capítulo ToT que emoción… ¬¬ me estaba desesperando no venían ideas a mi cabeza…muchas historias nuevas y pocos finales XP…pero no se preocupen, que este fic tendrá su final U en algún lugar…momento…situación… XD creo… pero en fin… vamos al fic, que en esta ocasión va dedicado a mi nee-chan Carolina, que escribe un fic llamado "Konoha Nights" que es muy bueno, me fascina, así que ojala la lean y aprecien el buen arte que expresa en esas sutiles líneas. Eso, al capítulo de esta ocasión.

**Mi vida sin ti.**

**Capítulo nº 8: "Sentimientos Ocultos"**

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, el rubio se sentó lentamente y tocó sus labios por instinto- yo……-miraba la puerta por donde seguramente había salido la sayana-…creo que ya sé lo que quiero…-se bajó de la cama.

La sayana había entrado al baño del segundo piso para maquillarse como lo hacía siempre: ojos delineados en negros, la marca egipcia en ellos y un suave brillo labial para que no se le partieran los labios con los cambios de temperatura.

Guardó todas las cosas y luego metió el pequeño bolsito en el banitorio debajo del lavamanos.

Mientras tanto, Naruto bajaba las escaleras y observaba algo confundido la situación. Los tres equipos reunidos y sin pelea alguna.

-¡¡hola Naruto!!-le saludo Lee con su alegría de siempre.

-eh?… U hola cejotas…-termina por bajar las escaleras-¿qué sucede aquí?-preguntó esperando que alguien le explicara la situación actual.

-pues que has dormido como un perezoso-le dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa de "yo-soy-mejor-que-tú".

-¬¬ ja, ja… que chistoso…-caminó y se sentó en el sofá del salón al lado de Sasuke-(mh… ¿cómo se supone que deba mirarla ahora?)-bajó su mirada al suelo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-mh?…-Sasuke le miraba de reojo-¿qué te sucede dobe?-se cruza de brazos.

-eh?…-le mira sorprendido, pues le asustó la pregunta tan de repente del chico.

-¿qué te pasa?-

-¿acaso se me nota algo diferente? ¬¬-

-¬¬ pues sí…-cruza sus piernas-…no estás tan escandaloso como siempre…-

-¬¬ mh… -

Concentrada en lo suyo, baja las escaleras la sayana, con su tenida nueva.

Caminó en silencio hasta una muralla, tocó un lugar en específico y una leve compuerta se abrió, mostrando cinturones con pirámides por docenas. Tomó uno con una hilera de tres pirámides hacia abajo y dos ojales metálicas. Cerró la compuerta y se puso la correa. Presionó otro botón cerca del primero y se abrió un pequeño cajón donde había gran cantidad de manijas y cadenas para la cintura. Tomó una triple y dos muñequeras de cuero con pirámides. Se colocó la cadena atada a la cintura, en la pretina de los pantalones. Se sacó el pinche que sostenía su cabello mojado y lo dejó caer húmedo sobre su espalda.

Naruto observaba cada detalle de movimiento de la chica, inclusive uno que otro meneo de su cola.

La castaña volteó la mirada y se encontró con una celeste-¿despertaste?…-se acerca a él seria- ¿te sientes mejor?-le toca la frente. El rubio se sonrojó.

-si…-asiente lentamente-gracias por la ayuda-

-recuerda lo que hablamos…-le sonrió-no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra…-otro sonrojo del kitsune-ok…-se pone de pie-¿qué les apetece comer?-

-¿qué ofrece la casa?-pregunta Neji con pasotismo.

-pues…-se pone un dedo en sus labios- de todo…-

-¬¬ ¿qué es de todo?-le preguntó Sasuke con la misma actitud del Hyuuga.

-mh…tengo carne, pescado, camarones…-se acerca a una pantalla de computadora- muestra las cosas disponibles de la alacena…-la computadora se organiza y muestra todo lo que hay en la casa, divido en categorías de acuerdo a la pirámide alimenticia-…ok… como decía, leche de chocolate, frutilla, vainilla, descremada, semi descremada y blanca… carnes, pescado, atún, que rico…, etto… salmón, jurel… culebras del monte Paoz, pollo, pavo…ramen de lo que sea…-

-¿RAMEN?!!-Naruto saltó del sofá al escuchar la palabra mágica.

-oh si… y de todos los sabores…-dijo con una sonrisa-…además… legumbres, semillas varias… y………. ¡helado!… genial… sabores…-aparece una lista casi infinita de sabores de helado- O.O wow… le dije a Trunks que me gustaba el helado pero se fue al chancho con la alacena…-

-eh?… ¿por qué lo dices?-se le acerca el rubio.

-tengo helado hasta de lo que no ha salido el comercio…-

-¿helado?-salta Sakura-yo quiero helado ¿está bien?-le mira con falsa inocencia.

-mh…-mira al resto de los equipos- ¿les apetece una copa de helado?-

-no me gusta mucho lo dulce… pero…supongo que una copa de helado no estaría mal-dijo Sasuke con tono indiferente.

-lo mismo digo…-Neji.

Los demás solo asintieron.

-ok…-camina a la cocina- Sakura ven… tú eres la que quería helado primero…-la llama.

-eh?…si…-la sigue.

Cinco minutos aproximados y sale Sakura de la cocina con una helado gigantenorme, de chocolate, vainilla, lúcuma, tres leches y menta, con tres galletas rellenas de chocolate, crema chantilly, cereal y un marrasquino en la cima.

-- esto es genial…-se sienta en la silla del comedor-este será el mejor helado de la historia.

-O.O…-Ino estaba perpleja.

- ¿quién sigue?-dijo Elisa desde el marco de la puerta.

-¡YO!-se adelantó Chouji corriendo hacia la cocina.

Cinco minutos más y lo mismo. Chouji con un helado enorme, de frutilla, menta con chocolate, rosa, vainilla y mora, con sus respectivas galletas y crema chantilly.

- o esto es el paraíso del helado…hay de lo que quieras…-se sienta junto a Sakura a comer su exquisitez de helado.

Uno a uno entraron a la cocina a escoger los sabores de helado, el último en entrar fue Naruto, pues, tenía algo de nerviosismo de verla, ya que a cada instante recordaba lo que hace poco había hecho, acto que parecía no afectar en lo más mínimo a la chica o es que lo escondía muy bien.

-¿Naruto?… ¿te pasa algo?-le miró con la cuchara de helado en la mano.

-eh?… no nada… no te preocupes…-

-¿de que sabor quieres tu helado?-

-mh…pues… ¿no tienes de ramen?-

-XD…yo también quisiera…U.U pero no hay…-

-XD…bueno…entonces uno de tres leches…me encanta ese helado…-

-es rico con mora crema, lúcuma y cereal…pero ese que no sabe a nada… se congela con el helado y queda delicioso…¬ gomen…-se limpia la baba-es que el helado es mi afición… como la tuya lo es el ramen… me puedo comer un camión de helado yo solita y seguir con ganas de más…-el rubio la miró con ternura, perdiéndose en sus ojos castaños-¿eh?…-saca un poco de helado de la casatta y le mancha la punta de la nariz--…-le sonrió.

-O.O etto…-pestañeó seguidas veces para asimilar lo ocurrido.

-XD…-

-ò.ó ¡¿por qué hiciste eso dattebayo?!-la encara con falsa molestia.

-XD…porque te fuiste…XD-saca dos copas de vidrio de un estante- bueno ¿de qué sabores quieres?-

Al cabo de veinte minutos, ambos salen de la cocina, muertos de risa y sus respectivas copas de helado.

-XD…pero ya…deja de mirarme así…XD…me da ataque de risa…XD-la chica intentaba mantener la calma, pero de sólo mirar el intento de seriedad del rubio, ambos se largaban a reír, de manera incomprendida para todos los demás presentes en la sala, que degustaban su helado como el mejor de los manjares creados.

-¿y a este par que le pasó?-Ino.

-ni idea…están locos-Sakura.

En eso suena un celular, un ringtone con el opening de Kuro-chan (N/a: si es que no recuerdan una serie que se llamaba Cyber cat Kuro-chan XD…era buenísima).

-o.O ¿y ese sonido?-Lee.

-aps… mi celular…-Elisa deja su helado sobre la mesa del comedor y toma su celular que estaba sobre el mueble lleno de mangas. Ve el nombre de la pantalla-vaya… Angie al habla…-mira al resto-les apuesto que llama para decirme…-imitando el tono de voz de Angie-… _¿dónde demonios estás?…llevamos casi tres horas esperándote en la torre central…_-varios sonrieron. Contestó la llamada- ¿si?…-eleva el auricular para que todos escucharan.

_-¡¡ELISA¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!… llevamos tres horas esperándote en la torre central…_-la castaña sonrió y todos esbozaron una sonrisa de medio lado al saber exactamente el parlamento de su amiga y compañera de equipo.

Coloca el celular en su oído y se digna a hablar-pues… estoy en el bosque de la muerte XP-

-_¬¬ ¿no¿Es serio?… ya te hacía en casa…-_le dijo con sarcasmo.

-XD…ok… estoy con cierto pariente tuyo…-

-_¿Sasuke Uchiha?-_

-oh si…y también un delicioso zorrito-Naruto se sonrojó por lo de delicioso-…además de una pelirrosada, un simpático gordito que ya se comió 1/3 de la alacena ¬¬… una rubia de cabello largo, un chico que dice que todo es problemático, un Hyuuga, la chica de las armas y Lee -se alejó el auricular de su oído.

-_¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES CON TANTOS NINJAS JUNTOS?!!_-todos oyeron claramente lo que dijo.

Regresó el auricular a su oído-pues… sólo los ayudé……ah!… tengo algo importante que decirte…-camina hasta el fondo de la casa, lejos de los oídos de todos los jóvenes.

-_¿qué cosa?_-

-Orochimaru ha atacado…-

-_¿a quién? Si se puede saber-_

-a Sasuke…-se apoya en una muralla y cruza sus pies-…creo que desea obtener su sharingan…-

-_pero… si deseaba un sharingan poderoso…pudo atacarme a mí ¿no lo crees?-_

-lo sé…por eso lo encuentro extraño…-su tono de voz se puso muy serio, poco característico en ella-estoy casi segura que tiene algo grande entre manos y quizás…-se calla por unos segundos.

-_¿y quizás qué?-_

-…quizás, tenga algo que ver con la aparición de Arisa-onee-chan-

_-eso es cierto…y creo que tu hermana tiene contacto con Maki-_

-eh?… ¿lo dices por lo que me dijo?-

-_exacto…debemos tener cuidado…y a todo esto……tienes que regresar rápido, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarte, sabes que hay que pasar el examen, no te entretengas más de la cuenta…-_

-de acuerdo… ¿te parece mañana a las doce en la entrada a la torre?-

-_uf…-_se le oye suspirar hastiada por el otro lado-_ok… pero solo hasta esa hora…no tardes tanto como tu padre…-_

- U je, je…gomene, demo…matasta-cuelga.

La chica camina seria hasta el salón, deja el celular sobre la mesa y toma nuevamente su helado.

-nosotros nos vamos…-dijo Shikamaru.

-eh?… ¿no se quedarán a dormir?-

-lo lamentamos pero aún debemos seguir buscando por el pergamino-dijo Ino-de todas formas agradecemos tu ayuda…-

-pues…eh…umh… de nada-

- si, gracias por la comida…-dijo Chouji.

- U de nada…-

El trío de ninjas alumnos de Asuma se fue de la casa como alma que hecha el diablo.

-pues…tres menos…más espacio-miró al equipo de Gai-¿ustedes se quedan esta noche?-

-sería descortés decirle que no a una linda jovencita-le sonrió Lee, provocando en la sayana un sonrojo leve.

-de acuerdo… nos quedamos-dijo Ten-ten- ¿qué opinas Neji?-

-me da exactamente lo mismo-se cruza de brazos luego de dejar su copa de helado en una mesita a su lado.

-entonces nosotros…-Sasuke se pone de pie.

-ustedes se quedan…-les dijo seria la chica, encarando los ojos negros de Sasuke con unos ojos fieros- tú y yo tenemos que hablar de algo importante…así que no pueden irse, además que sus heridas no están del todo sanas-

Sasuke se molesta-¡¿acaso crees que no podemos valernos por nosotros en el bosque?!-

-¡no lo digo por eso!-le dijo con mucha seriedad.

-eh?…-

-¿sabes lo que te sucedió en verdad?-le miró directo, refiriéndose a la marca de maldición de su cuello.

-pues…-se quedó callado.

-esa es la razón por la que te quedas y la conversación pendiente sobre ella…-siguió comiendo su helado, dejando a todos confundidos, pues no entendían lo que ese par hablaba.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar.

Una montaña que podía tocar el cielo, llena de nieve por los alrededores, sin embargo en su interior se sentía un cálido aire que creaba un pequeño valle lleno de árboles y flores. En medio, un lago con forma de estrella reflejaba la luna que comenzaba a salir de su escondite tras las nubes.

Una chica, de cabellos negros noche, lisos hasta el cuello. Piel mate, ojos agudos de color castaño oscuro casi negro, de aproximadamente metro sesenta y cinco. Vestía unas pantaletas de lycra hasta media pierna de color negro, bajo un vestido estilo chino que le quedaba justo bajo los glúteos, de color celeste, arriba llevaba una polera de pabilo de color blanca con el dibujo de la sombra del hocico de algún perro.

La chica estaba sobre una esfera de viento, que elevaba meneando intermitentemente una cola de color café.

-mh…-escuchaba al viento-…esto…demonios… debo de avisar a los ancianos del clan…-se sorprende por lo oído y va volando sobre su esfera de viento hasta el centro del lago del lugar-…_ten dan riku ki ten tsu_…-hizo uno sellos a muy alta velocidad.

El agua del lago pareció drenarse por un agujero que apareció repentinamente en medio del lago. La chica deshizo la esfera de viento para dejarse caer por el agujero recién invocado.

En el final de este se encontraba un poblado completo, lleno de personas con sus respectivas colas de color café, la mayoría dirigiéndose a sus casas a descansar.

La chica empezó a correr a una velocidad sorprendente, llegando en cosa de segundos a una enorme estancia. Se detuvo en la entrada que era custodiada por dos guardias, uno a cada lado de la puerta principal y con abanicos gigantes en sus manos.

-buenas noches Carolina-sama…-dijo uno que hizo una reverencia, seguido por su compañero.

-buenas noches… ¿están despiertos los ancianos del consejo?-se detuvo.

-la están esperando…-dijo el que aún no había hablado.

-está bien…arigatou…-entró definitivamente a la estancia. Pasó la enorme puerta encontrándose con un camino de piedra que conducía a un templo.

No tardó en estar en presencia de los ancianos del consejo de aquel clan, 5 en total, todos muy viejos y arrugados (N/a: como pasas XD), con garras de color ámbar, colmillos muy desarrollados, orejas de color castaño claro y cinco colas cafés, meneándose por cada uno de los vejetes.

-roshis…-se arrodilló mostrando respeto.

-dinos…-habló el anciano de en medio, que vestía una túnica de color rojo con orillas en dorado-…sabemos por las vibraciones de la tierra que algo ocurre…-

-escuché el viento…Tao-roshi-sama-le dijo aún en esa pose ceremonial.

-¿qué es lo que nuestro dios os ha dicho?…-cuestionó el anciano sentado al lado derecho de Tao, vestido con una túnica verde con orillas amarillas.

-mañana…cuando la luna llegue a su punto máximo…se llevará a cabo una junta de especies…-se levantó-es necesario que vaya…es mi deber como líder del clan de los demonios perros de cinco colas…-miró fijo los ojos de los ancianos del consejo.

-¿una junta?-cuestionó el de túnica verde.

-así es Miko-roshi-sama…-tomó aire-…algo grave se acerca y es necesario que los demonios se unan para sobre llevar esta amenaza…-

-¿saben a que se enfrentan?-preguntó uno de túnica amarilla con bordes naranja-…nos hemos comunicado a través del viento con otros clanes de demonios ocultos…hemos hablado con los ancianos consejeros de los otros…-

-¿qué les han comunicado?-preguntó la morena con un deje de desesperación.

-…buscan las siete estrellas negras…-

-¿qué?-la chica quedó casi en estado de shock.

En la cápsula de Elisa.

-pues…-bostezo-creo que ya es hora de dormir…mañana tengo que levantarme temprano-

-¬¬ tienes que reunirte con ellas a las doce ¿eso es temprano?-le dijo Sakura.

- U…etto… yo…siempre me quedo dormida cuando de reunirme con mis amigos se trata…y pues… en casa mi mañana comenzaba desde la una de la tarde XP… ¬¬ en realidad eso era en vacaciones de verano…-rió con nerviosismo.

-en eso te pareces a Kakashi-sensei-agregó Sasuke.

- U…pues en eso no tuve que ser hija biológica de él…-

-mh… a todo esto…-habló Neji- ¿dónde dormiremos?…-mira a todos lados-al parecer aquí no hay más habitaciones… ¿o me equivoco?-miró a la sayana a los ojos.

-en realidad, en el fondo del pasillo hay dos habitaciones más, cada una con dos camas-sonrió.

-eso está bien…pero quedan dos sin cama…-agregó Lee.

-de eso no se preocupen…en el segundo piso está mi habitación y la de Angie y Vania, pueden usar esas también…eh!-hizo una pausa repentina-aunque…¬¬ mejor no cuenten con la pieza de Angie…no querrán saber las atrocidades que guarda allí…-un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo.

-ok…pero uno se queda sin cama…-dijo Ten-ten.

-mh…-suspira-en la pieza del fondo, duerme Lee y Neji…en la de al lado, Sakura y Ten-ten…, arriba duerme Sasuke, Naruto y yo… ¿está bien así?-todos se miraron entre sí y luego asintieron-ok…cero problemas…-

Cada oveja con su pareja.

Elisa condujo a Sasuke y Naruto al segundo piso.

-etto… ¿dónde se supone que durmamos dattebayo?-

-calma…-se detiene en una puerta cerrada-esta es la habitación de Vania…-abre la puerta-aquí dormirá Sasuke…-lo miró y este asintió antes de entrar y ver una pieza muy normal para lo no tan normal de su dueña-te pido por favor que no toques nada…Vania es una adicta al orden y si ve cualquier cosa fuera de su lugar, de seguro se agarrará a hostias conmigo ¿si?-

-claro…no soy intruso ¬¬-miró a Naruto, quien infló los mofletes por la molestia de aquella palabra, que de seguro iba dirigida a él.

-y…-mira al rubio-usted dormirá en mi habitación…-le sonrió.

-eh?… ¿y tú?…-le cuestionó el rubito.

-pues… no sé…U-rió nerviosamente-a menos que alguien me quiera adoptar en su cama dormiré en el sillón de la sala…-

-pero…-Sasuke iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la euforia del kitsune.

-¡¡nada de eso!!… ¡¡yo te adopto en la cama!!-rió con triunfo-además es tu cama… así que supongo que en realidad tú me adoptas a mí… -sonrió con un tierno sonrojo.

-vaya…-dijo la castaña-…gracias…-

-oye…-Sasuke le tomó la muñeca a la chica-tenemos una conversación pendiente…-

-eh?…de acuerdo-miró a Naruto-puedes ir a dormir si quieres…iré en cuanto acabe de charlar con Sasuke…-

-ok…-se va a la habitación de la sayana, dejando a solas a la pareja.

Sasuke esperó a que Naruto cerrara la puerta de la pieza de Elisa antes de jalar de la muñeca a la chica y meterla de lleno en la habitación prestada, cerrando la puerta luego de eso.

-bien…quiero que me digas lo que sepas sobre lo que esa serpiente rastrera me hizo-se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la cama.

-no te vas con rodeos…-se subió a la cama y se sentó en frente de Sasuke a lo indio.

-no…no soy de ese tipo de personas-descruzó los brazos e imitó la pose de la chica sobre la cama-ahora habla…-le miró directo a los ojos.

-escucha…-toma aire-…lo que tienes en el cuello es una marca de maldición…-

-eso ya lo sé…dime algo nuevo-

-¬¬ que carácter… lo amargado lo sacan por el apellido Uchiha parece-

-¬¬-

-ejem…-carraspeó la voz antes de continuar-…esa marca aumenta tu poder…demasiado, tanto que puede asustar…-tragó saliva con nerviosismo al pensar en la fusión de esa marca con la sangre del clan Uchiha.

-entonces no es tan malo…-sonrió de medio lado.

-no seas ingenuo…-Sasuke se sorprendió-esa marca pudre tu alma…… te da poder a cambio de odio, rencor…oscuridad-bajó la mirada a la colcha-además… que esa cosa reacciona a tu chakra…-

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?-

-entre más veces uses tu sharingan en ese estado… más rápido la rabia se dominará de ti-

-pero…-estaba nervioso-¿qué debo hacer?-

-…por el momento, dependes de tu fuerza de voluntad para seguir en el camino que se te ha indicado…y no me refiero al que todos creen que debes seguir-

-¿qué me quieres decir con eso?-

-…tu camino es sólo tuyo, puede ser tanto el bien como el mal…sin embargo, el verdadero camino, es el camino del deber…-

-¿deber?-enarcó una ceja- ¿y qué tiene eso de gracia?… ¿seguir un camino rodeado de reglas?-

-no…esas no…-le tomó las manos y miró a esos posos oscuros-me refiero al deber…con tu corazón…-cerró sus ojos-el primer y único deber que tienes es contigo mismo, con tu corazón y tus sentimientos…-suspira y abre sus ojos-lo que quiero decir…-

-…es que yo soy dueño de mi propio destino y las decisiones que tome dependerán de lo que crea que es correcto…-acabó la frase.

-exacto…-le sonrió y este le devolvió el gesto-mh… quítate la polera-

-O.o eh?…-

-¬¬ no te pases películas… quiero ver la marca de tu cuello y sellarla por al menos unos dos días…lo suficiente para que acabe el examen y logremos ver a Kakashi-oto-san nuevamente…-

-está bien…-se quita la polera, dejando su torso descubierto-pero… ¿por qué esperar a Kakashi-sensei?-

-él sabrá que tipo de sello de maldición se trata…así entre ambos podremos contrarrestarlo, hasta encontrar la manera de sacarlo de tu cuerpo para siempre-

Sasuke se puso de pie y se sentó en el suelo, así la chica podría ver el sello desde la parte alta de la cama.

-¿te duele?-

-a veces… me punza y siento que me quema por dentro-

-es que quiere entrar a tu sistema nervioso y luego dirigirse a tus puntos de chakra para dominarlos por completo…-toca la marca con la yema de los dedos, provocando un escalofrío en la piel del Uchiha-…ese bastardo de Orochimaru…-comenzó a realizar unos sellos muy rápido.

Sasuke podía sentir una tibia brisa que lo rodeaba y provenía de la chica.

Elisa acabó los sellos para luego morder su dedo índice hasta sacar sangre de él. Empezó a marcar unos símbolos alrededor de la marca maldita, unas letras, que no eran ni juutsus, ni kanji de ningún tipo, otra lengua.

-sentirás un punzante dolor…-

-lo soportaré…-frunció el ceño esperando la oleada de dolor.

-eres fuerte y valiente…-sonrió con ternura.

La chica cerró sus ojos con fuerza y empezó a crear pequeñas esferas de energía dorada que se introdujeron al cuerpo del Uchiha, que soltó un pequeño pero audible gemido de dolor.

Las marcas de sangre que había escrito alrededor de la marca de maldición se tornaron doradas y de un instante a otro comenzaron a girar alrededor de la marca, dibujando un remolino de color rojo que iba al contrario a las aspas de la marca de maldición.

-ya está…-dijo la chica-esto será temporal…así que cuando acabe el examen… el dolor volverá y no sé si será de la misma índole, es probable que sea tres veces más agudo-

-sabes…-Sasuke murmuró quedamente para llamar la atención de la chica-…gracias…-

-no tienes que agradecer…-ayuda a Sasuke a ponerse de pie.

-es en serio……te pareces a Naruto en eso…-volvió a ponerse la polera.

-a… ¿a Naruto?… ¿en qué?…-se ruborizó un poco.

-en la inocencia y la capacidad de ayudar sin esperar recibir algo a cambio-se sentó algo cansado sobre la cama.

-pero…yo si espero algo luego de ayudar-Sasuke se sorprendió.

-eh?…-frunce el ceño- ¿qué quieres de mí entonces?-

-…-sonrió con inocente felicidad-…un gracias y que seas mi amigo… eso es todo-

-O.O…-se confundió por unos segundos.

Quien pensaría que aquella chica quisiera ser su amiga, de verdad, pues la mayoría de las chicas estaban tras de él por lo atractivo, fuerte e inteligente. Todas unas convenidas. Se sintió feliz de verdad, no lo demostró eufórico como lo haría su rubio compañero, pero si lo hizo con una sonrisa que tenía reservada solo para alguien importante de verdad, una sonrisa que ya se la había regalo un par de veces en secreto a su compañero de equipo. Una sonrisa cálida, llena de aceptación y agradecimiento.

-pues…gracias-dijo.

-de nada…-

Nadie sabe lo que nacía en aquella habitación. Un cariño inigualable, unos deseos de tener alguien en quien confiar de verdad y un lazo que en estos momentos no comprendían.

CONTINUARÁ………

seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!

al fin otro capi terminado... ToT que emoción de veras dattebayo...!!

Naru: ToT ya me robaron mi frase...

Sasu: ¬¬ nah... es mejor así dobe...

Naru¡¡no me digas dobe Sasuke-teme!!

Ely: U etto... bue... dejemos a estos dos pelear y yo mando los saludos pertinentes...

**LaEriel 16**: lo prometido es deuda... gracias por tus comentarios... y calma que eso fue solo la presentación de Pira en el fic... pronto se sabran unas cosillas que se me pasan por mi mente...XD... de veras... las cosas a penas y comienzan...te diré un pequeño avance... eres una guardiana y líder de...eso es secreto...

**Hatake Izumi:** pues... ¡¿te lo leíste todo de una?!... wow... eso es sorprendente...o de verdad eres sorprendente...y gracias por decir esas cosas buenas de mí... me sonrojo...U//U...arigatou...y espero que sigas leyendo me tengo unas cuantas sorpresas para más adelante...

Gracias a los RR a todos los lectores que pasan aunque sean para leer o hacer clik XD besos a todos y los veo en el siguiente capítulo.. ja ne.


	10. Desaparición

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, si por alguna razón aparece algún personaje que no sea de ninguna serie, quiere decir que son creación propia. - y no me demanden… no tengo donde caerme muerta… ¬¬ aunque si… pero está reservado…XD_

**Mi vida sin ti.**

**Capítulo nº 9: "Desaparición"**

Cada quien se acostó y descansó en la pieza que se le había asignado.

Gracias al modo furtivo que poseía la cápsula, ningún ninja se había percatado de la presencia de ellos y mucho menos de la enorme casa que se mantenía en pie desde hace varias horas.

La luna iluminaba en la capa de oscuridad compleja que ofrecía la noche. Pequeños destellos luminosos acompañaban al satélite natural del planeta, sirviendo de guía para unos y de luz para otros.

Algunos animales esperaban con ansias estas horas para salir de cacería y continuar con el ciclo de la vida, reposando hasta el amanecer. Donde los rayos del sol iluminaban de manera celestial todo lo que tocaran.

Un despertador sonaba a las 8 y media de la mañana, en una habitación compartida, por cabellos castaños y rubios, ambos revoltosos.

-eh?…-rezongaba una chica-…maldición…no desactivé el despertador…-se sienta en la cama, destapando de paso a cierto rubito de ojos cielo.

Se quita las tapas de encima y camina hacia el despertador para apagarlo. Allí se queda unos instantes, restregándose los ojos para despertar por completo.

-eh?… ¿qué hora es?-Naruto se sienta en la cama, restregándose los ojos también.

-gomen por despertarte tan temprano…-le sonríe con cansancio.

- daijoubu…-le sonríe tiernamente, pero…

GRRRR……

-o//O…etto… ¡¡parece que ya tengo hambre dattebayo!!-se pasó la mano por la nuca en gesto vergonzoso.

-XD… ¿quieres bajar a tomar desayuno?-

-claro…-

No tardaron demasiado en vestirse y alistarse para tomar desayuno.

Todo estaba en un silencio casi glorioso, era obvio que nadie había despertado a pesar de la hora y ciertas personalidades madrugadoras que descansaban bajo aquel techo.

-está todo muy callado dattebayo…-miraba hacia todos lados, esperando ver a alguien conocido.

-je, je…-rió por lo bajo-…sabes…-el rubio la miró en gesto de completa atención-esta casa tiene algo que relaja a las personas que la visitan…-sonríe-…una vez se lo pregunté a mi tía Milk… y me dijo que eso ocurría porque el aura de los dueños, en este caso Vania, Angie y yo…estamos en armonía con nosotras mismas y la calidez que sentimos la una por la otra alimentan al aura de esta casa, creando una sensación relajante y acogedora…-

-wow…no sabía nada acerca de eso…-se sorprende.

-bueno…dejemos esas cosas para luego…yo también tengo hambre-

-está bien dattebayo…-

Cerca de 15 minutos y ya estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor tomando desayuno. Los demás seguían sumergidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

-se me hace extraño que Sasuke-baka aún no despierte…-da una mascada a su pan con queso y jamón.

- ¿por qué lo dices?-bebe de su taza de leche con chocolate caliente.

-ese siempre se levanta antes que todos…-toma su leche-…y despierta a los demás para molestar…¬¬ es un pesado-

-XD…me hace gracia…-muerde un trozo de su pan con lo mismo que lo de Naruto- yo era igual cuando pequeña…-

-¿de veras dattebayo?-

-si…recuerdo que cuando me dormía con mi papá…lo despertaba muy temprano sólo para no sentirme sola en las mañanas…-

-O.O ¿Kakashi-sensei se levantaba temprano?-

-eh?… ¿por qué la sorpresa?-

-o sea…es que… ¿Kakashi-sensei alguna vez se ha levantado temprano?-pregunta incrédulo.

-sólo cuando yo lo despertaba xD-ríe nerviosamente-…después…etto…// digamos que heredé la manía de llegar tarde XP-

-XD…era de esperarse…a mí también de repente se me pegan las sábanas…-

-…je, je…-ve el reloj de la sala-…ya son las 9 y un cuarto de la mañana…-

-mh…como que estamos algo acelerados dattebayo…-

-mh…tienes razón……pues-se pone de pie-colocaré música para animar algo la mañana, tengo tendencia a dormirme cuando me aburro…XP-

-pero…-levanta la mano en ademán de detenerla-… ¿eso no despertará a los demás?-

-no te preocupes…cada habitación es anti ruido, nada que se haga aquí en el salón llegará a oídos de los muchachos…-le guiñe el ojo en modo cómplice.

-que casa más guay…-

-yo también lo creo…-camina hasta el equipo de música, lo enciende y coloca un CD en el lector-…espero te guste mi disco…-

-¿qué tipo de música tiene?… no creo que seas tu misma…sería muy ególatra-

- yo también creo eso…pero calma…el disco tiene música de todo un poco y de varios artistas, una que otra canción de mi grupo por ser mis favoritas, pero la mayoría son de artistas latinos o que cantan en inglés…-presiona play en el panel de control.

Empezó a sonar In the end de Linkin Park.

-esta canción la amo…-

-etto U-

-eh?…gomenasai demo, watashi uta daisuki-

-daijoubu dattebayo…parece ser una canción muy buena…-se levanta del comedor y se sienta en el sofá del salón para escuchar con todos sus sentidos la canción.

-descansa mientras tanto, recogeré la mesa y colocaré los demás puestos para cuando se levanten los demás…-junta las cosas de la mesa.

-eh?…yo te ayudo…-se levanta de nueva cuenta.

-de acuerdo…-le sonríe con ternura.

Muy animados ordenan la mesa para el desayuno de sus amigos y lavan lo poco y nada de losa que ocuparon en el suyo.

Todo estaba tranquilo y al parecer no querían despertar antes de las 11 de la mañana, pues ya eran las 10 y ningún ruido fuera de lo normal.

-bua….-bosteza la sayana-…hace flojera…-se restriega los ojos mientras se sienta en el sofá y recuesta su cabeza en el brazo de éste.

-je, je…eso es verdad…-bosteza en efecto dominó al bostezo de la chica, sentándose a su lado.

-Naruto…-se sienta y lo encara.

-eh?… ¿qué pasa?…-la mira con algo de nerviosismo. Dejando caer disimuladamente su vista en los labios de la chica, tragó saliva, recordar el beso le ponía y mucho. Tal era su distracción que no se dio cuenta cuando la chica lo había abrazado por el cuello y dejado caer sobre ella. Ambos recostados sobre el sofá del salón.

-hace sueño todavía… ¿tú no tienes sueño?-le acaricia los cabellos rubios que descansaban bajo su cuello.

-eh…umh…-asintió completamente sonrojado. Cerró sus ojos y con una facilidad envidiable, aspiró el aroma de la chica y se durmió muy acomodado sobre el pecho de la castaña. Subió sus manos en forma de gato para reposarlas delicadamente alrededor del cuello de la sayana.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa de ese acto casi inconsciente, pero una sonrisa cálida casi automática se esbozó en su rostro al saber que su amado kitsune se relajaba en sus brazos. Sentir esa suave y tibia respiración sobre sí, la condujo donde mismo había entrado nuevamente el rubio: al país de los sueños.

La música del disco siguió sonando, sirviendo de música de fondo para aquella pareja de bellos durmientes.

Se quedaron dormidos como dos niños, sin morbosidad y sin pensamientos apartes, sólo con el sentimiento del calor acogedor que proporcionaba el otro y de la manera casi mágica como se dejaban llevar por la corriente de la consciencia en su estado de sueño profundo.

El sonido de puertas abrirse se escuchan desde el pasillo de la casa.

-eh?…buenos días Neji-

-buenos días Ten-ten… ¿sabes que hora es?-

-ni idea…-se estira-…pero dormí de maravilla…-sonríe a su compañero.

-eso es cierto…-

-¡¡ohaiou!!…-sale Lee de la habitación muy animado y repuesto por completo de la pelea del día anterior.

-¬¬ siempre tan escandaloso…-

-U.U gomen Ten-ten…-

-eh?… ¿por qué tanto barullo?-sale Sakura al pasillo para ver al trío alumnos de Gai-sensei.

-eh?!… ¡¿Sakura-san?!… ¡¿Cómo dormiste?!-Lee se le acercó con un sonrojo, aún gritando de euforia.

-etto…U…bien… gracias por preguntar Lee-

-eh?… ¿quién se habrá levantado ya?…-Neji al habla-…se escucha música, pero nada más…-

-mh… tal vez es Sasuke-kun… él siempre es madrugador…-dice la pelirrosada con una sonrisa y un sonrojo de admiración.

-U.U oh no…-Lee baja la cabeza con aura depresivo-…siempre es Sasuke…-

- U calma Lee…algún día encontrarás a alguien especial…-le animó Ten-ten con una palmada en el hombro.

-eso espero…snif, snif…-lloró Lee.

-pero…vamos a ver de quien se trata…me pica la curiosidad-dijo Sakura esperando internamente que sea Sasuke el que estaría sentado en el sofá en su pose chula de siempre.

La pelirrosada trotó hasta el salón y al mirar alrededor no encontró nada-U.U no está Sasuke-kun aquí…-baja la cabeza en modo depresivo.

-¿quién está despierto Sakura?-Ten-ten se le paró al lado.

-eh?…-la mira-no lo sé…-

Bajando la escalera, cubriendo un bostezo con sus manos.

-ohaiou minna…-

-eh!! ¡Sasuke-kun!…-Sakura corrió y se le echó al cuello.

-oO…bájate Sakura, acabo de despertar…-

-etto…U surimasen…-se suelta.

-eh?…-mira el sofá. Todos lo imitaron y observaron el mismo punto que observaba Sasuke.

-¡¿NARUTO?!-gritó Sakura en modo histeria.

-se…-pestañeó seguidas veces-…se ven lindos-dijo Ten-ten algo ruborizada.

La sayana tenía al rubio abrazado y este descansaba envidiablemente sobre los pechos de la chica, acomodándose de vez en cuando para seguir su letargo luego de un suspiro.

La chica tenía enredada su cola en la pierna del chico y la mano que rodeaba su cintura bajo la chaqueta, teniendo contacto directo con la suave piel del ojiazul.

Los chicos se acercaron dándoles sombra por completo, no creían lo que sus ojos estaban observando.

-lucen adorables…-dijo Sakura-(así Sasuke-kun de seguro será mío… MUAJAJAJA)-

Repentinamente y asustando a todos la sayana abre los ojos y se pone de pie, de paso botando a Naruto al suelo, que despertó por el golpe.

-¡¡Isis apaga el sistema eléctrico ahora!!-gritó, dejando en estado confusión a todos.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Neji.

-escóndanse enseguida…-camina hacia un muro y presiona un botón, se abre una compuerta y logra observarse un arsenal completo de armas. Toma una pistola y un cartucho de balas-será mejor que no utilicen ningunas de sus técnicas…-

Las luces se apagaron por completo y la sayana se puso en el marco de la puerta de entrada con el arma en pose de pistolera, esperando lo que fuera que estuviese esperando.

-pero…-el rubio se reincorpora- ¿por qué esa reacción dattebayo?-

-shhh…-los silencia la chica-alguien ha descubierto la cápsula…-

-¿qué?…-Neji frunció el ceño.

Los chicos se escondieron en el salón a la espera de lo que sea que viniera.

Todas las luces de toda la casa se desactivaron, dejando todo en completo silencio. Un silencio tan denso que podría cortarse con un kunai si era necesario. El corte repentino de la luz dejó a todos a oscuras y sin ver un ápice de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Unos pasos lentos pero seguros hacían eco delante la puerta.

Naruto tragó saliva por los nervios del momento; Sasuke se preparaba y sacaba un kunai de su bolsillo, Ten-ten se preparaba con uno de sus pergaminos y Neji esperaba expectante lo que pasaría.

Los pasos del desconocido se detuvieron en frente de la puerta. Se oyó cuando tomó el pomo de la entrada, lo giraba y luego abría la puerta. El sol de fuera creaba la clara sombra de un chico alto, botas, pantalones cortos y una pañoleta en el cuello, fuera de eso no se distinguía nada más.

El desconocido entró de lleno a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿hay alguien?-dijo alzando la voz al frente de la casa.

En cosa de segundos la castaña se lanzó sobre el desconocido y en movimientos rápidos lo dejó bajo su peso con la pistola apuntándole la cabeza.

-¡¡Isis activa el sistema eléctrico!!-las luces se encendieron.

-¡¿QUÉ?!…-dijeron al unísono todos los presentes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elisa salía de la cocina con una taza de café en las manos y se la ofrecía al chico al que había atacado en la entrada.

-me hubieras llamado primero Trunks… que susto que me diste-se sienta al lado del pelilila.

- U gomen…-se disculpó con una mano tras la nuca y una gota en la sien.

-¿por qué regresaste?-le preguntó directo el Uchiha-se supone que el concierto acabó y el Hokage no ha dicho nada de dar otro espectáculo en la aldea-

-es cierto… ¿qué pasó Trunks?-

-pues…venía a preguntarte algo-miró a su prima. Muy serio, tan serio que llegó a asustar.

-¿q-qué cosa?-tragó saliva.

-¿Cristina no está contigo?-

-eh?…-levantó una ceja confundida-…-

-¿está o no contigo?…no le diré a mamá si está…solo quiero saber si está aquí o no-

-no está…pero… ¿qué ocurre?-

-se supone que se fue a un campamento de verano que duraba dos semanas…-

-¿y?… ¿qué con eso?-dijo el rubio.

-Naruto-le regañó la pelirrosada.

-pues…que eso fue hace tres semanas…-

-¡¿qué?!…-Elisa se asustó-pero…si se alargan se supone que llaman a los hogares de los niños…y sino, los van a dejar a sus casas, lo recuerdo bien, yo fui a varios cuando estaba en secundaria…-

-exacto…-se reclinó en el sillón y soltó un suspiro-…fui a hablar con el encargado del campamento, pero me dijo que todos los niños habían sido dejados en sus casas y que Cristina no era la excepción…-

-…pero no llegó ¿verdad?-Neji dedujo.

-correcto…le pedí ayuda al señor Gokuo, pero no logramos siquiera localizar su ki…-

-sino encuentran su ki quiere decir que…-la sayana se puso pálida por lo que acaba de pensar respecto a su prima.

-no te asustes, Cristina sigue con vida…fuimos a ver a Kami-sama y dijo que había localizado su ki…pero estaba distorsionado y la localización no era segura…-bebe un poco de su café-por esa razón vine a verte…pensé que estaría contigo-

-mh…esto es extraño…-la sayana se coloca la mano en el mentón para meditar los datos obtenidos-…esto debe estar relacionado con Arisa-onee-chan y Orochimaru… estoy segura…esto no es al azar, pero no logro comprender para qué… esto es desesperante… no poder saber lo que planea tu enemigo…-se desornada el cabello ya bastante alborotado que tenía.

-Orochimaru…-repitió en un murmullo el Uchiha.

-mh…está bien…-se pone de pie-ve con la tía Bulma y dile que Cristina regresará a casa…no sé cuando pero lo hará…-empuña su mano a la altura de sus pechos-esto es decisivo… acabaré con esa serpiente rastrera…sea como sea…-

-ok…-trunks se pone de pie en lo que suspiraba-te daré el número nuevo de mi móvil…-

- ¿otra vez lo cambiaste? ¬¬ te odio…te cambias de celular como te cambias de ropa interior-va a la mesa y coge su teléfono-ya…llámame…guardaré el número en la memoria…-

-ok…-saca el suyo y llama a la chica.

-mh… ya lo guardé… por cierto…será mejor que empiecen a reunir las esferas del dragón…-

-eh?… ¿por qué sería eso?-

-tengo el presentimiento que este examen Chunin no será como los demás y tal vez hayan algunas bajas…-le sonríe con inocencia.

-ok…hablaré con Gohan al respecto…tal vez tenga más tiempo libre que Goten…-

-¬¬ no me digas… ni se ve el pobre…-

-xD el pobre se la pasa con Pars…U.U se olvidó de su amigo-

-XD ok… si tengo noticias del paradero de Cristina te llamo ¿ok?-

-está bien…-camina a la salida-me marcho…siento la presencia de varios ninjas y no quiero que me confundan con uno de ustedes U-

-ok…vete-

El pelilila se fue volando a toda velocidad, dejando un pequeño camino lumínico por el ki utilizado en la velocidad del acto.

Luego que Trunks se fuera, la castaña se sentó en el sofá para relajar algo sus músculos hace poco tensados.

-grandioso…-dijo con sarcasmo-…ahora esto se volvió un pleito familiar…¬¬ y pensar que todo comenzó por la culpa de mi hermanita-suspira cansada con un semblante serio y el ceño fruncido.

-pero lo extraño que se mezcle tu familia con la mía…no lo comprendo-Sasuke se sentó al lado de la sayana-¿qué tiene que ver Arisa con la muerte de mi clan y con mi hermano Itachi?-

-quien sabe…-se recuesta en el sofá-yo que dormía de lo mejor…ToT me vino a despertar ese otro-

-¬¬ oh si…ni que lo digas…-el Uchiha miró al rubio- ¿estabas cómodo allí?-

-o/////O…uh-tragó saliva de puros nervios.

-xD bueno…vayan a tomar desayuno para seguir con el examen…-dijo la chica.

-¿y tú?-dijo Lee.

-ya tomé… con Naruto…-le sonrió.

-así es -

-(al menos cuando llegue el momento de vernos las caras…se sabrá toda la verdad…la de Sasuke, la mía y la de esa serpiente rastrera……lo único que espero…es que no estén tras de aquellas estrellas…)

CONTINURÁ…..


	11. Unido a mí

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, si por alguna razón aparece algún personaje que no sea de ninguna serie, quiere decir que son creación propia. - y no me demanden… no tengo donde caerme muerta… ¬¬ _

**Mi vida sin ti.**

**Capítulo nº 10: "Unido a mí"**

Los demás ninjas tomaban desayuno con calma, viendo de vez en cuando como Elisa y Naruto jugaban play station 2 en la sala.

-esos dos parecen niños ¬¬ -dijo Sakura.

-Sakura-le llamo Sasuke, quien al ser llamada por él le miró enseguida-ellos, son niños-

-pero… ¿no se supone que Elisa tiene como 25 años?-dijo Lee recordando la verdadera apariencia de la chica.

-si, es verdad-acotó el Uchiha-…pero ella no vivió esos años como nosotros-

-¿cómo lo sabes?-cuestionó Neji.

-pues…-bebió de su taza de leche-…es un presentimiento-

-tan misterioso ¿no Uchiha?-Neji sonrió de medio lado.

En la sala.

-pero… ¡¡no-ttebayo!!-gritó.

-¡¡oh si!!-dijo Ely-¡¡te gané otra vez!! xD-

-¡¡nooo!!… ¡¡veinte de treinta!!-dijo el rubio en modo suplicante a la chica.

-¡Naruto!-Sasuke se paró de la mesa y se dirigió a la pareja que jugaba.

-eh?… ¬¬ ¿qué quieres Sasuke-teme?-le miró con el rabillo del ojo.

-préstame el control…-le quitó el control del juego y se sentó a su lado.

-ey!-reclamó el rubio.

-déjame probar-

-ok…veamos como es el pequeño Uchiha-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Elisa se metió al menú del juego y reseteó todo para que Sasuke pudiese escoger su personaje y comenzar otra vez.

-¿cómo se llama el juego?-dijo el moreno.

-es el ultimate mortal kombat 3-dijo la sayana meneando su colita-…en versión play 2 3D…es maestro, me lo regaló Trunks el año pasado -

-ok…veamos…-presiona los botones para saber los movimientos.

-que comience el juego-dijo la chica.

En la pantalla apareció "Start" y comenzó la batalla.

-¡¡wow!!-gritó Naruto llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿ahora qué Naruto?-dijo Sakura.

-estos dos son geniales…-dijo refiriéndose a Elisa y Sasuke.

-¿en qué?-Ten-ten se puso de pie para ver que era lo que maravillaba al rubio.

Sasuke y Elisa jugaban como si hubiesen nacido pegados al control. Se sabían los ataques de los luchadores de memoria.

Sasuke jugaba con Zub-cero y Elisa con Kitana.

Técnica tras técnica, era increíble.

Primer round: Sasuke Uchiha win.

-O.O eh?…-Elisa quedó estática.

-¿y bien?… ¿cómo juega el pequeño Uchiha?¬¬-miró a la sayana con burla.

-mh…¬¬…esto no se acaba, aún queda el segundo round…-comienza.

-será igual que el anterior-dijo el Uchiha, casi enviciado con el control.

La pelea muy similar a la anterior, sin embargo: Elisa win.

-ja, ja, ja… ¿decías algo Sasuke?-le miró con superioridad.

-OoO…òó ¡aún queda el último round!-

- U me da a mí que Sasuke se envició con el juego-dijo el rubio a Ten-ten.

- U digo lo mismo…-

Tercer round y: Draw game.

-OoO-ambos blanquearon los ojos y quedaron tan blancos como papel.

-xD…xD…xD-Naruto se mataba de la risa-…¡¡empate!!…-

-OoO…pero…pero…-la castaña estaba paralizada-…¿cómo puede empatar?!!- se tomó la cabeza y se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo.

-mh…-Sasuke miró a la sayana a su lado con una sonrisa-…bueno-

-…U.U me deprimí-dijo la sayana sentándose y haciendo circulitos en el suelo.

-xD…no digas eso…-Naruto se le tiró encima para animarla-…eres buena-

-U.U no importa…empaté…-nube depresiva sobre la chica.

- U… después tendrás la revancha-le da un beso en la mejilla.

-o/////o…-se cayó de costado-(me dio un beso…me dio un beso…me dio un beso… //// kyaaaa!!!!… Naruto…)

-00 ¿Ely?-Naruto le picaba para que se levantara.

-iosh!!-se puso de pie como resorte-…¡¡a seguir con el examen Chunin!!-gritó con euforia, muy parecido a Naruto.

-eh?…00-el rubio estaba sorprendido por los cambios de ánimo de la chica.

-ah?…es verdad-camina como si nada a la entrada y abre la puerta de entrada-…¡¡Kura!!-llama a su tigre.

No tarda mucho en venir corriendo el tigre de Elisa, quien se avienta sobre la chica, cayendo al suelo, mientras que el felino le lamía la cara muy feliz.

-xD…ya…yamete-decía la sayana riendo por las cosquillas que le provocaba el animal-…vamos Kura… es hora de tu desayuno…-le sonríe.

El tigre se para de sobre la chica para que esta se pudiese poner de pie.

-ven…sígueme-le dice al tigre quien la sigue hasta la cocina. Allí saca una botella de leche blanca para dársela a su tigre-…espera aquí-le dice mientras va al frigorífico y saca un gran trozo de carne para el tigre-esto es tu desayuno… ¿ok? -el tigre le asiente comprendiendo cada palabra de la castaña.

Las horas pasaron y ya eran cerca de las doce del mediodía.

-bien…llegó la hora que sigan en busca de sus pergaminos-dijo la sayana.

-¿nos estás echando?-dijo Naruto con ojitos brillosos.

-no…solo les digo que es hora que sigan con su examen-dijo en un suspiro.

-si…U.U nos está corriendo-dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos asintiendo muy seguro.

- o ¡que no!-le gritó al moreno que soltó una risa, dejando a todos los presentes más que sorprendidos.

-O.O ya… ¿Sasuke a poco se ríe?-dijo Lee.

-O.O etto… ni idea… pero parece que si-dijo Ten-ten.

-Naruto tiene razón…a veces Sasuke eres todo un pesado…-infla los mofletes y mira hacia otro lado.

-es que eres todo un caso…-se le acerca a la castaña y le toma ambas mejillas y las estira todo muerto de la risa.

- o ¡¡deja de molestarme!!-pataleaba al aire.

-xD…está bien…-la dejó en paz-…ahora entiendo porque Trunks y Goten gozan molestándote-

- 0 ¡¡ni se re ocurra unirte a ellos!!-lo zarandeó.

- o ah….ok…-decía todo aturdido.

-ya chicos…-dijo Neji todo serio-es hora de marcharnos…-

-ok…-Lee se acerca a Elisa y le toma las manos entre las suyas-…te agradezco toda la hospitalidad que has tenido con nosotros, de verdad que eres una chica muy dulce y tierna…-Elisa se sonrojó por completo, hasta salirle vapor por los oídos-…espéranos en la torre ¿si?-la suelta.

-etto…o///////o…hai-

-arigatou por todo…-dijo Neji antes de salir.

-igual…-sonrió Ten-ten antes de seguir a su equipo.

La puerta se cerró.

-vaya… ¿qué al cejotas no le gustaba Sakura-chan?-dijo Naruto mirando a la pelirrosada de reojo.

-eh?… no, no, no…mejor ella que yo…-decía negando frenéticamente.

-¿por qué tanto no?-dijo la sayana.

-eh?… que no ves que es todo un fenómeno…además de ser ultra poderoso tiene esas cejas ultra pobladas…-decía Sakura a la chica, como intentando convencerla de algo.

-uhm…-hace mueca de pensar-…yo creo que lo que tú tienes…es que quieres conseguirte al tipo chulito por capricho…eres una chiquilla aún-le acaricia la cabeza.

-eh? O.o pero…-se quita la mano de la chica de la cabeza- ¿qué tienes eso que ver con Lee?-frunció el ceño.

-…que Lee es un buen chico, es fuerte, tierno y se nota a leguas que cuando quiere es capaz de entregarse en cuerpo y alma……esas son las cosas que realmente deberías tomar en cuenta en una persona, el físico o la apariencia es solo un elemento prestado por la materialidad para hacer presente al alma y el espíritu-dijo en tono filosófico.

-pero…-Sakura quedó callada.

-existen realmente pocas personas en el mundo que tienen belleza natural y belleza espiritual por igual…-sonríe.

-¬¬ dame un ejemplo…-se cruza de brazos.

- Kakashi-oto-san…-

-o.O eh?… ¿y como sabes si nunca se le ha visto la cara?-dijo Naruto más que helado.

-recuerda que ella vivió con él desde pequeña, debe de conocerlo a la perfección-agregó el Uchiha.

-si-asintió la sayana-…aunque no lo crean Kakashi-oto-san tiene unas facciones de los dioses…-

-¬¬ Eso no lo creeré hasta que lo vea yo misma-dijo la ojiverde cruzándose de brazos.

- U bueno como quieras…-

No tardan mucho en salir todos de la casa, incluyendo al tigre que no se despegaba de Elisa en ningún momento.

-bien…será mejor guardar mi capsulita e ir con las muchachas sino quiero que Angie me descuartice…U-se acerca al panel de control y regresa la casa a su modo cápsula-ok…hecho-la guardó en su porta kunai.

- ¿dónde te están esperando las chicas?-dijo el Uchiha.

-en la entrada a la torre-aseguró.

-entonces nosotros nos vamos…debemos de conseguir esos pergaminos ¡¡antes que esa Ino-cerda!!-dijo Sakura con llamas en los ojos.

-entonces…-la castaña se acercó a la pelirrosada-…un beso de buena suerte-le dio un beso en la mejilla-…… Naruto…-le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, haciendo que se sonrojara-y…-se acercó a Sasuke que esperaba de cierta manera ese beso.

-umh?…-la chica se le acercó y se le quedó viendo.

-¬¬ a ti nada por no dejarme ganar…-se dio media vuelta.

-0.0…demo-Sasuke quedó paralizado como una roca y blanco como un trozo de papel.

-xD…xD…a Sasuke-teme no le dieron nada-Naruto se mataba de la risa.

-mh…-miraba al moreno de reojo-…seré benevolente…-le dio un beso en la mejilla-… bien adiós-se para en medio del lugar, coloca sus dedos índice y corazón sobre la frente y se concentra.

-¿qué haces?-preguntó Sakura.

-busco el ki de Angie y Vania…mh… ah!… ¡¡ya las encontré!!… nos veremos en la torre-desaparece con su tigre del lugar.

-O.O que chica…sale con cada cosa y técnica rara…-Sakura queda perpleja.

-mh…-Sasuke sonrió-…es hora de seguir adelante…-

-hai-ttebayo…-apoyó el rubio.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio, en un terreno oscuro bajo tierra, más conocido como: Cueva subterránea. (N/a: xD lo sé, estoy de jugosa)

Una cueva, oscura, de roca, en realidad, una cueva más de todas las cuevas que existen, con la diferencia que esta daba a una aldea secreta, conocida como la Aldea de la Luna Llena, o también como la aldea de los demonios lobo.

Una chica de cabello largo y trenzado en dos, caminaba por un pasillo secreto de la misma cueva, este estaba con luces eléctricas y el suelo con una cerámica de color turquesa, las murallas estaban pintadas de un azul esfumado que acababa en celestes por las orillas del guarda polvo.

-esperemos que los sellos de la estrella quinta no estén en mal estado…-murmuró en lo que caminaba un poco más rápido.

Al fin la chica llegó al fondo del pasillo.

En él se encontraba una enorme roca con la cara de un lobo dibujada en el centro, a sus costados habían unos sellos que mantenían cerrada la salida de aquel lugar.

La chica colocó su mano sobre el dibujo del lobo.

-soy Pira…líder del clan de los lobos demonio…pido permiso a los Dioses de la Luna llena para entrar al quinto estrado-mencionó la chica con voz seca y fría.

Una luz de color azul comenzó a resplandecer de los bordes del dibujo del lobo.

-…pido por favor a los dioses que me dejen entrar al quinto estrado…-repitió y la luz del lobo se intensificó.

En cosa de segundos, la roca se movió, dejando espacio suficiente para pasar y seguir el camino por la cueva.

Mientras tanto en la torre central del bosque de la muerte.

-hola -apareció Elisa en frente de sus amigas.

-mh… era hora…te retrasaste en diez minutos-dijo Angie de brazos cruzados.

-etto… U gomen…pero sabes…Trunks vino hace poco-

-¿Trunks?… ¿y qué se supone que hace por aquí a estas horas?-preguntó Vania.

-dijo que Cristina había desaparecido…-se cruzó de brazos.

-mh… ¿desapareció así como así?-preguntó la Uchiha.

-la verdad no lo sé…dijo que después del campamento nunca regresó…-

-mh… ¿crees que tenga algo que ver ese tal Orochimaru?-preguntó la Kudou.

-pues no lo sé…-suspiró la sayana cansada-…esperemos que no, pero dado el caso…acabaremos con esa maldita serpiente rastrera-sonrió con seriedad.

-te apoyo…-se le acercó Angie-pero ahora es el momento de entrar y abrir esos pergaminos… ¿ok?-

-entremos de una vez por todas…-dijo Vania.

-claro…-la sayana se adelantó y abrió las puertas de la torre.

La cueva era oscura y tétrica, de aquí no había ningún tipo de luz que indicara el camino correcto, de lo único que se podía valer, era del instinto y olfato de los lobos que le indicaran el verdadero camino a la quinta estrella.

-el olor a lobo debe de indicarme…-olfatea el aire y sigue el olor a los de su clan-…estoy cerca…-toca un punto en el muro y unas antorchas se encendieron iluminando el lugar por completo-…aquí es…-

El lugar estaba rodeado de antorchas que iluminaban con fuego azul, en el centro se encontraba un cristal gigante, más parecido a un cuarzo, y en medio de este se encontraba una esfera de color naranja con cinco estrellas negras en su interior.

El cristal era utilizado como contenedor de la esfera, ya que su color anaranjado parecía congelado y las estrellas estaban casi grises. Alrededor del cristal se encontraba una especie de anillo de oro y en medio de este, uniendo y sellando el aro, una joya de zafiro que tenía la marca del rostro de los lobos.

Alrededor de todo lo anterior, dibujado en el piso, se hallaba un sello mágico de 8 puntas rodeado de dos círculos, uno pequeño inscrito en el otro. En los espacios vacíos del sello, había una gran cantidad de sellos extras, unos borrados y otros activos

-me lo suponía…el poder que emana la quinta estrella es fuerte…-se agacha y toca los sellos rotos-…tendré que repararlos…no puedo permitir que ese ser se atreva a llevársela…-se pone de pie. Se aleja dos pasos del sello y toma pose de reunir chakra.

-rin…ten… ki-creó tres sellos de grandes poderes-…jutsu especial…-susurró.

Alrededor de Pira, una especie de aura de color azul se creaba de manera espiral. Los sellos que parecían borrados comenzaron a regenerarse lentamente, reforzando la seguridad para con le quinta estrella negra.

Dentro de la torre en medio del bosque de la muerte.

-que lugar más raro…-dijo la sayana.

-pues sí…el primer piso es liso y lleno de escaleras que dan al segundo de manera instantánea…-dijo Vania.

-una construcción bastante simple-dijo Angie analizando todo a su alrededor.

-…eso es verdad…esta torre debe de utilizarse solo para entrenamientos de batalla, ya que todas las habitaciones, a excepción del baño, son enormes y con gradas a sus costados…-sonríe-esto me recuerda al torneo de artes marciales-dijo Elisa toda emocionada.

Caminan y llegan a otra habitación donde se encontraban los hermanos Sabaku y el equipo de Hinata.

-vaya…-dijo contenta la sayana-… ¡¡Hinata-chan!!-corrió hacia la chica.

-eh?… Ely-chan… ho-hola-dijo con timidez.

-son uno de los primeros en llegar-

-así…es…-dijo mirando a Kiba de reojo.

-nosotros conseguimos el pergamino y llegamos ayer-dijo el Inuzuka con algo de superioridad.

-wow…eso es genial-la chica se sentía feliz por el equipo de su amiga-…nosotras los conseguimos ayer también…pero porque me retrasé en otras cosas llegamos recién U-se rasca la cabeza con algo de pena.

-Ely…-le llama Angie-…deja de molestar a los demás-

-eh?…pero… -mira a Hinata- ¿los estoy molestando?-les mira con inocencia.

-eh?…bue-bueno… no…-dijo la Hyuuga.

-¿lo ves?-miró a su compañera.

-no lo digo por ellos…-señala con la mirada al equipo de los de la arena.

-eh?…-mira al grupo-…¡¡joven Gaara!!-corre y se lanza al cuello del pelirrojo.

-OoO ¡¡esa chica hará que nos maten a todos!!-dijo el Inuzuka más que asustado.

La chica cayó sobre el pelirrojo, que no hizo nada por sacársela de encima, más bien la tomó por la cintura con la mano derecha.

-tardaste…-le dijo el Sabaku, con total frialdad.

-¿me esperabas?-se soltó del cuello del chico completamente sorprendida.

-algo por el estilo…-

-(¿cómo hace esta chica para que Gaara no la mate?)-se preguntaba Kankuro sudando por completo.

-…oye…-le dijo al pelirrojo- ¿en qué lugar llegaron a la torre?-

-de los primeros-dijo sin titubear.

-wow…debes de ser muy fuerte…-se sorprendió y sonrió feliz que su amigo llegase a salvo.

-¡¡Ely!!-le llamó Angie de nuevo-… ¡¿acaso no te dije que dejaras de molestar?!-se cruzó de brazos.

-eh?…demo…-Gaara le acarició la cabeza-¿eh?…mh…-sonrió y cerró sus ojos para sentir la caricia en su totalidad.

-ve con tu equipo antes que se enfaden-bajó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

-eh?… hai-se acercó y le besó la mejilla-…nos veremos más tarde-se van con su equipo.

Gaara se cruzó de brazos-…claro…nos veremos-formuló una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Los días pasaban y más y más equipos llegaban a la torre con sus pergaminos recuperados, pero el equipo de Naruto aún no llegaba y el plazo se acababa en solo unas cuantas horas.

-demonios… Naruto todavía no llega-decía la sayana toda preocupada e inquieta por volver a ver a su amado zorrito.

-relájate…-le dice Vania animándola-…debe de estar por llegar…-

-sino es digno de convertirse en ninja no llegará a tiempo-dijo fríamente la Uchiha, deprimiendo a la sayana.

-ToT demo, Naru-chan…-nube depresiva sobre su cabeza.

-mh…¬¬ gracias Angie, si necesito que me animes te llamo…-se acerca a Elisa y la abraza por la espalda para darle ánimo-…de seguro vendrá…tenlo por seguro-le acarició los cabellos.

-0.0…yo sólo lo decía objetivamente-hizo puchero.

Desde el fondo del pasillo.

-¡¡lo logramos-ttebayo!!-

-¿cuándo dejarás de ser tan escandaloso dobe?-

-¡¡dejen de pelear ustedes dos!!-

-¡¡muchas gracias Kabuto-san!!-

Las chicas reconocieron enseguida las voces.

-es…es… ¡¡Naruto!!-la sayana corrió hasta el fondo y se lanzó a los brazos del kitsune, en lo que meneaba su cola de lado a lado.

-o.o eh?…-el rubio no alcanzó a reaccionar hasta que ya se encontraba en el suelo con la chica encima.

-00 ¿cuándo llegó?-preguntó Sakura estupefacta.

-hola…-saludó la Uchiha.

- U lleva casi desde que llegamos preocupada si Naruto llegaba, si Naruto no se veía, que si Naruto habrá encontrado los pergaminos… nos tenía a las dos mareadas con tanto rubio-dijo Vania riéndose.

-al fin llegas-dijo la castaña parándose de sobre el rubio, que no atinó a nada mejor que sonrojarse.

-o///o etto…hai-asintió todo cohibido.

-¬¬ ¿solo te preocupas por ese dobe?-dijo el Uchiha de brazos cruzados.

- U gomen…-se puso de pie-… ¿cómo estás Sakura?-pasó del moreno.

- o ¡¡lo decía por mí!!-se sobresaltó.

-xD lo sé…estaba bromeando…-se rió.

-¬¬ mh… ah!-se tomó la marca de maldición del cuello.

-¿Sasuke?-se le acercó Elisa preocupada.

-si…-asintió.

-¿cuándo desapareció?-le miró seria.

-dos días después que nos separáramos…-desviaba la mirada.

-realmente debe de ser poderosa…-se cruzó de brazos para pensar.

-¿sobre qué cosa?-cuestionó Kabuto.

-eh?…U nada…no te preocupes…-dijo la chica de la cola- vamos dentro…los jounin y hasta el mismo Hokage están dentro-

Todos la siguieron y entraron a un gran salón, de casi 200 metros por 400 y de alto casi 30 metros. El piso estaba compuesto por paneles de concreto, en el fondo se hallaba una escultura de unas manos haciendo algún tipo de pose de manos y al costado izquierdo de tal, había una pantalla de color verde. A cada lado de la habitación, había dos estrados con una escalera cada uno, para que el público apreciase lo que allí se mostrase.

-bien muchachos…-habló el Hokage.

Todos los equipos se ordenaron de tal manera que cada uno de los integrantes quedara viendo el frente y los demás tras del primero, mostrando los líderes de cada equipo por aldea.

-este año tenemos una bella cosecha de aspirantes a Chunin-habló el Hokage.

-así es Hokage-sama…-habló Anko-…hay más que en años anteriores…-dijo mirando en general a todos los presentes.

-bueno-carraspea el anciano-…están todos aquí, porque se realizará un torneo de semifinales…-todos los aspirantes se sorprendieron-…se harán combates uno a uno, ganándose a sudor el lugar de ser considerado apto para convertirse en Chunin-

-así es gusanos-habló la Jounin sensor del examen recién rendido-…combatirán en estilos libre, con todas las armas permitidas…cada batalla estará dirigida por un Jounin a cargo…-

-pregunta…-Elisa levantó la mano.

-dime… ¿qué es lo que quieres?-le miró Anko con algo de molestia.

-se supone que lucharemos en este lugar ¿no es así?-

-correcto…-

-pero…-frunce el ceño-dado el caso que la batalla se extienda fuera del sitio… ¿se descalificará quien abandone esta sala?-

-eh?… pero esta habitación es muy grande…dudo que alguien pueda mantener una batalla de tamañas proporciones…-dijo una chica de cabellos negros largos hasta casi los tobillos.

-eso es verdad…-Anko mira a la chica con incredulidad y burla-…aunque seas tú…no creo que uses más que todo lo que hay aquí…-

-eso no lo puedes determinar Anko-se metió Kakashi.

-eh?… ¿a qué te refieres Kakashi?-le miró con sorpresa.

-…aún no conocemos el nivel de cada uno de los aspirantes…además-mira al Hokage.

-…Kakashi tiene razón Anko…ella es la chica de aquella vez…-

-eh?… ¿qué yo qué?-Elisa no entendía nada.

-…eh?!… ¿la que?-volvió la mirada a la sayana-…bueno…dado el caso tienes toda la zona del bosque de la muerte para entablar batalla…aunque sería preferible que no salieras de esta habitación-

- ok…-sonrió.

-bueno, regresando al tema…-Anko regresó a su explicación-…si alguno de los presentes no se siente en estado de seguir, puede irse e intentar el examen el año que entra…-mira a todos seriamente.

-yo…-

-eh?… ¿Kabuto-san?-Naruto se sorprende.

-si…yo no quiero continuar…-

-está bien…puedes irte…-revisa una lista y tacha el nombre del peligris.

-pero… ¡¡Kabuto!!-le llamó el rubio.

-eh?-voltea a ver al chico.

-no puedes llegar e irte así como así…has llegado tan lejos como para rendirte…-corrió y se encaró al chico.

-pero Naruto…-sonrió con pena-…debo de irme…además, desde que tuve ese encuentro con los del sonido en el primer examen no escucho nada por mi oído derecho y eso sería una enorme desventaja…-sonríe antes de acariciar los cabellos rubios del chico-…ten suerte…-camina hacia la puerta abierta para irse.

-¡matte!-Elisa corre y detiene al chico.

-¿Elisa?-Naruto ve como la castaña se acerca al peligris y se acerca para susurrarle algo.

-espere joven Kabuto…-

-eh?… tú eres…-frunce el ceño.

La chica se pone seria y se acerca al peligris para susurrarle al oído.

-sé perfectamente para quien trabajas…mándale mis saludos a Orochimaru y si puedes a Arisa-onee-san…-

Los ojos de Kabuto se abrieron por la sorpresa en sólo unos segundos y luego regresados a la normalidad en el mismo tiempo que se demoró en abrirlos. Pasó desapercibido.

-bueno era eso…-la chica se separó y con una sonrisa inocente se le queda mirando.

-eh…-sonríe algo nervioso-…se los daré…no te preocupes…-se despide y se va.

La sayana frunce el ceño con algo de satisfacción y regresa caminando con parsimonia a su lugar en la fila de su equipo.

-¿era él?-le preguntó Angie seria también.

-por supuesto… jamás me equivocaría…además…-parece extremadamente molesta- esos ojos lo delatan…-empuñó sus manos con fuerza.

En eso.

-ah!-se quejó el Uchiha.

-eh?… ¿Sasuke estás bien?-le preguntó Sakura.

-si…-mintió descaradamente.

-Sasuke…sé bien que esa marca te la hizo Orochimaru…tal vez deberías renunciar-le miró preocupada.

-¡ni siquiera los digas!-se apretó la marca en su cuello-no puedo renunciar…debo descubrir la verdad antes de eso…debo vengar a mi clan…-frunció el ceño molesto.

-eh?…-Naruto miraba incomprendido al Uchiha.

-debo…debo de ser más fuerte…-tomó aire-en este lugar se encuentran los mejores…Neji, Lee, Gaara, Elisa, Angie…quiero enfrentarme a todos ellos y volverme más fuerte…-

-Sasuke…-Naruto parecía preocupado.

-…pero…el que más me interesa…-mira al rubio-…eres tú Naruto…eres el rey de la sorpresa-el rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendido y alagado al ser reconocido por igual por Sasuke-…quiero tener una verdadera batalla contra ti…-las miradas de rivalidad podían observarse.

-bien gusanos…-habló Anko-…en la pantalla detrás de mi verán los nombres de la primera pelea…-

La pantalla comenzó a sortear a los primeros luchadores.

Yayoi v/s Sasuke Uchiha.

-vaya…parece que esto no pierde el tiempo-dijo el moreno.

-Sasuke…-se le acercó Elisa-…ten cuidado…por favor…no dejes que esa marca te consuma, esa no es el verdadero poder…-el moreno le asiente y parte al campo de batalla.

Todos los demás subieron al estrado en compañía de sus senseis para observar las batallas que allí se librarían.

-bueno…-suspira la sayana-…esta batalla será aburrida…-se recarga en el barandal.

-eh?… ¡¡pero si Sasuke-kun va a luchar!!-le reclamó Sakura toda molesta.

-pues por lo mismo…-llamó la atención de todos-…Sasuke es fuerte, valiente, inteligente, tiene el sharingan, prudencia…-toma aire-…es un frívolo, casi como un témpano de hielo, borde, pesado, arrogante, pasota, indiferente al mundo, serio, bruto, animal, antipático, chulo, se cree el centro del universo…-

- u.uU no me ayudes tanto-habló el Uchiha desde abajo.

-n.nU cuando quieras…-le sonríe con ternura.

Todos los demás se aguantaban la risa como podían.

La batalla dio inicio por el Jounin a cargo del examen.

El dolor en el hombro de Sasuke era casi insoportable y los movimientos torpes que realizaba se lo demostraban al resto.

El moreno recibía casi todos los golpes del contrincante, sin embargo lo peor no era eso.

-eh?…maldición-murmuró el moreno al estar atrapado en una llave por Yayoi.

-je, je…-rió-…no podrás soltarte tan fácilmente-

-¿qué quieres decir?… ah!… ¡mi chakra!-gritó.

-así es… yo puedo absorberte el chakra…-Sasuke se zafó de su agarre-…así que perderás esta batalla chiquillo…-

-(no kuso…debo de hacer algo…rápido)-pensaba aún con el dolor en su hombro.

En varios movimientos Sasuke logró ponerse a la delantera e imitando la técnica de la sombra de la hoja que baila de Lee, Sasuke atrapó a Yayoi y con una patada, que le costó casi toda su energía, lo dejó fuera de combate, ganando la batalla en cosa de 30 minutos y un poco más.

Sasuke cayó sentado en el concreto por el cansancio y sino fuera porque Kakashi aparece tras de él, de seguro se cae de espaldas en él.

-bien muchacho…-decía leyendo su libro-…será mejor sellar esa marca…-Sasuke asiente.

-¡¡espera Kakashi-oto-san!!-Elisa salta desde las gradas para alcanzar a Sasuke y su padre.

-¿qué sucede?-le cuestiona el jounin.

-…el sello que le pondrás a Sasuke no podrá con la marca…-le dijo seriamente.

-pero…-se sorprendió.

-si…Kakashi-sensei, ella sabe lo de la marca e incluso me puso un sello temporal…-miró a su sensei a los ojos-…gracias a ese sello pude mantenerme en pie para completar el examen-

-entonces ¿qué crees que sea el mejor sello para su marca?-

-…cuando llegué a la torre, además de preocuparme por Naruto U…leí uno de mis libros de alquimia y hechicería y encontré una manera de mantener esa marca bajo control-frunció el entrecejo.

-mh…-Kakashi se lo pensó por unos momentos.

-hagámoslo…-dijo el Uchiha-…yo confío en ella-

-está bien…-suspiró el peliplata.

-arigatou-sonrió la chica-…sólo necesito un espacio más o menos grande para realizar el sello correcto…-

-está bien…-dijo el jounin-vamos a la habitación de al lado…allí podrás tener el espacio suficiente-

-ok…-miró al moreno-…ahora sellaremos esa molestosa marca-le sonríe complacida y con ternura para luego mirar a Angie-… ¡¡dame la cápsula 7!!-

- ¿lo harás?-

-claro-

-ok…toma-se la lanza.

-gracias…-mira a ambos chicos-ahora vamos-

El trío salía de la habitación para dirigirse a la de al lado para sellar la marca del cuello de Sasuke.

-¡¡si sale de aquí quedará descalificada del examen!!-le dijo el jounin a cargo.

-no se preocupe…-dijo Kakashi-regresamos en poco tiempo-

-pero…-el otro jounin quedó perplejo.

-está bien…regresaré luego -sonrió la chica.

-está bien…te daré 20 minutos…si en ese tiempo no regresas quedarás fuera del examen ¿quedó claro?-

-si señor…-dijo la chica antes de salir de allí en compañía de Sasuke y su padre.

Al fin salen.

-pero… ¿dónde van?-pregunta el kitsune curioso.

-regresan pronto-dijo Vania-…parece…¬¬-

-eh?-la mira inocentemente.

-¬¬ parece que te preocupa que Elisa esté con Sasuke ¿no?-

-o//////o ¡¿QUÉ?!-se puso más rojo que el pelo de Gaara.

-xD…sólo bromeaba-el rubio se relajó por ello.

Aquí nuevamente comenzó el sorteo para las batallas y en la habitación contigua, el trío llegaba.

Sasuke se sostenía el cuello haciendo de vez en cuando alguna seña de dolor.

-¿con que sello mantendrás la marca bajo control?-cuestionó el jounin expectante a los conocimientos de su hija.

-calma…-presiona la cápsula y de ella aparece un báculo de color púrpura un poco más grande que la altura de la chica y con una joya de color azul en la punta.

-¿qué es eso?-pregunta el moreno.

-sólo lo necesito para dibujar el sello en el suelo-sonrió.

La chica, con la base del báculo comenzó a dibujar un círculo de aproximadamente 2 metros de radio, dentro de este, dibujó una estrella de 9 puntas y en el centro de la estrella, otra más pequeña de 6 puntas.

-Sasuke, quítate la polera y siéntate dentro de la estrella de 6 puntas-dijo seria.

-está bien-se quitó la polera y la dejó en el suelo. Se encaminó y entró dentro del sello mágico y se sentó en la estrella menor con la mirada hacia Elisa.

La chica hizo girar el báculo 5 veces, una al lado derecho, una al izquierdo, arriba, delante y detrás, para detenerlo fuertemente al frente del moreno.

La base del báculo al tocar el suelo, en específico el limen del sello dibujado, hizo que los dibujos brillaran en color verde, creando una pequeña corriente de aire que hizo flamear los cabellos de Sasuke.

El báculo se mantuvo de pie sin soporte, en frente de Sasuke. Elisa rodeó el círculo para quedar detrás del moreno.

-este sello no dolerá como el anterior…-le susurró calmada.

-ok…-murmuró.

Kakashi sólo observaba maravillado el como su hija había conseguido tanta sabiduría en artes ocultas y en específico ese tipo de sellos, que prácticamente no eran ocupados por ninjas comunes.

Elisa se mordió la yema del dedo índice de su mano izquierda hasta hacerla sangrar, se quitó los zapatos y entró dentro del sello. Caminó lentamente y se paró delante de Sasuke, se hincó y encerró con su sangre el lugar donde se encontraba el corazón del Uchiha, luego con distintas especies de espirales, dibujó un camino que rodeó el sello de maldición. Sin quitar su dedo de la piel del moreno, lo rodeó y bajó su dedo por la espalda de Sasuke, creando más sellos extraños, bajando más y más, hasta llegar al borde del pantalón.

-¬¬ no te pases y me corras mano-lanzó el moreno algo ruborizado.

-no estoy aquí para correrte mano…-dijo seria la chica, mientras marcaba por sobre el pantalón del Uchiha con su sangre, creando una línea perfecta en el suelo-…estoy para sellar esa asquerosa marca…-

Siguió dibujando con su sangre una gran cantidad de sellos por el suelo, llegando al borde del sello mágico, donde el color verde cambió a rojo.

Elisa se paró y detrás de Sasuke empezó una gran cantidad de sellos de manos, a una velocidad muy similar a la que poseía Kakashi, luego de eso se quitó su polera, dejándola tan solo con su sostén.

-o//o ¿qué haces?-preguntó algo ruborizado su padre.

-calma…-dijo la chica, pronto sabrás. Sasuke tragó saliva al no saber que era lo que hacía a sayana tras de él.

La castaña puso su pie descalzo en una de las extensiones de la línea que dibujó sobre Sasuke para luego dibujar la continuidad por su propio cuerpo, encerrando su propio corazón con la sangre.

Más sellos realizó y una luz que salió de sus manos rebotó en la joya del báculo, para caer justo en el corazón del moreno.

Elisa bajó su mano y la colocó sobre la marca de maldición.

La luz de color rojo se intensificó y todos los sellos de sangre subieron por la piel del Uchiha y rodearon la marca de maldición, pero la línea que lo unía con Elisa se mantuvo de color rojo, hasta que el mismo sello mágico desapareciera adentrándose en la chica, eliminando toda marca de sangre.

Una aureola de color rojo se creó alrededor de la marca de Sasuke.

-eso es todo…-dijo la chica tomando su polera y colocándosela.

-0.0 wow…-dijo el jounin- ¿qué tipo de sello es ese?-

-eso mismo quiero saber-dijo el Uchiha colocándose su polera.

-la verdad…es uno muy avanzado…es un hechizo que purifica la maldad a través de otro corazón…-les sonríe.

-eh?… ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó confundido Sasuke.

-que desde ahora…yo soy la barrera de tu marca de maldad…ahora, tú estás unido a mí… esa marca ahora, no vale nada…al ser saiyayín, tengo un chakra ilimitado, así que jamás podrá consumirme -volvió a sonreír-…la única forma que el sello se rompa, sería que yo muriera y quedara al borde de la muerte…-

-entonces…-Kakashi quedó de piedra.

-volvamos a la batalla…-dijo el moreno-…te deben quedar como 5 minutos de tu tiempo límite-

-si…volvamos-dijo.

Continuará……

Ando corta de time así que no alcanzo a mandar saludos a todos... estoy verdaderamente feliz que les esté gustando mi fic... es un sueño o...

ejem...

bueno... este capitulo es más largo... el anterior...¬¬ digamos que se me fue la señora inspiración a la mitad...pero a hora está para quedarse...XD así que ojala me dejen RR como en el anterior... y besos y millones de chocolates y Ramen para todos.

Naru¡¡¿donde está el ramen?!!

Yami: etto...U


	12. Punto centro

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, si por alguna razón aparece algún personaje que no sea de ninguna serie, quiere decir que son creación propia. - y no me demanden… no tengo donde caerme muerta… ¬¬ _

**Mi vida sin ti.**

**Capítulo nº 11: "Punto centro"**

El trío abría la puerta de la habitación en donde se realizaban las semifinales.

-eh?… ¿Angie?-dijo la sayana sorprendida.

En esos momentos, Angie entablaba batalla con una chica que parecía tener una composición fisiológica muy distinta a la de los humanos, además que entre más avanzaba la batalla tomaba un color negro, como si su piel se carbonizara lentamente.

-hasta que llegas…-dijo la Uchiha esquivando un puñetazo de la chica.

-¿con quién peleas?… ¿cuál es su nombre?-dijo en lo que subía las escaleras en compañía de Sasuke y Kakashi.

-se llama Sayu…-le respondió Lee.

-mh…-le miró al moreno y luego regresó su mirada a Angie.

-ahh!!-Angie golpeó ferozmente a Sayu, haciendo que se estrellara en contra de la muralla-… ¡¡Ely!!-

-dime…-

-a tus ojos… ¿qué debo hacer?-le miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-pues…-sus ojos se tornaron de color ámbar y observaron a Sayu, mientras se colocaba de pie con algo de dificultad-…pues…mátala…-caminó como si nada y se apoyó en el barandal entre Sasuke y Naruto.

-pero…-el rubio no entendía la reacción de su castaña amiga.

-de acuerdo…-dijo Angie-…ya lo dijiste…acabas de corroborar mi presentimiento-

-¿en verdad la matará?…-preguntó Kakashi algo incrédulo.

-claro…además esa chica no es humana…-dijo Elisa con toda normalidad.

-¿hablas en serio?-Sasuke tampoco se lo creía.

-sino me creen pueden pedirle a Neji-san que use su Byakugan y lo corrobore-le miró y este asintió.

-¡¡Byakugan!!…-miró a la tal Sayu-…eh!!…eso…es…-miró a Elisa confundido.

-si…lo es…-regresó la mirada a la batalla.

Angie tenía acorralada a la tal Sayu. Sus ataques, eran precisos y certeros, además que no tuvo la necesidad de utilizar su Sharingan, al menos eso era lo que creía.

La morena en uno de sus ataques tomó a Sayu por el cuello, elevándola del suelo.

-aquí acabas…-le dijo con algo de asco.

Angie reúne algo de chakra y por él manipula parte de su cuerpo, creando de sus uñas un arma más filosa que cualquier kunai o katana conocida. En un golpe certero al corazón, la morena entierra esas grandes y afiladas uñas. Un apretón y una jalada bastaron para sacar el corazón de la chica.

-ese ha sido tu final…-miró el corazón que tenía en sus manos, y era completamente negro. Lo presionó hasta reventarlo, salpicando de sangre el suelo y parte de su ropa.

-Angie…esto todavía no acaba…-le dijo la sayana.

-o.o ¡¿QUÉ?!-dijeron al unísono el equipo 7.

-¡¡pero si le quitó el corazón!!-dijo Sakura entre sorprendida y asqueada.

-si…pero para un espectro eso es como quitarle un brazo o una pierna-agregó Vania.

-¿un…espectro?-Naruto no entendía nada de nada.

-si…son seres del inframundo-dijo Elisa-…son más como almas perdidas que trabajan al servicio del Hades, el rey del infierno……estas cosas buscan cualquier medio para apoderarse de algún cuerpo de la Tierra y regresar a él…-frunce el ceño-son escorias incluso en el Tártaro…-

-¿qué debo hacer?-pregunta Angie a Elisa.

-es simple…acabar con cada célula de su cuerpo…-bosteza-…por el nivel que posees debería ser fácil crear una esfera de energía lo suficientemente poderosa para eliminarla, sin embargo…debes de estar segura de acabarla por completo…para eso…tienes que…-

-usar mi sharingan ¿no?-.

-si -le sonrió como lo más normal del mundo.

Sayu se puso de pie aún después de que su corazón haya sido destruido.

-¿crees poder con un espectro del Hades?-susurró la chica.

-no lo creo…lo sé…-dijo la morena en pose de crear un Kame-hame-ha.

-entonces……acaba con este ser y rompe las ataduras que lo mantienen a la vida…-extendió sus brazos para recibir por completo el ataque de Angie.

-como desees…-juntó sus manos a un costado de su cuerpo-…ka…me…-apretó más su cuerpo en lo que el sharingan relucía en sus ojos-…ha…me…-una pequeña luz se creaba en sus palmas-¡¡¡¡…HA!!!!-lanza el ataque contra Sayu.

La fuerza del ataque creado por Angie desintegró a su contrincante en cosa de segundos.

Los aspirantes agradecían mentalmente que no les hubiese tocado luchar contra ella, el poder y nivel de chakra que manejaba superaba por mucho incluso a algunos jounin de la aldea.

-trabajo completo…-la morena sonrió y emprendía camino a las escaleras para regresar al lado de sus compañeras de equipo.

-eh…etto…ok…-carraspeó la garganta el Jounin a cargo de la prueba-…la ganadora de este combate es Uchiha Angie…-

Mientras tanto en Capsule corp.

-y bien Trunks… ¿dónde está Cristina?-le preguntó una mujer de cabellos calipso y ojos azules, muy molesta.

-pues…mamá…-estaba nervioso.

-habla de una vez hermanito, o mamá se enfadará más de lo que está…-

-será mejor que no digas nada Buda…-le recomendó su hermano mayor.

-y bien…estoy esperando-la mujer se cruzó de brazos.

-fui con Elisa y las demás…-se relajó un poco.

-¿y?-quería más información.

-no está con ellas……pero al parecer algo ocurre que la mantiene cerca de ellas…-dijo algo confundido incluso de sus palabras.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?…-

-uf…-suspiro-…Elisa me dijo que Cristina llegaría pronto, que no te desesperes, yo confío en ella y estoy seguro que la traerá de regreso…-dijo firme.

-ok…-suspira la mujer-…entonces la dejaré en sus manos…-

-¡Bulma!…-dice un hombre de cabellos negros picudos y ojos del mismo color.

-eh? ¿Qué pasa Vegeta?…-le mira con preocupación.

-pronto comenzará el torneo de artes marciales…y tengo pensado informarle a Kakarotto al respecto…-se carga en el marco de la puerta.

-es verdad…casi lo olvido…-

-mamá…-le llamó Trunks.

-¿qué pasa?-

-Elisa me dijo que reuniera las esferas del dragón…porque cree que algo malo está a punto de pasar y está mezclándose con nosotros-dijo serio y con un deje de preocupación.

-¿las esferas?…-se sorprende la mujer.

-así es…así que quiero que me prestes el radar del Dragón-

-ok…no hay problema…-camina hasta un mueble-…creo que el Maestro Roshi tiene en este momento tres de las siete esferas…así que no se te hará tan pesada la búsqueda-le pasa el radar.

-ok…gracias mamá…-

-eh?… pero… ¿puedo acompañarle?-le dijo Buda.

-está bien…pero no molestes a tu hermano mayor ¿si?-

- hai…-

-uf…-suspira agotada-…que les vaya bien…y ojala que Cristina y Elisa estén bien…-

-no te preocupes ellas son fuertes y nada malo les pasará…estoy seguro de ello-dijo el pelilila confiado.

En la torre del bosque de la muerte, Sakura e Ino entablaban batalla, en lo que Elisa y Lee veían una película en la notebook de la chica, con audífonos, completamente ausentes al resto de las batallas, como aún no les tocaba esperaban algo más entretenidos su turno.

Ambas chicas luchaban bien, pero estaban tan parejas que la batalla se alargó por algunas horas, hasta que ambas se golpearon, quedando inconscientes y siendo llevadas al estrado superior y recostadas en las murallas.

-bien…-tose el jounin-…cof, cof…los siguientes son… Shikamaru y Rin…-

La pareja baja de su gradería y toman posición de batalla.

La pelea comenzó por parte de la chica de largos cabellos negros hasta los tobillos, lanzando agujas con cascabeles para con el Nara.

-vamos…Saori no puede morir así…-decía la sayana mientras veía la saga de Hades de los Caballeros del Zodiaco en compañía de Lee, que estaba igual de impactado que ella.

-vamos caballeros tienen que detener a los de Oro negro…-decía el chico de verde.

Kakashi los miró de reojo con una gran gota de sudor cayéndole por la sien.

-(¬¬ no puedo creerlo…están en plena batalla de semifinales y están viendo animación en una computadora…U.U es el colmo)-pensaba el peliplata algo cansado.

En cosa de minutos, Shikamaru vence a la chica con su técnica de atrapa sombras, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con el muro de concreto.

-el ganador…Nara Shikamaru…-el jounin volvió a toser.

El chico subía por las escaleras para regresar con su equipo.

-¡¡NOOO!!-gritaron al unísono Elisa y Lee llamando la atención de todos.

-¡¿qué pasa?!-se les acercó Angie preocupada por el grito de ambos.

-es que…snif…es que…snif…-lloraba la sayana-…¡¡Saga mató a Saori!! ToT Buaaa!!!-lloraba como niña pequeña.

-O.O eh?…-la chica quedó toda descolocada.

-Ely…-se le acercó Vania toda tranquila, puso sus manos en los hombros de Elisa y la ayudó a ponerse de pie-…sabrás…-tomó mucho aire-¡¡¡SAORI ES ATENEA Y NO SE MURIÓ!!!……ES UN ANIMEEEEE…-

- o…-quedó como pokemon aturdido.

-¿quedó claro?…-le sonrió.

-¡¡¡si sé que Saori es Atenea!!!…-le gritó luego de regresar a la normalidad.

-¬¬ ¿entonces por qué dices que se murió?-se cruzó de brazos.

-porque Saga le atravesó la garganta a Saori y así esta se fue con Shaka de Virgo a los campos Eliseos para esperar a que lleguen los demás caballeros dorados y así matar a Hades…-dijo sin parar, todo de corrido. Sonrió.

-¬¬ si sabes lo que va a pasar ¿por qué ves la serie?-

- U porque eso lo leí en la Minami del mes pasado…-puntualizó. (N/a: los que no sepan, la Minami es una revista de animé española, que compro a veces cuando me alcanza el dinero para llegar al fin de mes XP)

-0.0…etto…ok…-dijo la Kudou

-U.U ya me cortaste el rollo…-camina al final de la escalera.

-¿dónde vas?-le pregunta Sakura.

-al baño…-

-¿y si sales ahora?-

-eso no pasará…estoy segura que ahora sale Naruto…-se pasa los brazos tras la nuca y camina hasta la puerta para ir al baño de la torre.

-0.0 ¿yo?-el rubio se señala.

-hai …y más vale que cuando llegue hayas ganado la batalla…-le sonrió, creando un leve sonrojo en las mejilla del rubio.

-claro-ttebayo…-le dijo con toda seguridad.

-…regreso enseguida…-sale de la habitación para encaminarse al baño.

-U.U que chica…-dice Angie en tono agotado.

-¿siempre es así?-le cuestiona Sasuke.

-se pone así cuando está ansiosa por tener su batalla……dice que es una manera de canalizar sus energía, porque si se queda observando las batallas, le entran más ganas y al final se pone peor…-sonrió para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-ejem…-tosió el jounin llamando la atención de todos los aspirantes que aún no combatían-…pues ahora los siguientes…-la pantalla comienza con el azar hasta que se detiene de repente-…ok… Uzumaki Naruto e Inuzuka Kiba…-

-eh?… 0.0… ore…-el rubio no se la creía, Elisa había adivinado su turno.

-eh?… ¿oíste eso Akamaru?, nos acabamos de sacar la lotería-sonreía casi triunfante el Inuzuka.

-(eh?… Naruto-kun y Kiba… ¿a quién debería apoyar?… Kiba es de mi equipo, pero en realidad quiero apoyar a Naruto…)-Hinata se contradecía mentalmente, no estaba segura de nada.

Ambos chicos bajan las escaleras y se acomodan en el campo de batalla.

-vaya…así que lograste pasar el examen ¿no?-se burlaba el chico perro.

-eso no es tu problema-ttebayo…lo pasé limpiamente-sonreía el rubio.

-xD…si…seguro-se burló el otro.

-cof, cof…-tosió nuevamente el jounin-…ok…ahora comenzará la batalla…-

Ambos chicos se miraban directamente, aunque en realidad Kiba simplemente pensaba lo fácil que sería derrotar a Naruto en una batalla.

-eh?… matte…-dijo el rubio-… ¿está permitido tener un perro?… eso es trampa, no es justo-ttebayo…-cerró sus ojos en modo zorruno mientras le reclamaba al jounin.

-cof, cof… está permitido…Akamaru es un arma de Kiba, así que no es ninguna falta-

-mh… (Esto está mal…no es justo)…como sea, yo sigo pensando que eso es trampa-ttebayo…-se cruzó de brazos.

-ja, ja, ja… ¿tienes miedo?-Kiba seguía burlándose de Naruto.

-ja, eso quisieras-frunció el ceño.

Mientras tanto, en el baño de la torre del bosque de la muerte.

-uf…esto me estresa…-decía la chica mientras se mojaba el rostro-…cada pelea me hace desear más tener la mía…-empuña sus manos-…además…estoy segura que saldré casi de las últimas, tengo esa tendencia hasta para el torneo de artes marciales…U.U ok…tendré que hacer algo…-se suelta el cabello y mete la cabeza bajo la llave para mojarse el pelo por completo-…espero que esto me baje un poco las revoluciones-se estruja algo el cabello y luego se lo deja así tal cual, mojando su espalda-…(lo único que espero, que Arisa-onee-san no esté realmente aquí……tengo un mal presentimiento)-

La batalla de Naruto se complicaba un poco, Akamaru había comido la píldora que elevó su chakra y Kiba había utilizado su mimetismo animal, convirtiendo a su perro en un Henge suyo.

-oh no…-decía el rubio.

-ahora verás lo que es bueno…-dijo en tono casi de perro rabioso el Inuzuka.

Kiba con Akamaru se lanzaron al ataque en contra de Naruto, creando torbellinos cortantes, que evitaban tanto que se moviera, como que realizara alguna clase de jutsu.

-(esto es malo-ttebayo…no puedo siquiera moverme)-se cubría con sus brazos, recibiendo los golpes de Kiba y Akamaru-ahh!!!-el ataque lo mandó lejos a volar.

-ja, ja, ja…-reía-… ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer?…parece que en vez de Hokage solo serás el bufón…-se mataba de risa.

El rubio, con toda su terquedad y orgullo a cuestas se puso de pie, a pesar de estar todo lastimado, corriéndole sangre por la cabeza, toda rasguñado y ya cansado de intentar esquivar esos ataques múltiples.

-te equivocas…-se puso de pie a duras penas-…yo…seré Hokage…porque soy el más perrón aquí…-le miró con algo de ira en sus ojos.

-eh?…xD-se mataba de la risa-… ¿en serio?… xD…por favor, si lo único que sirves es para hacer reír, admítelo Naruto…no eres más que un débil bufón de cuarta…-

-(eh?…no…te equivocas Kiba…Naruto es todo menos débil…)-se decía a sí misma la Hyuuga.

-ja…eso vamos a verlo…-desafió el kitsune.

Otra vez el Inuzuka comenzó su ataque en compañía de Akamaru, solo que esta vez, al terminar el ataque, Naruto se había transformado en una copia de Kiba, confundiéndolo con Akamaru.

-eh?… wow…Naruto es genial…-dijo Sakura orgullosa de su compañero.

-es verdad…ese dobe se las trae-dijo Sasuke apoyándose en el barandal de acero.

Kiba observaba confundido a sus dos clones, sin embargo.

-por favor…mi olfato puede distinguirte…-olfatea el aire, localizando el olor de Naruto-…¡¡no puedes ocultarte de mí!!-le lanza un puñetazo a uno de sus clones, pero este al recibirlo regresa a la forma de Akamaru-… ¿qué?-estaba más que sorprendido, él jamás había cometido un error como ese-entonces…-dominado por la confusión ataca al otro clon-…¡¡eres tú!!-lo golpeó, pero este también se transformó en Akamaru- ¡¿qué?!-

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Naruto de verdad había mejorado y eso se notaba a leguas.

El primer Akamaru tomó la forma de Naruto, para sobarse el lugar donde había sido golpeado.

-ja, ja, ja…caíste…-se reía el kitsune.

-¿qué?…pero…-

-sabía a la perfección que me podrías localizar, así que sólo tomé la forma de Akamaru para confundirte y funcionó…-sonrió abiertamente.

-¡¡ESO ES NARUTO…ERES EL MEJOR!!…-gritaba Sakura en su estado Inner.

-maldito…-Kiba miraba con tristeza a Akamaru-…esto lo pagarás…-

-ahora…-junta sus manos para reunir chakra-…kage bushin…-no alcanzó a realizar su jutsu, pues Kiba se lanzó a atacar a Naruto, impidiendo completamente que realizara alguna clase jutsu en su contra- (maldición…a pesar de no estar Akamaru igual no me deja continuar)…kuso…-murmuró por lo bajo.

-ni siquiera puedes sólo conmigo…ja, ja… ¿cómo piensas moverte?-se detuvo a unos cuantos metros del rubio.

De camino de regreso a la habitación donde se entablaba batalla.

-uf…debo calmarme…respirar…-suspira para tranquilizarse-…mh…-se detiene a observar el bosque-… este lugar se parece un poco al monte Paoz …-se apoya en el barandal de madera-… ¡Kura!-llamó a su tigre-…espero no esté durmiendo…-

-grrr…-en cosa de segundos aparece de un salto al lado de la chica.

-que bueno que estás aquí…-se agacha y abraza a su tigre-…estoy demasiado ansiosa Kura…quiero tener mi batalla, hace ya mucho que no tengo una pelea digna, todos esos androides de Maki son un asco…jamás he podido sentirme completa, me falta demasiado y quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para estar con Naruto…-el tigre le lame la mejilla-arigatou…-se pone de pie-regresemos dentro…-el tigre le asiente y abren la puerta de la habitación.

En ese momento, Naruto había creado una pequeña cantidad de clones y atacaba a Kiba, dejándolo inconsciente sobre el cemento.

-wow…llegué justo a tiempo…-Elisa estaba muy sorprendida.

-eh?…-Naruto se puso de pie y las copias desaparecieron-… (Me estoy haciendo fuerte)-empuñó su mano a la altura de su pecho.

-¡¡ESO ES NARUTO!!-le gritó Sakura.

-mh…Naruto-kun es muy fuerte-dijo bajito Hinata.

-vaya…Naruto ganaste…-se le acercó Elisa.

-eh?…hai como te lo prometí…-le sonrió en lo que sangre se escurría por su rostro por debajo del protector.

-estás lastimado-le quita algo de sangre con sus manos.

-ah!…si…pero no es nada, estoy bien dattebayo-sonrió.

-mh…está bien, pero eso no quita el hecho que estés lastimado…ven-le quita la bandana de Konoha, dejando que sus cabellos rubios cayeran sobre su frente. (N/a: o kawaii)

-te digo que no es nada-ttebayo-se quejaba.

-mh…pues no…-sacó una botella con agua de su porta kunai, le bajó la cabeza al rubio y le dejó caer el agua, logrando que toda la sangre escurriera al suelo.

-esta fría…-se quejó.

-es mejor…el agua fría baja la presión sanguínea, así dejarás de sangrar…-le estrujó algo el cabello antes de levantar al rubio-bien…vamos arriba, aquí comenzará la siguiente batalla…-

-etto…ok…-siguió a la chica por las escaleras.

-(debo decirle…debo decirle…)…Na-Naruto-kun…-le llamó Hinata.

-eh?… ¿qué sucede?-le mira.

-pues yo…mh…-le extiende un pequeño pote.

-¿qué es eso?-

-tómalo onegai…-cierra sus ojos y le extiende más el pequeño pote.

-es una crema curativa…-le explicó Kurenai-sensei-acéptala Naruto…-

-mh…ok-la toma-…arigatou Hinata-chan…-

-ha-hai…-se sonrojó aún más.

El rubio siguió su camino hasta su equipo donde Elisa le esperaba.

-bien…quítate la chaqueta-le dijo.

-eh? o///o…-se sonrojó-ha-hai…-se la quitó.

-ven…-se arrodilló en el suelo. Naruto la imitó-…te curaré…-

-a-arigatou…-se sonrojó levemente.

Elisa reunió un poco de chakra en sus manos y comenzó a acelerar el proceso de regeneración de la piel del rubio, que como es poseedor del Kyuubi, no tardó en curarse por completo. Las heridas de su espalda estaban completamente sanas.

-bien…déjame ver tu cabeza…-el rubio volteó para quedar sentado al frente de la chica.

-¬¬ no creo que encuentres algo por su estupidez…es así de naturaleza…-se burló Sasuke.

-¡cállate Sasuke-teme!-se enfadó el rubio.

- U…bue…-se río la chica-…veamos como está la herida de tu cabeza…-

-ok…-bajó un poco la vista, cayendo por pura casualidad en el busto de la sayana- o//o (esto es malo……oh no……)-

-aquí está…-localizó la fuente de proveniencia de la sangre-… ¿me prestas la pomada que te dio hinata?-

-eh?…claro-se la entrega.

-te pondré un poco-sacó un poco y le colocó en la herida, logrando que sanara al instante.

-wow…esto de verdad que es bueno-ttebayo…-se sorprendió.

-(lo que más me sorprende es la manera tan rápida en la que ese zorro sana tus heridas)-pensaba Kakashi observando al rubio y a su hija.

-bien…-habló el jounin-…los siguientes en pelear…serán…-señala la pantalla detrás de él-…Neji Hyuuga y Hinata Hyuuga pasen a la plataforma…-

Neji y Hinata bajaron de donde estaban para ponerse a disposición de las semifinales.

-no pensé que nos enfrentaríamos tan pronto…-dijo el moreno.

-yo tampoco…Neji-nii-san-dijo tímida la chica.

-¡¿le dijo nii-san?!-preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

-así es…-les hablaba Kakashi-…aunque en realidad, más que hermanos son más como primos…-

-¿cómo ha estado tu padre Hinata?-le preguntó Neji con voz seca.

-eh…pues…bien…-respondió algo intimidada.

-… ¿qué parentesco tienen?-habló la sayana.

-Hinata es hija de la rama principal del clan Hyuuga, en cambio Neji es de la rama secundaria…es como un orden de clases sociales…los de la rama secundaria están a disposición de la rama principal y se puede decir que son algo marginados dentro de su mismo clan-

-pero…Neji es muy fuerte ¿por qué?-pregunta Sakura.

-eso no tiene nada que ver con la fuerza, es cosa de sangre…-habló Sasuke-…es con el lugar de donde naces, no como te desarrollas…-

-ah…-

Neji conversaba con Hinata en voz alta, esperando que todos los presentes pudiesen oír sus palabras.

-tú…hija de la rama principal, contra uno de las rama secundaria…-

-Neji-nii-san…yo…-

-…sólo nací porque el destino así lo quiso……pero a pesar de eso…soy mucho mejor que tú-

-mh…-

-…los mediocres están destinados a ser mediocres y no pueden cambiar su naturaleza-la Hyuuga abrió enorme sus ojos por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras.

-¡eso no es cierto!…-

-¡claro que lo es!… ¿acaso crees que podrías cambiar así como así?-frunció el entrecejo en lo que accionaba su Byakugan.

-yo…solo…-bajó la mirada.

-¿por qué entraste al examen?-

-eh?…yo lo hice…porque quería ser más fuerte…porque…pensé que podría cambiar…aunque…aunque sea un poco-murmuró.

-no puedes…si el destino te hizo así…no puedes ir en su contra…-

-eh?…-se asusta un poco.

-en este momento puedo observar cada uno de tus movimientos……estás temblando de miedo-la Hyuuga lo mira algo atemorizada-…en este momento debes estar pensando que jamás debiste haber venido a este lugar y que jamás lograrás ser alguien…-

-no…yo…-

-eres hija de la rama principal pero aún así eres una desertora…no podrás cambiar jamás esa manera dulce de ser…y para un ninja eso no sirve ¿o me equivoco?… incluso tu padre te menosprecia…-la chica levantó sus manos a la altura de sus pechos-…ahora levantas tus brazos en manera de protegerte…pero sabes que a pesar que lo hagas no sirve…de todas formas tengo razón y no puedes ir en contra del destino que se te ha enseñado…-

-yo…no…yo…yo…-trata de desviar la mirada de la de Neji.

-acabo de ver como mueves tus ojos para esquivarme…sé que fue tan sólo por un segundo, pero lo puedo ver… ¿qué harás Hinata?….-

-Neji-nii-san…watashi…-

-…cualquier movimiento que hagas lo tomaré como un reto……lo único que te queda es darte por vencida y acabar con esto…jamás podrás se alguien…-

El rubio escuchaba atento cada palabra y no podía evitar que la sangre le hirviera por dentro de ira.

-¡¡ ¿QUÉ TE CREES TÚ PARA DECIRLE ESO A HINATA?!!-gritó llamando la atención de todos.

-Na-Naruto-kun-Hinata levantó la mirada para verle.

-¡¿QUÉ TE CREES TÚ PARA DECIDIR QUE PUEDE O NO HACER ELLA?!-

-tú no te metas…-le exigió Neji.

-ME METO PORQUE ELLA ES MI AMIGA…-mira a la ojiblanca-¡¡Hinata!!… ¡¿vas a dejar que diga lo que quiera?!…¡¡has algo!!…¡¡esa actitud me desespera!!-

-Naruto-kun…-miró a Neji-…es cierto…-bajó la mirada al suelo-…no voy a rendirme…-

-eh?…-Neji la mira confundido.

-no lo haré…porque este es mi camino ninja…-usa su Byakugan-…¡¡Byakugan!!-

-como quieras…pero te arrepentirás…-se enfureció.

-mh…-Naruto se sintió satisfecho.

-eh?…ahora que lo pienso…-dijo la pelirrosada-…esa frase es tuya ¿no Naruto?-

-eh?… ¿mía?-

-si…la dijiste el día del examen…-dijo la sayana.

-mh…es cierto…Hinata siempre te observa…-le dijo Sakura.

-¿en serio?… jamás me había dado cuenta-se sorprende.

-es que eres tan dobe…-dijo el Uchiha.

-¬¬ tú no te metas…-

-mh…-

La batalla comenzó. Los chicos Hyuuga tomaban pose de pelea, algo extraña para los presentes.

-¿qué tipo de pose es esa Gai-sensei?-preguntó Lee.

-pues…es única del clan Hyuuga, ellos no utilizan un estilo tan físico de ataque…-

-eh? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-preguntó Vania.

-…que ellos no pelean como Lee y como yo…ellos usan su chakra y golpean los puntos de chakra del cuerpo…-

-pero esos puntos son invisibles al ojo humano…-dijo Sakura.

-hay muy pocas cosas que los ojos del Byakugan no ven……para ellos esos puntos se les muestran con exactitud y en vez de golpear los músculos del oponente para debilitarlo, ellos atacan los órganos internos…-aclaró Gai-sensei.

-ah…entonces…lastiman directamente a su contrincante sin necesidad de cansarlo ¿no es así?-dedujo Angie.

-así es…-dijo Gai-…quizás no es un estilo de batalla tan emocionante, pero si es muy efectivo cuando de derrotar a su oponente se trata…-

-Neji es muy fuerte-dijo sorprendida la sayana.

Golpes iban y venían y sus flujos de chakra parecían no acabar, al menos eso se lograba ver.

Hinata estaba algo cansada, pues recibía la mayor parte de los golpes que le mandaba el moreno.

-¿cuándo te cansarás?-le levanta la polera a la chica, mostrando que alguno de los puntos de chakra de sus brazos estaban cerrados.

-no…no…lo haré…-decía cansada.

-entonces ¡¡toma esto!!-le golpeó el estómago haciendo que cayera al suelo-lo ves…eso te pasa por no saber tu lugar…-

-bueno…cof…cof…-tosía el jounin-…creo que…el ganador es…

-¡¡nooo!!-gritó Naruto.

-¿qué te pasa ahora?-le preguntó Neji.

-¡¡eso aún no acaba!!…¡¡vamos Hinata…levántate yo sé que puedes!!-le gritó dándole ánimos.

-es cierto…¡¡vamos Hina-chan!!-le animaba Elisa.

-por favor…ella está acaba…-no alcanzó a terminar su frase, pues la chica se ponía de pie a duras penas.

-no…Neji-nii-san…aún no…-respira alterada-seguiré luchando…-regresa a su pose de pelea.

-eres una estúpida…-se lanzó sobre la Hyuuga y atacó justo en su corazón-…¡¡esto no se queda así!!-se iba a lanzar nuevamente sobre la chica, pero los jounins aparecen y lo detienen.

-esto acabó Neji…-le dijo Gai-sensei.

Kurenai socorría a su chica, le abrió la chaqueta y colocó su mano sobre su pecho para oír los latidos de la chica, pero esta repentinamente escupe sangre.

-oh no… ¡¡está entrando en paro cardiaco!!-grita asustada la jounin.

-¡¿qué?!-Naruto salta del barandal y corre para ver a Hinata-¡¡Hinata!!-se acerca a la chica.

-yo…Naruto-kun…-a penas y hablaba-…crees…crees…que…cambié…aunque… aunque sea…sólo un poco…-cerró sus ojos por el desmayo.

-Hinata…-susurró el rubio.

-esto es malo…-Elisa salta del barandal y corre para ver a Hinata-…espere…-le dice a los paramédicos-…no se la lleven aún…-

-pero… ¡sino lo hacen ella morirá!-le reclama la jounin.

-¡¡Angie, Vania!!-les grita-…tenemos que liberar sus puntos…-

-ok…-dicen al unísono las chicas antes de saltar e ir con su amiga.

-pero antes…-camina hacia Neji-…tú…-

-¿qué quier…?-

El chico calló sus palabras por una fuerte bofetada por parte de Elisa.

-pensé que eras un digno luchador, pero esto me demostró lo contrario…no puedo creer que alguien tan inteligente como tú…sea llevado por el rencor y la ira…me decepcionaste-el chico abre sus ojos por la sorpresa, jamás nadie le había dicho semejantes palabras.

Elisa caminó hasta la chica que estaba sobre el suelo, envió chakra a sus ojos y estos se tornaron ámbar.

-puedo verlos…todos sus puntos vitales se están cerrando en efecto dominó luego del corazón…-dijo mientras le quitaba la chaqueta a Hinata.

-¿liberarás sus puntos?-dijo Angie mientras tomaba a Hinata con ayuda de Vania.

-espero se ponga bien…ella no merece esto-dijo la Kudou.

-regresaré a Hinata a la normalidad…-

-¿qué harás?-se le acercó Naruto.

-curaré a Hinata…-se aleja un metro de la chica y toma pose de batalla, pero sus manos solo tenían dos de sus dedos arriba-…necesito algo de espacio…-el rubio se alejó.

Elisa reunió chakra en la punta de sus dedos levantados, dio un pequeño brinco y a una velocidad casi de la luz comenzó a golpear cada uno de los puntos de chakra de la Hyuuga, que eran millones, para hacer que reaccionaran y así regresar el flujo normal de energía a su cuerpo.

Algunos golpes eran muy potentes y hacían que Vania y Angie retrocedieran por la fuerza de presión. El último golpe fue en la boca del estómago de la chica, liberando una gran cantidad de energía por la espalda de Hinata, que en segundos después su cuerpo tomó un aura celeste que comenzó a calmarse lentamente, regresando cada uno de sus puntos a la normalidad.

-ahora estará bien…-dijo Elisa cansada luego de esa técnica.

-¿dónde entrenó Elisa para que me de el dato?-preguntó Sasuke más que sorprendido.

Las chicas sentaron a Hinata en el suelo. Angie se puso a la espalda de esta y con la rodilla presionó uno de los huesos de la columna vertebral, logrando hacer despertar a la Hyuuga.

-eh?!… -abrió sus ojos para todos los presentes que estaba más que sorprendidos-… ¿dónde estoy?-dijo muy cansada.

-estás bien…-le sonrió Elisa en lo que sacaba una de las semillas del ermitaño de su porta kunai-…come esto y te repondrás…-la chica solo asintió y se comió la semilla.

-esto es…-no alcanzó terminar su frase, porque la semilla le había curado todas sus heridas y ahora se ponía de pie como si nada, observándose sin creer que eso la había sanado en cuanto se la tragó-…pero…¿cómo?… yo…yo…-

-calma Hinata…-le dijo Elisa-…estás bien y a salvo…esto te curó tus heridas y elevó un poco tu nivel de chakra…-le sonrió con ternura.

-eh?…umh…arigatou…-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿estás bien Hinata-chan?-le preguntó Naruto, creando un sonrojo en la chica.

-ha-hai…-

-que bueno -miró a Elisa-…de verdad que eres fantástica-ttebayo… ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?-sus orbes celestes resplandecían.

-pues…-

-¬¬ esta tiene suerte…-dijo Angie.

- 0 ¡¿cómo que esta?!…tengo nombre-le gritó la sayana.

- U…je, je…pero es verdad ¿no?-aseguró Vania.

-si…me lo enseñó Kyosuke-kun en la aldea de la Luna Llena…-dijo con tranquilidad.

Todos regresaron a sus puestos, para proseguir con las semifinales.

-uf…estoy en ascuas… quiero luchar ToT-rezongaba Elisa.

-ya…si ya saldrás-la animaba Vania.

-cof, cof…ahora…es turno de Vania Kudou contra Cristina…-

-¿qué dijo?…-se sorprendieron Elisa y Angie.

Continuará………


	13. Navaja resplandeciente

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, si por alguna razón aparece algún personaje que no sea de ninguna serie, quiere decir que son creación propia. - y no me demanden… no tengo donde caerme muerta… ¬¬ _

**Mi vida sin ti.**

**Capítulo nº 12: "Navaja resplandeciente"**

El trío de chicas estaba casi en estado catatónico. ¿Cómo era posible que una chica con el mismo nombre que la hermana de Trunks estuviese en el examen chunin?

-esto debe de ser una broma…-se dijo a sí misma la sayana.

-pero… ¿cómo?…-Angie ídem.

-¿Cristina?… ¿Cristina?… ¿Quién era Cristina-ttebayo?-dijo el rubio llamando la atención de las chicas.

-eh?… pues…Cristina es la hermana menor de Trunks, la que dijo que se había perdido luego del campamento de verano…-le respondió Elisa-…pero… ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-no lo sé, pero… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?-Vania mira a Angie y Elisa simultáneamente.

-pues…ve a combatir, que yo recuerde…tía Bulma no le dejaba practicar artes marciales a Cristina, así que si es ella…deberías ganar con el nivel base…-le sonríe.

-¬¬ Pero Trunks la entrenó las vacaciones pasadas…-dijo Angie.

-¬¬ pero no como para vencer el poder máximo de Vania…-

- U…etto… (Si sólo supieran…)-

Una chica, tapada por completo baja de su lugar para caer a la plataforma de batalla.

Vania baja con parsimonia las escaleras hasta llegar al lugar del enfrentamiento.

-(TToTT esto es mi fin…debí seguir los consejos de Elisa…soy una pava)…-

-bien…cof, cof…la batalla de Vania contra Cristina dará comienzo…-

Todos esperaban expectantes a que la batalla diera comienzo.

Ambas chicas se miraban a los ojos, muy fijamente, recordando cada parte del cuerpo de la otra.

-iosh…-

Vania se lanzó en contra de la otra chica con un potente puñetazo que levantó una pequeña nube de polvo y energía, pero para sorpresa de todos, Cristina lo había detenido con tan solo la palma de la mano derecha.

-esto…-

-…-la chica no decía nada. Se mantenía tranquila y serena.

-…vaya… así que eres buena en esto… ¿no?-Cristina tomó pose de batalla y no tomó en cuenta las palabras de adulación de la Kudou-…grandioso, una oponente con aires de superioridad…-

Cristina saca un pergamino de su porta kunai y lo extiende.

-¿un pergamino?…-murmuró Elisa y miró a su padre luego de eso.

-al parecer piensa realizar alguna invocación de algo…-

Un murmullo se escuchó de la boca de la chica antes que miles de kunai y shurikens salieran volando a una velocidad sorprendente para atacar a Vania.

-¡¡mierda!!…-gritó la chica al ver semejante arsenal en contra de ella.

Muy apresurada, Vania sacó un kunai y comenzó a repeler la mayor cantidad de armas que podía, salvando por los pelos sus partes vitales, sin embargo, la mayor cantidad le lastimó el cuerpo llenándolo de cortes y raspones, rasgando sus prendas de paso.

Cristina no desperdició tiempo y se lanzó contra Vania propinándole un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, lanzándola lejos, logrando que se estrellara en contra del concreto de la habitación.

Con algo de dificultad, Vania se pone de pie, escupiendo sangre de paso.

-¡¿qué se supone que estás haciendo Vania?!-le gritó furiosa Elisa desde las gradas.

-o.O ¿cómo que qué?… ¡¿qué acaso no es obvio?!-

-a ver…-se cruza de brazos ante la sorpresa de todos-…explícame, porque según yo…no estás haciendo nada…-

-eh?… ¿cómo que nada?-frunce el ceño enojada.

-…por favor…-señala a Cristina-…mírala, a penas te golpeó y sacó unos cuantos kunais y ya te tiene donde quiere ¿qué pasó con la Vania que entrenaba conmigo?-

-¡¡para tú información sigo aquí!!-

Todos miraban la discusión como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

-¡¡entonces demuéstramelo!!…-

-¡¿acaso no lo ves?!-

-¡¡pues lo único que veo es como recibes golpe tras golpe sin tratar de esquivar que sea alguno!!… ¡¡te aseguro que estuviste todo este tiempo sin hacer nada ¿verdad?!!

-¡¡eso no es cierto!!… ¡¡hice muchas cosas importantes!!-

-claro… ¡¡comerte a ese detective de quinta era importante!!-

-auchs…-dijo Kakashi-eso fue un golpe bajo…-

-¡¡NO METAS A SHINICHI EN ESTO!!-Vania se enfureció.

-¡¡TE ASEGURO QUE OLVIDASTE ENTRENAR POR SALIR CON ESE!!-

-¡¡NO LE LLAMES ESE!!…-

-ah…es cierto… se me olvidaba que ahora eres la señora Kudou ¿no?… ¬¬ por eso te cambiaste el apellido…-

-¬//¬ ese es mi problema…-se cruza de brazos.

-entonces muéstrame como Shinichi no tiene nada que ver con esta pésima muestra de artes marciales…-

-mh… seguro…tú eres la consentida de Gokuo-sensei…-

-perdón…-se indignó-…no es mi culpa haber encontrado otro saiyayín en la tierra…-

-uf…pero tienes razón…-admitió finalmente Vania-…no entrené lo suficiente…-

-eso es seguro…no podrás realizar un Chidori en condiciones…-

-¡¿un qué?!-Kakashi casi se cae de espaldas.

-un chidori…-repitió Elisa.

-demo…-quedó perplejo.

-pero aún así…-seguía Vania-… ¡¡no he perdido condición!!-

-¬¬ que si…-le dijo Elisa.

- o que no…-

-¬¬ que si…-

-ò.ó que no…-

-¬¬ que si…-

- o ¡¡que nooooo!!…-

-entonces deja a la Vania buena y trae de regreso a la Vania de siempre…-le miró maliciosa.

-eh?…-se quedó observando a su amiga a los ojos, buscando algo de burla, pero no halló nada. Cerró los ojos-…ok…-suspiró y los abrió nuevamente-…adiós a Vania la buena…-

-era hora…-suspiró Elisa.

La renovada Vania frunció el entrecejo, observando con detención a su contrincante. Tomó pose de batalla y afiló sus ojos utilizando chakra en sus ojos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, nadie emitía algún sonido, todos estaban expectantes a la batalla.

Cristina toma pose de pelea, muy similar a la de Vania, dejando ver algo su cuerpo. Una chica con excelente condición física.

La batalla dio comienzo por segunda vez por parte de Cristina. Esta se lanzó con intensiones prácticamente asesinas para con Vania, incrementando en un 200 por ciento su fuerza física añadiéndole chakra a sus músculos y potenciando sus puntos vitales y corrientes de energía.

Vania repelió el ataque dando una voltereta invertida, pero en el aire, con sus pies golpeó la barbilla de la chica, logrando que se le cayera la capa, mostrando el verdadero rostro del combatiente.

-eh?!…-el equipo de chicas quedó en estado piedra al ver las facciones del contrincante de Vania.

-pero…es…-Elisa no sabía que decir ante lo que veía.

La chica era de cabellos castaños crespos y largos, amarrados en una coleta alta con el símbolo de una flor. Los cabellos de enfrente estaban sueltos, cayendo ondulados a los costados de sus mejillas, su piel blanca, igual a la de Trunks y sus ojos azules con cambios a verde con la luz.

-es…Cristina…es ella-Angie también no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿cómo es posible que esté en el examen Chunin?-agregó Elisa.

-…esto debe ser culpa de esa tal Arisa-dijo Kakashi casi en un susurro.

Vania se quedó perpleja por unos segundos luego de reconocer a la chica que tenía en frente.

-bien…-reaccionó-…voy a luchar con una descendiente de los saiyayín ¿no?-dijo mientras volvía a su pose de pelea.

-mh…-sonrió de medio lado la chica.

-vaya…al menos mueves tu semblante…por unos momentos pensé que eras un especie de muñeca…-dijo con sarcasmo, no muy lejos de la realidad.

-…hago más que reaccionar…-habló mientras que en cosa de segundos aparecía a 30 centímetros de Vania-… ¡¡Dengeki Jigokudama!!…- gritó y de la palma de sus manos una esfera de energía, mezclada con electricidad fue lanzada directamente contra la Kudou, que lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrir su rostro con sus brazos, evitando así un daño mayor. Lo que no calculó, fue que la potencia de la energía fuera tal, que la lanzó en contra de la muralla, incrustándola en el concreto.

-O.O ¿qué demonios fue eso-ttebayo?-quedó de piedra al ver la técnica tan extraña que había utilizado Cristina.

-es una Dengeki Jigokudama Naruto…-le dijo Elisa-…es una técnica basada en chakra y electricidad…-explicó a todos a su alrededor-…reúne tu energía y la mezcla con la estática tanto de tu cuerpo como del aire, creando una poderosa esfera de energía…-

-mh…-murmuró Sasuke, regresando su mirada al campo de batalla- (realmente me gustaría saber donde entrenaron…saben demasiadas cosas y sus niveles como luchadoras superan por mucho a los que estamos en esta sala)-pensaba algo frustrado el pobre Uchiha menor.

Vania se levantó luego de haber caído de la muralla. Tosió por el polvo que respiró al levantarlo con su caída. Elevó la mirada a la castaña y un tono casi carmesí se introdujo en ellos. Se estaba enfadando.

-oh-oh…-dijo Angie.

-eh?… ¿qué pasa?-le dijo su amiga.

-…pues…los ojos de Vania están cambiando…-

-vaya…Vania se está enfureciendo, solo espero que no mate a Cristina, ella no tiene la culpa de nada…-dijo Elisa.

-es cierto…logro dilucidar una hilo de chakra dirigido a su cuerpo…pero no sé de donde proviene…-dijo la Uchiha.

-yo también lo veo…pero su nacimiento está excelentemente oculto…no puedo ver de donde viene…-agregó la sayana.

Vania se elevó y con fuerza digna de una guerrera entrenada por Gokuo, se lanzó en contra de Cristina, golpeándola directamente en la boca del estómago, lanzándola en contra de los paneles del suelo. No perdió el tiempo y creó un Renzoku, que dio directamente a la chica, quemando la capa negra que traía.

-esto dejó de ser un juego…-dijo muy molesta la Kudou.

La castaña se pone de pie con algo de dificultad, pero luego de hacerlo por completo, se lanza en contra de Vania, donde comienzan a lanzar golpes, patadas, puñetazos y todos a una velocidad sorprendente, cortando el aire en cada movimiento.

Tanto senseis como Genins observaban con la boca abierta la batalla, a pesar de no ser de un excelente nivel, si era buena y emocionante.

Los golpes al llegar a su destino retumbaban en el eco de la habitación y de vez en cuando fallaban al haber caído en alguna técnica ilusoria o Zanzo Ken, como le llamaban las chicas.

De un doble puñetazo ambas salen disparadas y chocan en la muralla, pero al mismo tiempo dan una vuelta en el aire y utilizan el mismo muro para impulsarse y regresar a golpear a su contrincante.

-me estás hartando…-murmuró Vania para si, mientras que se limpiaba algo de sangre que escurría por su boca.

Cristina tomó posición de lanzar un Renzoku y no uno cualquiera, sino el preferido de Gokuo.

-no dejaré que la utilices…-dijo Vania muy molesta de ver esa técnica en un enemigo.

Vania realizó varios sellos de manos y comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano izquierda, mezclándola con la estática del medio. Es una esfera muy parecida al dengeki jigokudama, pero con la diferencia que los rayos que expide son como miles de cuchillas que se incrustan y cortan lo que tocan.

-pero esa es…-Kakashi estaba perplejo.

-…es la Chidori…-le dijo Elisa con una sonrisa tierna-…pero es la versión de Vania, tiene más cantidad de chakra en la capa que envuelve el centro explosivo de la esfera y los rayos eléctricos…-

-¬¬ estáticos…-le corrigió Angie.

-¬¬ la misma porquería…-regresó a su explicación-…la cosa que esos rayos que despide la esfera esa…son más filosos que una katana bien afilada…-

-…se supone que esa técnica la creé yo…-dijo Kakashi algo contrariado.

-si lo sé…-le dijo Elisa-…cuando pequeña te vi practicarla muchas veces…así que cuando me fui a entrenar, supe en que se basaba el principio básico de energía y chakra, así que intenté recrearla…-movía su cola de lado a lado muy contenta.

-TT me quitaste los derechos de autor…-dijo el Hatake.

-no… todavía no…aún está patentada por "Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia"… xD-

-¬¬ muy graciosa…-le dijo el peliplata en lo que revolvía los cabellos, despeinándola.

-xD…-seguía riendo.

Vania estaba por terminar su esfera al igual que Cristina.

-(sólo un poco más)…-pensaba Vania calculando el nivel de su Chidori.

-mh… ¡¡¡HA!!!-

La imouto de Trunks lanzó el Renzoku, pero para cuando lo hizo, Vania había acabado su Chidori y corría con ella para estrellarla contra la esfera de energía de la castaña.

Una enorme explosión hizo que ambas chicas salieran volando, aprovechando el impulso del mismo para seguir con sus golpes y choques de energía.

-¡¡maldición!!-gritó Vania-… ¡¡la Chidori no le hizo nada!!-

Cristina sacó un pergamino y con unos sellos que a la vista eran simples, llamó al fuego.

-espero te guste el calor-le dijo sarcástica la castaña.

-ja…-río irónica Vania-…me encanta jugar con fuego…especialmente si puedo extinguirlo…-sonrió de medio lado.

Cristina tenía el poder del fuego alrededor de su cuerpo, si Vania se acercaba mucho, de seguro quedaría como carbón de parrilla.

-(¿qué puedo hacer?)-Vania esquivaba todos los golpes ardientes de la castaña.

-¡¡Vania!!-le gritó Elisa-… ¡¡usa la apertura astrológica!!-

-eh?…-la miró algo incrédula y con algo de incomprensión, pero un pequeño recuerdo llenó su mente.

**Flash Back**

-¡¡mira!!… ¡¡mira Vania!!-gritaba una pequeña de 13 años que movía una cola de lado a lado muy enérgicamente.

-¿qué pasa?-le dijo Vania muy calmada o más bien cansada.

-…descubrí que si marcas los puntos de las estrellas a la vez que reúnes energía, llamas a distintos tipos de elementos…-le dijo toda animosa.

-¬¬ Mh… eso solo pasa en los Caballeros de Zodiaco-

- o … ¡¡que no!!…te lo demostraré-comienza a marcar los puntos del cisne al mismo tiempo que se concentraba-…mírame…-le susurró.

-O.O…eso…eso… ¡¡enséñame!!-

**End Flash Back.**

-ya lo recuerdo…-sonrió-gracias Ely…-le guiñó el ojo.

-cuando quieras…-le devolvió la sonrisa.

Vania cerró sus ojos y concentrando chakra alrededor de su cuerpo comienza a marcar puntos en el aire, de los cuales un punto brillante se quedaba. Sus manos se movían muy rápido, marcando repetidas veces los puntos. Desde sus pies, un aura fría se esparcía de apoco por la habitación, el vapor de agua que sale por las bocas en invierno se hizo presente.

-frío…-murmuró Cristina observando como el suelo bajo los pies de Vania se congelaba.

-hace…frío-dattebayo…-decía Naruto en lo que se abrazaba para darse calor.

-es…cierto…-Sakura daba saltitos para entrar en calor.

-Ely…-la llamó Angie-… ¿Dónde aprendió Vania a hacer eso?-

-se lo enseñé yo…-dijo con orgullo.

-eh? o.O pero… ¿Cómo?-

-¿recuerdas cuando estuve en el club de Astrología en el instituto?-

-si… ¿por?-

-allí aprendí todas las constelaciones y cosas de esas……después que vi la serie de Saint Seiya me pregunté si podría realizar sus técnicas y descubrí que con las estrellas puedo llamar a los elementos…no puedo hacer esas cosas que hacen ellos, pero al menos puedo llamar a los elementos por un tiempo determinado…-

-¬¬ demonios… ¿Cómo inventas cada técnica extraña?-

-mh… ¿talento nato?-sonrío con lago de nerviosismo.

-U.U uf…ok…talento…-

De regreso al campo de batalla, Vania elevaba su cabeza hacia el techo y cruzaba sus brazos hacia el suelo. La energía que en esos momentos se movía como una flama alrededor de su cuerpo, tomó forma de espiral y después de concentrarse mucho, lanzó un rayo luminoso en contra de Cristina, que la estar embobada observando el hielo, no hizo absolutamente nada por esquivar o defenderse del ataque.

El frío de extendió por el suelo y el hielo atrapó a Cristina por los pies, el rayo de hielo la congeló en su totalidad, creando una especie de estatua de hielo.

-lo…logré…-Vania estaba agotada por la cantidad de energía que había necesitado reunir para crear esa cantidad de hielo.

La figura de hielo se mantenía impasible e inamovible. La luz del sol que se colaba por las pequeñas ventanas de la habitación se reflejaba en el hielo y creaba una especie de aurora boreal alrededor…

-esto no está bien… ¿Por qué se quedó observando el hielo?-preguntó Kakashi.

-es una buena pregunta papá…-frunció el entrecejo- (algo no está bien…porque no se defendió…)-

Vania se agarró las rodillas para recuperar algo de oxigeno.

Un crujido.

-eh?…-elevó la vista y observó una fisura en el hielo-…esto no puede ser…-se paralizó.

El hielo comenzaba a derretirse desde dentro y el calor creaba leves fisuras en el hielo. El agua escurría por la estatua e inundaba el suelo. Una luz roja del interior hizo estallar el hielo, lanzando los trozos alrededor de toda la pista de pelea.

-hielo… ¿no es así?-habló Cristina luego de salir del ataúd de hielo.

-pero…-Vania se levantó por completo por la sorpresa.

-el hielo se derrite con el fuego ¿sabías?-esbozó una media sonrisa.

-grrr…maldición-maldijo entre dientes.

La imouto de Trunks reunió fuego en una de sus palmas y se lanzó sobre Vania, que a penas y esquivó el ataque, recibiendo el roce con la llamarada, quemando parte de su brazo derecho.

-ahh!!-gritó de dolor por la quemadura.

-¡¡Vania!!-le gritó preocupada Elisa.

-al menos se preocupan por ti ¿no, señorita Vania?-se burló la castaña.

-cállate…-susurró muy molesta.

-¡¡esto no te lo perdono!!-gritó Elisa subiendo al barandal.

-¡¡no te metas!!-le gritó Vania.

-pero…-

-esto es entre ella y yo…-sus ojos ya casi estaban medios rojizos por la ira que le carcomía el interior.

-esta es su batalla…-le dijo Kakashi a Elisa.

-pero…papá…algo no está bien…Cristina no sabía luchar ni mucho menos lanzar una esfera de energía…debo ayu…-

-¡no lo harás!-le detuvo Angie.

-eh?!-se bajó del barandal.

-¿ahora sabes el sentimiento que tenemos cuando no nos dejas entrometernos en tus peleas?-le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-pero…-abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-…ella quiere demostrar que es fuerte…-miraba como Vania se ponía nuevamente en pose de batalla y se lanzaba al ataque contra Cristina-…quiere demostrar que a pesar de no ser de una raza guerrera, si puede luchar a la par con uno de ellos…-Vania recibía un golpe en la boca del estómago y la mandaba a volar, pero la técnica de vuelo le sirvió de freno y se lanza nuevamente-…quiere que estés orgullosa de ella…-

-¿yo?…pero-

-…ella piensa más en ti como maestro que el propio Gokuo-

-Vania…-susurró y miró como su amiga seguía la batalla muy a la par contra una saiyayín-…tienes razón…-sonrió al ver a la Kudou desde esa perspectiva-…está creciendo como guerrera…-

-más que eso…ella ha crecido como persona…tiene un objetivo en este momento y no lo piensa soltar…-agrega la Uchiha.

-es verdad…-apoya sus manos en el barandal-…ella siempre ha sido así…-

Un golpe seco en el rostro de Cristina la alejó de Vania por unos momentos.

-aún hay agua en el suelo…-observación por parte de Elisa.

-si…-le respondió Kakashi.

-eso…entonces… ah!!… ¡Angie!-

-¿qué pasa?… ¿por qué la sorpresa?-

-¡¿de qué estaba hecha la Chidori de Vania?!-

-hace poco lo explicaste…con chakra y estática ¿no?-

-así es…mira el suelo…-

-eh?… ¡¡agua!!-

-eso es…-mira a Vania-…¡¡Vania, realiza una Chidori mezclada con tu técnica de hielo!!-

-eh?-Vania la miró de reojo-…una…-

-¡¡el agua es conductora de la electricidad!!-

-eh?…-mira el suelo- ah!…-sonríe con superioridad-…este será definitivamente tu fin…-

Cristina se puso de pie toda molida por los fuertes golpes que Vania le había propinado.

Vania marcaba los puntos de hielo para realizar nuevamente la técnica de hielo.

-eso no funcionará de nuevo conmigo-dijo la chica antes de lanzarse nuevamente en contra de Vania- ¡¿QUÉ?!-el hielo la tenía afirmada al suelo y no podía moverse.

La Kudou mientras tanto llamaba una Chidori en su mano izquierda y con la derecha pasaba ondas de hielo alrededor de la técnica principal.

El hielo subía por las piernas de Cristina dejándola sin movimiento alguno.

-no…-llamó al fuego y el hielo se iba derritiendo, creando aún más agua en el suelo de la habitación-…con esto me zafaré…-

-¡¡no lo creo!!-Vania había acabado su nueva técnica.

-¡¿QUÉ?!… ¡¡nooooo!!…-

-¡¡NAVAJA RESPLANDECIENTE!!-

La nueva técnica se incrustó en el pecho de Cristina, el hielo la rodeó, pero las descargas eléctricas que recibió su cuerpo le hicieron gritar de dolor y erizar hasta los cabellos de la nuca. El agua derretida había cumplido su objetivo, aumentar le fuerza de la Chidori y el hielo la contuvo hasta que cayera desmayada por completo.

Una explosión de vapor de agua y el frío desapareció de la habitación.

Cristina estaba desmayada aún con corrientes eléctricas recorriéndole los dientes, por otro lado, Vania estaba arrodillada en el suelo, recuperando el aliento de este último ataque.

-Bien…cof, cof…-tosió el Jounin a cargo-…la ganadora es…Vania…cof, cof…-

-al fin…-se dejó caer sentada al suelo.

-¡Vania!-Elisa saltó del segundo piso para ir a ver a su amiga- ¿estás bien?-

-estoy molida…-se reía-

-xD…eso es bueno…-se pone de pie y camina hacia Cristina-…mh…ya no está ese hilo de chakra en ella…-la toma en brazos-…la llevaré a casa de tía Bulma…-se la carga en la espalda.

-¿estás segura?-le preguntó Vania.

-estoy segura que me van a regañar como nunca antes, pero estoy dispuesta recibir el castigo…xP-dijo en lo que subía al segundo piso para que comenzara la siguiente batalla.

-entonces que te acompañe alguien ¿no?-le dijo Vania mientras subía por las escaleras.

-… ¿quién me querría acompañar?-mira al equipo siete.

- yo voy-ttebayo-levantó la mano.

-xD…ya lo sabía…-

-que la pantalla de los siguientes nombres…-decía el jounin.

-¿quién peleará ahora?-Sakura se fijó en el monitor.

-bien…pasen a la plataforma Rock Lee y Sabaku no Gaara…-

-O.O… ¿are?… ¡¡SII!!… me toca al fin-saltaba Lee de emoción.

-bien…pues…suerte Lee…-le dijo Elisa- …creo que no podré el comienzo de tu batalla, pero intentaré llegar al final…-le sonríe provocando un leve sonrojo en el chico de verde.

-// claro…-

-bien…Naruto…-

-hai-ttebayo…-se le acerca.

-ven conmigo…-lo toma de la cintura y lo atrae a su cuerpo-…nos vemos en un rato más…-se concentra y desaparecen en unos segundos del lugar.

-O.O –todos menos las amigas de Elisa.

-bueno…regresará dentro de poco…-agregó Angie-…todo gracias a la teletransportación…-sonrió.

CONTINUARÁ…….

Gracias a todos por sus RR y de verdad disculpen mi tardanza, pero es que he estado muy atareada con la noticia que quedé en la universidad... y ver lo de los papeles y creditos, de verdad que es muy estresante...

Y respecto a lo de las técnicas de Dragon Ball, me encantarí gracias de verdad... solo tengo el nombre de algunas U

besos y chocolates para todos.


	14. Mi turno llegó

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, si por alguna razón aparece algún personaje que no sea de ninguna serie, quiere decir que son creación propia. - y no me demanden… no tengo donde caerme muerta… ¬¬ _

**Mi vida sin ti.**

**Capítulo nº 13: "Mi turno llegó"**

Unos pasos firmes hacían eco por un pasillo de murallas de piedra caliza y piso de mármol. Los pasos se dirigían con prontitud al final, observándose un portón de madera en rojo, que no tardó en ser abierto.

-eh?… Pira-sama…-dijo un joven de cabellos plata, ojos amarillos como el ámbar, una piel suave y cremosa a simple vista. Tenía el cabello largo tomado en una coleta baja, de entre ellos se lograba ver un hermoso par de orejas de lobo, con las puntas en azul, como si se hubiese salpicado con pintura. Medía aproximadamente un metro setenta y vestía el traje típico de los AMBU, pero colores totalmente distintos. Los pantalones, en vez de ser negros, eran de un rojo italiano, donde desde atrás se lograba ver la esponjosa cola de lobo que se cargaba.

-Kyousuke-san… tengo una misión para ti-le habló con seriedad.

-dígame…-hace una reverencia.

-necesito que busques el paradero de Elisa…-

-eh?… ¿Ely-chan?-abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-así es…-frunció el entrecejo.

-¿ocurre algo malo con la quinta estrella?-pone rostro compungido.

-no estoy del todo segura…-se cruza de brazos-…vengo de la cueva donde el sello sagrado la protege…-

-¿y qué ha ocurrido?-regresa a su semblante serio.

-…había una gran cantidad de sellos desechos, el poder de la quinta estrella está aumentando…y necesito saber la razón…-coloca su mano en su mentón, en ademán de pensador-…invoqué una junta con las demás aldeas de demonios…-

-¿se llegó a una decisión?-

-los ancianos dicen que todo está bien…pero sé que algo ocultan-frunce el entrecejo-estoy completamente segura que ellos saben algo que no me quieren decir…algo de suma importancia para la sobrevivencia de nuestras especies…-

-por eso quiere llamar a Ely-chan ¿verdad?-

-aún le tratas así… ¿verdad?-le mira con ojos pícaros.

-o//o etto…bueno…-sonríe con nerviosismo-…espero que regrese pronto…-

-si…se marchó justo cuando concertaron la boda…-sonrió de medio lado.

-en fin…-suspira el hombre-… ¿quiere que le diga algo en especial?-

-no…-el chico se sorprendió-…sólo quiero que me digas su exacta posición, ya enviaré a Satoshi con el mensaje…-

-está bien…-toma su máscara ANBU-…esto me hará pasar por algún miembro de esas aldeas de humanos…-se la coloca-…volveré dentro de poco…-

-lo sé…por eso confío en ti…-

El peliplata se marchó del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando a la chica completamente sola.

-espero sepas que es lo que ocurre…querida amiga…-

En la entrada principal de Capsule Corp.

-O.O ara…esto…esto…es ¡¡ESTO ES ENORME-DATTEBAYO!!-se le desencaja la mandíbula de solo ver el tamaño de la casa de Trunks.

- U es verdad…-acomoda a Cristina en su espalda-…vamos…-

-claro…-dice algo nervioso- (Me siento pequeño en este lugar dattebayo…es todo como…de…de ricos)-

-relájate…-le susurró como leyendo sus pensamientos.

-eh?… pero…esto… ¿Cómo sabías que yo?…-

-escucha…las apariencias engañan…-le mira con dulzura-…además te aseguro que aquí están ansiosos de conocerte…-

-o.O ¿de conocerme?… ¿les has hablado de mí-ttebayo?-le miró sorprendido.

- por supuesto…-le susurra en el oído-…como no hablar de la razón por la cual quise volverme fuerte…-El rubio se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

Entraron al terreno de los dueños de Capsule corporation.

Los ojos celestes de Naruto se paseaban por todo el antejardín del lugar.

La puerta automática se abre cuando llegan al limen de la puerta principal.

-¡¡Tía Bulma!!-grita Elisa hacia el interior.

-¿quién es Bulma-ttebayo?-miró a la chica con una ceja alzada.

- es la madre de Trunks…-

-ah…-regresa su mirada al frente, analizando todo el recibidor- (Esto de verdad que es enorme…la pura entrada debe ser del tamaño de mi departamento…)-traga saliva nervioso.

-¡¿Quién llama?!-se escuchó una voz desde el fondo de la casa.

-¡¡soy Elisa!!-respondió la sayana.

-¡¡Ely-chan!!-la voz se oía con euforia.

En cosa de segundos se logra ver que entraba una mujer, muy bonita, de cabellos calipso y ojos azules, entrando muy agitada por la carrera que se dio al saber que la pequeña estaba en su casa.

-¡¡por Kami-sama!!-dijo la mujer sorprendida de ver a Elisa en su recibidor.

- hola tía Bulma…-saluda tiernamente con una sonrisa.

-o.o…pero…-se acerca a la pareja-… eh?…-mira la espalda de Elisa- ¡¡Dios santo Cristina!!-

-no se preocupe, solo está desmayada…-

-vengan…-los guía por un pasillo-…debemos dejar que Cristina descanse…-

-si…-

Naruto no decía una sola palabra, estaba tan sorprendido por el tremendo lugar, que no le daba paso a pensar nada más.

No tardan mucho en detenerse a mitad del pasillo, en frente de una puerta de acero, que al pararse frente a ella, esta se abre como una corrediza.

-ven…deja a Chris en la cama…-

-claro…-baja a la chica de su espalda y la acomoda en la mullida cama-…solo debe descansar…-acaricia los cabellos ondulados de su prima.

-¿qué sucedió?-susurró Bulma.

-aún no estoy del todo segura…-

-vamos a conversar en el salón…-la ojiazul guía a la pareja fuera de la habitación de Cristina y los mete dentro de otra, donde se hallaba un sofá de tres cuerpos en color azul marino igual que al frente y entre medio de ellos, una mesa de centro de madera.

-no tenemos mucho tiempo tía…-habló Elisa algo cansada de todo lo ocurrido.

-¿tenemos?-miró al chico que la acompañaba- ¿eh?…-sonríe-…y este chico tan lindo…-Naruto se ruborizó.

-se llama Naruto Uzumaki…-sonríe Elisa con ternura-…él es el zorro de las nueve colas…-le dijo así sin más.

-eh?!-Naruto miró a Elisa entre asustado y angustiado. ¿Cómo podía llegar y revelar un secreto así como así, especialmente algo que ahuyenta a la gente?

-¿es en serio?-la voz de Bulma sonaba seria. Naruto volteó lentamente su rostro al de la mujer y asintió con tristeza impregnada en sus ojos.

-es…es cierto-ttebayo…-asintió nuevamente, pero esta vez miraba a la mujer con algo de miedo.

-…. WOW…-gritó con emoción-… ¡¿de verdad?!… o ¡¡genial!!…-abrazó a Naruto-…desde que Ely-chan nos habló de ti que me entraron ganas de conocerte…-se separó de Naruto-no creí que fueras tan mono…-

-O.O eh?…-Naruto quedó de piedra, realmente no se creía que aquella señora hubiera estado tan emocionada por tan solo conocerlo.

-Naruto…-le susurró.

-eh?-miró a Elisa a los ojos.

-no todos son como en Konoha…-le tomó la mano.

-mh…-asintió débilmente y sonrió con una ternura realmente inigualable-…gracias…-entrelazó sus dedos con los de la sayana, quien se sonrojó por un acto tan simple, pero que le mostraba muchas cosas y en especial, el agradecimiento y cariño que el rubio le tenía.

Los tres se sentaron en los sillones para conversar algo antes que se marcharan.

-bien Ely…-seriedad en el rostro de la mujer-… ¿qué le ocurrió a Cristina?-

-…pues…-bajó la mirada al suelo (N/a: ¿qué tiene de interesante mirar tanto el piso? ¿Alguien me dice?)-…no estoy segura…pero a Cristina la raptaron luego del viaje al campamento o incluso durante él…-miró a los ojos a su tía-…tengo el presentimiento que mi hermana está metida en esto…-

-¿Arisa-san?-

-así es…-apretó los puños-…quiere algo de mí, todavía no sé que es…-

-además está mezclada con un tal Maki-ttebayo…-agregó Naruto.

-¿por eso le pediste a Trunks que buscara las esferas del Dragón?-se cruzó de piernas.

-si…-asiente-…creo que las necesitaré para esta tarde…-frunce el ceño.

-¿esta tarde?-la mujer abre sus ojos por la sorpresa.

-si…algo me dice que tendré que enfrentarme a algo que he temido desde que Kakashi-oto-san me encontró esa vez en el bosque…-

-¡Bulma!-alguien apareció en el marco de la puerta.

-¿are?… ¿Tío Vegeta?-Elisa se puso de pie emocionada de ver a su tío cascarrabias allí.

-¿Elisa?-le miró con semblante impasible.

- si…estoy de pasadita…-se rascó la nuca en símbolo de vergüenza.

-mh… ¿sabías que dentro de un mes es el torneo de Artes marciales?… acabo de confirmar la fecha…-se cruza de brazos.

-o.o (Que sujeto más musculoso-ttebayo… además…ese peinado tan extraño…lo encuentro parecido a alguien…pero no sé quien es-ttebayo)-se cruza de brazos para intentar recordar a quien encontraba parecido aquel hombre de cabellera picuda y oscura.

-lo lamento…pero creo que no podré…-señala la bandana que tiene en su frente- ¿ve esto?-Vegeta asiente-…es la bandana de Konoha y eso quiere decir que soy una ninja y en estos momentos debería estar esperando para rendir mi examen Chunin…-sonríe con inocencia.

-vaya…que complicado todo eso…en el planeta Vegita no se hacía nada así…-

-¡¡ah ya sé!!-gritó Naruto llamando la atención de todos-…¡¡ese se parece al peinado de cacatúa que usa Sasuke-baka-ttebayo!!-señaló a Vegeta sin darse cuenta que todos en la habitación lo estaban observando-o//o ¿are?-pestañeó seguidas veces por la sorpresa de tantos ojos sobre él.

-¿ca-cacatúa?-repitió Bulma.

-¿Naru?-le miró Elisa algo confundida.

-etto…ore…-el rubio hablaba algo atropellado en lo que intentaba excusarse-…bueno…pues…es que… el peinado del señor de ahí…-señala a Vegeta con la mirada-…se…se parece un poco…al peinado que usa Sasuke…con…con esos pelos parados con gel…-se ríe con nerviosismo.

-xD… ¡¡peinado de cacatúa!!-Bulma se quebraba de risa.

-ò//////ó ¡¿CÓMO QUE PEINADO DE CACATÚA MALDITO GUSANO?!-Vegeta se enfadó y avergonzó. Un tremendo sonrojo de ira y vergüenza se le notó desde leguas.

-kyaaaaaa!!…-gritó el rubio con algo de temor-… ¡¡no fue mi intención molestarle dattebayo!! TT…-se escondió tras el sillón. De verdad que Vegeta enfadado es todo un volcán y terremoto juntos.

-xD…Vegeta…creo que deberías cambiar tu look…-le dijo su esposa.

-¬///¬ cállate…no lo haré…-se cruza de brazos avergonzado-…me gusta mi cabello así…lo que tenido desde que nací, de esta manera…-

-yo creo que le queda bien…-agrega Elisa-es el estilo personal del tío Vegeta…-sonríe animando con ello al príncipe de los saiyayins.

-bueno…ejem…-carraspea la mujer para dejar de reírse-… ¿por qué no se quedan a comer?-

-eh?…-ambos shinobis se miran.

-lo lamento tía Bulma…pero debemos regresar o me descalificarán…-

-mh…entiendo…-achica sus ojos como dos rendijas- pero… tengo Ramen…-

-¡¿Ramen?!-dicen al unísono los jóvenes.

Naruto miró con ojos prácticamente suplicantes a Elisa.

-etto…mh…-la chica duda un poco-…ok…pero solo un plato…-

-- ya sabía yo que no resistirías al ramen…-sonríe con victoria.

-U.U lo sé…es uno de mis puntos débiles…-

-- Ramen-ttebayo…Ramen-ttebayo…-canturreaba feliz.

-je…-mira al rubio tan contento- (Si es por ti Naruto…soy capaz de dar mi vida)…-

Estuvieron cerca de media hora comiendo, todo por las preguntas de Bulma sobre el presentimiento de Elisa y una que otra cosa de la vida personal de Naruto.

Vegeta solo escuchaba lo que conversaban y no hablaba a menos que no fuera para sus intereses personales, aunque en el fondo estaba contento de ver a su sobrina nuevamente.

-bien -Elisa de pone de pie-…llegó la hora irnos…o de seguro y me descalificaran…aún no tengo mi batalla de preliminares…-se rasca la mejilla con algo de tristeza.

-¿crees que todavía esté luchando el cejotas-ttebayo?-miró a la chica a su lado.

-eh?!… O.O ¡¡lo había olvidado!!…-mira a sus tíos-…lo lamentamos de verdad, pero debemos irnos a la de ya…-se alteró un poco.

-O.O ok…que les vaya bien…-se despide la mujer-…si tienes problemas no dudes en llamarnos…-

-por cierto…dile a Trunks que cuando reúna las 7 esferas del dragón vaya de inmediato conmigo… ¿de acuerdo?-

-claro…no hay problema…-se despide la mujer con la mano-… Naruto-kun…-

-eh?…-mira a Bulma.

- eres un niño muy lindo…me dio un enorme gusto conocerte…-se acerca y le toma los hombros-…no escuches a la gente de tu aldea…siempre hay personas que no son capaces de entender los sentimientos ajenos, ni mucho menos saber el daño que hacen con la ira y la indiferencia…-le besa la frente-…yo no creo que seas un demonio, los verdaderos demonios son aquellos que buscan el bienestar propio a costa de las vidas de los demás…por favor, no te olvides de eso…-

-hai…-asiente con un tierno sonrojo.

-Naru…vamos…-le toma la mano-…no veremos tía…adiós tío Vegeta…-el hombre se despide con un asentimiento-…regresemos a Konoha…-

-arigatou-ttebayo…-se despide el rubio.

Mientras tanto, en la Torre central del Bosque de la muerte.

Lee seguía con su batalla contra Gaara, pero el primero se encontraba en un estado deplorable, tenía una pierna y un brazo completamente destrozado y que decir de sus niveles de chakra. Estaba llegando al límite.

La arena del pelirrojo se movía a una velocidad sorprendente y el joven Lee, a pesar de ser sumamente rápido, el cansancio le estaba pasando la cuenta y ya con sus músculos entumidos, la velocidad se le descontaba con facilidad.

-(demonios…sino hago algo Gaara me matará)…-escapaba de un látigo de arena.

-pagarás el haberme golpeado…-murmuró Gaara con su voz fría de ultratumba.

La arena comenzó a rodear a Lee y a subir lentamente por su cuerpo.

-oh no… ¡¡LEE!!-gritó su sensei.

La arena golpeó al moreno dejándolo inconsciente sobre los paneles de concreto, que parecían un pequeño montón de rocas de lo destrozado que estaba todo.

La arena seguía su curso.

-¡ataúd de arena!-

-¡¡nooo!!-

Gai-sensei se lanzó y detuvo el ataque del pelirrojo.

-ya basta… ¡¡ganaste!!-

-¿por qué lo salvas?-preguntó el pelirrojo sin sentimiento alguno en sus palabras.

-porque es una persona importante para mí…-camina hasta Lee, que para sorpresa de todos se puso de pie nuevamente y con su pose de batalla- ¿eh?… no Lee…ya…-se acerca al chico y lo toma por los hombros- no…no puede ser…-un hipo de remordimiento apareció-…Lee…-lo abraza mientras rompe en llanto-…por favor…ya has demostrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte…no luches más…-

Los ojos del moreno estaban completamente vacíos.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué le ocurre a Lee?-preguntó muy preocupada Sakura.

-Lee está inconsciente-

-pero…-miró a su sensei con contrariedad-…pero…entonces ¿cómo es posible que esté de pie?-

-lo único que lo mantiene de pie…es su fuerza de voluntad y su espíritu…-

-vaya… Lee es genial…-acabó por aceptar la pelirrosada.

-mh?… ya llegaron…-agregó Angie.

-¿quienes?-pregunta Sasuke.

En frente de sus ojos parecen Elisa y Naruto.

- hola…llegamos…-anuncia la sayana.

-llegas en mal momento…-le dice Vania.

-eh?…-mira al lugar de batalla-… ¿qué demonios?…-

-no te preocupes…si quieres saber lo que pasó lo grabé…por si te interesaba…-le dijo Angie-…pero sabes…-le señala al chico de verde-…en este momento debes de sacar una de tus semillas…o el chico quedará con problemas a los huesos…-

-¡¿Qué?!…-se sorprende Elisa, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, salta la barra y corre para ver el real estado de su amigo-¡¡Lee!!-

-él está con vida…-le dijo Gai-sensei-…pero…es probable…que no pueda practicar más taijutsu…-

-no…-quedó helada-…no…Lee no…-mira al chico que descansaba en una camilla-…no dejaré que uno de mis amigos quede en ese estado…-aprieta sus puños.

Elisa se acerca a la camilla y llama al moreno con sutileza.

-Lee…Lee…onegai…despierta…-le toca la mejilla-…por favor…Lee…necesito que estés consciente…-

-mh…-se removió un poco.

-Lee…si estás consciente abre un poco la boca…-saca algo de su porta kunai-…por favor…-

-mh…-abre casi a penas su boca.

-bien…-sonríe más aliviada en lo que saca una de las semillas mágicas-…come esto por favor…-le pone la semilla en la boca-te recuperará…-le mira muy preocupada.

Con mucha dificultad el joven mastica la semilla, dejando incluso a los paramédicos con expectación. Después de unos casi, infinitos segundos, Lee traga la semilla.

-si…-sonríe Elisa muy satisfecha.

Y como costumbre de la semilla, curó todas las heridas físicas del moreno, haciendo que se sentara como resorte y dejara a más de uno con la boca abierta.

-pero…wow…-se revisa el rostro, los brazos y las piernas-…estoy sano…-se levanta de un salto-… ¡¡esas cosas son geniales!!…-comienza a dar golpes al aire para revisar que estuviera en perfectas condiciones-… ¡¡mi flor de la juventud está intacta!!-levanta el pulgar y cierra un ojo con su pose chula de siempre.

-que bueno…de seguro estarías muerto sino hubiese comido la semilla…-

-O.O ¿esta niña es normal?-Gai-sensei estaba más sorprendido que nunca.

-n.nU…no me preguntes Gai…-se acerca Kakashi-…pero gracias a ella Lee está sano…-le pone una mano en el hombro.

Todos regresan al segundo piso para ver la siguiente batalla.

-me quedan dos semillas…-hace inventario la sayana-…espero que no pase nada más…-suspira.

-grrr…-Kura se lanza sobre su ama al ver que estaba de regreso.

-¡¡Kura!!-cae al suelo con el tigre encima lamiéndola por completo-xD yamete…Kura…onegai…-reía por las cosquillas.

-¬¬ que mala eres-le dijo Angie-tu pobre mascota aquí…casi estresada porque su ama se fue sin él…-

-nee?…-mira a su tigre-gomenasai Kura-chan…-le acaricia el hocico.

Kakashi, para variar sacó su libro y retomó su preciada lectura.

-¿are?… ¿qué lees papá?-

-algo no apto para menores…-no la toma en cuenta.

-¬¬ tengo 25 años… ¿y me dices menor de edad?-se cruza de brazos.

-¬¬ de todas formas no te dejaré verlo…-

-U.U…al menos realmente me gustaría regresar a tener 15…-suspira-…mh… pero al menos ¿cómo se llama el libro?-

-¬¬ mh…-no le dijo nada.

-¬¬ mh…-se agacha y lee la portada-… Icha…Icha… ¿paradise?-enarca una ceja-… ¬¬ ¿qué tipo de libros guarros estás leyendo?-suelta una risa pícara.

-uno que no es entendido por una mente tan inocente como la tuya…-siguió con su lectura.

-OoO…-literalmente se congeló.

-¿Ely?…-le llamó Vania.

-me…me…me dijo…-tartamudeó.

-¬¬ si escuché lo que te dijo…-

-demo…demo…-hizo un puchero-…yo no…-

-U.U tu padre tiene razón…-se cruza de brazos y asiente-…a pesar de tener 25 años…eres la persona más ingenua…-balazo en la sayana-…inocente…-balazo otra vez-…pura…-balazo-…infantil…-balazo-…y tierna…-balazo final.

-nuuuuu o …-brazo contra la muralla y nube depresiva encima-…esto no es justo…hasta mis amigas están en mi contra…-

- n.nU ya Ely…que dramática-se burla Vania.

-¬¬ soy una actriz nata…-le mira con sarcasmo.

-eso es cierto…-Kakashi cierra su libro-…cuando pequeña me compraba tan fácil, que aún no creo la manera en como caía…u.u uf…-niega como si su pasado pesara.

-que malo…si igual la pasábamos bien…-infla los mofletes.

-eso es cierto n.nU…-le acaricia los cabellos.

-nya! Se siente bien cuando haces eso…-se abraza a la cintura de su padre.

-es que hace tantos años que no te veía…-la toma en brazos y la sienta en el barandal-que para mí, sigues siendo la niña de siempre…-

-n//n…oto-san…-sonríe con ternura.

-cof, cof…-tose el jounin a cargo del examen-…veremos ahora quienes serán los siguientes en luchar…-

Elisa se bajó del barandal y se acercó a Kura.

-me da curiosidad ese libro-le susurra a su tigre-…quédate aquí por mí…-le guiñe el ojo.

La sayana camina y se apoya de nueva cuenta en el barandal.

-los siguientes son…-

Cerca de allí, Kyousuke saltaba de rama en rama en busca del olor de Elisa y así regresar e informar la localización exacta de su sayana.

-tu olor es más fuerte…-olfatea el aire para guiarse-…estás cerca…te siento…-salta un árbol más-…pronto podré verte nuevamente…mi niña…-

Choji se enfrentaba contra uno de los ninjas del sonido. El muchacho fue con fuego a la pista, todo por una oferta que no pudo rechazar de parte de su sensei Asuma: Una barbacoa con todo lo que pueda comer. (N/a: U.U pobre Asuma, se quedará en banca rota)

-bueno, esto fue tal como predijo Elisa…-habló Sasuke-…le tocará al último…contra esa chica…-señalo a una joven que se encontraba al frente. Cabello negro largo, hasta la espalda, los ojos los tenía cerrados, así que no podían identificarse, vestía unos pescadores de color beige y una polera manga corta de color negro, sus facciones eran finas y muy bonitas, exceptuando que mantenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese enojada con algo o alguien-…espero pases a la final…-miró a la sayana.

-mh …-asintió y movió su cola con euforia.

-(Esto es raro…)-pensó Angie mientras observaba a su amiga de la cola.

La batalla siguió su curso. Choji se transformó en una bola gigante y comenzó a girar con rapidez para evitar oír los ataques de su contrincante, cosa no muy efectiva, luego que quedara atorado contra la muralla.

-debes ser muy tonto…-se burla el chico de las vendas-…el cuerpo humano es prácticamente de agua…y las ondas de sonido, viajan por ella…-hace efectivo su jutsu, dejando fuera de combate a Choji en cosa de segundos-je, je…creo que gané…-

-cof, cof…-levanta la mano-…Choji ha perdido…-

-bueno…-habló Asuma-…después de todo…hizo un buen trabajo…-sonrió.

-na…ese Choji…-rezongó Ino.

-tsk…que problemático todo esto…-

-bien…y ahora…-tose nuevamente el jounin-…pasen al frente los últimos combatientes…-

-al fin te toca ¿no Ely?-le habló Sakura.

- nya!…-asintió y de un salto, que acabó con Elisa en cuatro patas, cayó a la plataforma.

-ô.ó ¿y esa manera de saltar?-cuestionó el jounin peliplata.

-¿complejo de gato?-agregó Sasuke con algo de burla.

Ambas chicas estaban en la pista de combate.

-cof, cof…ahora el combate entre Hatake Elisa y Arisa…-

-¡¿Arisa?!-dijeron al unísono todo el equipo siete y las amigas de la sayana.

Elisa sonrió y tomo pose de batalla, al igual que su oponente, que luego de abrir sus ojos, se lograron apreciar un par de ojos negros como el carbón.

-¡¡comiencen!!-anunció el jounin.

Arisa inició el ataque, lanzándose con un puñetazo, que la castaña esquivó simplemente saltando y cayendo, nuevamente a cuatro patas y para sorpresa de todos, se limpiaba el rostro con la mano levemente empuñada, simulando realmente a un felino.

Otro golpe y otra vez fue esquivado con facilidad por la castaña, pero esta vez agachándose y escapando por entre medio de las piernas de su contrincante.

-¿qué se supone que hace?-Vania no entendía nada-…me reclama a mí…y ella parece que estuviera jugando al pillarse…-se cruza de brazos con aire indignado.

-hay algo extraño en ella…-menciona el Uchiha.

-¿algo extraño?… ¿Cómo qué Sasuke-kun?-le preguntó Sakura en tono mimoso.

-no lo sé…-pone semblante dudoso-…es algo que presiento…-

-nya!!…-Elisa se lanza contra su contrincante con las uñas afiladas, dispuesta a rasguñar sin compasión.

-creo que no…-Arisa esquivó el ataque con una voltereta invertida.

Ambas chicas se distanciaron para retomar pose de batalla.

Repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abre y de ella entra nada más ni nada menos…

-¡¡ELISA!!-gritan todos completamente sorprendidos.

Pues sí, entraba Elisa, escuchando música con su mp3, además de leer un libro, bastante familiar para cierto peliplata y una bolsa colgando de su muñeca izquierda.

Esto de verdad que era incomprensible ¿Un doble de Elisa?

Si se trataba de un kage bushin, debería estar perfectamente controlado, pues ellos se mantienen con forma dentro de un radio determinado de su creador.

-nya!!-la sayana que luchaba corre y se lanza sobre los brazos de la que entraba.

-¿are?-recibe el cuerpo sobre ella, cayendo de espaldas al suelo-…estuvo bien ¿no crees?-le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-nya!!…-comenzó a lamer la mejilla derecha de la chica bajo sí.

-O.O ¿qué mierda?-miraba el joven Uchiha, esa situación, algo ¿lesbiana?

Se oye un ¡¡poof!! Y la chica sobre la otra se transforma en Kura, el tigre de Elisa.

-¡¡Un Henge!!-grita Sakura casi en estado histeria.

Elisa se sentó y acariciando la cabeza de su tigre vuela y se detiene en frente de Lee.

-te traje algo…-busca en su bolsa.

-¿a mí?-se señala incrédulo.

-si…a ti…-le dice con tono algo cantado. Saca un libro y se lo tiende al moreno- toma…-

-¿qué es?-lo recibe.

-es el tomo del manga que te faltaba leer…-

-o ¿de verdad?-

-hai …-

-0 ¿de verdad de la buena?-

-si… U de verdad de la buena…-

-O ¿de veras, de veras, de la verdad pura de la buena?-

-n.nU hai…-le corre una gota por la sien.

-kyaaaaaa!!…arigatou Ely-chan…-abraza el tomo del manga.

-ah!…-vuela y se detiene delante de su padre-…esto es para ti…-saca el último volumen del Icha-Icha Paradise a la venta-…espero me lo agradezcas…-

-¬ ¡¡el último tomo a la venta!!-su ojo brilla más que una luz cegadora de láser marca Star wars.

-¿qué más traes en la bolsa?¬¬-le mira Angie con malicia.

-pues…U etto…-se rasca la nuca.

-¬¬ ¿qué otra guarrada te compraste?-

- UU pues…-reía nerviosamente.

-dímelo…-se cruza de brazos y la escruta.

-watashi… UUU…-sudaba como regadera de bañera.

-E-li-sa…-deletreó su nombre con tono imperativo.

- oU jo, jo, jo…-baja la mirada al suelo-…gomenasai…-

-lo sabía…-suelta un suspiro- ¿qué tomo compraste?-

-me compré la colección completa del manga de Evangelion…U-

-¬¬ ¿qué más?-

- UU…la…la…la colección completa de la saga Icha-Icha…y…la…-

-¬¬ ¿y la qué?-

- UUU… y de la misma…la…la versión yaoi…-baja la mirada.

- que bien…compraste algo que valga la pena…-le quita la bolsa y la revisa sacando el primer tomo de la saga yaoi.

-O.O… ¿are?-nota como en cosa de segundos el peso de la bolsa desaparece de su mano-… y yo que creí que se enfadaría…o.oU-

-por cierto…-le llama Sasuke-…tu batalla ya comenzó…-señala a la chica que esperaba pacientemente sobre el concreto.

-ah…U…gomen…-desciende hasta quedar en frente la chica.

-uf…-la contrincante suelta un suspiro de cansancio.

-oh…esta canción es buena-le sube el volumen de su mp3, terminando por hacer que se escuchara el murmullo de la canción y cerrándose por completo a su mundo musical.

Elisa toma pose de batalla, mitad concentrada en la pelea y mitad moviendo la boca, simulando que cantaba lo que oía.

Esta vez las cosas serían distintas, pues era la verdadera Elisa contra la cual se luchaba.

Arisa se lanzó contra Elisa, pero esta, a pesar de estar escuchando música y con casi un 50 por ciento de sus sentidos fuera, esquivó el ataque con tanta facilidad, que pareciese que estuviese danzando o en otro caso, burlándose de su rival.

-(así que puedes luchar en esas condiciones)-pensaba la morena-(veamos que pasa cuando se aumenta el nivel de dificultad en esto… ¿podrás Ely-chan?)-

Arisa aumentó la velocidad de los ataques de manera considerable, muy similar a la velocidad que tiene Lee sin los pesos extras, pero aún así, todos los golpes, patadas y puñetazos fueron rechazados como si fuesen en cámara lenta.

Una voltereta invertida por parte de la sayana y se aleja unos cuatro metros de su rival. Por mera inercia empezó a mover el pie izquierdo al ritmo de la música, que por los murmullos, se podía deducir que era metal o algo por el estilo.

La castaña esquivaba cada golpe en una danza, que mantenía con los ojos cerrados, como percibiendo el movimiento de su oponente.

-(eso es…confía…)-esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado-(ahora…)-Arisa incrementó su fuerza y velocidad de un segundo a otro.

-(¡¡oh no!!… ¡¡esta tipa!!)-abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, pero el golpe era de tan cerca y tan poderoso, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que bloquear con sus antebrazos, recibiendo el golpe.

La potencia del tal puñetazo lanzó a Elisa contra la muralla de concreto, destruyéndola por completo, creando un enorme agujero que daba directamente al exterior. Elisa quedo bajo los escombros.

-¡¡ELY!!-gritó desesperado el rubio. Apretó con fuerza el barandal en claro símbolo de impotencia.

-no te preocupes Naruto-le calmó Angie-ella está bien…-le sonrió conciliadoramente.

-pero…es que…ese golpe…-

Un fuerte movimiento y de los escombros, salta la sayana, reapareciendo como si nada.

-oye…-se quita los audífonos-…ese golpe estuvo bueno…-dobla un poco el cuello, haciendo sonar sus huesos-…creo que no podré seguir escuchando música…-suelta una risa-…será…-vuela y se acerca a Vania-…toma…-se desenreda el cable de los audífonos y le entrega el mp3 a su amiga.

-¿estás bien?-le preguntó cuando recibió el aparato.

-¿bien?… ¿bromeas?…-vio la cara de confusión de su amiga-…esta será una buena pelea…-regresa a su puesto de combate.

-eso no te lo esperabas ¿o si?-habló Arisa.

-la verdad…no…pero…-toma pose de batalla-…esa fuerza e incremento de energía no es normal… ¿Quién eres en verdad?-le miró con el ceño fruncido-…ese poder no es de un simple humano, ni mucho menos de un simple ninja…dime quien eres…-exigió.

-ja…-suelta una risa-…me entristece que no me reconozcas…-sonríe de medio lado.

-eh?… ¿de qué hablas?-se confunde.

-…pues…bueno…-suelta otra risa-…la verdad no me extraña…teniendo en cuenta que tienes todos tus recuerdos sellados…-junta sus manos y marca un jutsu con ellas-… ¿o no?… querida hermana…-

Una nube de polvo y aparece la verdadera forma de Arisa.

Una chica de unos 27 años, piel blanca, cabello negro largo y ondulado, hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros. En rasgos faciales, se podía decir que era muy parecida a Elisa, exceptuando que sus ojos eran más afilados y fríos y sus labios eran levemente más carnosos, pero lo que más extrañó a todos, fue que esta muchacha tuviese el Sharingan en sus ojos.

-A…A…Arisa…onee…chan…-Elisa quedó casi perpleja.

-vaya…veo que aún me recuerdas…-se cruza de brazos-…claro…solo te dejé el recuerdo de mis ojos rojos… como olvidarlo…-se relame los labios-…llevo esperando toda mi vida por volver a encontrarte…-

-anata…-traga saliva nerviosa.

-no te preocupes…que en esta batalla acabaré con lo que queda de tu inocencia…-se burla.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ?!-le gritó con mucha fuerza.

-simple…-levantó sus hombros-…te quiero a ti…tu cuerpo…tu poder…-

-pero…somos del mismo padre… ¡¡también eres una saiyayín!!-

-si…lo soy…-frunce el ceño-…pero nací sin cola…-se molesta.

-¿cola?…-retrocede un paso por la leve confusión de esos momentos.

-¡¡nací sin el Ohzaru!!- le reclama muy enojada.

-pero…pero…-Elisa estaba completamente confundida. No podía ser que Arisa estuviera celosa solo por su falta de cola a menos que haya otra explicación al respecto-…si lo dices por lo del súper saiyayín…Goten nació sin cola y puede transformarse…-

-…no lo digo solo por eso…-frunce más el ceño.

-¿entonces?-

-tú eres más saiyayín que Uchiha…-

-¡¿NANI?!-

Continuará……


End file.
